De la vieja escuela
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Basado en el primer episodio de la serie Highlander. Richie tiene 15 años y es adoptado por Duncan. Contiene Spank / nalgadas parentales. Fic de 40 capítulos.
1. Chapter 1: Presentando los jugadores

DE LA VIEJA ESCUELA

Tessa estaba medio dormida contemplando como Duncan dormía plácidamente, con esa dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Era imposible no amar a ese hombre. Sabía que un día ella envejecería y aunque él no envejeciera con ella él estaría a su lado. Con sus fuerte manos, su sonrisa dulce y sus profundos ojos negros. Cuando le miraba así nada le importaba. No importaba la diferencia de edad, que él no envejeciera, que ellos jamás tuvieran una vida como los demás. Nada importaba ella era extremadamente feliz entre los brazos de su amado Duncan MacLeod. Duncan se despertó al notar la mirada de Tessa. Es ese tipo de cosas que notas cuando llevas mucho tiempo durmiendo con la persona que amas. Se giró para estar cara a cara con ella, le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se besaron tiernamente. Sin palabras, no era necesario. Solo una mirada, una caricia, una respiración,…Continuaron los besos cada vez menos tiernos, cada vez más apasionados, a los besos les siguieron la caricias, las risitas y sin darse cuenta estaban haciendo el amor. ¿Hay algo mejor para recobrar el sueño cuando te desvelas a medía noche que una intensa y repentina actividad sexual con la persona que realmente amas?

De repente algo alertó a Duncan. Era débil pero claro, un inmortal. Duncan apartó a Tessa y le indicó que guardara silenció. Se puso los pantalones y agarró la katana de al lado de la cama. Le susurró al oído que no se moviera de la habitación y salió a averiguar que es lo que pasaba. El zumbido, por llamarlo de alguna manera, provenía de la tienda. ¿Un inmortal? ¿En Seacouver? ¿En su tienda? Pero el zumbido era tan débil. De repente vio moverse una sombra. Era en la trastienda. Sigilosamente se fue hacía allí y agarrando delicada pero fuerte la katana salió de entre las sombras y se enfrentó al intruso.

HGL HGL HGL HGL HGL HGL HGL HGL HGL HGL HGL HGL HGL HGL HGL HGL HGL HGL HGL HGL

Richard Ryan, Richie, llevaba varios días vigilando la tienda de antigüedades "MacLeod and Noel's Antiques". Un trabajo fácil, nada de alarmas electrónicas, ni guardias de seguridad. Aquello era un caramelo a la salida de la escuela. Richie llevaba 2 semanas en casa de su amigo Steve y su madre ya había empezado a hacer preguntas. Así que necesitaba dinero rápido y fácil para pagarse el alquiler de algo pequeño por un par de meses. Encontrar la tienda de antigüedades había sido como ganar el gran premio. La madre de Steve, les pidió a Steve y aél que le acompañaran a la tienda, para recoger una primera edición de "El príncipe" que su jefe le había encargado. Y cómo temía que alguien la pudiera asaltar si iba sola, les pidió a los chicos que la acompañaran. Cuando Richie entró en la tienda y vio aquella preciosa mujer, sola, en aquella tienda llena de cosas de gran valor con ninguna otra medida de seguridad que un par de verjas y unos candados que hasta un párvulo podría abrir, se frotó las manos.

Así que esa noche le dijo a Steve y a su madre que había quedado y que se quedaría a dormir en casa de Angie tomó su moto y se fue para el callejón donde estaba situada la puerta trasera de la tienda y esperó a que fuera medía noche para entrar.

Como esperaba, entrar no le supuso ningún problema, fue todo pan comido. Abrió la bolsa y empezó a meter las cosas que pensaba que tendrían más valor y se serían más fácil de colocar. De repente se quedó parado contemplando una espada, Guaaaaaaau aquella espada molaba un montón. Así que no pudo evitar agarrarle y empezar a hacer lo que cualquier adolescente haría con una espada. Imitar a Luke Skywalker y hace los ruiditos de la espada laser cada vez que mueves la espada. Cuando Richie estaba ya totalmente enfrascado en su "batalla" contra el lado oscuro de la fuerza, apareció de la nada un hombre con una katana con cara de muy pocos amigos. Richard tardó un poco, pero lo identificó como el propietario de la tienda.

DM: Soy Duncan MacLeod, del clan MacLeod, y tú estás muerto.

RR: Uh . . .¿Muerto? Whoa, heheh. Geez, Ey solo he tomado prestado un par de copas y un cuenco. Lo siento, ¿Vale? Mira, aquí están, todas tuyas. Quédate todo lo de la bolsa. Te pagaré el arreglo de la ventana. Todo esta bien entre nosotros, amigo.

DM: Todo estará bien cuando te haya cortado la cabeza

RR: ¡Qué! ¿Cortado la cabeza? tio no crees que eres un poco radical con este pobre ladronzuelo de tres al cuarto, vamos, cálmate amigo. seguro que el seguro te lo cubre.

Tessa: Mac, es solo un niño.

RR: ¿Saber qué? Deberías llamar a la policía. De hecho, te voy a decir algo, les llamaré yo mismo, ¿tienes un teléfono?

Tessa: Hay alguien más (entonces atravesó la ventana Slan haciendo una entrada triunfal en la tienda)

RR: ¡Vaya! Estoy en una cámara oculta, ¿no?

SQ: ¡MacLeod! Soy Slan Quince y he venido a por tu cabeza.

RR: Esto no mola, tíos.

SQ: No hemos sido presentados debidamente (dirigiéndose a Tessa), pero ya me conocerás, querida.

Tessa: Mac!

DM: ¡Has venido a hablar o a luchar?

CM: [aparece por la puerta] Él no va a pelear contigo, Duncan. No al menos hasta antes te haya hecho sufrir… haya destruido todo lo que amas en este mundo…hasta que prefiera estar muerto a estar vivo. Esa es tu forma de hacer, no, Slan?

Dm: ¡Connor! Qué haces aquí

CM: Cazando. Lo siento Duncan, pero éste es mío.

RR: Yo me largo

CM: Déjalo ir.

SQ: Da igual, yo he venido a por Duncan ¿quién demonios eres tú?

CM: Connor MacLeod, mismo viñedo, diferente cosecha. (de repente las sirenas sonaron por todas partes. Slan salió corriendo. De repente se escuchó a unos policías dándole el alto a alguien).

AGENTE 1: ¡Alto ahí! ¡alto o disparo!

RR: Woaa woaa, tíos tranquilos no voy armado, nada, veis, ni pistolas, ni navajas, ni espadas-

AGENTE 1: Túmbate al suelo, muchacho. Manos a la cabeza _(uno de los agentes chillaba a Richie mientras lo apuntaban)_.

AGENTE 2: Ni te muevas, capullo. Se te van a quitar las ganas de correr de golpe (mientras el otro agente lo inmovilizaba muy bruscamente)

Tessa: ¡Duncan! Es un solo niño

DM: de acuerdo, de acuerdo, iré a ver que puedo hacer.

CM: ¡Duncan! Luego nos vemos.

Duncan fue a la comisaría para ver que pasaba con el chico. Allí habló con el Sargento Powell que era quién estaba llevando el caso. El sargento le puso al día del historial delictivo de Richie y que si realmente quería darle una lección al muchacho presentara cargos. Ya que en unas semanas cumpliría los 18 años y a partir de entonces ya no se encargarían de él los servicios sociales y el tribunal de menores. Sino el servicio penitenciario del estado y el tribunal penal. Hasta ahora Richie había tenido mucha suerte, ya que la mayoría de veces la gente se apiadaba de él y retiraba los cargos. Los únicos cargos por los que había sido imputado eran por desacato a la autoridad, vandalismo y varios cargos por causar daños a los bienes públicos. Y eso es porque el estado nunca retira los cargos. Pero como Richie tenía un gran carisma siempre había logrado que los jueces lo dejaran con simples amonestaciones. Pero una vez cumpliera los 18 eso se le habría acabado. Duncan estuvo ojeando el expediente del muchacho. Lo cierto es que cuando fue a la comisaría lo hizo porqué pensaba que el chico tendría unos 15 años. Y quería asegurarse que aquellos gorilas no lo mataban. Pero después de hablar con Powell Duncan comprendió que si aquel chico no se le daba la oportunidad para dejar atrás su vida delictiva acabaría en la cárcel o en algún sitio peor. Y bueno, él no se quedaba muy tranquilo cuando Tessa se quedaba sola en la tienda. Así que los puntos se unieron en la cabeza de Duncan.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Ryan irrumpió en la tienda. Duncan le había dejado quedarse en una habitación que arreglaron en la trastienda. No era gran cosa, pero era mejor que la calle. Además le había dado trabajo en la tienda a jornada completa. Richie estaba realmente contento. Tenía un lugar donde dormir caliente, un trabajo y Duncan y Tessa eran realmente muy majos con él. Tessa incluso le estaba organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños. Él único que no eran tan amable con Richie era Connor pero Richie sabía que era cuestión de días que regresara a Nueva York.

CM: ¿nervioso?

RR: No, ¿por qué?

CM: Bueno, no todos los días se cumple 18 años.

RR: Ah, eso. Si, está bien. En serio, no sé porque hacen tanto barullo con lo del cumple. Solo es un año más. Ya hacen suficiente con lo del trabajo y la habitación y la oportunidad ¿Sabes?

CM: Si, bueno Duncan es así. Es una edad importante, una edad en que la sociedad deja de verte como un niño y te empieza a ver como a un hombre.

RR: ya, ya, ya, ya sé por donde vas.

CM: ¿Lo sabes?

RR: si, Duncan y Tessa ya me lo dijeron. Si la cago ahora iré a la cárcel, a la cárcel de verdad. Pero no la voy a cagar, en serio.

CM: Es bueno oírlo.

DM: Vaya, el chico del cumpleaños ¿Qué, muy nervioso?

RR: Bueno, ahora le comentaba a Connor que yo les estoy muy agradecido pero bueno que lo de la fiesta…

DM: lo de la fiesta déjalo en nuestras manos. No todos los días se cumple 18 años (dándole una palmadita). Y ahora ponte a trabajar. Que no te vea tu jefe holgazaneando otra vez.

RR: si, señor.

CM:¿ 18? ¡mis cojones!

DM: Connor déjalo, yo mismo vi los papeles, tiene 18 años.

CM: (lanzándole su pasaporte) y ahí pone que yo tengo 42.

DM: no es lo mismo.

CM: Duncan

DM: Connor.

CM: No tiene 18 años y lo sabes. Llevas demasiado tiempo en este mundo para no darte cuenta que es aun un niño.

DM: Lo sé, pero estoy atado de manos. Esto es lo único que puedo hacer, sacarlo de las calles, darle un trabajo, un techo

CM: una familia.

DM: una familia.

CM: ¿y cuando piensas empezar a entrenarlo?

DM: no sé, aun es muy pronto. No sabría ni como planteárselo. Oye chaval, sabes, es muy posible, que jamás mueras, ah por cierto, deberías de empezar a aprender a usar la espada. Si, creo que se lo comentaré ahora cuando pasé por delante de él.

CM: graciosillo. Pero tendrás que decírselo, tarde o temprano. Y cuanto antes empiece a practicar mejor.

DM: lo haré, lo haré.

CM: ¡Ya! Pero que sea antes de su próximo décimo octavo cumpleaños.

DM: ja ja ja muy gracioso Connor.

CM: que sepas que no eres el único que puede ser sarcástico.


	2. Chapter 2: Empieza el juego

Al fin llegó el día del cumpleaños de Richie. Tessa decidió que cerrarían la tienda y pasarían el día juntos. Richie había hecho planes para la noche con sus amigos del viejo barrio. Tessa y Duncan se habían sentido un poco mal por eso. Hubieran preferido que el chico hubiera invitado a sus amigos a casa. Pero cuando vieron la cara de Richie al sugerirlo enseguida comprendieron que Richie no se sentía muy cómodo con la idea.

Duncan había planeado el día al milímetro. Primero irían a desayunar al restaurante de tortitas favorito de Duncan. Y desde que Tessa y Duncan lo llevaran a desayunar un domingo se había convertido en el restaurante favorito también de Richie. Después irían a ver una exhibición de motocross. Las motos eran casi una obsesión para Richie. Después irían a restaurante especializado en carnes que Duncan sabía que iba a encantarle al chico. A la tarde irían a un circuito de cars. La idea le había horrorizado a Tessa. Pero cuando Duncan hacía unos días lo insinuó Richie pareció enloquecer.

Así el décimo octavo cumpleaños sería inolvidable. Además eso lo dejaba toda la noche libre para quedar con sus amigos y celebrar su cumpleaños.

- DM: Despierta, campeón (Duncan entró en la habitación de Richie y abrió bien las persianas).

- RR: Grrrrrr (tapándose la cabeza con la almohada) Mac Nooooooo.

- DM: ¡Arriba! chico del cumpleaños

- RR: Nooooo mamá. Solo 5 minutos más. (Dándose la vuelta en la cama para darle la espalda a Duncan. Duncan puso una mueca de disgusto a lo de mamá).

- DM: Ja ja (dijo Duncan con ironía) ¡Venga, levanta! ¿No querrás perderte todos los festejos? (Richie solo emitió un gruñido). La reserva en el palacio de las tortitas es en 40 minutos. Tess, Connor y yo saldremos en 20 minutos si quieres venir con nosotros ya sabes. Dándole una palmada cariñosa en el lugar donde debería estar su trasero.

- RR: ¿El palacio de las tortitas? (se giró Richie de golpe).

- DM: 20 minutos, campeón (dijo Duncan mientras salía de la habitación).

Duncan subió al apartamento. Donde Connor estaba en la cocina tomándose un té.

- DM: ¿Y Tess?

- CM: Ha ido a cambiarse (hizo una pausa), otra vez (riéndose por debajo de la nariz).

- DM: Mujeres ja ja ja.

- CM: ¿Y el chico?

- DM: No es del tipo madrugador. Afortunadamente, si es del tipo agujero negro cuando se trata de comida. Estará aquí en un periquete.

- CM: Ya sabes como son los chicos a su edad... (Dándole un sorbo al té).

- DM: No empieces Connor (dijo Duncan dándole a entender que no quería volver sobre la misma discusión).

- CM: Ok, cómo quieras. Pero todo esto te va a estallar en la cara ¿lo sabes, verdad?

- DM: GRRRRRR (gruñó y alzó los brazos como implorara a Dios algo).

- CM: ¿Acabas de gruñirme? (preguntó sorprendido Connor. Pero en ese preciso momento entró Tess en la cocina).

- TN: Bon jour Connor.

- CM: Bon jour, Tessa. (Contestó jovialmente) Ahora si, muchísimo mejor. Claro que...

- TN: ¿claro que qué? ¡Oh Connor! Dime, ¿Qué está mal? (mirándose bien a ver si descubría que era lo que estaba mal en su vestimenta).

- CM: OH Tessa está todo mal. Se supone que debes ser la malvada madrastra. Y en vez de eso, pareces la bellísima hermanita del chico.

- TN: ¡Tonto! Me has asustado (girándose hacía Duncan) ¿Y tú, no tienes nada que decir?

- DM: ¿Qué puedo decir? Que tengo la mujer más bella de Vancouver. (Tess le plantó un beso apasionado. En ese momento entró Richie por la puerta).

- RR: ¡Woaaaa Woaaaa! Buscaros un hotel ¡Geeez! chicos solo son las ocho, dejad algo para la noche.

- TN: Feliz cumpleaños, mon petit, ¿Muy nervioso por cumplir 18 años? Recuerdo perfectamente cuando yo cumplí los 18. No pude dormir en toda la noche.

- DM: Bueno, querida, creo que ese no ha sido el caso de nuestro joven amigo. Por cierto, ¡menuda rapidez! Eres Clark Kent? No debes haber dado tiempo a calentarse al agua.

- RR: Oh eso (dijo sonrojándose) Bueno, yo, esto...Me ducharé luego, para la fiesta (Connor se levantó y dejó la taza en el fregadero).

- CM: Muchas gracias, chico. Todo un detalle con nosotros. Nosotros te llevamos a un montón de sitios guays. Y tu demuestras tu agradecimiento regalándonos tu perfume personal (Richie rodó los ojos y buscó ayuda en Duncan. Pero antes que Duncan abriera la boca Tessa intervino)

- TN: Aun tenemos 20 minutos, anda ve, no nos iremos sin el chico de la fiesta (Richie puso cara de fastidio y volvió a buscar ayuda en Duncan).

- RR: Duncaaaaan (dijo Richie como si fuera un niño pequeño).

- DM: Lo siento campeón, las damas mandan.

- RR: ¿Como regalo de cumpleaños? (probó suerte).

- TN: Richie (dijo Tessa con morritos) por mí.

- RR: ¡Diablos! ¡Vale! Ya va (salió dramáticamente del apartamento mientras los tres adultos se reían).

Richie se duchó rápidamente y volvió a subir al apartamento. Finalmente todos se fueren a desayunar y empezar con los festejos por el décimo octavo cumpleaños de Richie. Todo el día fue sensacional. Todos estaban de buen humor. Todas las actividades que había programado parecían ser las favoritas de Richie. Richie no recordaba un cumpleaños mejor. Tessa disfrutaba de la energía y buen humor del muchacho. Y los inmortales disfrutaban de la inocencia y pasión del niño. Cuando a las siete regresaron los cuatro a casa, estaban todos exhaustos. Todos menos Richie, que estaba aún más excitado si cabía. El mejor día de cumpleaños, y esa noche sus amigos le habían prometido que lo celebrarían en grande. Que aquel cumpleaños no lo iba a olvidar por años que pasaran. Chicas guapas, buena música, algo de bebida y sus mejores amigos. Claro que iba a ser una fiesta genial. Además Sean le había dicho que había encontrado el sitio perfecto para celebrarla. En un vieja fábrica de vehículos abandonada. Sean y sus amigos llevaban varios días preparándola para que la fiesta fuera genial. Ya tenía puesto la mesa de mezclas, los altavoces, las luces incluso un par de esas neveras de las maratones. Además Kevin había conseguido que el amigo de un primo suyo que era muy bueno pinchara en la fiesta. Iba a ser el acontecimiento del año. Richie era el más pequeño de todos y todos le tenía en mucha estima, así que se iban a esmerar en montarla padre.

Richie bajó a ducharse y arreglarse, esta vez nadie tuvo que sugerírselo. Habría nenas, muchas nenas. Y Richie sabía que un buen aspecto abría muchas puertas. Sobretodo con las nenas. Al cabo de un rato, subió al piso para agradecerles el día a Duncan y a Tess. Cuando entró se llevó una sorpresa. Allí estaban los 3 bajo una pancarta de Felicitación y un pastel con 18 velas. Cantándole el Feliz Cumpleaños.

DM +CM+ TN: Cumpleaños Feliz, cumpleaños Feliz, te deseamos, Richie, cumpleaños Feliz (cantaron los tres).

RR: ¡Chicos! (Richie estaba abrumado).

DM: venga pide un deseo y sopla las velas (dijo Duncan al ver que el chico estaba aturdido)

RR: gracias ( sopló todas las velas de un soplido) chicos, no tendrían que

TN: y ahora los regalos

DM: no pensarías que no te íbamos a hacer ningún regalo ¿verdad? (Duncan le dijo dándole un golpecito en el brazo).

RR: pero… pero… ya hicieron mucho, el día de hoy fue, fue el mejor día de mi vida.

CM: Bla bla bla Aquí somos muy tradicionales, chico. Y en los cumpleaños se hacen regalos (dijo muy serio). Y cómo yo soy el tío CONNOR (a eso Richie puso una mueca) si, el tío CONNOR. (mirándolo reprochándole la mueca) Seré el primero (le alargó un sobre) Espero que te guste.

RR: no tenías porque

CM: o simplemente ábrelo y calla.

RR: ¡dios! ¡oh dios! yo, yo, esto, esto.

DM: CONNOR creo que lo que Richie está intentando decir es gracias.

RR: gracias, gracias, gracias. (abrazándolo efusivamente) Dos pases anuales para el jockey, ¡a tocar de pista!

CM: Supuse que te gustaría. Uno para ti, y otro para que lleves a quién tu quieras. Solo pido que cuando venga a visitaros al menos me invites a ver un partido contigo.

- RR: ¡dalo por hecho!

- TN: ¡es mi turno! ¡Es mi turno! (dijo excitada Tessa y sacó de detrás del sofá una caja bien grande) Espero que te guste.

- RR: Tessa, no tenías porque, sobretodo tú, con lo buena que eres siempre conmigo

- DM: ¡ey! ¿Es que yo no lo soy? (fingió indignación Duncan).

- TN: Oh cállate Duncan (dijo Tess) y deja al chico abrir mi regalo.

- RR: Ostras, Tess esto, esto es muy caro. Te debe haber costado una fortuna ¿es piel?

- TN: si, si, pruébatela. ¡Venga! Quiero ver como te queda. (Richie se probó la cazadora de piel)

- RR: es de motero ¿cómo lo sabías?

- TN: estás de bromas, solo hablas de comida y de motos.

- RR: no es cierto.

- TN: es verdad, disculpa, solo hablas de comida, de motos y de chicas.

- RR: jejeje bueno, si ¿no? Muchas gracias (y le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazó) Tess Tess (Tess no lo soltaba) Tess necesito respirar (Tess lo soltó).

- TN: lo siento, pero estoy tan feliz que te haya gustado mi regalo.

- DM: Y ahora el mejor, para lo último.

-TN + CM: Duncan! (Tess y CONNOR le reprocharon al acto)

- RR: jejeje

- DM: Pero para mi regalo bajar a bajo, donde Tess.

- RR: ¿qué es?

- DM: ahora lo verás (Richie bajo como un rayo hasta el estudio de Tessa donde trabajaba con las cargar sus esculturas más voluminosas. .

Richie miró a Duncan buscando el permiso para destapar aquel bulto. Duncan le indicó con la mirada que ya estaba tardando. El chico de abalanzó y tiró de la sabana. Era una moto desguazada, lo que un día fue una moto de carreras, pero así parecía más una de las esculturas de Tessa. Se hizo el silencio. Richie estaba procesándolo. Y Tess y Connor se miraban mutuamente sin entender nada. Duncan rompió el silencio.

- DM: dijiste que te gustaría ser mecánico ¿no? Bueno pues puedes empezar a practicar con esto. Y si finalmente logras arreglarlo te la puedes quedar.

- TN: ¡Estarás de broma Duncan! ¡No pretenderás que el chico se monte en ese amasijo de...de...hierros y cables!

- CM: ¿En serio Duncan? Si no tenías dinero suficiente para comprarle una moto al chico habérmelo pedido (dijo riéndose).

- DM: muy gracioso (Richie seguía de pie delante el montón de chatarra) Bueno, chico, si no te gusta, he visto una...

- RR: Duncan (Richie tenía lágrimas en los ojos) Yo Yo (estaba llorando, se limpió las lagrimas con el reverso de la mano. Duncan se acercó y lo abrazó durante un buen rato) esto, es el mejor regalo, el mejor regalo snif que jamás nadie snif, Duncan, yo no lo merezco

- DM: Tonterías. (Revolviéndole el pelo) Además depende de ti que eso (apuntando al montón de chatarra) sea un día una moto.

- RR: ¡Ya lo verás, será la mejor moto de la historia! Gracias (volvió abrazarlo pero esta vez fue un abrazo rápido y fue para la chatarra)

- CM: chico no querrás ensuciar tu ropa, ¿verdad? (Richie se quedó congelado, la fiesta, lo había olvidado por completo).

- DM: No creo que a las chicas les guste las manchas de grasa y óxido (Richie se sonrojó y se apartó de la moto).

- RR: No, creo que no. (En ese mismo momento sonó como el claxon de un coche empezaba a sonar ruidosamente intentando hacer una melodía) Eso debe de ser para mí.

- TN: No les hagas esperar.

- RR: gracias chicos. Gracias. Mañana hablamos.

- DM: recuerda tienes 18 años, pero la edad legal para beber es 21. Y mañana tienes turno de tarde en la tienda.

- RR: Duncan (dijo como un crío).

- DM: No soy yo, es la ley. Además ahora eres mayor de edad si te metes en líos ya sabes lo que dijo el de asuntos sociales.

RR: si, si, lo recuerdo (dijo de mal gusto, pero en ese momento volvió a sonar el claxon y los chicos del coche ya gritaban su nombre a todo pulmón) He de irme. Nos vemos mañana (y agarró la cazadora nueva que el había regalado Tess, se la puso y salió pitando).

TN: Pásalo bien (dijo Tessa esperando que lo hubiera oído. Se giró hacia Duncan y lo achuchó un poco) Has visto, le ha gustado mi cazadora.

DM: Claro que sí, tienes muy buen gusto (dándole una serie de besos en la nuca).

CM: como diría el mocoso "buscaros un hotel" (los tres se rieron)

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, y Duncan no podía dormir. Miraba el reloj despertador cada 20 minutos. Y ya había contado tantas ovejas que comenzaba a tener ideas de volverse a Escocia a pastorear. Finalmente, rendido, se levantó y fue a preparase una infusión a ver si con algo calentito recobraba el sueño. Maldita sea las cuatro y veinte en menos de dos horas tendría que levantarse. Salió de la habitación lo más silenciosamente que pudo intentando no despertar a Tessa. Una vez fuera decidió bajar a la trastienda a ver si Richie había llegado. Sabía perfectamente que no. Lo hubiera percibido. Pero tenía la necesidad de mirar la habitación del muchacho. Se sentó en la cama (sin hacer) y miró a la pared llena de pósters de chicas y de motos y de motos con chicas en cima. Recordó cuando Tessa vio por primera vez la decoración que había hecho Ryan al cuarto. Tessa quiso instalarlo en el apartamento con ellos, en la habitación de invitados. Pero Richie dijo que eso era demasiado que con el cuartucho (era un cuartucho) que había en la trastienda tendría más que suficiente. Lo cierto es que el cuarto era muy pequeño pero justo al lado tenía un lavabo completo. Y en el despacho, que estaba justo al lado, tenían un microondas, una cafetera y una mini-nevera. Por lo que, Richie tenía más o menos su intimidad asegurada. Tessa no estaba muy conforme pero Richie con su habladuría y carisma consiguió convencerla. No sin que Tessa hicieras unas pequeñas obras y comprar unos muebles decentes para vestir la habitación. Nadie que entrara ahora reconocería aquella habitación como el cuartucho donde Mac guardaba papeles y trastos.

Una cama king size, dos mesitas de noche, un armario de tres puertas, una gran cajonera (a pesar que el chico no traía más que dos pares de jeans, siete u ocho camisetas, un par de zapatillas de deporte, tres pares de calcetines y calzoncillos, un roñoso anorak y una cazadora tejana), un escritorio con una silla de ruedas. Y una pequeña butaquita de club de caballeros con una lamparita de lectura. Tessa había comprado todo en tonos marrones, amarillos y crudos. Por que no sabía del todo los gustos del chico, y cuando se le preguntaba solo decía: "lo que tu decidas, me parecerá genial". La alfombra del suelo era de cáñamo. Para que no se acumulara el polvo de la tienda y el taller pero que le protegiera del frío suelo de cemento. Y las paredes las había pintado en crudo. Tessa una vez dio por acabada la habitación le dijo a Richie, que la personalizara un poco, que aquella era ahora su habitación. Y el chico en principio no hizo nada, pero después que Tessa insistiera, como solo Tessa sabe hacerlo, acabó cediendo y personalizó un poco la habitación. Lo que Tessa no esperaba era que la llenara de pósters de mujeres semidesnudas y motos. Tessa estaba pensando en algo más como un cuadro o una planta o una repisa para poner libros y cosas. Así que tuvo que callarse, pero solo se callo con Richie a Duncan le lleno la cabeza aquella misma noche. Duncan lo zanjó todo con "los chicos son chicos" y una noche de muchos mimos. Miro el reloj radio-despertador de la mesilla de Richie. Las cinco menos diez. Las cinco menos diez y sin noticias de Richie. Debió preguntarle a que hora tenía pensado volver. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Nadie los llamaría. Él ya era mayor de edad. No, no lo era. Debió regalarle un móvil en vez de aquel montón de hierros. Si a las seis no había regresado, empezaría a llamar a los hospitales y al sargento Powell. Se levantó, no fuera que llegara y lo encontrara sentado ahí en su cama. Subió de nuevo y se fue a la cocina. La luz estaba encendida.

- DM: ¿Richie?

- CM: Más guapo, más viejo y más sabio.

- DM: Hola Connor ¿qué haces despierto?

- CM: tengo aun el horario de Nueva York.

- DM: Si, claro.

- CM: ya sabes, soy persona de costumbres. He preparado café ¿Quieres?

- DM: si, gracias. Total, mira la hora que es, ya no voy a volver a dormir.

- CM: ¿Qué es lo que te desvela? viejo amigo.

- DM: nada.

- CM: Entonces que cierto jovencito no muy alto, de rizos dorados, andares desgarbados y con un piquito de oro no haya llegado aun, no tiene nada que ver ¿eh? (dando un sorbo al café para ocultar su sonrisa)

- DM: Debía haber llegado hace horas.

- CM: ¡Ah!, ¿Le dijiste a qué hora tenía que regresar?

- DM: No, no puedo, es aun adul-to (Duncan acabó de decir al caer por donde iba Connor). Vale (echándose le café en una taza) pero ahora no puedo hacer nada. Así que te burles de mi no es de gran ayuda.

- CM: Duncan, ya te dije lo que tenías que hacer, y no quisiste hacerme caso.

- DM: Y te he dicho que estoy atado píes y manos, los expedientes de asuntos sociales dicen que tiene18 años.

- CM: ¿Los has visto?

- DM: si, me enseñó su expediente policial, aquel sargento, el sargento Powell.

- CM: Da igual lo que digan esos papeles, ambos sabemos que ese crío no tiene 18 años. Como mucho tendrá 15. Duncan, es un niño. Y nunca le debiste permitir ir a esa charada de fiesta de décimo octavo cumpleaños.

- DM: si lo hubiera forzado, se habría ido. ¡Y entonces qué! ¿De nuevo en las calles? Volviendo a robar o al alcance de algún inmortal en busca de trofeos fáciles. Así al menos sé donde está la mayor parte del tiempo.

- CM: Excepto ahora.

- DM: Excepto ahora.


	3. Chapter 3: Verdades Hospitalarias

En ese mismo momento el teléfono sonó. Duncan corrió al salón para contestar. Connor le siguió, aunque no lo reconociera él también estaba preocupado por el muchacho.

- ANGIE: Hola (sonó una voz muy tímida) ¿Qué está Tessa?

- DM: ¿Angie? ¿Eres tú, verdad?

- ANGIE: ummmmmm si, esto señor MacLeod ¿Qué podría hablar con Tessa?

- DM: Tessa está durmiendo ¿ha pasado algo con Richie? ¿Está bien? ¿Está herido? ¿Dónde está? (Duncan parecía una ametralladora, ahora ya no estaba preocupado estaba asustado. Porque llamaba Angie en vez de Richie).

- ANGIE: Si, Si, Bueno. ¿En serio que no puedo hablar con Tessa? Richie me ha dicho que hablara con ella.

- DM: ¡Angie, dime que ha pasado! (Duncan no tenía tiempo para esos jueguecitos)

- ANGIE: Richie está bien, Es Kevin. Estamos en el hospital y bueno que Richie lo más seguro es que no pueda ir hoy a trabajar. Lo siente mucho.

- DM: ¡Ponme con él!

- ANGIE: No puede, se ha quedado con Kevin, no lo quería dejar solo. En serio, señor MacLeod Richie lo siente mucho, no le despida, por favor. Es un buen chico. Le intentado convencer que se fuera a trabajar pero es terco como una mula y no quiere dejar a Kevin hasta que venga su madre a por él.

- DM: Angie, no te preocupes, no lo voy a despedir, lo entiendo. (Poniendo la voz más calmada que pudo) ¿En qué hospital estáis?

- ANGIE: En el sagrado corazón. Pero no es necesario que

- DM: muy bien en 20 minutos estamos ahí.

- ANGIE: No, no, no es necesario, en serio. Además no dejan visitas, y Richie no va a salir de la habitación y

- DM: Angie ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿qué es lo que no me cuentas?

- ANGIE: no, nada señor MacLeod, nada. Solo es que, bueno, Richie irá en cuanto pueda. La madre de Kevin llegará en un par o tres de horas.

- DM: ¡Angie! estamos ahí en 20 minutos.

- ANGIE: por favor señor MacLeod, quédese ahí, le prometo que Richie irá en cuanto pueda.

- DM: Angie nos vemos ahora (y Duncan colgó el teléfono, por lo general Duncan jamás haría un gesto tan grosero como colgarle a alguien el teléfono, pero Duncan estaba inquieto, asustado y enfadado. Demasiados sentimientos para reaccionar galantemente)

- CM: He oído algo de un hospital (con cara preocupada) ¿está el chico bien?

- DM: Angie, su amiga, me ha dicho que si. Pero no sé. No quería que fuera de ninguna de las maneras. Me huele mal. Voy a ponerme algo y me voy para allá ¿te vienes?

- CM: Si, dame un minuto (y ambos fueron a cambiarse)

Duncan entró en la habitación. Tessa se había despertado con el teléfono y estaba acabándose de vestir.

- TN: Hola mi amor, ¿Quién era a estás horas?

- DM: Angie, la amiga de Richie.

- TN: si, es muy maja. ¿Pero no se había visto en al fiesta de ayer?

- DM: dirás la fiesta de hoy.

- TN: ¿Qué?

- DM: Richie aun no ha regresado de la fiesta.

- TN: Oh mon dieu! Est-il bien?

- DM: No lo sé, vamos para allá (mientras se quitaba el pantalón de pijama y se ponía unos pantalones)

- TN: ¡Os acompaño!

- DM: vale (y se puso un suéter y agarró las llaves del coche del tocador) ya estoy, vámonos.

Duncan estuvo en el hospital a los 15 minutos. Cuando llegó a ingresos, preguntó por Kevin, pero al no saber los apellidos, no podían ayudarlo. Después describió a los muchachos. Pero era recepción y allí solo tenían el nombre de los pacientes y el número de las habitaciones. Duncan estaba empezando a perder los nervios. Así que Connor, se acercó a una enfermera y con sus mejores maneras le preguntó si habían ingresado esa madrugada unos jóvenes, le dio los nombres de Richie y de Kevin, la enfermera le prometió que haría lo posible para averiguar algo. Y en diez minutos tenían la planta y el número de habitación. Al llegar a la planta, el corazón de Duncan se aceleró. La planta era la de cuidados intensivos. De repente Tesa vio a Angie en la máquina de refrescos y corrió hacía ella.

- TN: ¡Angie! ¡Angie!

- ANGIE: ¡Oh! Tessa. ¡Has venido!

- TN: Qué le ha pasado a Richie.

- ANGIE: Richie está bien, ahora duerme un poco, le darán el alta en unas horas. Kevin (y empezó a llorar) Kevin.

- TN: ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ANGIE: Alguien metió algo en la bebida. Richie vomitó casi todo. Pero Kevin, empezó a encontrarse mal, muy mal, salió a que le diera un poco el aire, pero estaba muy mareado y no vio que el suelo estaba en malas condiciones. Cayó. (Angie volvió a llorar)

- TN: Tranquila, todo va a salir bien.

- ANGIE: Tessa (y continuo llorando, mientras Tessa la consolaba) le dije que era mala idea hacer la fiesta allí, que no sabíamos si era seguro. Pero no quisieron escucharme. Si hubiera insistido más.

- TN: Escucha Angie, no es culpa tuya, los accidentes pasan. YA verás como todo se queda en un susto.

- ANGIE: Gracias Tessa.

- TN: ok, ahora límpiate las lágrimas y vamos a ver a esos chicos. ¿Abajo nos han dicho que están en la misma habitación, no?

- ANGIE: de acuerdo. Pero Richie no va estar muy contento conmigo si ve al grandullón (mirando a Duncan, que se había quedado con Connor en el pasillo). ¿Podrías entrar tu sola?

- TN: Angie, no creo que haya forma humana de evitar que el grandullón entre a verlo (le sonrió dulcemente y Angie le devolvió la sonrisa pero no estaba del todo conforme).

Al entrar al ala de cuidados intensivos una enfermera los interceptó en seguida.

- ENFERMERA: ¿les puedo ayudar?

- DM: ¿Richie Ryan, habitación 317?

- ENFERMERA: ¡Oh, al fin! ¿Es usted su padre, no? Un niño encantador. Necesitamos su firma para darle el alta.

- DM: ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ENFERMERA: Su chico ha tenido suerte, le hicimos el lavado de estómago y le hemos puesto suero. El otro en cambio, pobre, tardará bastante en recuperarse. Tiene un par de fracturas bien feas. Ya le hemos programado quirófano para la semana que viene.

- DM: ¿Qué han dicho los médicos de Richie?

- ENFERMERA: ¿No más RAVES hasta que cumpla los 18?. jajá jajá. No en serio, el chico está bien, un poco débil, un par de días de reposo y lo tendrá como nuevo. Eso sí las próximas 72 horas debería tomar muchos líquidos.

- DM: Entiendo.

- ENFERMERA: Como es menor y había consumido estupefacientes y alcohol, hemos tenido que informar a asuntos sociales ¿comprende?

- DM: Si.

- ENFERMERA: Esta tarde o mañana se pasaran por su casa para hablar. Tranquilo es pura rutina, se ve muy buen niño. La chica ya nos contó que no fue fortuito. Debería presentar cargos.

- DM: si ¿podemos verlo ya?

- ENFERMERA: Claro, deben de estar deseándolo ver. Bueno ya les dejo que lo vean, mientras me pongo con los papeles para el alta.

- RR: ¿Duncan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- DM: ¿Cómo te encuentras? (Duncan respiró aliviado al ver al chico, un poco más pálido y ojeroso de lo normal, pero tenía buen aspecto).

- RR: Pero…Pero…¿Y Tessa?

- Tessa: aquí, mon petit, comme ça va?

- RR: Je suis _comme_ çi _comme_ ça. He tenido mejores días. ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí? Angie no te ha dicho

- DM: Si, (Duncan lo interrumpió) Angie nos dijo que nos quedáramos en casa. Pero como ya estábamos desvelados hemos decidido venir todos y darte un poco de apoyo moral.

- RR: Mac, no teníais porque, está tarde iré a trabajar, no te preocupes, ya estoy bien. No ha sido nada.

- DM: Richie, tu no vas a ir a trabajar esta tarde, ni esta tarde ni mañana ni

- RR: Entiendo. Estoy despedido. Lo entiendo, no sufras recogeré mis cosas y

- DM: ¡Alto! ¡Alto! Lo que quería decir es que la enfermera nos ha dicho que tenías que reposar las próximas 72 horas. Richie. Tú solo vas a una parte. Y es directamente a tu cama a descansar y a dejar que Tessa y yo te cuidemos.

- RR: Duncan, estoy bien, en serio. Además me gustaría quedar hasta que viniera la madre de Kevin.

- DM: Hablaré con la enfermera a ver que se puede hacer. Pero al salir de aquí te vas directo a la cama a descansar y eso está fuera de discusión (señalándole con el dedo como hacen las maestras en parvulario y salió para hablar con la enfermera).

- CM: ¿Y qué tal la fiesta de celebración tu mayoría de edad? Aparte de lo evidente, claro

- RR: todo fue genial, hasta que nos comenzamos a encontrar mal y Kevin (tragó saliva). ¿Sigue dormido? (Connor miró en la cortina continua y asintió) hasta que el suelo se desplomo bajó los píes de Kevin. Connor, no se movía (una lagrima se le escapó).

- TN: La enfermera ha dicho que es serio pero que se recuperará, tardará algo más que 72 horas, pero se recuperará (dijo acariciándole el pelo). Ya verás pronto volveréis a salir los tres mosqueteros.

Mientras tanto fuera en el puesto de las enfermeras.

-DM: ejem ejem

- ENFERMERA: Oh señor Ryan. Ya tengo lista el alta solo falta su firma. También le estoy preparando unas instrucciones para los próximos días y un teléfono de contacto por si al chico le subiera la fiebre o perdiera el conocimiento.

- DM: gracias, pero Es MacLeod, Duncan MacLeod

- ENFERMERA: ah, el chico es adoptado. Da igual. Es un encanto, deben de estar muy orgullosos. Pero espero no volverlo a ver más por aquí, no como paciente (era posible que la enfermera estuviera regañando) Se que la adolescencia es una fase difícil, pero dejar que hagan lo que quieran pocas veces funciona. Y no se engañen, aunque no hubieran sido por los estupefacientes y el accidente hubieran acabado igualmente aquí, con la cantidad de alcohol que tenían en sangre un milagro que no (si, Duncan MacLeod aquella enfermera te está riñendo) ¡Qué digo! Disculpe. No debí meterme. Lo siento. Pero si usted viera todo lo que ve una al cabo del día. Aquí tiene el alta, debe firmar en las tres hojas.

- DM: Richie se preguntaba si podría quedarse hasta que llegara la madre de Kevin.

- ENFERMERA: Esto no es un hotel señor MacLeod

- DM: Lo sé, pero. Tampoco me parece bien dejar al chico solo.

- ENFERMERA: El otro chico tiene 20 años, es mayor de edad, además está la amiguita esa suya con él.

- DM: Comprendo. Una cosa más, podría darme una copia del expediente de Richie, quiero llevársela el lunes a nuestro médico.

- ENFERMERA: Si, claro. Espere un momento. Ahora se la imprimo (se giró y tecleó el nombre de Richie en la base de datos del sistema sanitario y dio a imprimir. Pronto empezaron a salir hojas y más hojas por la impresora. La enfermera las recogió y ordenó y las metió en una carpetita, junto con las instrucciones para las próximas 72 horas). Pues aquí está. Antes de las 12 tendrán que irse. Es cuando hacemos cambio de guardia. Y la enfermera del otro turno, no es tan maja como yo.

- DM: Gracias.

Duncan salió del box de las enfermeras y se fue a por un café. Mientras tomaba su café estuvo ojeando el expediente medico de Richie. Todo lo que les había contado era mentira. Ni siquiera el día de su cumpleaños. Richie no era canadiense, era estadounidense. En el expediente vio al menos 4 firmas y nombres de tutores diferentes. Había algunas fracturas serias que habían sido tratadas en distintos hospitales. También varios traumatismos y heridas de diferente índole. Pero el último informe era de hacía justo 2 años. Del 14 de marzo del 1998. Guardó de nuevo la carpeta y llamó a su abogado para hacerles unas preguntas sobre que le podía pasar el chico cuando vinieran los de asuntos sociales.

Mientras en la habitación Tessa no dejaba de hacer mimos a Richie, que por extraña razón se dejaba.

- RR: le dije a Angie, que solo hablara contigo. No quería que Duncan y sir Lancelot se enteraran.

- TN: Duncan no durmió en toda la noche, Y creo que aquí sir Lancelot tampoco. Aunque lo niegue (mirando a Connor maliciosamente). No habría habido forma humana de venir aquí sin ellos.

- RR: Tessa, si alguien puede conseguir que Duncan haga lo que sea, esa eres tú.

- TN: ¿Hablamos del mismo Duncan MacLeod? Porque yo creo que no. Si te preocupaba que Duncan te echara es que no lo conoces. Eres algo más que un empleado Richie. Eres de la familia.

- RR: Gracias,

- TN: Y a la familia no se le da esos sustos. Debiste llamarnos en cuanto empezaste a encontrar mal.

- RR: era muy tarde.

- TN: ¡Tonterías! ¡No importa la hora! Te encuentras mal y nos llamas. Estás en apuros y nos llamas. O simplemente te apetece hablar, nos llamas.

- RR: Vale, vale, entendido. La próxima vez os llamo.

- CM: ¿Y qué tal si no hay una próxima vez, chico?

- RR: GRRRR (Richie le gruñó a Connor. Connor estaba alucinando con el descaro de aquel crío)

- TN: Hablo muy en serio Richard (Tessa dijo en un tono muy serio) .

- RR: Lo siento (Richard bajó la cabeza y dijo muy flojito. Tessa nunca le hablaba así, esa era una de las razones por las cuales había pedido a Angie que la llamara a ella en vez de a Duncan).

- TN: Perdona, no debí hablarte así, pero cuando Duncan me dijo que estabas en el Hospital no te puedes imaginar todas las cosas que se me pasaron por la cabeza. Ahora lo que importa es que te recuperes bien rápido.

- RR: no creí que te preocuparas tanto, si lo hubiera sabido no le hubira dicho a Angie que

- TN: pero que pasa contigo Richard! (otra vez Richard pensó Richie) No acabo de decirte que pase lo que pase puedes acudir a nosotros. Claro que nos preocupamos, pero eso es porque nos importas. Y si qué piensas que ahora que tienes 18 años, ya no tienes que dar cuentas a nadie. Pero Richie, somos tu familia, y si te pasa algo lo queremos saber en ese preciso instante no 4 horas más tarde ¿entiendes?

- RR: si. Tessa entiendo, no me vais a echar, vale. Somos una familia (Richie ya se sentía suficientemente mal ya cada palabra de Tessa se sentía más culpable y ruin)

- TN: ¡Exacto, y que no se te olvide! O te juro que te pasarás tantas horas organizando las facturas y el papeleo de la tienda y de el estudio que cuando hayas acabado tendrás canas.

- RR: ¿me estás castigando, Tessa? (dijo divertido Ricchie. Tessa se puso toda roja)

- CM: Claro que no, mil hombres. (hizo una pausa) La cosa sería diferente si aun fueras menor. Entonces estoy seguro que Tessa te pondría sobre sus rodillas y te daría una buena zurra por haber sido un niño malo (si Connor no lo soltaba reventaba, sus palabras estaban llenas de malicia. Pero era lo mínimo que se merecía aquel mocoso, después de la noche y el susto que le había dado) jajaja

TN: jajaja

- RR: jaja (se esforzó por reír pero aquel comentario no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia. ¿Por qué aquel tipo tenía que estar siempre buscándole las cosquillas?)


	4. Chapter 4: Y la verdad fue revelada

Duncan entró en ese instante. Con la carpeta bajo el brazo. Cuando oyó las risas su corazón sintió un gran alivio.

- RR: ¿Qué te han dicho? (preguntó inmediatamente Richie. A Duncan se le pasó por la cabeza decirle lo de que ya tenía pruebas que realmente tenía 15 años en vez de 18. Lo de la cantidad de alcohol que había encontrado en su sangre. Lo de que en su expediente aparecían varios tutores. Lo de que llevaba 2 años fuera del sistema. lo que les había estado mintiendo a Tessa y a él todo este tiempo. Lo de que estaba castigado hasta que a Duncan MacLeod del clan MacLeod se hiciera viejo. Pero sabía qué el chico acababa de pasar por una experiencia traumática y que lo único que le importaba era el estado de Kevin. Así que decidió dejarlo para cuando Richie estuviera del todo recuperado y más tranquilo).

- DM: La enfermera te deja quedarte hasta las once (Duncan mintió, sabía que la madre de Kevin llegaría antes de las diez, pero que Richie querría quedarse hasta que lo echaran). Ya me ha dado tu alta. Cuando sean las once pasaremos a llevarte a casa.(dirigiéndose a Tessa) Mi amor, me voy a abrir la tienda, hoy tenía que llegarme aquellas sortijas. ¿Te quedas con ellos, no?

- TN: Si, si claro (Tessa estaba perdida, minutos antes Duncan estaba tan preocupado por Richie que si no fuera por su condición de inmortal le hubiera dado un ataque al corazón y ahora pensaba en abrir la tienda) ¿Podemos hablar un momentito? (Duncan asintió).

- DM: Nos vemos en unas horas, campeón. (y mirando a Connor) ¿Te vienes? Aquí ya son muchos.

- CM: Ahora iba a sugerírtelo yo. Bueno muchacho, no marees mucho a las enfermeras. Nos vemos después.

- RR: Hasta luego.

- DM + CM: Hasta luego ( y Tessa, Duncan y Connor salieron de la habitación dejando a Richie con Angie).

- ANGIE: Lo saben, Rich.

- RR: ¿Qué es lo que saben?

- ANGIE: Lo de tu edad, tonto ¿Qué va a ser sino?

- RR: No saben nada, no te pongas paranoica.

- ANGIE: ¿No viste lo que llevaba Duncan bajo el brazo? (Richi puso cara de no entender) Era un expediente médico. Y dudo mucho que fuera el suyo.

- RR: ¿Y?

- ANGIE: ¡Y! JODER RICHIE. Yo solo cambié tu ficha en los registros de asuntos sociales. ¡No en los médicos!

- RR: ¿Quieres decir qué...?

- ANGIE: ¡RICHIE! No puedo ir a la cárcel. Mi padre era policía. ¿Sabes lo que hacen a los hijos de los polis?

- RR: No te preocupes. Les diré que fui yo.

- ANGIE: ¿TÚ? No me hagas reír. Eso no se lo creerán.

- RR: Tess y Duncan son unos negados con los ordenadores. Sobretodo Duncan. Si piensan que soy una especie de genio de la informática.

- ANGIE: ¿DUNCAN? ¡A quién narices le preocupa! Yo estoy hablando cuando los de asuntos sociales se enteren. ¿Cuánto crees que van a tardar en dar conmigo? Richie falsificar documentos públicos es un delito serio.

- RR: Los de asuntos sociales no se van a enterar. Yo hablaré con Duncan. Ya verás.

- ANGIE: Los de asuntos sociales ya deben saberlo (mirándose el reloj) o en cuestiones de horas.

- RR: Angie, cálmate. Los de asuntos sociales no saben una mierda. Ni lo van a saber. Yo hablaré con Duncan. Lo convenceré para que no nos delate. Es un buen tío. No tienes de que preocuparte. Además ya te he dicho que diré que fui yo.

- ANGIE: Ya, claro. El chico de trece años, en vez de su amiga de 18 años que trabajó como ayudante en una oficina de asuntos sociales.

- RR: Siempre has dicho que soy muy espabilado. JAJAJA

- ANGIE: No le encuentro la gracia Rich.

- RR: Confía en mí. ¿Cuándo te he fallado?.

- ANGIE: Oh Richie, no me hagas hablar.

- RR: Te lo prometo Angie, no dejaré que nada malo te pase. Tú me ayudaste entonces y yo no dejaré que nada te pase. Si hay alguien que vaya a acabar en la cárcel seré yo. Además soy menor ¿no? No pueden enviarme a la cárcel.

- ANGIE: No dejaré que vayas a un reformatorio. Yo fui quién cambió tu expediente.

- RR: Pero porqué fui yo quien te lo pidió.

- ANGIE: Lo hubiera hecho aunque no me lo hubieras pedido. No te hubiera dejado en aquella casa. De ninguna manera, ni hablar. Tenías que salir del sistema.

- RR: Ya, ¿Kevin sigue dormido? No debería despertar ya, ¿no?

- KEVIN: Con vosotros dos dándole al palique todo el rato es imposible dormir.

- RR: Kevin! Que alegría tío. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- KEVIN: Como si el suelo se hubiera desplomado a mis píes y hubiera caído 6 metros. ¿Los médicos han dicho algo?

- ANGIE: Te has fracturado varios huesos, ningún daño interno. La semana que viene te van operar, para arreglarte la rodilla que es lo que más dañado tienes. No nos han dicho mucho más. Hemos llamado a tu madre.

- KEVIN: ¿Está en camino, no ? (Angie asintió) Espero que conduzca Paul.

- ANGIE: Llegarán sobre las diez o así.

- KEVIN: OK, entonces dormiré un poco más. ¿Richie, tío, puedes hacerme un favor, puedes acercarte?

- RR: Claro (Richie se levantó de la cama y fue al lado de Kevin. Kevin le indicó que se acercara un poco más para decirle algo al oído. Kevin le estuvo hablando al oído un buen rato. Angie comenzaba a molestarse cuando Tessa volvió a la habitació regresó en seguida a la cama y no dijo nada más hasta que Kevin volvió a quedarse dormido).

Mientras Richie y Angie habían estado hablando en la habitación Duncan frente los ascensores les había puesto al corriente de lo que recién había descubierto de su aún más joven amigo y ahora exempleado Richard Ryan. Connor no paraba de sonreír. Tessa pasó de la sorpresa, a la alegría y de la alegría al enfado por haber sido engañada. Y del enfado a la preocupación. ¿Qué pasaría ahora con Richie? Era un menor, no podían emplear y acoger a un menor. Y de la preocupación a la esperanza, Richie era menor, quizás podrían adoptarlo. Tessa desde el mismo instante que lo vio sintió unos deseos maternales de proteger y ayudar al muchacho.

- TN: Vosotros dos lo sabíais ¿verdad?.

-DM: Compréndelo no teníamos pruebas, Tess.

- TN: Vosotros lo sabíais me habéis dejado que hiciera el ridículo tratándolo como un adulto. Duncan MacLeod sabías que era un niño y me lo ocultasteis. No eres más maduro que Richie. ¡No sé si estoy más enojada porque me lo ocultarais o porque dejaras ir a esa estúpida fiesta a un niño! Y tú (señalando a Connor, Connor dejó de sonreír) no eres mucho mejor. Más de 400 años y no tenéis ni pizca de sensatez ni consideración.

- DM: Lo siento, pero, bueno, ¿no es cómo si tú lo hubieras tratado mucho como a un adulto?

- TN: ¡Oh Duncan! Ni se te ocurra ir por ahí. Estoy demasiado enfadada contigo para contestarte a eso. Cuando lleguemos a casa y Richie esté al fin descansando en la cama, tú y yo vamos hablar. Muy seriamente. Y Duncan. Lo quiero en casa, no en la trastienda. En casa. ¡Y no como a un empleado! ¿He hablado claro?

- DM + CM: Si, señora ( dijeron a la vez con la cabeza agachada).

- DM: Ahora voy a ir a hablar con el abogado. Es posible que Asuntos Sociales vengan esta tarde a casa para hablar de Richie.

- TN: PERFECTO. Porqué tengo pensado decirles cuatro cositas bien claritas. ¡Cómo dejan que un niño viva solo por las calles! Le podía haber pasado cualquier desgracia. Es un milagro que nada malo le haya pasado.

- DM: No creo que lo supieran

- TN: ¡Pues mucho peor me lo pones! ¡Deberían saberlo! Si hicieran bien su trabajo. Me gustaría mirar a la cara el tipejo que llevaba a Richie hasta hace dos años y decirle cuatro de frescas.

- DM: Deberías tranquilizarte. No creo que nos convenga estar a malas con los de asuntos sociales.

- TN: No te atrevas a decirme que me calme. MacLeod más vale que te vayas ya antes que te diga algo realmente feo. (Duncan pulsó el botón del ascensor) Y Duncan, no lo olvides, lo quiero en casa.

- DM: Volveré a las once.

- TN: Muy bien (dijo después de girarse y comenzar a caminar hacía el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones).


	5. Chapter 5: Un preInmortal en casa

No eran aun las diez cuando la familia de Kevin llegó al hospital. Y el silencio y la paz se acabaron. Cuando a las once llegó Duncan, Richie se sintió en parte aliviado. Por un instante se le pasó por la cabeza que Duncan al averiguar que no tenía dieciocho años lo despediría y lo pondría de patitas en la calle. ¿Quién querría en casa a un adolescente ladrón, mentiroso y problemático? Así que cuando Duncan apareció por la puerta con una silla de ruedas y una de sus mejores sonrisas Richie se sentía feliz.

El camino a casa fue muy silencioso. Tessa estaba molesta con Duncan. Duncan sabía que Tessa tenía todo el derecho a estar enfadada con él. Y Richie estaba medio adormecido.

Al llegar a casa Richie se dirigió a su habitación, mientras Duncan y Tessa se dirigían al despacho. Al entrar en su habitación Richie se quedó parado. Connor estaba tumbado en su cama leyendo un libro.

- RR: ¿Connor?

- CM: Tío Connor para tí.

- RR: Si, JA JA (dijo sarcásticamente) ¿Qué haces aquí?

- CM: Reubicación. Cierto jovencito necesita reposo y cuidados los próximos tres o cuatro días, así que tú te quedarás arriba para que Tessa te agasaje y yo me quedaré aquí con tus obras de arte (levantando la mirada hacía los pósters de chicas semidesnudas y motos).

- RR: Esto no es necesario. Connor puedes volver a tu habitación.

- CM: No creo que sea buena idea llevarle la contraría a Tessa en estos momentos.

- RR: ¿Qué?

- CM: Pues eso, que si yo fuera tú, agarraría esas escaleras de ahí (señalando a las escaleras que subían hasta el apartamento) y me metería rápidamente en la cama y me pasaría los próximos días descansando.

- RR:¿Pero porqué no puedo descansar en mi habitación? No entiendo por qué

- CM: Supongo (interrumpiéndolo) que será más fácil para los chicos cuidar de tí ahí arriba. Que se pasen el día bajando y subiendo esas escaleras.

- RR: ¡Oh venga! Todo eso no es necesario. Solo necesito dormir un poco. Mañana estaré como nuevo. No soy ningún niño para que tengan que

- CM: Richard, permíteme un consejito, cuando se lo digas a Tess y Duncan omite lo de "no soy ningún niño". Ya estás en suficientes problemas con lo del alcohol y las drogas para agravarlo más, ¿No crees qué ya estás en suficientes problemas, no?

RR: Lo saben ¿no?

- CM: (Connor le sonrió) La enfermera le pasó tu expediente. ¡3,2 gramos de alcohol por litro de sangre!

- RR: Me refería a lo de, a lo de mi (Richie titubeaba, bajó la vista al suelo) a lo de mi edad.

- CM: 18 o 15, qué más da, De ninguna manera tenías edad para beber, ¡Maldita sea chico! ¡diste 3,2! ¡Qué querías pillar un coma etílico!

- RR: No, yo solo

- CM: No es a mí a quién le tienes que dar explicaciones. Y sube de una vez antes que esos dos acaben de echarse los trastos a la cabeza y vean que estás ahí plantado en vez de en la camita descansando.

Richie subió rápido hasta el apartamento y se metió en la cama. Mientras en el despacho Tessa y Duncan continuaban hablando.

-TN: Sigo enfadada.

- DM: Lo sé, tienes motivos para estar enfadada. Debí decirte que sospechaba que Richie no tenía 18.

- TN: Duncan, no lo sospechabas, ¡Lo sabías! (cruzándose de brazos).

- DM: Lo siento (Duncan la abrazó) ¿Podrás perdonarme?

- TN: Sigo dolida, se supone que somos un equipo tú y yo. No vuelvas a ocultarme algo así.

- DM: Sobre eso...( Duncan se separó un poco)

-TN: oh Duncan ¿Que más hay?

- DM: Richie es un preinmortal.

- TN: ¿un preinmortal?

- DM: Llegará un día en que muera y vuelva a la vida y ya no envejezca más, como Connor o como yo.

- TN: Y en que otros como vosotros quieran decapitarlo ¿no? ( Duncan asintió) ¿Lo sabe él?

- DM: No, aun no se lo he dicho.

- TN: Ni lo harás, es solo un niño, Duncan. Prométemelo.

- DM: De acuerdo, pero quería empezar a enseñarle algo de aikido y de defensa personal.

- TN: Le puedes enseñar lo que quieras pero ni una palabra de lo de su preinmortalidad.

- DM: (asintió) He hablado con el abogado, ya está preparando los papeles para solicitar la adopción. Pero nos ha recomendado que cuando vengan los de asistencia social, les pidamos el acogimiento temporal. Al ser mayor de doce años si Richie está de acuerdo solo sería firmar unos papeles y sería automática.

- TN: ¿Y sino está de acuerdo? (preguntó preocupada).

- DM: ¿Porqué no lo iba a estar? Ya vive aquí.

- TN: Ya pero como empleado, quiero decir querrá vivir aquí con nosotros como padres.

- DM: ¿En serio? ¿En algún momento lo has tratado solo como a un empleado? (Tessa se rió y se abrazó a Duncan).

- TN: ¿Lo haremos bien?

- DM: Claro que si. (Duncan la besó).

- TN: Pues mejor que empiece a ejercer de madre y vaya a ver cómo está nuestro pequeño truhán.

- DM: Si, antes que se meta en otra Rave. jajaja.

- TN : Duncan, debemos poner unas reglas.

- DM: Si, mamá. ¿Qué tal nada de fiestas ilegales después de las doce?

- TN: Hablo en serio MacLeod.

- DM: Lo sé, pero tenemos unos días para pensarlo todo. El chico se va a pasar los próximos días recluido en la cama.

Tessa y Duncan subieron al apartamento. Tessa fue a la cocina a por una botella de agua, un tetrabrik de zumo de naranja y un par de vasos. Mientras Duncan puso los medicamentos que les habían dado en el hospital para Richie. Finalmente lo dispusieron todo en una bandeja de desayuno y fueron para la habitación de invitados. Richie estaba recostado en la cama, cuando Duncan y Tess entraron Richie se incorporó un poco.

- TN: te dejo aquí un poco de agua y zumo. Tienes que beber mucho, lo ha dicho el médico.

- RR: Gracias. Siento daros tantas molestias.

- TN: ¡Tonterías! Además aprovechando que estás en cama reposando hablaremos un poco más. Apenas sabemos nada de ti Ricchie. (Tessa no paraba de sonreírle y hablarle con una voz muy suave. Pero Richie tragó saliva con el último comentario de Tessa)

- RR: Sobre eso, bueno, yo, yo no quería mentiros pero

- DM: Tómate estas dos pastillas (le acercó Duncan y Tessa le dio el vaso con agua) y duerme un poco, luego cuando te despiertas ya hablaremos un poco. Como ha dicho Tessa tenemos los próximos días para hablar (Duncan también le sonreía y le hablaba con voz suave)

- RR: Duncan, yo (bajó la mirada avergonzado) lo siento.

- DM: No te preocupes, ahora lo único que importa es que te recuperes pronto ( y le puso las pastillas en la mano, Richi las tomó y se las puso en la boca y bebió el agua).

- TN: Descansa mon petit, yo me quedaré aquí hasta que te duermas.

- RR: Tessa en serio, no es necesario.

- DM: ¡Oh, si! Si que lo es. Ahora duerme antes que Tessa se le pase por la cabeza cantarte una canción de cuna jajaja

- TN: Muy gracioso, ja ja (dijo sarcásticamente) si, muy gracioso Duncan MacLeod, largo de aquí antes que digas algo que et haga dormir en el sofá esta noche (Duncan sonrió) y las próximas (se le borró la sonrisa de golpe).

- DM: Si, señora, Ricchie más vale que hagas caso a Tessa, ya ves como se las gasta (dijo divertido Duncan)

- RR: si, jajaja (y se tumbó de nuevo y cerró los ojos. Al cabo de unos minutos estaba durmiendo profundamente)

Cuando Tessa ya se quedó más tranquila salió también de la habitación, dejando la puerta medio entornada por si el muchacho necesitara algo. Cuando fue al salón, Duncan estaba hablando por teléfono. Se fue a la cocina para preparar algo de comida (precalentar algo de comida ya hecha). Tessa no era muy diestra en las cosas de casa. En casa de sus padres siempre habían tenido servicio y cuando se fue a vivir sola se acostumbró a comer fuera y a pagar a alguien unas horas para que hiciera las tareas de casa. Al irse a vivir con Duncan, Duncan le encantaba cocinar, por lo que era muy raro el día en que Tessa se metía en la cocina. Y Duncan estaba de acuerdo en que viniera un día en semana alguien a limpiar la casa y otro día a hacer la colada y la plancha. Así que Tessa solía hacer comida preparada un día o dos a la semana o repostería cuando estaba muy enfadada o nerviosa. Pero no era un ama de casa. Ella era una artista, ese tipo de cosas le parecían soporíferas y carentes de cualquier tipo de interés. Pero ahora tendría a un adolescente en casa. Tendría que pensar en menús equilibrados y repartir las pocas tareas que había en casa. Como tirar la basura, poner el friegaplatos y colocar los cacharros en su sitio una vez limpios. O ir a la compra.

Mientras Tessa estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos Duncan entró en la cocina, con cara de preocupación.


	6. Chapter 6: Pensando en todo

- TN: ¿Y esa cara? ¿Quién era?

- DM: Los de servicios sociales, vendrán esta tarde sobre las cinco. Quieren hablar con Richie.

- TN: ¿Por lo de la adopción?

- DM: me temo que no.

- TN: ¿Por lo del alcohol y los estupefacientes?

- DM: Por eso y por un presunto delito de falsificación de documentación pública (Tessa puso cara de no entender nada). En su expediente pone que nació en el 1985, en vez de 1982 como pone su certificado de nacimiento. Además su expediente digital de los servicios sociales ha permanecido, ¿cómo han dicho? Oculto. Los dos últimos años. Han tenido que ir al registro en papel, para recuperar su expediente completo.

- TN: No puede ir a la cárcel, es solo un niño.

- DM: Hay cárceles para niños. Los llaman reformatorios.

- TN: Lo sé. Pero me da igual, Richie no merece ir a uno de esos sitios tan horribles.

- DM: Eso no depende de nosotros, si encuentran que Richie es culpable de falsificar documentación pública no podremos hacer nada. Es un delito muy serio.

- TN: ¡Llama al abogado! No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras se lo llevan a una de esas cárceles (y empezó a maldecir en francés).

- DM: ahora lo llamaré, este mes se va a ganar bien sus honorarios.

- TN: ¡Duncan! Cómo puedes hablar de dinero en un momento así.

- DM: Era una broma (Duncan le respondió intentando calmar a Tessa) Ahora lo llamo, quizás sea buena idea que esté presente en la reunión de esta tarde ¿no?

- TN: No pienso dejar que se lo lleven, ¿Me has oído Duncan?

- DM: alto y claro. Pero Tessa tienes que calmarte. Deben vernos tranquilos. Mientras yo llamo al abogado, porque no acabas de preparar la comida, seguro que a Richie le gustaría algo especial de postre, ya sabes lo goloso que es

- TN: ¿Que eres tú, Duncan MacLeod? (le interrumpió maliciosamente, sonriéndolo. Duncan siempre lograba animarla cuando estaba triste o tranquilizarla cuando estaba nerviosa) Creo que le voy a hacer unas tartaletas de manzana, pero solo para el convaleciente (y se fue para la cocina).

- DM: ¡Ey! ¡Qué son mis favoritas!

- TN: (des de la cocina) ¿y cuales no son tus favoritas?

Duncan estuvo al teléfono casi una hora. Su abogado y amigo de muchos años le dijo que se pasaría después de comer para preparar la entrevista. Había estado haciendo unas llamadas y ya tenía preparados los papeles de solicitud de acogimiento. Le había comentado que llamaría a servicios sociales y que intentaría aprovechar la reunión para entregarle la solicitud y empezar con los trámites de la adopción. Duncan seguía inquieto por miedo que presentaran cargos contra Richie, pero hablar con Roger lo había tranquilizado un poco. Cuando colgó le explicó a Tessa la conversación telefónica con Roger. Y ella también parecía más tranquila.

Cuando fue la hora de comer Tessa primero fue a la habitación de Richie, para verlo, aun dormía. Le supo mal despertarlo pero debía tomar la medicación y para tomarla debía de tener algo en el estómago. Richie se tomó un poco de caldo y una tostada. Lo justo para poder tomarse los medicamentos y volvió a quedarse dormido. Estaba exhausto. Física y mentalmente. Se sentía como si le hubieran dado una paliza y además no podía para de darle vueltas a la cabeza de que sería de él, después de esos 3 o 4 días de absoluto reposo.

Después comieron Connor, Dunac y Tessa mientras charlaban sobre el muchacho y los cambios que tendrían que hacer.

- TN: ¡Habrá que buscarle una escuela! (exclamó de repente Tessa)

- CM: Eso tendré que verlo, jajajaja

- TN: (Tessa ignoró el comentario de Connor) Hay unas muy buenas al otro lado del río, y la Saint Joseph, también es buena y está en este mismo distrito. El hijo de Claude va allí (mirando a Duncan).

- DM: El Saint Joseph estaría bien, además está en camposanto, y estaría más tranquilo mientras Richie estuviera en la escuela.

- CM: ¿Pero habláis en serio?

- TN: Claro.

- CM: Tessa no te ofendas, pero el chico no es de lo que les guste estudiar. ¿Le has visto laguna vez con un libro en la mano? ¿Mirando algún documental? ¿Haciendo algo que estuviera remotamente relacionado con la educación o la cultura?

- DM: Pero tiene 15 años, y las leyes son muy claras, la escolarización es obligatoria hasta los 17.

- CM: Pues, no cero que el rubito esté muy de acuerdo con eso.

- TN: Pues tendrá que estarlo, además hoy en día no se es nadie sin estudios.

- CM: Ni Duncan ni yo tenemos estudios.

- TN: He dicho hoy en día (dijo irritada Tessa). Y no estaría mal que hiciera alguna actividad extraescolar para hacer curriculum.

- DM: Bueno, primero empecemos con lo de la escuela. Me temo que Connor tiene parte de razón ahí, Richie no va a estar dando saltos de alegría. Además después de clases me gustaría empezar a enseñarle algo de kendo.

- TN: vale, pero si quiere hacer alguna actividad

- DM: Si quiere, la hará, no te preocupes por eso.

- CM: ¿y ya habéis pensado cuanto le daréis de paga?

- DM: ¿de paga? Connor ya no puede trabajar en la tienda, es menor.

- CM: Por eso mismo, si no tiene dinero por trabajar, tendréis que darle vosotros, los chicos tienen sus gastos.

- DM: si necesita algo, pues que nos lo pida.

- CM: ¡Y qué sea yo 100 años mayor que él! (dirigiéndose a Tessa)

- TN: Duncan, no nos puede estar pidiendo dinero cada vez que lo necesite. Es, es … bueno, no es tan pequeño, bueno (Tessa no sabía como hacerle entender que los chicos y chicas de este siglo tenían pagas, que pedir dinero a los padres para cada gasto era embarazoso e innecesario) ¡Connor ayuda!

- CM: El chico lleva años valiéndose por si mismo, sin dar explicaciones. Además una paga hace que uno se responsabilice de sus gastos (sabiendo que por ahí podría convencer a su amigo).

- TN: Eso es. Cuando tenía al edad de Richie tenía una paga de 20 francos semanales y cuando una semana se me iba la mano, a la siguiente tenía más cuidado. Aprendí a no excederme de mis posibilidades.

- DM: ¿20 francos? Te sería difícil excederte de tus posibilidades, ja ja ja.

- TN: Muy gracioso. Ja ja ja (dijo irónicamente)

- DM: vale, acepto lo de la paga, pero a cambio tendrá que ayudar en casa y quizás alguna sábado en la tienda.

- CM: Duncan creí que dijiste que no podía trabajar en la tienda, es menor, ¿recuerdas?

- DM: No es trabajar, es ayudar. Es distinto.

- CM + TN: jajaja

- CM: vale, ya tienes lo del colegio y lo de la paga. Te queda todo el resto

- DM: Ahora vendrá el abogado y

- CM: no me refiero a eso.

- DM: ¿A qué te refieres?

- CM: Dejarle claro lo que esperáis de él y lo que él puede esperar de vosotros a partir de ahora. Reglas y sanciones. Lo típico Duncan

- TN: ¡Vaya! ¡Connor! Quién lo hubiera dicho eres todo un experto en temas paternales.

- CM: Veo que Duncan no te ha hablado mucho de mí (Duncan se sonrojó, Connor era como un padre para él, pero no le gustaba hablarle a Tessa sobre inmortales y su vida pasada).

- TN: Lo cierto es que lo único que sé es que fuiste como un padre para Duncan cuando se convirtió en inmortal y su familia le dio la espalda.

- CM: ¿Fui?

- DM: Eres, Eres (Duncan se apresuró a asegurarle). Aunque en los últimos siglos te has comportado más que como un padre como el típico cuñado impertinente.

- CM+ DM: jajaja

- TN: Sobre las reglas. Mi padre tenía muchas, era horrible, creo que sería más fácil tener unas pocas pero claras.

- DM: No delinquir

- TN: si esa es buena. No mentir.

- DM: No delinquir, no mentir, no faltar al respeto a sus mayores (Tessa rodó los ojos Duncan comenzaba a sonar como su padre)

- CM: ¿Y qué tal saber siempre donde y con quien está? Esa fue una de mis grandes batallas con John y Rachel.

- DM: ¿Y porqué no querría decirnos donde y con quién está?

- TN: Porqué es un adolescente (Tessa se sorprendía que Duncan estuviera tan pez en esos temas)

- CM: Básicamente

- DM: vale, entonces tenemos No delinquir, no mentir, no faltar al respeto y saber siempre donde y con quien está.

- TN: Y hacer sus tareas tanto las de la escuela como las que nosotros le pidamos que haga en casa. Yo siempre intentaba escaquearme de las tareas de casa

- DM: ¿Porqué?

- TN: Porque era adolescente.

- DM: me parece que esa va a ser una respuesta muy sobada por aquí. Yo también fui adolescente ¿sabes?

- CM: y yo, y te aseguro que la dinámica padres e hijos a cambiado muchísimo desde nuestros tiempos. Las cosas se han ido complicando.

- DM: ya veo.

- TN: Serás un gran padre, ya lo verás.

- DM: Eso espero, pero creo que deberíamos añadir una más a esa lista.

- TN: ¿Cuál?

- DM: No saltarse la escuela

- CM: si, esa va a ser una muy buena norma. ¿Y ya sabéis que haréis cuando desobedezca una de esa normas? (Duncan y Connor tenían muy claro que se pasa cuando uno desobedece a un padre, pero no estaban muy seguros de lo que opinaría Tessa)

- TN: Regañarlo y castigarlo. ¡Oh, dios! ya hablo como mi madre. ¡Mátame! (le decía con cara de horror a Duncan, Los tres se rieron a eso)

- DM: ¿Y con castigarle, te refieres a? (Connor pensó que Duncan era un cobarde en ese momento. Y Tessa puso cara de desconfiar) Recuerda que hace casi 400 años que fui adolescente.

- TN: Pues, no sé, lo típico. Sin televisión, sin música, sin juegos, sin teléfono, sin salir tareas extras.

- DM: Entonces ¿nada más físico?

- TN: ¿A qué te refieres con "nada más físico"? (ahora era Tessa la que era la cobarde)

- DM: Bueno, cuando era pequeño y me portaba mal o desobedecía a mis mayores mi padre se aseguraba que no se volviera a repetir dejando claro su mensaje en mis posaderas. Y bueno tu padre ha comentado más de una vez que de pequeña eras toda una rebelde y que te llevaste más de una (Tessa empezó a ponerse roja como un tomate).

- TN: Vale, vale (Tessa le interrumpió) ya sé por donde vas. Pero Duncan, yo no me veo capaz de poner sobre mis rodillas a Richie y darle unos azotes. No, no hay forma de que yo haga eso.

- CM: Pero no estás en contra ¿no?

- TN: Ni a favor, ni en contra, Connor. Simplemente yo no puedo.

- CM: Pero Duncan si ¿verdad Duncan?

- DM: No sé cual es el problema. El chico hace algo mal y se le castiga para que la próxima vez se lo piense dos o tres veces antes de volverlo hacer.

- TN: Ese no es problema, Duncan. El problema está en pegarle.

- DM: No pienso hacerle daño, bueno a su trasero si. (amarrándole las amnos a Tessa) pero nada que no se le pase en unas horas (o días pensó Duncan. Lo primeo que se le pasó a Duncan por la cabeza cuando la enfermera le dijo la tasa de alcohol de Richie, fue en ponerlo sobre sus rodillas y darle la paliza de su vida. Se le iban a quitar las ganas de beber de golpe).

- TN: Pues no cuentes conmigo para eso. Si tu te ves capaz de hacerlo ¡Allá tú!

- DM: No le veo el problema.

- CM: Tessa es de otra época, Duncan. Rachel siempre me decía que cuando ella fuera madre jamás pegaría s su hijos.

- TN: Y no lo hará.

- CM: ¡Oh si, y tanto que lo ha hecho! Claro que si conocieras a Daniel y Rose lo entenderías. Digámoslo así, Richie es un angelito comparado con los dos hijos mayores de Rachel.

- TN: ¿Pero ya tiene hijos? Hablabas como si aun fuera una niña.

- CM: Para mi siempre será mi niña. Pero si tiene ya su propia progenie, tres dos chicas y un chico; Rose, Margaret y Daniel.

- TN: La próxima vez que vengas podrías traértelos, así los chicos podrían hacer cosa juntos (Duncan y Connor no pudieron aguantarse la risa) ¿Qué?.

- DM: La última vez que vi a la pequeña Margaret tenía unos ¿20? ¿21 años? Y de eso ya hace unos ocho o nueve años.

- CM: Menos mal que no está aquí porque te arrancaría la cabeza, Rose tiene 37 años casi 38.

- TN: ¡Si es de mi edad! Tu nieta es de mi edad. Tenéis que dejar de hablar así de la gente (Duncan y Connor volvieron a reírse).

- DM: ok, lo haremos así. Cuando se traten de cosas pequeñas, tu te encargas y cuando se trate de algo realmente serio me encargaré yo ¿te parece?

- TN: Exactamente como funcionaba en mi casa (dijo poniendo morros).

- DM: Si prefieres encargarte tú de lo serio

- TN: No me refería a eso, tonto. Solo es que recuerdo que me irritaba que mi padre fuera tan autoritario y mi madre tan dócil, era como un cliché barato.

- CM: Bueno, pues ahora que os habéis puesto vosotros dos de acuerdo, deberíais decírselo al chico. Os debe ver unidos en esto. Creedme pueden ser unos auténtico hijosputilla si ven que uno de los dos flaquea.

- TN: si, estoy de acuerdo. Debemos actuar como un equipo Duncan. No más secretitos, ¿OK?

- DM: Ninguno más, tienes mi palabra.

- TN: Entonces mañana, cuando ya se encuentre un poco mejor y dependiendo como vaya lo de esta tarde hablaremos con él.

- DM: Cariño, cuando le digas que tendrá que ir al colegio, y monte el espectáculo, que lo montará. Omite el hecho que es una escuela privada.

- TN: ¿porqué, que tiene de malo? Yo siempre fui a escuelas privadas

- DM: si, y eso está muy bien. Pero recuerda que Richie no se ha criado en una hermosa mansión con criados. Y es muy posible que se sienta intimidado por la idea de tener que ir a una escuela llena de niños ricos. Por no hablar lo de los uniformes.

- TN: ¡Oh dios, los uniformes! Con lo que me costó convencerlo que no se pusiera esa horrible camiseta para trabajar en la tienda.

- DM: A eso precisamente me refería. Mejor lo dejamos para cuando ya se haya hecho a la idea de volver a la escuela.

- CM: Roma no se construyó en un día.

- TN: Oh, no me lo digas, lo sabes muy bien porque estuviste allí.

- CM: Jovencita (señalándola con el dedo como si la riñera) yo no tengo ningún problema con ponerte sobre mis rodillas y darte unos buenos azotes por impertinente.

- TN: Pobre de ti que ni lo probaras, ponme una mano encima y le diré a Duncan que te mate y eso no sería muy bueno para una amistad de tantos años.

- CM: ¿Tú me matarías? (le preguntó divertido a Duncan)

- DM: ¿Bromeas ?Me da mucho más miedo ella que tú (y los tres volvieron a reír)

El resto de comida fue bastante distendida, Tessa empezó a preguntar a Connor sobre su vida y sobre la de Duncan. Duncan aunque había tenido varías parejas, jamás había formado una familia. Aquella iba a ser la primera experiencia como padres par ambos. En cambio Connor a lo largo de los años, había tenido varías familias y hablaba orgulloso de todos. Sin darse cuenta el tiempo se les echó encima y de repente sonó el interfono. El abogado ya había llegado, debían ser ya las tres de la tarde. Mientras Connor recogía la mesa, Duncan bajó a abrir a Roger. Y Tessa fue a echarle un vistazo a Richie que seguía dormido apaciblemente.


	7. Chapter 7: Asesoramiento legal

- RL: ¡Ey Mac! (dándole la mano) O no se sabe nada de ti durante meses o me saturas el contestador.

- DM: Ja ja Pasa hombre. Tessa está con Richie, en seguida viene. (Roger entró en apartamento. Traía un portadocumentos de piel bastante elegante y un maletín a juego) Roger este es mi primo Connor MacLeod. Connor este es Roger Lewis, un peligroso jugador de póker, un gran abogado y un apasionado del buen cognac.

- CM: Una buena mano y una buena copa, solo fata una buena.

- RL + CM: una buena mujer y quién necesita ser rey (dijeron los dos a la vez). jajaja

- DM: Bueno, siéntate, me vas a cobrar lo mismo de píe o sentado. Y no sé tú, pero yo prefiero ponerme cómodo.

- RL: ¡Cállate ya, maldito tacaño! Y ofréceme un café.

- DM: ¿Seguro que no quieres una copa de cognac?

- RL: Ahora estoy trabajando. Pero cuando acabemos quiero una buena botella en mi despacho.

- DM: ¿Seguro que no la quieres en casa? (Dijo mientras ponía en marcha la cafetera).

- RL: Muy gracioso, sabes muy bien que Nadia no aprueba el alcohol en casa.

- DM: ¿En serio? (intentando aguantarse la risa) Se me había olvidado. ¿Café solo o con leche?

- RL: Con leche, gracias (Tessa entró en el salón) Tessa, tan bella como siempre.

- TN: Hola Roger ¿Qué tal Nadia y las niñas?

- RL: Están en Lisboa, visitando a los padres de Nadia.

- TN: ¿Y tú?

- RL: Está vez me libre (sonreía maliciosamente). Así que Tessa quieres ingresar en el club de las madres de adolescentes ¿Estás segura, no preferirías un gatito? Johana acaba de cumplir los trece y créeme ahora me arrepiento de haberle dicho a Nadia que no quería gatos en casa. Ahora hacen unas pastillas muy buenas para las alergias.

- TN: Cállate Roger tu adoras a tus hijas.

- RL: A ratos (riéndose). Pero reconozco esa mirada Tessa. La decisión ya ha sido tomado ¿no?

- TN: Richie es un chico estupendo.

- RL: ¡Oh, si! Tengo aquí su expediente (sacando una carpeta del portadocumentos). Los adolescentes ya de por si son problemáticos. Y Richard Ryan trae consigo un largo y pesado equipaje. Solo en el último año siete detenciones. Se ha fugado de dos hogares y de dos centros de menores. Chicos, recordad en las circunstancias que lo conocieron.

- DM: (alargándole la taza) Roger, conocemos bien al chico y (Roger le interrumpió)

- RL: ¿En dos meses?

- DM: Si, Roger, en menos de dos meses. Es un gran muchacho, lo queremos, queremos lo mejor para él y nos gustaría dárselo ¿Podemos contar contigo?.

- RL: (tomó la taza, puso una mueca y sacó un par de carpetas más de portadocumentos) Si, pero debía decirlo. Soy vuestro abogado. (tomó aire y le dio un buen trago al café con leche). Ok, chicos. Hay tres puntos en la lista. El Primero, el acogimiento. El segundo, la adopción. Y el tercero el asunto de la falsificación de documentos públicos. Por el primero, no hay ningún problema. Ambos estáis empadronados en Seacouver. Ninguno de los dos tiene antecedentes penales. Tenéis unos ingresos estable y más que suficientes. Sois pareja desde hace ocho años. Y el menor ya está viviendo de hecho, con vosotros. Al ser mayor de doce años, y cumplir con todos los requisitos, es automático. Así que firmáis estos papeles y yo se los entrego a los de asuntos sociales.

Duncan y Tessa se sonrieron mutuamente. Y firmaron enseguida los papeles. Se les veía exultantes. Tessa se tiró a los brazos de Duncan y lo besó apasionadamente.

-RL: WOAAA WOAAA Chicos, esperad a que me vaya para darle un hermanito al muchacho. jajaja. Bueno sobre el punto dos el lunes empezaremos los trámites de la adopción. Una vez la comisión los apruebe, el juez os citará a los tres y os informará sobre los efectos de la adopción. Firmaréis los papeles y Richie Ryan pasará a ser Richard Noel-MacLeod Ryan. Para cuando acabéis de decir su nombre el chico ya habrá cumplido los 18.

- TN: ¿Noel-MacLeod? (mirando a Duncan) ¿mi apellido primero? ¿Estás seguro?

- DM: Si, sé cuanto significa para ti. Y no voy a dejar de querer al muchacho por cual sea su primer apellido (mientras le agarraba dulcemente la mano. Duncan hubiera preferido que su apellido no se relacionara con Richie. No quería que algún viejo enemigo de Connor o de él le pudiera hacer algo malo como venganza. Pero cuando adoptas a alguien tienes que darle el apellido según la ley. Así que confiaba que poniendo primero el apellido de Tessa podría protegerlo un poco más).

- TN: ¿Crees que le gustará?

- DM: claro que si, Richie te adora. Además suena muy bien.

- TN: Si, si que suena bien (Tessa sonaba muy orgullosa).

- RL: Y ahora queda el asunto más feo. Lo de la falsificación del expediente de asuntos sociales. Me gustaría hablar con Richie.

- TN: Pero los médicos han dicho que tenía que reposar.

- RL: Tranquila Tess le haré solo unas pocas preguntas. Además quiero aconsejarle un par de cositas para cuando vengan lo de asuntos sociales.

- TN: Pero...

- DM: Está bien, pero nosotros también estaremos.

- RL: No creo que el chico sea tan peligroso, ¿No habíais dicho que aun estaba convaleciente?

- DM: Muy gracioso Roger, ja ja (dijo con ironía). Vamos te llevaré a su habitación.

Tessa tomó la iniciativa y fue hacía la habitación de Richie. Esperaba encontrarlo dormido, pero estaba despierto mirando la televisión pequeña que había en el cuarto.

- TN: (Agarrándole el mando a distancia de las manos y pagando la tele). Hola mon petit ¿descansaste algo?

- RR: Si. Ya estoy mejor. Mañana ya bajaré a la tienda.

- TN: ¡Pobre de ti! Los médicos han dicho tres días de absoluto reposo.

- RR: Pero Tess, me encuentro

- TN: Me alegro que te encuentres mejor Richie, pero no te vas a mover de esta cama en los próximos 3 días.

- RR: ¿Y si tengo que ir al lavabo? (dijo maliciosamente Richie. Lo cierto es que si que se encontraba bien, un poco débil, pero no es como si se fuera a poner a correr la maratón de Nueva York en ese preciso instante)

- TN: No me provoques, (apuntándole con el dedo) soy muy capaz de ir a comprar un orinal.

- DM: Tessa eso no será necesario (Duncan guardó silencio unos segundo y miró a Richie que seguía sonriendo) tengo un orinal en la tienda, un auténtica obra de arte del siglo diecisiete, con una bonita cenefa pintada a mano (Richie puso cara de horror).

- RR: Ok, lo he pillado. Me quedaré aquí. ¡Jo! (se cruzó de brazos) esto va a ser una tortura.

- DM: (Duncan prefirió ignorar este último comentario solo hacía unas horas que estaba en casa y ya estaba en ese plan) Richie, éste (indicándole con la mirada) es Roger Lewis, un buen amigo y el abogado de la familia (la cara de Richie se transformó estaba en pánico) tranquilo, ha evnido para aconsejarte sobre la entrevista de esta tarde.

- RR: ¿Qué entrevista?

- DM: Los de asuntos sociales quieren hacerte unas preguntas.

- RR: ¿unas preguntas?

- DM: Si, en el hospital ya dijeron que se pasarían, es algo rutinario, siempre que un menor bebe o toma estupefacientes se concierta una entrevista (Richie respiró aliviado). Y después está lo de que cambio de la fecha de nacimiento en tu expediente. La falsificación de documentos públicos es un delito grave, Richie. Es por eso que he llamado a Roger.

- RR: ¿Quieres que me vaya?

- DM: ¡NO! Claro que no. Ya te hemos dicho que tu lugar está aquí, es más ya hemos pedido a Roger que tramite los papeles para la adopción (Duncan estaba un poco indignado, como podía pensar que iban a echarlo a la calle. Ellos jamás le harían algo así).

- RR: ¿adopción?

- RL: Hola Richard. Si, adopción. Eres menor de edad. Y necesitas un tutor o guardián. Duncan y Tessa se han ofrecido a ser tus guardianes, pero esa es una medida provisional (Roger miraba fijamente a Richie, intentaba hacerse una idea de cómo era el muchacho). Si tu estás de acuerdo ellos querrían darte sus apellidos, hacerte su heredero y darte casa, alimentos, ropa y educación.

- TN: ¡Y amor!

- RL: Y Tessa amor. Pero de eso no pone nada la ley (sonriendo para quitar tensión). ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo Richard?

- RR: Si, entiendo.

- RL: ¿y estás de acuerdo con que Duncan y Tessa te adopten?

- RR: ¿porqué? (mirando a Tessa y a Duncan).

- TN: Porque si no quieres ser nuestro heredero y llevar nuestros apellidos no te vamos a obligar. Vivirás aquí, te alimentaremos, vestiremos, te daremos una educación, cariño y compañía pero no habrá ninguna vinculación familiar entre nosotros.

- RR: No, me refiero a que ¿Por qué queréis adoptarme? (Richie estaba acostumbrado a moverse en un mundo en que todo el mundo tenía una segunda intención. Y aunque en el fondo sabía que Duncan y Tessa no eran así, no podía evitar mal fiarse un poco)

- TN: ¿Cómo? Porque te vamos a querer adoptar. Porque te queremos y queremos ser tus padres, que tú seas nuestro hijo. Para mí ya lo eres, no importa si te adopto o no. Pero quiero que lo seas para todo el mundo.

- RR: Pero yo os he mentido. Os robé. No soy bueno y

- DM: ¡Richard! Deja de decir tonterías (Duncan no gritó pero su voz sonó tan amenazadora que erizó los pelos de todos los de la habitación). Tienes un gran corazón, eres trabajador, alegre, cariñoso, fiel, amigo de tus amigos, empático y muy listo. No quiero volver a oirte decir una estupidez como esa.

- RR: No se suponía que era listo (dijo farfullando entre dientes).

- DM: ¿Perdón, has dicho? (Duncan sonaba muy intimidador).

- RR: No (bajó la mirada y susurró).

- DM: Entonces (sonando aun serio pero sin ser amenazante) ¿Quieres que Tessa y yo seamos tus padres?


	8. Chapter 8: Richard Ryan Noel-MacLeod

- DM: Entonces (sonando aun serio pero sin ser amenazante) ¿Quieres que Tessa y yo seamos tus padres?

- RR: ¿Podré seguir trabajando en la tienda?

- DM: Richie tienes 15 años, no puedes trabajar a full-time en ningún sitio.

- RR: Pero necesito el dinero (Richie dijo quejándose como un crío de 5 años y Duncan puso una mueca de disgusto).

- TN: Tendrás una paga semanal. Y podrás ganar algo de dinero extra si lo necesitas trabajando en la tienda los fines de semana o haciendo tareas extras en casa.

- DM: O simplemente pedírnoslo a nosotros, seremos tus padres, tenemos que proveerte todo lo que necesites.

- RR: ¿Entonces podré trabajar los fines de semana en la tienda? (mirando a Tessa e ignorando el último comentario de Duncan)

- TN: Claro que sí, mon petit. El dinero no debe preocuparte.

- RR: ¿Y tendré que llamaros papá y mamá?

- DM: llámanos como te sientes más cómodo. Duncan y Tess, papá, mamá, señor, señora, madre, padre,…Sin importar como nos llames para nosotros serás nuestro hijo.

- TN: A mi no habría nada que me hiciera más feliz que me llamaras mamá. Pero solo cuando te sientas cómodo con ello. Entiendo que al principio te sonará raro, pero confío que con el tiempo me veas como a tu madre.

- RR: ¿Y como me pasaría a llamar yo?

- TN: Richard Noel-MacLeod Ryan

- RR: ¿Estáis de broma, no? ¡Queréis que mis colegas me den una paliza! Solo los Gili-pijos tienen esos nombres tan pomposos.

- RL: También podría ser Richard Ryan Noel-MacLeod. Y que tus amigos solo te llamaran por los dos primeros, como acostumbran Pero en todos los documentos oficiales, no falsificados, aparecerá el nombre completo, Richard Ryan Noel-MacLeod.

- RR: Más vale que mis amigos no se enteren de esto (puso cara de horror)

- TN: ¿Significa eso que aceptas? Quiero decir qué quieres que te adoptemos (Tessa estaba muy nerviosa realmente hubiera sido devastador para ella que el chico dijera que no, ya se había hecho al idea de ser una familia).

- RR: Ja ¿Cuál son mis alternativas? (sonó como si estuviera resignándose pero no era esa su intención. El quería decir que era estúpida la pregunta. Elegir entre la familia que siempre deseo tener o volver a malvivir en las calles o ir algún centro de mala muerte o caer en la casa de algún pederasta o cabrón).

- DM: Te lo pondré más fácil. O vives aquí con nosotros como tus padres/tutores o vives aquí con nosotros como tus guardianes/tutores (Duncan estaba realmente irritado con la actitud de milhombres de Richie). Sea lo que sea nuestros sentimientos hacía a ti no cambian. ¿Y bien, qué va a ser?

- RR: (agachó la cabeza y dijo en voz muy floja por medio que todo aquello fuera solo una broma cruel) La adopción (Tessa se lanzó a su cuello y empezó a cubrirlo de besos y a decirle palabras cariñosa en francés).

- RL: Enhorabuena es un niño (estrechando la mano de Duncan y, en cuanto Tessa se despegó de Richie, la de ésta). Richard. Has oído todas las obligaciones que tendrán Tessa y Duncan contigo. Ahora antes de darte a firmar los papeles para tramitar la adopción, te diré cuales son tus obligaciones. Debes obedecerles, mostrarles el debido respeto y ser honesto con ellos. Un día serás su heredero, pero puede que llegué un día cuando ya sean muy ancianos y no puedan valerse por si mismos, entonces tu deberás cuidar de ellos como ellos lo van a hacer ahora de ti ¿entiendes? (Richard asintió) Y cuando tengas hijos, éstos, al igual que tú, llevaran sus mismos apellidos pomposos (arqueando la ceja en búsqueda de una respuesta)

- RR: Si, he entendido. Llegado el momento cuidaré de ellos y mis hijos llevarán también sus apellidos.

- RL: ¿Y la parte de obedecerles, mostrarles el debido respeto y ser honesto también la has entendido?

- RR: Si, claro (dijo alegremente).

- RL: Muy bien, en ese caso, debes firmar justo al lado de las firmas de Duncan Y Tessa (alargándole los papeles). Yo los presentaré el lunes y se iniciará el proceso de adopción. Mientras tanto Duncan y Tessa serán tus guardianes/tutores, y periódicamente vendrá alguien de asuntos sociales para llevar un control e informar.

- RR: si, si, si, vale, sé como funciona (volvía la actitud de gallito de corral. Pero Roger tenía dos hijas adolescentes y una pequeña resabida, aquella actitud ni le impresionaba ni le sorprendía ¿a acaso no actúan todos los adolescentes como si fueran un grano en el culo?).

- RL: Bueno en ese caso (metiendo cuidadosamente los papeles en el portadocumentos y sacando la carpeta de antecedentes penales de Richie y dejándola abierta sobre la cama para que la vieran el muchacho y Tessa y Duncan) creo que debemos hablar de lo que realmente me ha traído aquí. ¿Quién te falsificó el expediente?

- RR: Yo

- RL: Soy tu abogado Richard, nada de lo que digas saldrá de aquí, pero necesito la verdad para defenderte mejor.

- RR: ¡Fui yo!

- RL: (Roger tomó aire) No dudo que seas muy listo, Richard. Pero un niño de trece años no puede introducirse en el sistema informático de gobierno y cambiarlo a su gusto. Así que deduzco que alguien de dentro lo hizo. Eso es cohecho y falsificación de documentación publica. ¿Y eso es lo que buscan los de asuntos sociales? No van detrás de ti, solo quieren saber quién lo hizo.

- RR: Ya te he dicho que fui yo (casi escupiéndole a la cara).

- DM: ¡Richie! (usando de nuevo un tono de voz intimidador)

- RR: Fui yo, y es mi última palabra. Y si he de ir a la cárcel por ello, iré. (Richie estaba muy molesto, solo quería que todos se fueran. Jamás dejaría que Angie fuera a la cárcel) Ahora estoy cansado, me gustaría dormir tranquilo un poquito (y se giró, dándoles la espalda a los tres, y se tapó con la colcha).

- DM: ¡Richard! No tienes 5 años. Así que deja de comportarte como si los tuvieras (a esa frase Richard se giró de nuevo para mirar a Duncan lleno de rabia) Y ya me estoy empezando a cansar de esa actitud tuya de matón de tres al cuarto. Roger quiere ayudarte, todos queremos ayudarte, así que no creo que nos merezcamos que nos trates así (Richie apretaba los dientes mientras internamente se repetía que no delataría a Angie, ella no hizo nada malo, solo le ayudó cuando nadie más lo hizo).

- RR: Fui yo (dijo marcando cada palabra, mientras mantenía la mirada a Duncan todo lo que pudo, pero el escocés realmente imponía).

- TN: Richie, cariño, no queremos que acabes en uno de esos horribles sitios donde envían a los delincuentes. Delincuentes de verdad, asesinos, violadores (Tessa empezó a llorar, aquello desarmó a Richard, Duncan agarró fuerte a Tessa por los hombros para darle consuelo).

- RR: Tessa no llores, lo siento, no quise hacerte llorar, perdona. (Cuando Tessa se secó las lagrimas, Richie le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa) Además si ese es tan buen abogado, podrá sacarme de ésta (Roger se adelantó viendo que Duncan estaba apunto de estrangulara l muchacho).

- RL: Si soy muy bueno. Pero no hay necesidad de pasar por todo esto, sobretodo cuando eres inocente (Richie se encogió de hombros indicándole claramente que no le importaba nada lo que le estaba diciendo). Richard, aun siendo exculpado de los cargos, es algo que aparecerá en tu ficha criminal.

- RR: Soy menor, señor abogado, debería saber que mi ficha criminal será destruida cuando cumpla 21.

- RL: tienes razón con le de tu ficha, pero si vas a un centro penitenciario, aunque de menores, eso te marcará de por vida.

- RR: No me importa (cruzándose de brazos).

- DM: ¡Pero a nosotros sí! (dando un manotazo en la cama) No sé a quién estás encubriendo, pero esto se acaba aquí y ahora. En un par de horas vendrá un asistente social y te va a preguntar quién cambió tu expediente y tú le dirás la verdad (Richard se hubiera puesto a llorar sino fuera que su amor propio se lo impedía. Tenía 15 años no 5. No se iba a poner a llorar porque Duncan le hablara así de duro).

- RR: Tú no me mandas (Richie lo dijo sin pensar, realmente es lo que quería decirle, pero quizás con otras palabras, unas menos infantiles. Richie parpadeo varias veces, asegurándose que aquello no era una alucinación, subió ambas cejas, dibujando en su cara una expresión mezcla de sorpresa, ira y cansancio).

- DM: Ahí te equivocas, jovencito. Está muy claro que no sabes lo que más te conviene, así que aquí y ahora mando yo (la voz de Duncan hubiera hecho mearse encima al guerrero más valiente). Y cuando venga los de asuntos sociales les dirás la verdad y solo la verdad sobre todo lo que te pregunten ¿Me he expresado claro? (Duncan daba mucho miedo con su voz, con su porte y con su mirada penetrante)

- RR: (Richie tragó saliva) Sí, muy claro. (dijo bajando la cabeza y con un tono de voz muy respetuoso) Ahora estoy cansado (buscando la mirada de Tessa) ¿Puedo dormir un poco, ya?

-TN: Claro, mi amor, nosotros estaremos aquí en el salón, cualquier cosa, solo tienes que llamarme, dejaré la puerta abierta ¿vale?

- RR: gracias (dijo muy suave a Tessa y ella le sonrió dulcemente. Roger salió de la habitación. Y Duncan salió no muy contento de tras de él)

-TN: Richie, (Tessa esperó que los dos hombres estuvieran fuera de la habitación y des de la puerta lo miró con cariño) Sé que le has dicho a Duncan que si. Pero aunque Duncan sea perro viejo pero no hace tanto como él que yo fui adolescente. Dame tu palabra que les dirás la verdad a los de asuntos sociales.

- RR: Tessa, no puedo. No me lo pidas, por favor.

- TN: Richie, me rompería el corazón que acabaras en la cárcel por algo que ni siquiera has hecho.

- RR: Quizás no lo hiciera materialmente, pero Tessa, yo fui quien le pidió que cambiara mi expediente. Sabíamos que estaba mal y que si nos pillaban yo iría un reformatorio y ella a la cárcel. Y aun así lo hizo, lo hizo para protegerme Tessa. No puedo hacerle eso. No puedo (llorando, Tessa fue hacía él y lo abrazó, mientras lo consolaba). Tessa, por favor.

-TN: Vale, veré que puedo hacer, no quiero que tú ahora te disgustes, tienes que descansar (Acomodándole la almohada y el edredón como le hacía a ella misma su madre cuando era una niña. Cuando la respiración de Richie sonó más calmada y vio que el chico se había quedado medio dormido Salió de la habitación). Dejo la puerta abierta, si necesitas algo

- RR: ciérrala por favor, quiero descansar y la luz me molesta.

-TN: De acuerdo (y cerró la puerta).

Cuando Tessa entró en el salón estaban Duncan, Connor y Roger estaban hablando bajito. Tessa le indicó a Duncan con la cabeza que quería hablar con él a solas. Así que Duncan se excusó y dejó a Connor y Roger solos en el salón. Duncan y Tessa entraron en su habitación y Tessa cerró la puerta para que nadie les pudiera oír.

- TN: Duncan, tengo que decirte una cosa y no quiero que me interrumpas hasta que haya acabado ¿vale? (Duncan asintió) Richie, no va a decirles la verdad (Tessa levantó la mano para que Duncan no la interrumpiera). No lo hará, porque no va a traicionar a su amiga. (Duncan arqueó la ceja, Richie tenía unos cuantos amigos por los cuales estaría dispuesto a ir a la cárcel, pero solo una amiga). Me voy a pasar por el hospital, quiero hablar con ella. Prometo que estaré aquí antes que llegué el asistente social. Duncan quiero que lo vigiles, no quiero que haga una tontería. Le he cerrado la puerta porque me lo ha pedido, pero entra por cualquier excusa y déjala abierta ¿vale?

- DM: ¿Te lo ha dicho él?

- TN: No exactamente, pero Richie no tiene muchas amigas (remarcando lo de chicas) por las cuales estaría dispuesto a ir a la cárcel.

- DM: Lo vigilaré, pero Tessa sin importar lo que saques de tu visita a Angie, no voy a dejar que se lo lleven.

- TN: Lo sé, no espero menos de ti. Pero Duncan solo te pido que esperes a que yo hable con Angie.

- DM: Muy bien, yo te excusaré con Roger, ves (dándole un beso).

Al poco rato de irse Tessa, Duncan entró en la habitación de Richie para llevarle un poco de zumo de naranja. Y dejó la puerta abierta como Tessa le había dicho. Pero Richie, tampoco era nuevo en esto. Así que en cuanto sintió que Duncan hablaba con Connor y Roger, se levantó de la cama y cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido. Una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada, abrió la ventana también con sumo cuidado. Y con la luz natural, empezó a vestirse. No es que se encontrará a las mil maravillas, pero se encontraba bastante bien. Así, que miró la ventana, y la escalera de incendios. No estaba muy lejos, un salto y ya está, fácil, había saltado cosas más difíciles. Tragó saliva y dio el salto. Sonrió triunfante cuando alcanzó la escalera de incendios. No le había costado tanto como cabría de pensar para un chico en su estado. Después de echar un vistazo atrás, y darse cuenta de todo lo que implicaba aquel salto. Se enjuagó las lagrimas con la manga de la camisa y bajó las escaleras rápidamente.

Duncan, Connor y Roger estuvieron hablando como enfocar la situación. Roger se iba a presentar como el abogado del menor, y no les iba a permitir que lo atosigaran, ni que el muchacho respondiera directamente a sus preguntas. Duncan estaría todo el rato a su lado, dándole apoyo. Y Connor también estaría presente aunque no intervendría para nada. De repente ambos inmortales se pusieron muy erguidos y se miraron el uno a otro.

- CM: ¡EL CHICO!

- DM: ¡Si! Yo también lo he notado.

- RL: ¿Qué pasa? (pero Duncan ya había salido corriendo hacia la habitación).

- CM: ¿no lo has oído?

- RL: No ¿el qué?

- DM: No está. Su ropa y la cazadora tampoco.

- CM: Al menos irá abrigado (Duncan gruñó).

- DM: Roger, quédate, por si viene el asistente social.

- CM: No puede haber llegado muy lejos, acaba de salir y está aun convaleciente.

- DM: ¿No lo has visto correr, verdad? (agarrando la cazadora y las llaves del coche del cuenco que había en la mesa del recibidor y saliendo por la puerta)

Connor y Duncan corrieron directamente hacía la avenida Parson, el callejón daba a un par de calles secundarías, así que si el chico había salido corriendo acabaría saliendo a la avenida Parson que era la calle principal. A unos 20 metros a la derecha estaba una parada de autobús y 5 metros más allá de la parada de autobuses estaba la parada del tranvía. También podía ser que el chico hubiera tomado un taxi, pero Duncan sabía muy bien que Richie no era persona de taxis. No hizo falta mirar, cuando estaban a unos metros de la parada de autobuses pudieron notar la débil presencia de un pre-inmortal. Afortunadamente los pre-inmortales no pueden notar la presencia de los inmortales, sino Richie hubiera echado a correr. Tanto Connor como Duncan respiraron aliviados y se dirigieron hacia la parada con suma cautela para que el muchacho no los viera y saliera corriendo. Y justo cuando Duncan llegó a se puso estaban detrás del muchacho que se acababa de sentar en un banco mientras y miraba al vacío perdido en sus pensamientos. Duncan se aclaró la voz mientras Connor se sentaba justo a su lado.

- DM: ejem ejem (aclarándose la voz) Bonita tarde para dar un paseo ¿no, Connor?

- CM: Preciosa (agarrando por la nuca a Richie), una tarde ideal para estirar la piernas.

- RR: ¿Cómo? (Richie no se lo podía creer, justo acababa de llegar. Era imposible que Duncan y sir Lancelot le hubieran encontrado tan rápido) Es imposible, acabo de

- DM: acabas de hacer tu última salida a la calle por un largo tiempo. Vamos, nos volvemos a casa.

- RR: ¡No!

- DM: Richie, no estaba preguntándotelo, te lo estaba diciendo. Nos vamos para casa ahora. ¡Maldita sea! El médico ha dicho 3 DÍAS DE REPOSO (Duncan empezó a alzar la voz, la gente de la calle se quedó mirándolos. Entonces bajo la voz para no montar una escena) y apenas has dormido 5 horas. ¡Y saltas por la ventana y sales corriendo a dios sabe donde! Podías haberte roto el cuello o si te da fiebre o pierdes el conocimiento o te da un shock. Hace unas horas estabas en urgencias en un hospital medio inconsciente con tanto alcohol y drogas en el cuerpo que es un milagro que lo puedas contar. No creo que te des cuenta lo grave de la situación, Richard.

- RR: Me encuentro bien, me recupero rápido.

- DM: Y es por eso que estás pálido como una calavera y estabas sentado en el banco. En todo el tiempo que nos conocemos no te eh visto sentado más de tres minutos en ningún sitio, y menos en un banco de la calle.

- RR: Me apetecía sentarme (le dijo con una actitud muy beligerante. Richie no estaba de humor, no le gustaba que Duncan le hablara de esa manera ¡y mucho menos en medio de la calle!)

- DM: vamos, (Duncan estaba realmente cabreado. No tan solo se escapaba en su estado, sino que encima le hablaba en ese tono ¡y en medio de la calle!) Nos vamos para casa.

- RR: He dicho que no. No pienso quedarme para que me metan en la cárcel.

- DM: Nadie te va a meter en la cárcel, Richie (Duncan dijo con un tono más conciliador), te lo prometo. Ahora vamos para casa. No es bueno que estés aquí, tienes que descansar (y le agarró suavemente por el brazo para levantarlo. Pero con un gesto muy brusco Richie se zafó tanto del agarre de Duncan y de Connor y poniéndose de pie).

- RR: Claro, porqué tú lo puedes todo ¿no? Duncan dice y todos obedecen. Por supuesto, le dirás al juez que no me meta en el correccional y todo un señor juez te hará caso porque tu res Duncan MacLeod del clan MacLeod (le dijo alzando la voz un poco y con toneladas de ironía).

- DM: Richard, te doy mi palabra que no dejaré que nada malo te pase. Ahora, vamos para casa y te metes en la cama y descansas.

- RR: No. ¿Estás sordo, o qué? (Connor abrió los ojos como platos. En todo este tiempo Richard jamás se había comportado así. Era un chico un poco desvergonzado pero de muy buen carácter. Y ahora se estaba comportando como un mocoso tozudo, consentido y maleducado).

- DM: RICHARD RYAN NOEL-MACLEOD NO LO REPETIRÉ, LEVÁNTATE Y DERECHITO PARA CASA. (Duncan ya no le importaba que todos lo miraran. Richard no tan solo no se levantó, sino que incluso hizo como si lo ignorara y se cruzó de brazos. Duncan usando un tono de voz temible acompañado de una mirada siniestra) Si a la de tres no te has levantado y te has puesto en marcha, te aseguró que te levantaré yo mismo y te llevaré a cuestas (Richie puso una mueca bravucona, cosa que hizo encrespar más a Duncan) UNO.

- RR: Cuenta todo lo que quieras, no pienso ir contigo.

- CM: Chico, más vale que te levantes y te pongas en camino, Duncan no está bromeando.

- RR: ¡Olvídame! (dijo como si fuera todo un camorrista).

- DM: DOS (Duncan le clavaba la mirada como un lobo la clava en su presa)

- CM: Como quieras, yo ya te avisé.

- RR: ¡HE DICHO QUE NO, JODER! ¡DEJADME EN PAZ, DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

- DM: Y TRES (Duncan rápidamente lo agarró, lo inmovilizó con una presa de algún tipo de arte marcial y se lo cargó sobre un hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas).

- RR: ¡SUÉLTAME, MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡SUÉLTAME HIJO DE PUTA! (Duncan instintivamente le dio tres azotes en el trasero) PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU (gritó el muchacho mientras ponía su mano en el culo para cubrirse de posibles futuros ataques).

- DM: De donde vinieron esas tres hay muchas más. Estate quieto o vas a tener al dolorosa experiencia de comprobarlo.

- RR: Bájame, esto es ridículo, bájame.

- DM: Tuviste tu oportunidad, ahora es mi turno. Y deja de retorcerte o te bajaré, pero para darte una cuantas más de esas (y con eso apretó el paso y se dirigió hacia casa con el chico cargado al hombro, mientras todo el mundo en la calle los miraban y cuchicheaban a su paso).

- RR: ¡Connor, dile algo!

- CM: Me apetece una magdalena ¿podemos parar por la pastelería? Está de camino.

- RR: ¡Connor! (dijo enfurruñado, Duncan se rió, pero des de la situación actual de Richie no lo pudo ver)


	9. Chapter 9: Connor llevaba razón

- RR: ¡Connor, dile algo!

- CM: Me apetece una magdalena ¿podemos parar por la pastelería? Está de camino.

- RR: ¡Connor! (dijo enfurruñado, Duncan se rió, pero des de la situación actual de Richie no lo pudo ver).

- CM: ¿Qué? No dirás que no te avisé (dijo riéndose).

- RR: ¡Duncan! ¡Suéltame! Venga! No tiene gracia. Ya has dejado claro tu punto, ¡Ahora bájame!

- DM: Lo haré cuando llegue a casa y te deje en tu habitación (dijo sonriéndole a Connor. Connor una vez le había hecho lo mismo a él mismo. No podía evitar ver la similitud y reírse).

- RR: ¡No tiene puta gracia! Bájame!, ¡Ahora!

- DM: No lo voy a hacer, ya te advertí y tú tomaste tu decisión. Ahora apechuga con las consecuencias. ¡Ah, Richie! Amenos que quieras que te lave la boca con jabón cuando lleguemos a casa yo si fuera tú dejaría ese vocabulario tan colorido. Y ya has visto que cumplo mis promesas.

- RR: Duncan, por favor (abandonando el tono beligerante y sonando más dócil) suéltame, no saldré corriendo. Esto es vergonzoso. Puedo ir por mi propio píe, por favor (ya suplicando).

- DM: No.

- RR: Duncan, por favor, te doy mi palabra que no saldré corriendo.

- DM: ¿La misma palabra que me has dado cuando has dicho no te moverías de la cama?

- RR: Duncan, por favor, todo el mundo nos está mirando

- DM: Yo soy un hombre de palabra Richie, y eso ya lo sabías. Cuando te dije que confiaras en mi, lo dije en serio. Cuando te dije que quería ser tu padre lo dije en serio. Cuando dije que no permitiría que nada malo te pasara, lo dije en serio. Y cuando te dije que si llegaba a 3 te llevaría a cuestas, lo dije en serio.

- RR: Grrrrrrrrrrr

- DM: Y cuando lleguemos a casa te vas a meter en la cama y no vas a salir para nada amenos que Tessa o yo te demos permiso ¿Entendido? (Richie permaneció en silencio. Duncan le dio una palmada no muy fuerte) He dicho entendido ¿Entendido?

- RR: si (le contestó sintiéndose muy miserable por la escena que estaban dando).

Duncan hizo lo que le había prometido y lo llevó a cuestas hasta la cama. Al entrar en el ático Roger no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse al ver a Duncan cargando al hombro a Richie como si fuera un niño de tres años. Duncan lo dejo con sumo cuidado en la cama y le quitó las zapatillas A pesar que Richie hizo el ademán de quitárselas él mismo, Duncan no le dejó. E hizo lo mismo con la cazadora. Fue a buscar un pijama de la cómoda de su habitación mientras Connor se quedaba de píe vigilando con los brazos cruzados.

- RR: Esto no es necesario.

- CM: discrepo.

- RR: Connor, por favor, habla con él, a ti te hace caso.

- CM: no creo que quieras que hable con él. Ahora mismo la única razón por la cual no te pongo sobre mis rodillas y te doy la paliza que te tienes bien merecida es que a) estás aun convaleciente y b) que yo no soy tu tutor, sino Duncan. Y porque sé que cuando estés recuperado, él tratará esa maniobra tuya de escapismo como es debido.

- RR: ¿Qué quieres decir?

- CM: Venga, Chico, sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir. ¿EN QUE NARICES ESTABAS PENSANDO SALTANDO ASÍ DESDE LA VENTANA? ¡PODÍAS HABERTE MATADO!

- RR: ¡Oh, venga! he saltado cosas mucho más (Connor lo interrumpió)

- CM: ¿Acabas de salir de un hospital? Y aun que no fuera así, si hubieras resbalado o algo y te hubieras caído. ¿Has visto la altura? ¡Te hubieras roto el cuello!

- RR: Vale, déjalo ya, ya tengo suficiente con Duncan (Connor arqueó la ceja y resopló. Duncan iba a tener mucho trabajo con ese pequeño dr. Jekill y mr. Hyde).

- CM: ¿Sabes qué? Me lo estoy pensando lo de ponerte sobre mis rodillas (desabrochándose la hebilla del cinturón) aquí y ahora.

- RR: vale, vale, vale (entrando en pánico) ya está, ya me meto en la cama (metiéndose en la cama con tejanos. Connor aun serio se volvió a abrochar la hebilla).

Cuando Duncan entró con el pijama en la mano la habitación estaba en un incómodo silencio.

- DM: ¿Connor, nos disculpas un momento?

- CM: Claro (y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta para darles más intimidad).

- DM: Ponte el pijama, alargándole el pijama.

- RR: ¿delante tuyo?

- DM: Si. Y en estos tres días todo será delante de mí o de Tessa. Si quieres esperar a que Tessa regrese para ponértelo, por mi bien (Richie se puso rojo como un tomate y negó efusivamente con la cabeza. Duncan se hubiera reído sino fuera por lo furioso que estaba con Richie en ese momento. Richie tomó el pijama y se lo puso lo más rápido que pudo) A la cama (Richie obedeció en seguida).

- RR: No puedo creerme que me hayas humillado de esa manera.

- DM: ¿humillado? Richard esto no tiene nada que ver con humillar a nadie. Acabas de salir del hospital, estás convaleciente, debemos pasarnos los próximos días alerta si te sube la temperatura, si te desmayas, si te duele al cabeza, si te sube o baja la tensión,…

- RR: vale, vale, lo he pillado

- DM: No, Richard, no me vengas con "vale, vale lo he pillado". No tan solo deberías estar en la cama. Sinó que encima saltas desde la ventana, hay más de 9 metros de aquí al suelo. Podías haberte matado (Richie iba a interrumpir cunado Duncan levantó el dedo para que le dejara continuará hablando). Y has salido huyendo. Acabas de firmar los papeles de la adopción ¡Y ya estás huyendo! Ahora vives aquí, somos tu familia Richie, estoy cansado de repetírtelo. Hace más de dos meses que somos una familia, por si no te habías dado cuenta. En ningún momento creo que te hemos fallado ¿no? (Richie bajó la cabeza, sabía que Duncan tenía parte de razón). ¿Te hemos fallado, Richie? (dijo con una voz que ponía los pelos de punta)

- RR: No, señor (bajando aun la cabeza y con un hilito de voz)

- DM: Exacto. Y no lo vamos a hacer. Tienes mi palabra.

- RR: Yo confío en vosotros, pero no los conocéis. Ellos me llevaran, me encerrarán en una cárcel y tirarán la llave hasta que cumpla los 18. Les importa una mierda la gente o la verdad o lo que sea. Son unos putos cabezas cuadradas (Richie se estaba calentando a medida que hablaba).

- DM: Nadie te va a llevar. Nadie te va a encerrar en la cárcel y tirar la llave. Pero tienes que confiar en Tesa y en mi, ¿vale?

- RR: Duncan no los conoces

- DM: Richie, tengo más de 400 años, creo que conozco un poco mejor que tú como es o no es la gente.

- RR: No me escuchas

- DM: No, eres tú el que no me escuchas. Nada malo te va a pasar si haces lo que te digamos ¿vale? Pero tienes que confiar en nosotros. Ahora descansa un poco (tapándolo con la manta), aun debe de quedar una hora o dos hasta que lleguen los de asuntos sociales. (Duncan le apagó la luz y des de el quicio de la puerta lo miró y le sonrió). Descansa.

- RR: Ok, (y cuando Duncan se giró para ir al salón Richie lo llamó) ¿Duncan? La puerta

- DM: ah si, se me olvidaba. Las puertas se quedan abiertas y la ventana cerrada, hasta nueva orden. (ya de espaldas al muchacho para evitar que le ¡Y si, la del lavabo también!

- RR: ¡Duncan!

- DM: ¡A descansar! (dijo ya des de el salón).

En el salón Connor y Roger estaban tomando otro café mientras comentaban la jugada de Richie.

- CM: Ese chico necesita una buena zurra.

- DM: Connor, no estoy de humor.

- CM: Solo digo, que esa no es forma de hablarle a un padre o de comportarse. Se podía haber matado.

- DM: Connor, lo sé. Pero acaba de salir del hospital y el chico está muy asustado.

- CM: Eso no es excusa.

- DM: Connor, ya has dejado muy claro tu punto de vista, desde que conociste al muchacho que estás encima de él esperando que haga algo malo para saltar encima de él.

- CM: Es mejor que apartar la mirada y hacer como si nada. Solo digo que si lo hubieras atado en corto des de el principio ahora no estaría en esta situación. Has tratado como a un adulto a un niño y eso nunca acaba bien.

- DM: ¡MUY BIEN CONNOR! TU TENÍAS RAZÓN, Y YO ESTABA EQUIVOCADO. NO DEBÍ TRATARLO COMO A UN ADULTO. NO DEBÍ DEJARLO IR A ESA ESTÚPDA FIESTA. NO DEBÍ QUITARLE EL OJO DE ENCIMA. ¿ES ESO LO QUE QUIERES OÍR?

- RL: ey ey ey señores, mejor será que nos calmemos. Los gritos nunca han solucionado nada. Además ahí dentro hay un niño que debería dormir un poco y con este griterío dudo que pueda (ambos se relajaron).

- DM: Lo siento, Connor

- CM: No, discúlpame tu, a veces no sé cuando debo morderme la lengua.

- RL: ahora que volvemos todos a ser amiguitos. Podemos continuar con la estrategia a seguir con los de asuntos sociales.

Los tres se pusieron a hablar y sin darse cuenta el tiempo se les vino encima. Tessa llegó del hospital con Angie. Angie no estaba dispuesta a dejar que Richie cargara con las culpas. Ella les explicó todo. Como las últimas tres familias en que había ido a parar Richie habían sido de lo peor. Y cómo una noche apareció en su casa todo amoratado y lloroso. Y le contó que su guardián le había tocado. Angie no quiso decir más. Richie tampoco quiso hablar de ello después de aquella noche. Pero Angie, estaba trabajando en una sustitución de verano en el registro y sabía que si Richie en vez de 13 tenía 16, lo quitarían de la lista de acogimientos y no tendrían un control tan fuerte. Después de la confesión de Angie, Roger y Tessa decidieron que Angie no diría nada. Era evidente que Richie no había sido capaz de entrar en el sistema informático de datos de asuntos sociales. Así que no contestarían a ninguna pregunta que fuera por ahí, negarían el conocimiento de ese error y que en cuanto habían descubierto que Richard era menor se habían puesto en contacto con su abogado para legalizar la situación. Jugarían a hacerse los tontos. Al fin y al cabo uno es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, y era cosa de los demostrar lo contrario, y si tuvieran pruebas no concertarían una entrevista sino que les harían llegar una citación. Tessa le pidió a Angie que se fuera, para que los de asuntos sociales no la vieran y que ya la llamaría esa noche para explicarle como había ido. Y así hizo, no sin antes darles las gracias por todo y sobretodo por cuidar de Richie.


	10. Chapter 10: La ley habló

Sobre las siete de la tarde aparecieron los dos asistentes sociales. Dos hombres uno de cuarenta y pocos y otro de cincuenta y muchos. El más joven iba vestido de traje (un traje de esos que puedes comprarte en un centro comercial, nada de hecho a medida o de firma prestigiosa), con un largo abrigo de paño gris oscuro (en muy buen estado pero hacía ya tiempo que aquel abrigo dejó de ser nuevo). El mayor iba de tejanos, americana y camisa (mucho más informal) y llevaba un anorak.

El mayor era un asistente social que Richie ya tenía "el placer" de conocer, se llamaba Girard y tenía un cierto acento francés muy poco marcado. El más joven, Robson, aunque también trabajaba para asuntos sociales no era asistente social, sino abogado. Roger lo conocía de juzgados, un tipo discreto pero sin llegar a ser asocial.

Para sorpresa de todos, la principal razón de su visita era la situación actual de Richie. Un menor sin tutela y viviendo a sus suerte en las calles de Seacouver. También quería investigar la relación entre Richie y Duncan y Tessa. Ya que ambos se habían personado como sus tutores en el hospital, pero según sus informes el último tutor legal de Richie era un tal Harris Stahl. También estaba el informe que el hospital había pasado del muchacho. Cuando un menor de 21 años ingresa en un hospital con una tasa de alcohol o con sustancias estupefacientes en su organismo, se sigue el mismo protocolo, en las siguientes 48 horas un asistente social se persona en la vivienda del menor. Se concierta una entrevista con los tutores del menor y con el menor. Y después de esta entrevista y según criterio del asistente social se le asigna el servicio a la comunidad que deberá cumplir y cuantas horas deberá dedicarle.

Gratamente para los asistentes sociales, el abogado de Duncan ya tenía preparados los papeles del acogimiento y la solicitud de adopción. Eso ahorraba muchos quebraderos de cabeza y porque negarlo, era un gasto menos para las arcas del Estado. Girard estuvo hablando largo y tendido con Duncan y Tessa. Ellos les explicaron como conocieron a Richie, como el agente de policía les había dicho que si Richie continuaba en la calle lo más seguro que en cuestión de semanas o meses acabaría en la cárcel. En la cárcel no en un reformatorio. Lo habían acogido en su casa y le habían dado un trabajo honrado, pero que al pensar que Richard tenía casi 18 años, no se les pasó por la cabeza informar a nadie. Sobretodo porque la policía ya estaba al corriente de que Richie estaba viviendo y trabajando en la tienda con ellos. Girard, creyó que aquella era una pareja de buenas personas, que podrían darle a Richie una buena educación, cubrir sus necesidades y mucho amor. Solo había que mirarlos para ver que querían al muchacho. Finalmente Girard pidió ver a Richie a solas, y tras una breve entrevista, ya que el chico había salido esa misma mañana del hospital, dio por zanjado el tema del acogimiento y él mismo seguiría el proceso de la adopción. Además lo seguiría de muy cerca porque la había asignado 50 horas de servicio a la comunidad más 6 horas de asistencia obligatoria al programa de "jóvenes: drogas y alcohol", que él mismo daba en las escuelas públicas del distrito.

Ya cuando Robson y Roger estaban recogiendo el lío de papeles que tenían sobre la mesa del salón., Girard miró a Robson y le preguntó si les había preguntado si tenían conocimiento de cómo se había producido la discrepancia entre los informes policiales-sociales y los del registro civil y médicos. Tessa se puso muy tensa, Duncan disimulaba mejor, pero aun así el cambio de actitud era patente. Girard llevaba muchos años trabajando en asuntos sociales y sabía que a veces los ordenadores juegan malas pasadas. Pero esa mala jugada había sido muy oportuna para Richie, que por lo visto des de que se produjera la incidencia, había dejado de estar bajo la tutela de ningún adulto o institución. Pero antes que Girard continuará haciendo hincapié con lo de la conveniente discrepancia para Richie, Robson temerosos de una posible futura denuncia por parte de los nuevos tutores del menor por la mala praxis de la administración publica en la seguridad y cuidado de un menor, lo cortó de seco. Y empezó a estrechar manos con prisa mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su compañero. Girard pilló la indirecta y se disculpó con Tessa y Duncan por haber permitido que un menor, Richie, estuviera a su suerte durante los últimos dos años. Tessa y Duncan aliviados les estrecharon la mano y se despidieron hasta la próxima vez. Que debido a la pena impuesta a Richie sería en un par de semanas.

Cuando la puerta se cerró todos se dieron por satisfechos. Los de asuntos sociales, porque no tenían que hacerse cargo de otro adolescente problemático y porqué ni Tessa ni Duncan iban a presentar cargos contra asuntos sociales por la clara negligencia que habían cometido con el seguimiento de Richie. Y Duncan Y Tessa porque ya eran oficialmente tutores de Richie y nadie se lo iba a llevar a un horrible reformatorio. Ya era oficial, eran una familia.

Tras irse Girard y Robson, Tessa llamó a Angie y le explicó las buenas noticias. Angie y Tessa se pusieron a gritar de alegría por teléfono. Fue un momento muy gracioso y ni Roger, ni Connor ni Duncan pudieron evitar morirse de la risa al ver a Tessa chillar como una adolescente. Richie al oír el alboroto salió de la habitación para ver que pasaba, pero en seguida fue enviado de vuelta al cama.

- DM: A la cama, Richie ¿no te dije que no podías salir de esa cama si Tessa o yo te lo decíamos expresamente?

- RR: Pero Tessa estaba gritando ¿y si le había pasado algo?

- TN: Bueno adiós, Angie, mañana hablamos ¿ok? (colgó el teléfono) Vamos Richie, (acercándose al chico) vamos para tu habitación.

- RR: ¿Pero cómo ha ido?

- TN: Ha ido bien. ¿No te lo dije? Ahora a la cama, allí ya te contaremos todo lo que quieras, pero no quiero verte levantado (empujándolo suavemente a la habitación).

- RL: Bueno, yo me voy. Duncan, el lunes te pasas por el despacho ¿vale?

- DM: si, ahí estaremos.

- RL: Cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿ok?

- CM: Te acompaño, yo también salgo.

- DM: ¿Sales, Connor?

- CM: Si, había quedado para comer con un amigo y con lo del chico le di plantón, así que voy a invitarlo a tomar una copa y así nos ponemos al día.

- TN: Ok, pásalo bien. (Y agarró a Richie por el cuello) ¿Qué haces aun aquí de píe? ¡A la cama, he dicho!

- DM: Haz caso a tu madre

- RR: ¿mi madre? ¿Quieres decir qué? (dijo con una sonrisa de punta a punta)

- DM: (Duncan le interrumpió y señaló a la habitación) En cuando te metas en la cama te lo contaremos todo (dijo mientras se reía y Richie hizo un acelerón y se tiró en la cama al estilo salto de altura).

- TN: Richie, con cuidado (regañándole, pero estaba tan feliz que no podía dejar de sonreír).

- RR: Entonces ¿Cómo ha ido con el capullo del Girard?

- TN: Es señor Girard (Tessa lo miró mal por un instante pero siguió hablando). Pues eres oficialmente nuestro pupilo.

- RR: ¿pupilo?

- TN: ¿no sé dice así? (mirando a Duncan, y Duncan no pudo hacer más que reírse)

- RR: nadie usa esa palabra hoy en día.

- TN: ¿Y cual usan?

- RR: Púes, no sé, pero no pupilo, suena ridículo.

- DM: ¿prefieres tutelado?

- RR: Oh si, eso es mucho mejor (riéndose) ¿entonces no han puesto ningún inconveniente a que me quede aquí con vosotros?

- DM: No, nos consideran aptos para ser tus tutores.

- TN: Y para ser tus padres. Monsieur Girard incluso nos considera aptos para ser tus padres y va a llevar nuestros trámites de adopción.

- RR: Entonces ahora soy

- DM: Nuestro hijo, aunque habrá que esperar unos meses a tener los papeles oficiales (Richie se tiró al cuello de Tessa y Duncan para abrazarlos).

- RR: Gracias, gracias, os juro que no os vais arrepentir.

- TN: Eso es imposible.

- DM: Totalmente imposible.

- RR: Y lo de… bueno… ya sabéis…y lo de…

- DM: ¿Lo de tu expediente? (Richie asintió) Como te dije, nada de que debas preocuparte, estaban más preocupados porque no los denunciáramos nosotros que por averiguar que pasó. Así que Angie y tu podéis estar tranquilos.

- RR: ¿Angie? Angie no tiene nada que ver con (Duncan levantó la mano y le apuntó con el dedo) ¿Qué? (Richie parecía confuso)

- DM: Primera regla como tus padres o tutores, como prefieras. Nada de mentir.

- RR: No estoy mintiendo (indignado). Angie no tiene nada que ver con lo del expediente, ¡Ya te dije que fui yo! (subiendo un poco la voz).

- TN: Richie, Angie vino y nos lo contó todo. (Richie abrió los ojos como platos) Es muy buena amiga ¿verdad?.

- RR: Si, lo es.

- DM: (se aclaro la voz para llamar la atención de Richard) Cómo iba diciendo. Nada de mentir. A partir de ahora en adelante, se acabaron las mentiras. Te hemos demostrado muchas veces que tanto Tessa como yo somos de confianza ¿no?

- RR: Si.

- DM: Entonces no hay motivo por el cual mentir o ocultarnos las cosas ¿no?

- RR: No (dijo con voz baja). No lo hay. De acuerdo, no más mentiras (dijo alrgándole la mano para cerrar el trato)

- DM: No tan rápido, Nada de mentir. Nada de delinquir, y hablo muy en serio Richie, Tessa o yo te daremos todo lo que puedas necesitar, así que se acabó tu carrera delictiva aquí y ahora.

- RR: Ningún problema. Dalo por hecho.

- DM: En las últimas horas te he sentido hablar como un auténtico portuario y tratándonos de una forma muy poco respetuosa. Así que se acabaron las faltas de respeto.

- RR: Vale (Richie se sonrojó) pero tendréis que ser paciente, al fin y la cabo soy un chico de al calle (les dijo mientras les ponía su mejor sonrisa).

- DM: Ok, pero Richie, pero yo aviso solo 2 veces. A la tercera no hay más avisos (Richie tragó saliva recordando como Duncan lo había cargado como a un saco de patatas delante de todo el mundo).

- TN: Y deberemos saber donde estás siempre y con quien estás.

- RR: ¿siempre? (preguntó dijo molestó)

- TN: Siempre. Ahora somos responsables de todo lo que et pase ¿lo entiendes?

- RR: ¿Y si prometo ir con cuidado? (Tessa arqueó la ceja exactamente como Duncan solía hacer) bueno, vale. Pero lo mismo, tendréis que tener paciencia porque estoy acostumbrado a hacer la mía.

- TN: No. En eso no. No es negociable ni hay periodo de gracia. Desde este mismo instante quiero saber donde y con quien estás a todo momento (tessa habló en un tono muy serio. Que Richie nunca le había oído).

- RR: Sí, señora (dijo abajando la cabeza para apartar la mirada).

- TN: Y harás todas tus tareas tanto las de la escuela como las que nosotros te pidamos que hagas en casa.

- RR: Ey ey ey ¿quien habló de escuela?

- TN: Richie tienes 15 años. La ley habló.

- RR:¿qué? ¡No podéis hacerme ir!

- TN: Mon petit, me temo que no nos queda más remedio.

- RR: No, no pienso ir. Vosotros me matriculáis, así nadie os dirá nada, pero yo no pienso ir.

- TN: No funciona así, y lo sabes.

- RR: Hace más de 2 años que no piso la escuela, y nunca fui precisamente un genio. Así que no, ¡Ni de coña!. ¡Trabajaré en la tienda y ya está! (cruzándose de brazos).

- TN: Richie, por favor

- RR: Lo siento Tessa, pídeme lo que quieras menos eso.

- DM: Richie, las normas no son negociables. Irás al colegio. Irás todos los días a todas las clases. Y harás las tareas que te manden.

- RR: Por favor, Duncan (suplicando) no me hagas esto.

- DM: Lo siento Richie, la ley es la ley. Y hablando de leyes. Supongo que el señor Girard ya te informó de las horas de servicio a la comunidad y la clase sobre drogas y alcohol.

- RR: Si, si, me lo ha dicho. Empieza dentro de dos semanas.

- DM: Y tendrás que ir.

- RR: Si, iré, no te preocupes por eso.(sonriéndoles) Pero que conste que yo no tomo drogas, ¡Alguien las puso en las bebidas!

- DM: ¿Y alguien te puso alcohol en tu vaso? (dijo irónicamente Duncan)

- RR: No, bueno, pero yo no tomo drogas (cruzándose de nuevo de brazos).

- DM: ¡Y a partir de ahora y hasta que cumplas los 21, tampoco beberás alcohol!

- RR: ¡Oh, venga!

- TN: No Richie, el alcohol es muy peligroso. Prométeme que no tomarás nada. Prométemelo, por favor (Tessa le agarró fuerte las manos y le dijo casi con lágrimas en los ojos) Richie.

- RR: vale, pero nada de escuelas

- DM: Irás a la escuela y no beberás nada de alcohol hasta los 21 (dijo cruzándose los brazos y frunciendo el ceño). Es la ley. Y a partir de ahora serás el más respetuoso con la ley del mundo ¿Claro? (Richie se quedó callado) ¿Richard? No bromeo. Irás a la escuela aunque te tenga que llevar a arrastras como he hecho antes cada mañana.

- RR: No te atreverás.

- DM: Ya has comprobado que soy muy capaz.

- RR: No es justo.

- DM: Como muchas otras cosas de la vida.


	11. Chapter 11: Strike 3

- RR: Por favor (poniendo ojitos de cachorrito y voz de suplica).

- TN: Lo siento, Richie. Pero las leyes son muy claras al respecto. Además, miralo por el lado bueno, conocerás más chicos de tu edad, y aprenderás un montón de cosas nuevas y con estudios encontrarás mejores trabajos.

- RR: Ya tengo amigos, no quiero más y para ser piloto de motos no necesitas ninguna de esas polleces que te enseñan en las escuelas.

- TN: ¿piloto de motos, no querías ser mecánico?

- RR: da igual, para mecánico tampoco necesitas ir a la escuela.

- TN: Te equivocas, hoy en día necesitas estudios para todo.

- RR: ¡Para eso no! Soy bueno con las máquinas. Me pondré a trabajar en un taller de aprendiz y ya veréis vendrán de todo Canadá para que les arregle sus vehículos.

- TN: No lo dudo, realmente eres muy bueno arreglando cosas. Pero un día quedrás abrir tu propio negocio, ¿y cómo lo harás sin estudios?.

- RR: Externalizando el departamento administrativo (Tessa empezó a frustrarse viendo que el muchacho tenía respuestas para todo).

- TN: ¿Y cómo sabrás que tu departamento de cuentas no te estás estafando? Además cuando tienes un negocio hay que tomar ciertas decisiones, y no todas son financieras.

- RR: Oh claro, y eso lo enseñan en la escuela ¿no? (utilizando un tono petulante y lleno de ironía).

- TN: No, pero te dan las herramientas suficientes para que aprendas a pensar y a analizar y a tomar decisiones.

- RR: Ni Duncan ni Connor fueron a la escuela jamás y saben pensar, analizar, tomar decisiones y todas esas gilipolleces de las que hablas.

- DM: ¡Richard!

- RR: ¡Qué! Es cierto, no fuiste al colegio y te ha ido muy bien en la vida.

- DM: Eran otros tiempos.

- RR: Pues estoy chapada a la antigua (cruzándose de brazos otra vez y mirándolos altaneramente).

- DM: ¡Perfecto! ¿eres chapado a la antigua, no?

- RR: ¡Si! (dijo secamente y levantando aún más la barbilla).

- DM: Me alegra sentir eso, porque yo también soy de la vieja escuela. Así que escucha bién Richard Ryan Noel-MacLeod, porque no me voy a repetir. Irás a la escuela, harás todas las tareas que te manden, aprobarás todas las materias y no rechistarás. Porque te lo digo yo y punto. Y como cabeza de familia yo dispongo y tú obedeces.

- TN: A mí me parece bien. Además no es como tuvieras alguna opción. La ley dice que debes estar escolarizado y lo estarás.

- RR: Eso ya lo veremos.

- TN: Exacto, ya lo veremos. Para empezar, mañana mismo llamaré a Saint Joseph haber si pueden matricularte en este mismo curso.

- RR: ¿Saint Joseph? (chilló escandalizado) Suena a escuela de pijos.

- TN: Es una buena escuela. Y sabes qué Richard, Duncan tiene razón, nosotros somos los padres, nosotros decidimos que es lo mejor para ti. Y Saint Joseph es lo mejor para ti (Tessa volvía a utilizar el tono de voz serio y seco de antes. Richie decidió cambió de estrategia).

- RR: Mirad, chicos. ¿Y si pido estudiar des de casa? Prometo estudiar todos los días (poniéndoles la sonrisa del millón de dólares). Yo tendría su puñetero titulito y no tendría que ir a unas de esas estúpidas escuelas. Además Tess, ¡Sabrías en todo momento donde estaría!

- DM: ¿Richard, no acabas de oír lo que te acabamos de decir? Irás a la escuela, harás todas las tareas que te manden, aprobarás todas las materias y no rechistarás. Y deja ya esa actitud y vocabulario. Primer aviso.

- RR: ¡Increíble! Me estáis jodiendo la vida y tú te preocupas por mi puto vocabulario (Richard hacía rato que había subido los decibelios y ahora miraba a Tessa y a Duncan).

- DM: Richie, no hacemos esto para molestarte. Lo hacemos por que es lo mejor para ti y porque es lo que la ley dice. (Richie dijo algo entre dientes) Y Richard he dicho que dejarás ya usar ese vocabulario. No quiero oír más palabrotas ni en inglés, ni en francés, ni en español ¡ni en RUSO! - - RR: También sabes ruso, por supuesto (rodando los ojos).

- DM: Y muchos otros idiomas. Así que ni lo intentes. Segundo aviso. Y no va haber un tercero, si vuelves a decir una palabrota o faltarnos al respeto te lavaré la boca con jabón (mirando a Tessa) ¿aun se hace eso, verdad?

- TN: Si, Duncan, aun se hace.(sonriéndole maliciosamente) Y yo tengo unas cuantas pastillas de jabón por estrenar.

- RR: No sé que moscas os ha picado ahora con mi vocabulario, siempre he hablado igual.

- TN: A mi jamás me ha hecho gracia, pero antes eras nuestro empleado de 18 años y no me quedaba más remedio que convivir con ello. Pero ahora eres nuestro hijo de 15 años, y no pienso vivir con una niño que habla pero que un estibador.

- RR: No soy ningún niño.

- TN: Para mi sí, eres mi niño. Y si lo eres para mí, seguro que también lo serás para Duncan. Y antes que decidas decir algo que tengas que lamentar después te informo que las normas que hemos hablado antes son las normas con mayúsculas. No son negociables, interpretables ni discutibles. Y si no cumples con ellas Richard Ryan Noel-MacLeod te aseguró que estarás en serios problemas.

- DM: Richie. Te queremos, eres nuestro hijo. No importan que finalmente no nos den los papeles de la adopción, lo eres. Y queremos lo mejor para ti. Y sino eres capaz de ver que es lo mejor para ti, por ti mismo te ayudaremos a verlo. Con cordiales indicaciones o con castigos. Eso ya lo dejo a tu elección.

- RR: jajaja me vas a castigar jajajaja (Richie estaba llorando de la risa. Tessa lo miraba indignada y Duncan también sonreía, esperando que al muchacho se le pasara la risa)

- TN: No, Tessa te va a castigar sin salir, sin privilegios como la tele, música, ordenador o teléfono, haciendo más tareas en casa, en la tienda o en el estudio y cualquier otra cosa que se le ocurra en el momento. Yo soy más de ponerte sobre mis rodillas y darte una zurra que se te quiten las ganas de hacer travesuras por una larga larga temporada.

- RR: ¿travesuras? ¿Nalgadas? ¿Castigos? Muy gracioso Mac. (dijo sonriendo aun pero al ver la cara seria de Tessa y Duncan la sonrisa se esfumó de golpe) Venga chicos, no podéis estar hablando en serio ¡Tengo 15 años, no cinco!

- DM: Tranquilo Richard, eso no va a pasar, no voy a tener que ponerte sobre mis rodillas y darte unas buenas nalgadas. Porque como acabas de decir tienes 15 años y tienes el suficiente criterio para obedecer las normas y no meterte en problemas.

- RR: ¿Pero, hablas en serio?

- DM: Muy en serio, Richard. Miéntenos, Métete en líos con la policía o con los de asuntos sociales, Falta a la escuela, Desobedécenos, Fáltanos a respeto a nosotros o a cualquier otro adulto, No nos digas donde y con quién estás o pon en peligro tu vida y créeme estarás tan rápido sobre mis rodillas que te vas a marear.

- RR: ¡Duncan! (Richie estaba flipando, totalmente escandalizado y se sentía bastante insultado).

- DM: no, Richie. Escucha. Somos tus padres. A partir de ahora no tienes que volver a preocuparte por tu seguridad y bienestar. Ese es nuestro trabajo. No te va a faltar de nada. Ropa, comida, amor, comprensión, seguridad, dinero…Pero hijo, tienes que confiar en que nosotros sabemos mejor que tu que es lo que más te conviene. Así que cuando te pidamos que hagas o que no hagas algo, simplemente obedécenos porque nada malo te va a pasar. Tienes mi palabra, Richie. Todo aquello se acabó. Ahora tienes una familia que se preocupa por ti y te quiere. Déjanos ser tus padres.

- RR: Si todo eso me parece muy bien Duncan, pero ponte en mi lugar. Imagínate que te hicieran ir a ti al colegio, cada día, ¡Duncan, cada día! Con un montón de niños pijos que solo hacen que decir Filipo (mirando la cara de Duncan que se iba transformando) que solo hacen que decir tonterías. Con unos profesores que te odian y que te tratan como si valieras menos que una ¿puedo decir mierda? (Duncan le fulminó con la mirada) que et tratan como si fueras escoria y que solo te hablan de cosas que jamás necesitarás.

- TN: Richard, no sé como fueron tus antiguas escuelas, pero te aseguro que ésta no es así. Nadie te tratará así. Y si lo hacen, me lo dices y te buscaremos una escuela donde te traten mejor.

- RR: ¿y porqué no puedo estudiar en casa?

- TN: Porque no estás enfermo. Y tienes que empezar a relacionarte con chicos de tu edad. Quizás si te hubieras relacionado con chicos de tu edad no te hubieras metido en todos esos líos.

- RR: Mis amigos no tienen nada que ver con mis movidas con la pasma (Tessa puso cara de no entender) que mis amigos no tienen nada que ver con mis problemas con la policía, Tessa.

- TN: No quise decir eso, perdona, quise decir

- RR: Me gustan mis amigos, no quiero ningún amigo pijo de esos. Y solo robaba porque lo necesitaba. ¿Recuerdas, vivía en la calle? ¡Pero que cojones vas a saber tú! Si siempre has sido ricachona que lo ha tenido todo.

-DM: Strike 3, eliminado (y Duncan se levantó de la silla y se dirigió directamente a Richie. Richie enseguida puso cara de terror. Destapó la sabanas rápidamente, mientras Richie reculaba un poco, y lo agarró del antebrazo tirando un poco de él, para que saliera de la cama) Tessa, querida, ¿harías el favor de traerme esa pastilla de jabón de la que antes hablabas?.

- RR: ¡Duncan! ¡Por favor! Recuerda lo que ha dicho el médico, estoy convaleciente (mientras se echaba hacía atrás para que Duncan no lo sacara de la cama).

-DM: ¿Convaleciente? ¡Convaleciente! Cómo cuando antes has saltado por la ventana

- TN: ¿Qué ha hecho qué?

-DM: Mientras yo voy a buscar esa pastilla de jabón, tú le vas explicando a Tessa lo de tu fuga de antes (dirigiéndose a Tessa que parecía estar en otra dimensión) ¿Dónde está el jabón?

- TN: en el lavabo, en el armario alargado, en la segunda repisa de arriba (dijo sin pensar) ¿Qué eso que has saltado por la ventana (mirando hacía a la ventana)? Richieeeee.

- RR: Esto ajium ajium (fingiendo toser) creo que tengo un poco de fiebre (Tessa corrió hacía él y le besó la frente para ver si tenía fiebre. En seguida se dio cuenta que Richie no tenía fiebre y solo lo había dicho para que lo dejara en paz. Tessa se puso roja de furía).

- TN: ¡Richard Ryan Noel- MacLeod. Cómo te atreves! (agarrándolo por la oreja y llevándolo al lavabo).

- RR: Tess, Tess, para, que duele.

- TN: Esa es la idea (dejándolo plantado contra una esquina del cuarto de baño) y ni se te ocurra moverte de ahí hasta que venga Duncan. Yo estoy muy enfadada contigo ahora para tratar contigo. Después vendré para traerte la cena y espero que para entonces puedas explicarme eso de la ventana.


	12. Chapter 12: Padres de un adolescente

- RR: Tess

- TN: Richard, estás aparcado. No puedes hablar, ni moverte de ahí. ¡Ah! Y mientras estés ahí, quiero que pienses bien porque te he aparcado ahí.

- RR: Porque estás loca (Richie dijo muy flojito).

- TN: ¿perdona?, ¿Qué has dicho? (Richie no dijo nada, no pensaba que Tessa lo fuera escuchar)

- RR: No puedo hablar, estoy aparcado (Richard estaba enfadado y frustrado, no entendía porque Tess le trataba como si fuera un niño pequeño).

- TN: Richard, tu boca ya te ha metido en suficientes problemas como para sumarle la falta de respeto.

- RR: buffff (resopló) me la suda. (Girándose para mirar cara a cara a Tessa) Estáis todos locos. No podéis tratarme así, tengo 15 años, no 5.

- TN: Pues empieza a comportarte como tal.

- RR: Cuando tú dejes de comportarte como una autentica zorra.

- TN: ¡Richard!

- RR: Lo siento (Richard no quería insultarla pero estaba tan enfadado que las palabras simplemente salieron de su boca) no quería llamarte eso.

- TN: Voy a ver que le lleva tanto a Duncan. Más vale que cuando regresemos te hayas calmado y puedas hablarnos de forma civilizada (y el apuntó la esquina donde segundos antes lo había colocado).

- RR: Tess yo (pero Tessa lo interrumpió fulminándolo con la mirada y volviéndole a señalar con el dedo la esquina) lo siento (y se giró y puso la nariz en la esquina mientras se le escapaba una lagrima. Richie se sentía muy mal por haber insultado a Tessa. Realmente quería a Tessa como a una madre y la apreciaba muchísimo pero no sabía porque le había hablado de esa manera. Solo estaba enfadado con todos porque en cuestión de horas todos habían empezado a tratarlo diferente, como si no fuera el mismo Richie de siempre)

Tessa salió del lavabo de la habitación de Richie dejándolo con la nariz pegada a una esquina del cuarto de baño. Fue a su habitación en búsqueda de Duncan. Duncan estaba en el lavabo buscando la pastilla de jabón. Tessa tenía una cestita llena de todo tipo de jabones. Duncan iba mirando una a una y leyendo lo que ponía en los envoltorios.

- TN: No agarres ninguna de las perfumadas. Las de envoltorio transparente por lo general son naturales.

- DM: ¿Y Richie?

- TN: En el lavabo, con la nariz en una esquina.

- DM: ¿Qué ha pasado?

- TN: Que ha acabado con mi paciencia, eso es lo que ha pasado. No entiendo que le pasa, Duncan. Ayer era el chico más dulce del mundo y hoy, hoy grrrrrr

- DM: ¿Ayer se comportaba como se supone que se comporta como un adulto. Y hoy se comporta como un adolescente insufrible?

- TN: Exactamente. Si ayer me hubieras dicho que Richie me iba a hablar como me acaba de hablar te diría que estabas loco.

- DM: ¿Qué te ha dicho? (Dijo entre dientes mientras seguía buscando entre las pastillas de jabón. Duncan estaba realmente furioso. Tessa era una mujer. No tan solo era una mujer. Era mayor que él. Se suponía que ahora era su madre. Vivía en su casa. Tessa era dulce y comprensiva con Richie. ¿Cómo podía el muchacho ni pasarle por la cabeza ser irrespetuoso con ella?)

- TN: Da igual lo que me haya dicho. Lo que me choca es ese repentino cambio de actitud. Duncan, creo que Richie no quiere ser nuestro hijo.

- DM: Pues lo que yo creo que está molesto porque hemos de dejado de tratarlo como un amigo y hemos empezado a tratarlo como a un hijo.

- TN: Pues eso. No quiere ser nuestro hijo (se sentó en la bañera). No quiero obligarlo, si él no quiere…

- DM: Tessa (dejando las pastillas de jabón y sentándose a su lado y tomando dulcemente sus manos), ¿Viste la cara que puso cuando le dimos los papeles?

- TN: Si, se le iluminó la cara ¿verdad?.

- DM: Si, se le iluminó. Y todo iba bien hasta que nos pusimos serios con lo de las normas. No es que no le gustemos nosotros, no le gustan las normas. Tessa, como ha dicho lleva 2 años viviendo a su suerte y de repente llegamos nosotros con un montón de normas.

- TN: ¡No son un montón! Mi padre tenía un montón. Solo son unas pocas y todas son muy aceptables.

- DM: ey, ey, que yo estoy de tu lado. Es más yo, soy más parecido a tu padre en eso, le habría puesto unas cuantas más. (Sonriéndole) Pero Richie no lo ve así, ¿algún adolescente lo ve así? (Tessa le devolvió la sonrisa. Y recordó como cuando tenía la edad pensaba que todas las normas de su padre eran solo para molestarla y controlarla, pero ahora con el tiempo, había comprendido que la mayoría eran para su propio bien) Tessa, solo está comprobando cuales son los límites. Es normal. Es como cuando fuimos aquel zocco en Marrakech y tuviste que regatear por aquellas alfombras ¿te acuerdas?. Richie está haciendo lo mismo. Está poniéndose mucho más difícil de lo que realmente es. Quiere ver hasta donde somos capaces de llegar.

- TN: ¿Y hasta donde somos capaces de llegar, Duncan?

- DM: Eso dímelo tú, Tess

- TN: No pensé que sería así.

- DM: ¿Pensaste que seríamos una familia de cuento de hadas?

- TN: Un poco si (riéndose de ella misma).

- DM: Pues, me temo que ahí al lado tenemos a un jovencito realmente muy testarudo, no lo veo yo mucho en el papel de príncipe azul.

- TN: No es eso, no quiero que sea perfecto, pero no quiero que sea desgraciado. Y hace un momento ahí solos, fue lo que vi.

- DM: Tessa, confía en mí en esto, puede parecer desgraciado pero Richie jamás será tratado con más amor que aquí con nosotros.

- TN: Gracias.

- DM: ¿porqué?

- TN: Por no dejar que me derrumbe a la primera.

- DM: Oh Tessa (dándole un beso) te conozco muy bien y eres la persona más tenaz del mundo. Solo que hoy ha sido un día muy intenso para todos.

- TN: Parece como si hubieran pasado semanas. Y solo han sido unas horas. Esta mañana cuando me he levantado no tenía ninguna preocupación y ahora soy la madre de un encantador delincuente juvenil que parece tener desdoblamiento de personalidad.

- DM: Básicamente, si. Jajaja (ambos se rieron y agarrando una pastilla de jabón de color blanquecino) Y ahora ¿me vas a decir que es lo que ha te ha dicho ese, ¿como lo has llamado?, ¿encantador delincuente juvenil con desdoblamiento de personalidad?

- TN: da igual, era una tontería.

- DM: Oh, no, no da igual. ¿Además no habíamos quedado que éramos un equipo y que no nos íbamos a ocultar nada? (Tessa lo miró con malicia). Dudo que te hayas puesto así por una tontería.

- TN: (Tessa sopesó si debía decírselo o no, pero en esto de la paternidad estaban juntos, y se puso en los zapatos de Duncan. A ella no le gustaría que Duncan empezara a ocultarle cosas de Richie) Bueno me ha llamado loca y (se mojó los labios, la palabra le costaba hasta a ella decirla en voz alta) zorra.

- DM: Yo lo mato (Duncan se levanto muy impulsivo)

- TN: ¡Duncan! (Tessa lo detuvo) Como tu has dicho es solo un adolescente muy enfadado que nos está testando a ver hasta donde somos capaces de aguantarle.

- DM: Pues que te insulte de esa manera no es algo que sea capaz de aguantar, ni a él ni a nadie.

- TN: Duncan, ¿qué vas a hacer?

- DM: Hablar muy seriamente con él y dejarle las cosas bien claritas. Nunca, Nunca quiero oírle llamarte a ti o a cualquier otra mujer eso (y empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón).

- TN: ¡Duncan!

- DM: No, Tessa, lo que te ha llamado es imperdonable.

- TN: Lo sé, pero acaba de salir de un hospital.

- DM: No olvides que es un preinmortal, se recupera más rápido de lo que piensas, y el salto de esta tarde y toda esa actitud no hacen otra cosa que demostrarme que está del todo recuperado.

- TN: ¿Qué es eso del salto?

- DM: ¿No te lo ha contado? (tessa negó y Duncan gruñó) Grrrr Esta tarde se ha escapado de casa saltando por la ventana esa de la habitación. Por suerte, Connor y yo lo hemos pillado en la parada de autobuses.

- TN: Hay más de 9 metros de la ventana al suelo (tapándose la boca con la mano horrorizada).

- DM: Ha saltado a la escalera de incendios.

- TN: No hay escalera de incendios (entonces ha caído en la escalera de incendios de la cocina).¡Oh, dios! ¡Pero si está lejísimos! Se podía haber matado

- DM: Si ¿entiendes porque no estoy dando saltos de alegría con el chico? En menos de 24 horas ha puesto su vida en peligro en al menos 2 ocasiones, que nosotros sepamos. Si sigue así no es que no vaya a cumplir los 18, ¡No va a llegar ni a los 16!

- TN: Duncan, no seas muy duro con él.

- DM: No sufras, será más la puesta en escena que otra cosa (le dio un beso y salió hacía la habitación de Richie).

DM: Acabo de hablar con Tessa (Richie dio un brinco, no esperaba que Duncan entrara tan silenciosamente en el cuarto de baño) y me ha dicho algo que no puede ser (Richie se giró muy lentamente para mirar a la cara a Duncan, pero no pudo aguantarle la mirada y bajó la mirada. Realmente estaba muy apenado por haber insultado así a Tessa), me ha dicho que no tan solo le has faltado al respeto sino que además le has llamado zorra ¿Es eso cierto, Richard? (Richard, sin levantar la cabeza del todo, asintió) Richard, no le estoy preguntando a tu cogote sino a ti, ¿la has llamado zorra?.

RR: si, señor (dijo casi inaudible y agachando aun más la cabeza. Duncan permaneció unos momentos en silencio, estudiando al chico. Realmente parecía arrepentido)

DM: ¿No tienes nada más que decir? (lo de señor le había gustado, algo de espeto al fin, pero quería saber porque el chico había tenido las agallas de llamarle eso a Tessa).

RR: Lo siento, no quise decirle eso, pero me estaba (Richie se calló, no era buena idea decirle que Tessa le estaba tocando los huevos mucho y que tocó en el resorte equivocado y él saltó).

DM: ¿Te estaba qué, Richard?

RR: ¿hostigando?

DM: ¿a caso sabes lo que significa hostigar?

RM: ¿fastidiar?

DM: No utilices palabras que no conoces y no utilices palabras que puedan herir los sentimientos de la gente.

RR: No era mi intención herir los sentimientos de Tessa.

DM: ¿Y cual era exactamente tu intención al llamarla zorra, loca o ricachona?

RR: No sé.

DM: ¿No sabes?.

RR: No, no sé (Richard volvía a empezarse a cabrear con tantas preguntitas).

DM: Richie, entiendo que no estés muy contento con las nuevas normas que te hemos puesto, pero eso no excusa tu comportamiento.

RR: ¿No muy contento? Vuestras normas son estúpidas, soy el mismo Richie que hace dos días. Hace 2 días podía trabajar, podía ir a donde quisiera, hacer lo que quisiera, podía hablar como quisiera ¡Y ME IBA MUY BIEN!. ¡Y AHORA, PORQUE EL SEÑOR HA VISTO UN PUÑETERO NUMERO EN UN ESTÚPIDO INFORME MÉDICO, HE DEJADO DE SER ESE MISMO RICHIE PARA SER RICHIE VUESTRA MARIONETA!

DM: Primero de todo Baja el tono (la mirada de Duncan era dura). Segundo, Richie, no eres una marioneta, eres nuestro hijo. Y todos los padres del mundo ponen unas reglas de convivencia y de educación a sus hijos. Así es como los humanos suben a sus crías. Y tercero, hace 2 días no hubieras hablado así a Tessa ¿me equivoco?

RR: ella tampoco me hubiera hablado así (dijo casi susurrando).

DM: ¿En serio? Para a pensarlo un momento. Crees que Tessa no te hubiera dicho nada porque fueras mayor de edad si hubieras bebido tanto alcohol que casi caes en coma. No te hubiera dicho nada por ir a una fiesta en una fábrica cerrada ¡En una fabrica en ruinas!, No te hubiera dicho nada por saltar por una ventana a más de 9 metros de altura. O no le hubiera importado que la tratarás como si no fuera digna de ningún tipo de respeto, llegando incluso a insultarla ¿eso crees? ¿Eso crees de Tessa?, ¿de la misma persona que desde que llegaste, no hizo otra cosa más que preocuparse por si estabas cómodo, por si comías bien, por si te faltaba ropa de abrigo, por si tenías suficiente dinero para no tener que robar por ahí y acabar con tus huesos en la cárcel? (Duncan se había ido calentando a medida que iba hablando, finalmente tuvo que parar y respirar hondo y serenarse) ¿Richie puedes ser honesto conmigo y contigo mismo, y decirme que si, que eso lo crees?

RR: No (las lágrimas se le escapaban ya sin control. Por una parte estaba frustrado con el cambio que estaba dando su vida, no le gustaba eso de tener que obedecer normas, por muy sensatas que dijera Duncan que eran. Después no soportaba que Duncan y Tessa estuvieran enfadados y decepcionados con él. Y sobretodo tenía miedo que Duncan se desdijera de lo del acogimiento y adopción) ella se hubiera preocupado igual, y seguro que me hubiera dicho lo mismo.

DM: Ella y yo. Richie, te queremos. Te queremos con 15, con 18 o con 40. Eres un hijo para nosotros, nuestro único hijo, nos preocupamos y nos preocuparemos siempre. Y te queremos igual que te queríamos hace 2 semanas, un poco más si cabe, no porque seas menor, sino porque te conocemos mejor. Pero que te queramos y queramos que vivas con nosotros, no te da derecho a tratarnos de esa manera.

RR: lo siento, de verdad, no quise insultarla, supongo que estaba furioso y lo pagué con ella.

DM: Pues me temo que aquí y ahora te voy a dar una primera lección como padre. Te voy a lavar la boca con esta pastilla de jabón (mostrándosela) para que cada vez que se te pase por la cabeza decir palabrotas recuerdes el sabor del jabón. Pero tranquilo sino lo recuerdas, Tessa o yo te daremos de nuevo una cata del jabón. Y después te voy a dar unas nalgadas por haber llamado zorra a Tessa. No quiero enterarme que vuelves llamarle algo así a Tessa o cualquier otra mujer ¿entendido? (Richie lloró aún más, pero finalmente asintió). Muy bien. Ven aquí (Richie más lento de lo normal fue hacía Duncan. Duncan quitó el envoltorio de la pastilla de jabón. Encendió el grifo de agua del lavamanos y la remojó) Abre la boca (Richie obedeció, Duncan frotó la pastilla de jabón a conciencia por toda la boca, una vez estuvo satisfecho, volvió a guardar la pastilla de jabón en el envoltorio con cuidado y lo dejó en el armario del lavabo) 5 minutos. Cuando hayan pasado te enjuagues la boca y vienes hacía la habitación.

Duncan salió del lavabo y se sentó en la cama de Richie, mientras esperaba practicó algunos ejercicios de relajación. ¿Cómo se había metido en esa situación? En unos minutos tendrían que poner sobre sus rodillas al chico y darle unas buenas nalgadas. Como su padre o sus tíos habían hecho con él cuando era joven. Cómo Connor hizo con él en alguna que otra ocasión al principio de tomarlo bajo su protección. ¿En que momento se había convertido él en su padre? Realmente cuando uno piensa en la paternidad, piensa en ir juntos al parque, jugar a la pelota, pasear por la costa, enseñarle a montar en bicicleta, acudir a los festivales de la escuela. Pero jamás `piensa en pasarse la noche en vela esperando a que regrese, portazos, malas caras, malas contestaciones, castigos y zurras. Richie ya era muy grande para muchas de esas cosas, cosa que a Duncan en parte le aliviaba. Pero por lo visto no era suficientemente grande para darse cuenta por si mismo que ciertos comportamientos no son tolerables. Así que asumiéndolo, Duncan se preparó mentalmente para poner al chico sobre sus rodillas y dejarle claro que ninguna mujer se merece ser tratada de esa forma, y mucho menos una madre. Duncan sabía que en el fondo Richie sabía que estaba mal, pero tenía que aprender a no dejar que su temperamento lo llevara a decir o hacer cosas de las que después uno tiene que lamentar.


	13. Chapter 13: ¿Azotaina? ¿Hablas en serio?

El ruido del agua correr y las gárgaras de Richie le devolvieron a la realidad. Al cabo de unos instantes apareció tímidamente Richie. Pero aun se quedó un rato más en el marco de la puerta del lavabo hasta que Duncan le indicó con el dedo que se acercara. Richie tragó saliva y como el condenado que camina hacía la horca se acercó a la cama donde estaba sentado Duncan y se detuvo a unos pies del escocés.

- DM: ¿Qué tal la boca?

- RR: No hay manera de quitarse el sabor.

- DM: Pues si no quieres repetir la experiencia cuida más tu vocabulario.

- RR: Si, señor (Dijo bajando la cabeza).

Richie se moría de vergüenza por ser amonestado como si fuera un niño pequeño. Le habían lavado la boca con jabón por decir palabrotas. ¿Había algo más humillante? ¡Oh, si!, espera que te pongan sobre las rodillas y te den una zurra. Pero Richie ya no estaba enfadado, ahora solo estaba avergonzado. Comprendía que no había excusa alguna para disculpar como había tratado y hablado a Tessa. Richie realmente se sentía mal por haberla insultado y entendía que Duncan fuera a…(ni las palabras le salían, era tan vergonzoso) fuera a castigarlo. No, Richie, no a castigarte, a darte unas nalgadas. Richie hubiera dado lo que fuera para que al tierra se lo tragase ahí y ahora. La vergüenza dio paso al miedo, cuando vio que en la cama justo al lado de donde estaba sentado Duncan estaba su correa. No estaba en las trabillas de los pantalones de Duncan, estaba ahí, dobladita, encima de la cama. Y estaba claro que Duncan no se la había quitado por que le apretaran los pantalones. Richie clavó la mirada en la correa y tragó saliva, después tímidamente volvió a mirar a Duncan.

- DM: ¿Alguna vez te han dado una azotaina?

- RR: Oh, por favor no lo llames así, ya es suficientemente humillante sin llamarlo así

- DM: Mi intención no es humillarte Richie

- RR: ya ya ya (le interrumpió, Richi estaba ya rojo como un tomate) acabemos con esto cuanta antes.

- DM: (Respiró hondo y contó hasta 10 en todos los idiomas que pudo recordar) Entonces Richie ¿Te han castigado alguna vez así? (Richie estaba mortificado pero asintió tímidamente). Igualmente te voy a explicar como lo vamos a hacer. Tu vendrás hasta aquí, te bajaros los pantalones del pijama y te pondrás sobre mis rodillas cuando estés preparado (Richie puso una muesca de disgusto a eso de "preparado") me lo dirás. Y yo te daré 30 palmadas con la mano abierta sobre tus nalgas por tu total falta de respeto y el deplorable vocabulario de las últimas horas. (Duncan hizo una pequeña pausa para que lo asimilara y prosiguió) Después agarraré el cinturón y te bajaré los calzoncillos y te daré solo diez chirlos ("¿solo?, claro como no es su culo el que van a a rustir" pensó Richie). Pero si vuelves a llamar a Tessa, u otra mujer, zorra o algo parecido, tienes mi palabra que no vas a poder sentarte bien en una semana (dijo Duncan en un tono que hubiera hecho llorar al mismísimo Gengis Khan). Cuando hayamos acabado con nuestra "charla", et lavarás la cara, irás a pedirle perdón a Tessa, y quiero unas muy sentidas y sinceras disculpas, y te meterás en la cama y no saldrás hasta mañana por la mañana ¿entendido?.

- RR: Si.

- DM: Ok, pues no lo alarguemos más.

Duncan se dio un par de palmaditas sobre su pierna para indicarle que el castigo iba a empezar. Richie se armó de valor y fue hacía donde Duncan, se bajó rápidamente los pantalones del pijama, como si de una tirita se tratara. Y para salvaguardar un poco su modestia, se puso enseguida sobre las rodillas de Duncan. A Duncan tampoco le agradaba la situación,. Así que en cuanto el chico estuvo en posición, empezó con la zurra. ¡o en el muslo derecho, 10 en el izquierdo y 5 y 5 donde el culo se ajunta con la pierna. Fueron 30 nalgadas duras y metódicas. Mismas cadencia y misma intensidad. Richie pensó que parecía que Duncan se pasara el día nalgueando culos de idiotas bocazas de quince años. Demasiado bien lo hacía para desgracia del trasero de Richie. Richie no había perdido la esperanza que Duncan no le diera una verdadera tunda hasta en momento que cayó la primera palmada sobre su tierno trasero.

Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Richie empezó a gruñir en la tercera palmada. No era la primera vez que se veía en esa posición. Pero si que hacía muchos años desde que había recibido la última, y no la recordaba tan dura. Claro que él tenía siete años y la señora Davis era una octogenaria. ¡Vale que Duncan tenía más de 400 años, pero maldita sea en que buena forma se conservaba! Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Richie empezó a retorcerse Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Richie empezó a gimotear) Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Richie ya lloraba abiertamente sin importarle la dignidad ni la hombría ni nada que no fuera el dolor que sentía en su trasero. Entonces Duncan levantó un poco la rodilla para tener mejor acceso a la zona donde se ajuntan nalgas y muslos. Y casi sin darle tiempo a reaccionar aplico las 10 últimas palmadas con un poco más de fuerza y bastante más velocidad. Richie empezó a pedir perdón y a prometer que sería el chico más respetuoso, con los mejores modales y mejor hablado de toda la faz de la tierra. Duncan no pudo evitar sonreír ante tales promesas. Sabía que en esa misma postura él le había prometido cosas muy parecidas a su padre cuando tenía la misma edad del muchacho. Aunque Duncan nunca se había visto en esa posición por faltarle al respeto a un mayor o a una mujer. No, La mayoría de veces era por su temperamento o por desobedecer a sus padres o a sus tíos. No, definitivamente, ni con la perspectiva de los siglos, aquellos no eran buenos recuerdos. Ni lo sería para Richie. Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Duncan paró y dejó que el chico se recuperara.

- DM: ¿Por qué ha sido esta azotaina? (Duncan no lo hizo a posta, solo que en sus tiempos se llamaba así. Y en ese momento ni Richie se percató de que había vuelto dicho azotaina. Estaba demasiado concentrado en el dolor de sus posaderas) ¿Richie?

- RR: Por faltaros al respeto y usar vocabulario soez.

- DM: Espero no tener que volver a repetirlo nunca más Richie. Pero si te vuelves a comportar tan deplorablemente es en esta misma posición en la que te vas encontrar.

- RR: no, no lo volveré a hacer, lo juro. Duncan, por favor, me duele mucho, por favor no más. Créeme he aprendido la lección, nunca más os hablaré así. Ni os faltaré al respeto, ni huiré, ni beberé, ni haré nada que os disguste.

- DM: Es bueno oírlo. Ahora acabemos ya con esto, para poder acabar ya con esto (y de un tirón rápido le bajó los calzoncillos).

- RR: No por favor (cubriéndose el trasero con las manos. Duncan delicadamente pero con firmeza le apartó las manos y las sujetó para que no las pusiera en su camino y le pudiera lastimar con los chirlos de la correa).

- DM: Solo 10 y ya estará, todo olvidado, todo perdonado.

- ZWASS

- Arggggggg

- ZWASS

- Argggggg uffff

- ZWASS

- buff buff bufff grrrrrrrrrrAuuuuuuuuuuuuu

- ZWASS

- Aurfff aufff auffff uuuuuuuuuuuuu

- ZWASS

- Ay Au glup glup

- ZWASS

- Auuuu Auuuuuuuuu

- ZWASS

- Auuuuuuuu ayyyyyyy auuuuu

- ZWASS

- Auuuu uuuuuuuuu

- ZWASS

- Auuuuu argggg auuuuuuuu

- ZWASS

- Auuuuuuuuuuuuu auuuuuuuuuu auuuuuuuuuuuuu Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

- DM: shhhhh, ya está, ya está, lo hiciste muy bien. Todo está perdonado, hijo. Te tengo, ya está. Todo está bien, te tengo. Shhhhh ya ya.

Duncan lo confortaba mientras Richie lloraba y balbuceaba disculpas y pensamientos inconexos. Al cabo de 20 minutos la respiración de Richie volvía a estar tranquila, los latidos de su corazón volvían a ser normales y ya no había ese llanto angustioso, que le rompía el corazón a Duncan. El hipo y los sollozos ya hacían rato que habían terminado. Y ya hacía rato que Duncan no se intercambiaban en algo que se había convertido en una especie de mantra para ambos. En el que Richie solo repetía "lo siento" y Duncan solo le decía "shhhhhhhhhhh". Duncan le subió con cuidado los calzoncillos y lo puso de pies y le acomodó el pijama de nuevo. Una vez de pie y cara a cara con el muchacho lo abrazó fuertemente. Estuvieron así por largo rato, finalmente Duncan le beso en la cabeza. y se apartó un poco. Y sin dejar de agarrarlo por el hombro le subió la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

- DM: Richie significas mucho para nosotros, para Tessa y para mí. No vamos a dejar de verte como a nuestro hijo por muy mal que te comportes con nosotros, pero no es algo con lo que queramos convivir. Por favor, Richie, haznos caso y trátanos con el debido respeto (Richie asintió y volvió a abrazar a Duncan bien fuerte. Sus miedos de que Duncan y Tessa lo echaran se había desvanecido de repente) Muy bien. (Separándose al cabo de unos momentos) Ve a lavarte la cara y a pedirle disculpas a Tessa, y a la cama. Yo voy a preparar algo para traerte para cenar y que te tomes la medicación.

- RR: Está asquerosa (dijo poniendo pucheros).

Duncan abrió tanto los ojos que perfectamente se le podían haber despegado de las orbitas. No podía creer que justo unos minutos antes tenía al chico haciéndole todo tipo de promesas y ahora le salía con lo de que el medicamento estaba asqueroso. Richie se dio cuenta de la cara con le había mirado Duncan, se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza) pero me la tomaré (Duncan aun con cara de alucinado asintió y lo dejo solo para que se lavara la cara y se acabara de colocar en orden sus pensamientos.

Richie finalmente tras unos 10 minutos salió al salón donde Tessa estaba leyendo un libro y le pidió disculpas. Tessa le dijo que se sentara a su lado. Tessa le dijo que todo estaba perdonado. Y lo besó y le hizo caricias y mimos hasta que el chico dejó de llorar. Después lo mando de una palmadita en el culete a la cama. Richie dio un respingo y con más teatro que otra cosa se sobó el trasero de camino a su habitación.

Al cabo de un rato entraron Duncan y Tessa con la cena y los medicamentos. Richie no hizo ningún comentario más sobre el sabor amargo de los medicamentos. Y cenaron los tres en la habitación para hacerle compañía. Mientras cenaban Tessa, iba explicándoles los planes que tenía para redecorar esa habitación, ahora que iba a ser la habitación definitiva de Richie. Richie aun sentía el calor que desprendían sus nalgas así que se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario. Pero esperaba que pasado los 2 o 3 días de reposo podría hablar con Tessa para que reconsiderara lo del traslado a esa habitación. Quizás cuando la cosa se enfriara, podría volver a hablar de las normas y de su nuevo status de "niño" que Mac y Tess le habían impuesto. Pero Richie se decía a si mismo, que esa conversación sería en el tono más respetuoso y educado del mundo mundial.

Tessa iba hablando de sus planes para la habitación. Esta vez no dejaría que Richie la llenará de esos horribles pósters de chicas medio desnudas o totalmente desnudas. Si, aunque estén de espaldas están desnudas. Pero iba a hacer que el chico le ayudara para pintar las paredes y a escoger unos muebles más juveniles. Así Richie y ella podrían pasar más tiempo juntos.

Duncan comía y disfrutaba de la imagen. Su familia junta, cenando junta, conversando, riendo. Si podía acostumbrarse a ello. Que tontería aquello le encantaba, no había nada en este mundo que le hiciera más feliz. Tenía una mujer, bella, cariñosa, muy inteligente y llena de dinamismo y vitalidad. Un hijo que era un grano en el culo pero que tenía un gran corazón, valor y sentido del humor. Una bonita casa, un negocio agradable y buen coche y muy buenos amigos. Le había llevado 400 años pero había encontrado la plena felicidad.

Aquella noche los tres durmieron a pierna suelta, como en mucho tiempo no habían dormido. Aquel era el inicio de una nueva y mejor vida. Y los tres se morían de ganas de vivirla. Aunque Richie pensaba que él era el que estaba en la peor situación de los 3.


	14. Chapter 14: A la escuela no

Los días pasaron sin mayor incidencia. Richie volvía a ser el mismo chico alegre que era cuando todo el mundo pensaba que tenía 18. Richie se había propuesto demostrarles a Tessa y a Duncan que era suficientemente maduro como para tomar las riendas de su vida. Por otra parte Tessa estaba contentísima de poder ejercer de madre gallina. Los siguientes dos días Tessa agasajo en cuidados y mimos a Richard. A pesar que Richie insistía que estaba totalmente recuperado y que Duncan le había dicho en privado que así era

Y una vez pasado los días de obligado reposo no había excusa para retener a Richie en la habitación. Así que con la excusa de arreglar la habitación, los papeles con el abogado, el banco y asuntos sociales lo mantuvieron ocupado y esperaban que las cosas se enfriaran un poquito más para volver a tocar algunos temas.

Angie se pasó un par de veces para ver a Richie y ponerle al día del estado de Kevin. La operación de Kevin había ido muy bien. Y no creían que tuviera secuelas muy graves. Eso sí, no sería un medallero olímpico. Richie dijo de ir a verlo al hospital, pero Angie le disuadió diciendo que en el hospital ya estaba toda la familia de Kevin y que sería mejor visitarlo más adelante, cuando los médicos e enfermeras no estuvieran tan encima. Lo cierto es que la madre de Kevin, no hacía más que culparlos a ellos del accidente. Y eso que Kevin no paraba de decirle que él era el único responsable de lo que le había pasado. Fue él mismo que escogió el sitio donde celebrarse la fiesta. Y Kevin tampoco estaba muy contento con Richie, se sentía un poco herido, ya que se consideraba un buen amigo de Richie y éste le había ocultado lo de su edad. Pero Angie conocía muy bien a Kevin y sabía que el enfado no le duraría más de un par de días.

El marchante de Tessa llevaba a su hijo a Saint Joseph, así que él mismo redactó una carta de recomendación para que aceptaran a Richie. Por supuesto, tras ver las cuentas de la pareja, estuvieron más que contentos de admitir al muchacho. Es más, tras que Tessa hiciera una considerable contribución para la biblioteca del centro, el mismo director se ofreció a llevarle las pruebas de nivel a Richie a casa. Pero Tessa que se temía una reacción desafortunada de Richie ante el director del Saint Joseph, prefirió recoger ella misma las pruebas y cuando encontrara un buen momento dárselas a Richie para que las rellenara. Los días pasaban y el plazo tope para entregar las pruebas de nivel se le iba echando encima. Por H o por B siempre había alguna razón por al cual Tessa aplazara lo de darle al chico las pruebas de nivel. Duncan se lo había estado pasando bien viendo como Tessa se debatía consigo misma por algo tan simple como darle al chico los test para que los rellenara. Pero él también era consciente que los días estaban pasando muy rápidamente. Había decidido que ese fin de semana, iba a tomar cartas en el asunto y echarle una mano a su adorable mujer y sentarse con Richard y darle los test para que los rellenara y pudieran asignarle una clase en el siguiente trimestre, que empezaba en cuestión de un mes. Y lo hubiera hecho sino fuera porque un ruido de algo rompiéndose y gritos lo despertaron el viernes de buena mañana.

Duncan se levantó de la cama y fue hacía al salón. Y allí se encontró el panorama. Tessa y Richie gritándose como locos y Richie emprendiéndola con la decoración del salón. Pudo reconocer una de las estatuillas de Tessa hecha añicos en el suelo, junto a lo que un día fue un cenicero de cristal veneciano tallado. Richard y Tessa estaba tan enfrascado gritándose que ni se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Duncan.

- DM: ¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí? (pero Tessa y Richie seguían gritándose, así que se aclaró la garganta y alzó más la voz) ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? (fue entonces cuando Tessa y Richie se percataron de Duncan).

- TN: No lo sé, aun estoy intentando averiguarlo, yo estaba preparando el desayuno, cuando he oído todo el estruendo (apuntando al suelo) Y Richie a empezado a gritarme encolerizado no se que cosas de que si queríamos arruinar su vida, humillarlo y hacerlo miserable y otras cosas sin sentido.

Richie había permanecido callado todo el rato se veía que el chico estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para controlar su rabia. Los puños apretados, los dientes apretados, rojo como un tomate y respirando por la nariz como un toro.

- DM: ¿Richie? (viendo que el muchacho estaba a puntito de estallar) ¿Me puedes decir qué está pasando aquí? (Duncan dijo serio pero en un tono de voz pacificador)

- RR: ESTO ES LO QUE PASA (tirándole un sobre a los pies)

Duncan lo miró de esa forma que solo miran los padres cuando te quieren decir que "te estás pasando un pelín mucho".

- DM: Recoge el sobre (la voz de Duncan era como el hielo, no levantó ni un decibelio la voz, no hacía falta toda su pose era amenazadora) ahora (Richie recogió el sobre automáticamente, sin pensar lo que hacía, aquel tono solo admitía una entera y sumisa obediencia) Y ahora prueba de nuevo ¿Me puedes decir, civilizadamente, a qué viene todo esto? (Duncan había reconocido el sobre inmediatamente, era un sobre del Saint Joseph).

- RR: ¿CUÁNDO TENÍAIS PLANEADO DECÍRMELO? ¿O NO ME LO IBAIS A DECIR? YA, SIMPLEMENTE ME HUBIERAIS LLEVADO DAR "UN PASEO" Y CUANDO HUBIÉRAMOS LLEGADO A ESA ESTÚPIDA ESCUELA, ME HUBIERAIS METIDO DENTRO Y OS HUBIERAIS IDO ¿NO?

- DM: Richie, creo que he dicho civilizadamente. Y gritar nunca se ha considerado civilizado.

- RR: PUEDES METERTE POR EL CULO TU CIVILIZADO (Duncan lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Richie estaba tan furioso que ignoró esa mirada) Y TU PUTA ESCUELA PARA PIJOS. NO PIENSO IR A NINGUNA ESCUELA PARA MARIQUITAS Y CABRONES ARROGANTES. YO ME LARGO.

Y Richie se dirigió hacía su habitación, pero justo en su camino estaba Duncan. Duncan lo agarró fuertemente por el brazo, lo giró sobre si mismo y le aplicó 3 duras palmadas sobre el muslo derecho. Richie que había pensado que las nalgadas que Duncan le había dado por faltarle al respeto a Tessa días a tras habían sido dadas con el máximo de intensidad posible, se equivocaba y mucho. Aquellas 3 simples palmadas eran 10, no 100 veces más fuertes. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos automáticamente. Richie puso la mano en su trasero para cubrirse de futuras posibles nalgadas.

DM: ¡Recoge todo el estropicio que has hecho! (apuntando a todas las cosas que había tirado y roto en la pataleta). A ver si cuando has acabado te has calmado lo suficiente como para que podamos hablar como personas. ¡Y Richie los muchachos de 15 años, en mis tiempos, ya no tenían pataletas!

Richi sabía que la había cagado con Duncan. Pero seguía tan furioso. Lo habían hecho todo a sus espaldas. Claro que lo habían hecho a sus espaldas. Él jamás les hubiera permitido que lo inscribieran en una escuela privada, ¡Saint Joseph! Seguro que llevaban uniformes y eran todos unos estirados y remilgados y solo pensarlo se enfurecía más y más. Richie Ryan no estaba hecho para la escuela. Y mucho menos una escuela de arrogantes prepotentes pretencioso niños ricos. La tarea de recoger en vez de calmarlo lo había llevado a un nivel de rabia y frustración mayor. Cosa que se hizo patente al ver la brusquedad con la que hacía la tarea de recoger el desorden que había causado en el salón.

Una vez hubo acabado se quedo de píe con los brazos cruzados y mirada altanera frente a Duncan y Tessa.

DM: ¿Estás ya más calmado? (Duncan sabía perfectamente que no, pero esperó que su tono firme le recordara al muchacho con quién estaba hablando).

RR: Arggg (dio una especie de bufido y rodó los ojos) Oh si, soy un remanso de paz (con toneladas de ironía y rabía).

DM: Me parece a mí que no. ¿Tú que crees, querida? ¿Se ve calmado? (tessa se había quedado callada todo ese rato. La explosiones de rabia y los cambios repentinos de humor de Richie la descolocaban).

TN: No, no mucho (dijo en un tono de voz suave, para no provocar más a Richie).

DM: Ve a tu habitación y cuando estés más clamado hablaremos.

RR: ja (dio una risotada) ¿Me estás castigando a mi cuarto?

DM: Es más una advertencia. Porque Richie si no controlas ese temperamento tuyo esas tres palmadas van a ser solo el preludio de los fuegos artificiales. Así que acepta mi consejo y métete en la habitación hasta que te hayas serenado y puedas hablarnos con respeto y de forma civilizada.

RR: Ja (otra risotada) ¡Esto es la hostia!. Me estáis puteando con lo de la escuela para moñas ¿Y soy yo el que acaba castigado?

DM: Y si no dejas de hablar como un estibador, acabarás algo más que castigado en tu habitación. Segundo aviso, Richard controla tu temperamento y tu boca o la pastilla de jabón y mi cinturón hablarán por mi.

TN: Richard, haz lo que tu padre ha dicho (Tessa ni pensó lo que decía, solo dijo lo que estaba cansada de oírle decir a su madre cuando ella era una chiquilla y se ponía terca con su padre).

RR: ¡Claro, tú te pones de su lado! Seguro que lo de la escuela para pijos ha sido cosa tuya. Claro, puedo ver tu huella, maquinando por las espaldas.

DM: ¡Richard! (Duncan se levantó del sofá) Pídele perdón ahora mismo a tu madre y vete a tu habitación (la voz de Duncan lo devolvió a la cruda realidad, acababa de faltarle al respeto a Tessa. Otra vez. No lo entendía él la quería como si lo hubiera parido y criado todos estos años, pero siempre que se cabreaba lo pagaba con ella) ¡Richard Ryan Noel-MacLeod he dicho ahora! (dijo punteando cada sílaba).

RR: Lo siento, Tess, yo…yo no quise hablarte así (dijo con la cabeza baja y casi sususrrando)

TN: C'est bon, mon petit (agarrándole la mano tiernamente y acariciándole la cara mientras le sonreía dulcemente como las madres hacen), lo entiendo, estás perdonado. Ahora ve a tu habitación ¿d'accord? (Richie asintió y salió corriendo a su habitación. Tessa esperó a sentir el portazo. Porque iba a haber un portazo) Duncan tenemos un problema

DM: Es la ley tiene que estar escolarizado y Saint Joseph es la única escuela que está en tierra santa. Y es una buena escuela.

TN: gracias por añadir eso último. No eres de gran ayuda ¿sabes?

DM: ¿Qué?

TN: Si, Duncan MacLeod, me has oído bien. Con esto de la escuela necesito que me apoyes al 100x100. quiero que vaya a Saint Joseph, no porque lo dice la ley, no porque está en tierra santa, sino no porque es la mejor escuela de la ciudad y le podrán ofrecer la mejor educación. Y Duncan MacLeod no estamos en la edad media. Los estudios son esenciales. Soy artista. Y podría crear mis esculturas sin tener la más mínima noción de geografía. ¡Pero nadie me tomaría en serio si no supiera colocar en un mapa Nueva York, Paris, Roma, Madrid o Pekín!

DM: Lo siento querida, siento si he dado la sensación que la educación del muchacho no me importa. Me importa, claro que me importa. Yo también quiero lo mejor para él. Y tienes razón este es tu siglo tu conoces mejor que nadie las reglas. Te prometo que estoy a tu lado en esto al 100X100. Por cierto, antes me has llamado su padre.

TN: no me mires así, lo eres. Y fuiste tú el primero en llamarme a mi su madre.

DM: Nooooo

TN: Oh si, cuando Richie me llamó eso (Duncan hizo un repaso mental a todo lo que se dijo aquella noche y se rió la darse cuenta que tanto Tessa como él se refería él uno Al otro como el padre o la madre de Richie, pero no se llamaban a si mismo padre o madre) ¿Recuerdas ahora? (dijo al verlo sonreír).

DM: ¡Oh! Oui. Y eso me lleva a otra cosa ¿Te has fijado que siempre que se enfada las paga contigo?

TN: si, claro. ¡Yo soy su madre! Jajajajaja (ambos rieron)

DM: espera, que quieres decir con eso.

TN: Mami cariñosa y comprensiva, papi formal y severo. ¿Si fueras tu un adolescente con quien pagarías tus frustraciones?

DM: ¡Ey! Yo no soy severo. (Tessa arqueó la ceja) No, no lo soy, tendrías que haber conocido a mi tío Angus. Él si que era severo.

TN: No lo dudo, pero para ser un padre de un adolescente del siglo XX debes de reconocer que eres bastante formalito y bastante estricto.

DM: poniendo diminutivos no lo suavizas ¿sabes? En serio me ves así.

TN: Oh no señor, yo no. Pero Richie…

DM: Ya bueno, pero a mí no me grita ni me habla así.

TN: Punto para ti.

DM: ¿Los llevas anotados? (dijo burlonamente mientras le besaba en el cuello)

TN: Por supuesto (dejándose besar). Duncan. (Dijo con voz sería y Duncan dejó de besarla) ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer con lo de la escuela?

DM: Tess está claro que no va a ir por propia iniciativa y qué no nos lo va a poner fácil.

TN: Confío que una vez dentro, cuando haya hecho amigos, le guste. A mi me gustaba la escuela.

DM: Tu hermana me dijo que hacías un montón de campanas. Y que tu padre acabó metiéndote en un internado ¿no?

TN: Si, pero me gustaba la escuela.

DM: Si a ti que te gustaba la escuela acabaste en un internado suizo ¿Qué pasará con Richard?

TN: Pues hay un problema ahí, porque era un internado femenino.

DM: muy graciosa, muy pero que muy graciosa.

TN: ¿Entonces seguimos con lo de poli bueno y poli malo?

DM: ¿qué?

TN: que si tu sigues siendo el formal y estricto y yo la cariñosa y comprensiva.

DM: ¿y como vas a hacer de comprensiva cuando te vuelva a faltar al respeto y se niegue en rotundo a ir a la escuela? Porque eso es lo que va pasar en cuanto volvamos a sacar el tema.

TN: duncan, no puedo, no puedo enfrentarme a él, me paralizo.

DM: pues deberías hacerlo, ¿Qué harás cuando yo salga y no esté?

TN: No lo había pensado. ¿Confiar que todo vaya bien?

DM: Buena suerte.

TN: Vale, prometo que trabajaré en eso de ser más estricta con él. Perro aun no me veo yo hablándole en ese tono tan imponente con que le hablas.

DM: seguro que hayas la manera de hacer que te respete y obedezca sin ese tono.

TN: ¡oh, si!, dalo por seguro. Pero mientras tanto ¿cómo lo vamos a hacer?

DM: Mientras no encuentres la tuya déjamelo a la mía. Cuando se haya calmado y quiera hablar. Lo escucharemos. Le diremos serenamente pero firme que va a ir al Saint Joseph, que tiene que hacer los tests lo mejor que pueda, y que no se le tolerará ninguna pataleta como la de antes.

TN: ¿tan sencillo? (dijo incrédula y mirándolo de reojo).

DM: Para nada, nosotros se lo diremos, él montará en cólera y volverá a hacer una de sus escenitas, tú te pondrás nerviosa, o me pondré nervioso, habrá gritos y salidas de tono. Y entonces dejaré que se calme y se acabará el hablarle como a un igual y empezaré a hablaré como su padre. Es decir, YO (señalándose a si mismo) digo y ÉL (señalando hacía la habitación) obedece.

TN: Y en algún punto de esos Richie acaba con el trasero al aire sobre tus rodillas ¿No?

DM: Eso no depende de mí.

TN: Ya, pero será así (hablándole muy seriamente).

DM: ¿Con ese carácter? Si, tiene muchas papeletas para acabar sobre mis rodillas con el culo al aire. (Tessa puso una mueca de disconformidad) Pero es efectivo, no me lo niegues, el chico se ha estado portando estos días como un auténtico angelito.

TN: si, yo también me di cuenta. Pero, es que odiaba cuando mi padre me daba une fessée aún puedo oírlo "si tu n'es pas sage, je vais te donner une fessée, enfant insolent!", ¡Lo odiaba!

DM: te creo al igual que creo que nadie de brinco de alegría cuando sus padres los castigan. Es un castigo. Además ahora ya no eres la hija, eres la madre. Y hay cosas que odias hacer como hijo y hay cosas que odias hacer como padre. Pero que hay que hacer. Y ésta es una de ellas.

TN: Lo sé, cariño. Pero no sabes cuantas veces me juré a mi misma que jamás trataría así a un hijo mío.

DM: Tessa, mírate bien, eres una mujer lista, inteligente, independiente, capaz, de fiar, trabajadora, educada, tenaz, cariñosa, amable, buena persona, preciosa (esto lo dijo con una sonrisita picarona)

TN: ¿A dónde quiere ir a para señor MacLeod? (le dijo suspicazmente)

DM: A que tus padres no lo hicieron tan mal ¿no?

TN: No, claro que no. Son unos padres estupendos. Pero me alegro haber dejado esos años atrás. Y sigue sin gustarme la idea de castigar a Richie.

DM: ¡Oye, que yo tampoco estoy haciendo palmas! Te recuerdo que soy yo el que lo va a poner sobre sus rodillas y castigarlo.

TN: Oh, disculpa Duncan, amor mío, lo siento. Supongo que me haré más a la idea con el tiempo.

DM: ¿Porqué no llamas mañana a tu madre y le preguntas si se llegó a hacer a la idea? (dijo medio riéndose).

En ese momento salió Richie de la habitación.

Richie había ido a su habitación como Duncan le había "sugerido". Lo primero que hizo fue tirarse en la cama y llorar de rabia y frustración. Cuando se le hubo pasado, dejó que sus pensamientos se dejaran llevar por la ira y el odio. Aquello lo relajó mucho.

Después se riñó así mismo, por ser un ingrato. Ahora que tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado él insultaba, gritaba y destrozaba la casa a las personas que seguramente más le han querido en toda su vida.

Pero Richie no quería ir a la escuela. No quería ir porque estaría de niños ricos que le harían la vida imposible. No quería ir porque le gustaba trabajar y no estar en cerrado en un aula escuchando a un tío remilgado hablarle de cosas las cuales no le interesaban lo más mínimo. No quería ir porque nunca fue un buen estudiante y sabría que cuando los profesores hablaran con Tessa ella se sentiría decepcionada. No quería porque se lo estaban imponiendo. Estaban hablando de 8 o 10 horas diarias 5 días a la semana metido en esa prisión para cerebritos y ni le habían pedido su opinión. Simplemente hacían y deshacían a su antojo con su vida.

La rabia y los malos pensamientos volvieron a apoderarse de él ¿Pero quién se creían que eran? Él mismo se contestó. Son tus padres, Richie. ¿Serían todos los padres igual de controladores? Richie no tenía muy buena experiencia con los guardianes que le habían tocado. Solo guardaba un buen recuerdo de Julia, su madre, pero era realmente muy pequeño cuando ella murió.

Después estuvo con los Lesters y los Harrison que solo lo tenían por el cheque del Estado.

Los O'Hara que se cansaron muy pronto de él.

Martha que se pasaba el día trabajando en el taller con su padre y que a él lo dejaba con la señora Davis, la vecina o cuando la señora Davis no podía quedarse con él, lo ponía a ayudarlo en el garaje limpiando herramientas, ordenando albaranes y haciendo pequeñas tareas sin importancia.

Ted que mientras consiguiera las suficientes billeteras le dejaba hacer lo que le vinieran en gana.

Y después vinieron los Schundler, aquellos hijos de puta lo molían a palos por cualquier nimiedad. A veces sin motivos. A veces solo porque habían tenido un mal día en la oficina. El señor Schundler no se daba satisfecho hasta que Richie no era más que un ovillo de lágrimas y sangre. En aquel año entró y salió tantas veces de la sala de urgencias que ya se conocía el hospital mejor que los residentes.

Y cuando por fin los de asuntos sociales se dieron cuenta lo pusieron bajo la guardia temporal de Paolo. Al principio fue muy cariñoso, Richie enseguida le tomó cariño. Pero cuando ya llevaban unos meses viviendo juntos Paolo empezó a tratarlo de una forma extraña. Richie ya casi con trece años, podía bañarse, vestirse y acostarse solo. Pero Paolo insistía en ayudarlo. Después pasados unos meses del cambio de actitud de Paolo, empezó a humillarlo cuando según él había sido un niño travieso. Fue entonces cuando Richie empezó a asustarse. Richie intentaba rehuir de él todo lo posible. Cosa que irritaba a Paolo aun más y hacía que los castigos fueran cada vez más frecuentes y más humillantes. Un día empezó a tocarlo, a tocarlo de manera que no le hacía sentir cómodo. Progresivamente fue cada vez más lejos. Llegando incluso a hacerlo dormir en su cama para "vigilarlo" mejor. Richie sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que aquel degenerado lo violase. Aquella angustia y desesperación le llevó a huir. Pero Paolo lo encontró y después de darle una brutal paliza lo sodomizó durante días. Cuando finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de volver a escapar lo hizo, fue a casa de Angie, por aquel entonces su única amiga y le contó todo. Angie tras la muerte de su padre pasó por una experiencia muy similar a la de Richie, pero en vez de un tutor fue con su tío. Cuando al fin tuvo 16 años huyó de casa y desde entonces se las había arreglado sola bastante bien. Richie siempre la admiró por ello. Todos aquellos recuerdos lo sumieron en una gran tristeza y dolor. Y volvió a culpar a Duncan y a Tessa por traerle a la memoria tan horribles y amargos recuerdos. Richie estaba lleno de rabia y frustración y no sabía como canalizarla. Decidió plantarse ante Duncan Y Tessa y dejarles claro que no iba a dejar que hicieran y deshicieran a tu antojo con su vida. Richard Ryan no iba a ir a la escuela. Y tendrían que vivir con ello o se iría. Eso último era un farol. Tessa le había dicho que nunca lo echarían que aquella era su casa y Richie la creía. Tessa jamás lo echaría de su lado. Ella era realmente buena. Y Duncan tampoco era mal tipo. ¡Duncan! Richie no había contado con el factor Duncan en su ecuación. ¡Maldito, escocés de los cojones! Si, vale que lo quería como a un padre. Pero era imposible razonar con Duncan, era igual que hablarle a una pared. Había algo de tirano en Duncan que lo exasperaba. Quizás hacía 400 años las cosas funcionaran así, pero en el año 2000 no. YO ORDENO, TÚ OBEDECES. Dijo Richie parodiando a Duncan como si fuera un dictador o un emperador. ¡Maldito, Duncan con su altura, su musculatura, su voz grave y recia, su mentalidad prehistórica ¡Y sobre todo! con sus manos grandes y potentes. Eso lo desánimo bastante. Justo se había librado de recibir una… bueno de que Duncan lo castigara. Y sabía que el horno no estaría para bollos, pero no estaba dispuesto a ser la marioneta de nadie. Él no quería ir a la escuela y no iría, y tendrían que respetarlo. Respiró profundamente un par de veces. Pensó un par de frases que le parecieron muy razonables y respetuosas para hacerles entender que no iba a ir a la escuela y salió por la puerta al encuentro de Tesa y Duncan.

- RR: ejem ejem (carraspeó para que Tessa y Duncan se dieran cuenta de su presencía).

- DM: ¿Te has calmado ya?

- RR: si (respondió muy secamente. Tessa suspiró y le indicó que se acercara)

- TN: Richie, mon petit, el sobre que encontraste es de la escuela. Después de que habláramos con el asistente social inicié las gestiones para matricularte para que pudieras empezar en el segundo trimestre. Pero necesitan saber tu nivel para asignarte una clase y por eso me enviaron esa carta con los test. No quería actuar a tus espaldas, pero sabía que el tema de la escuela te perturbaba, así que esperé que fuera un buen momento para decirtelo. Pero tras la reacción de hoy, creo que me equivoqué. Lo siento.

- RR: si, te equivocaste (dijo secamente, se sentía triunfante. Tessa se había disculpado). No debiste matricularme en ninguna escuela sin mi consentimiento (empleando un falso tono de madurez).

- TN: No, Richie, me has mal entendido. Me equivoqué, debí decirte que estabas matriculado el mismo día en que lo supe, y debí entregarte los test en cuanto me los dieron. No debí ocultártelo. Es por eso que te pido disculpas. Pero Richard, vas a hacer esos test y vas a ir a esa escuela. Eso no cambia (Tessa le habló de forma dulce y cariñosa. No quería que el muchacho pensara que lo había hecho para molestarlo).

- RR: pero yo no quiero ir. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué lo que yo quiera no importa para nada?

- TN: No es eso. Pero en este caso tienes que confiar en nosotros, Richie, sabemos lo que más te conviene. Y Saint Joseph es una muy buena escuela que te proporcionará una gran educación.

- RR: Joder, Tessa ya te he dicho que no pienso ir a esa puta escuela. ¡Ni ahora ni nunca! Si querías fardar de hijo con tus amiguitas de la alta sociedad, ya puedes ir olvidándote. ¡O mejor, porque no te compras un caniche de competición! Al fin y al cabo es eso lo que quieres un perrito fiel y obediente. ¡Sit, Puppy Sit! (La cara de Tessa se llenó de pena, las palabras no le salían se sentía dolida y a la vez no entendía porque Richard era tan cruel con ella. Ella lo quería, y no le quería ningún mal, pero Richard se comportaba como un animal herido).

- DM: ¡Richard, ya es suficiente!. ¡Discúlpate de inmediato con tu madre!

- RR: Tess, lo siento, (lo dijo de corazón, ver la cara de Tessa le había destrozado) no sé lo que me pasa, no quería hablarte así, lo juro. (pero la cara se le cambió cuando vio que Tessa asentía con la cabeza pero miraba a Duncan) ¡Pero es que no quiero ir, joder!

- DM: Ya has oído a tu madre. Irás a la escuela. Ahora siéntate en la silla y ponte hacer los test. Tessa, querida ¿porque no preparas algo para desayunar? (Duncan no podía ver a Tessa sufrir así. Tessa fue a la cocina y cerró la puerta para darles intimidad)

- RR: No puedes obligarme a hacer esos test, tú no me mandas.

- DM: Soy tu padre, si que puedo. (a Richard le cambió la cara. De enfadado pasó a estar preocupado) Ahora siéntate en la mesa y empieza a rellenarlos. (Richie se cruzó de brazos y no se movió ni un milímetro). Richard, cuando hayas acabado de hacer el test te vas a llevar una buena enjabonada de boca por todo ese vocabulario del que has hecho gala esta mañana. (Richie iba a abrir la boca pero Duncan alzó la mano para que le dejara proseguir) Y después te voy a poner sobre mis rodillas. Y vamos a hablar de unos cuantos puntos, que parecen no haberte quedado claros. Como es el respeto y la obediencia.(Richard resopló como un toro a punto de embestir) Pero Richard, sino te sientas en la silla y te pones a hacer los test ahora mismo. Tienes mi palabra que vas a recibir no una sinó dos azotainas (está vez Duncan uso la palabra par mortificar al niño). Una ahora y aquí por desobedecer y la otra cuando hayas acabado los test. ¿Quieres hacer los test llorando y sentado sobre un trasero adolorido o lo quieres hacer tranquila y cómodamente sentado? (pero Richie continuó de píe sin moverse. En el fondo esperaba que fuera un farol. Si, es solo un farol. Pero Richie sabía que Duncan iba a cumplir su palabra, lo podía ver en su porte y en su mirada. Además Duncan MacLeod es hombre de palabra. Pero Richard Ryan, es orgulloso y testarudo y es eso lo que le impedía obedecer a su padre en ese instante. ¡Genial Richie! buen momento, para referirte a Duncan como tu padre, se reprendió a si mismo).

- DM: (respiró hondo) ¿Por qué contigo no puede ser nunca de la forma fácil, hijo? (amarrándolo rápidamente del brazo y tirando de él) Creeme cuando te digo que esto tampoco es de mi agrado (decía el inmortal mientras se sentaba en el sofá sin dejar de agarrar a Richie). Pero debes aprender a hacer lo que se te diga y si no aprendes por las buenas (dando un tironcito del pantalón del pijama) será por las malas (y lo puso sobre sus rodillas).


	15. Chapter 15: R-E-S-P-E-C-T

Richie se retorcía como una culebrilla, e intentaba levantarse y librarse de la presa de Duncan una y otra vez. Duncan lo tenía bien sujeto. Pero era agotador estar constantemente recolocando al muchacho. Así que empezó a nalguearlo más fuerte y más rápido. Hasta que vio que Richie cedía y dejaba de intentar zafarse de la azotaina.

DM: Richard estoy muy decepcionado con tu comportamiento. PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF Es simplemente inaceptable PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF Tu sabes comportarte mejor PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF No toleraré más faltas de respeto PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF Nosotros no te faltamos al respeto así que no es mucho pedir que tu tampoco nos lo faltes PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF.

RR: ¡AYYYY! ¡Ya para! ¡AYYYYY! ¡Duele AYYYY! ¡No más, por favor! AUUUUU Perdón, perdón, no lo volveré hacer, por favor AUUUUUUUUUU (Duncan lo sentó sobre sus rodillas en un rápido pero fluido movimiento y lo consoló un poco)

DM: Shhhhhhhhh ya está, Richie, ya está. Shhhhhhhhhh.

RR: Lo siento sniff sniff lo siento sniff yo no quería ser malo contigo y con Tessa sniff sniff

DM: Tranquilo, ya pasó, cálmate (Richie se limpió las lágrimas con la manga del pijama) Venga, ya pasó (dándole un beso en la cabeza) Ahora vamos a hacer esas pruebas de conocimientos.

RR: Por favor no (suplicando con el churrete de las lágrimas aun en las mejillas).

DM: Richard (el tono de advertencia paternal Duncan lo bordaba de veras)

RR: Pero yo no quiero ir a la escuela (sonaba como un niño de 5 años más que uno de 15).

DM: Richard Ryan Noel-MacLeod ¿quieres volver sobre mis rodillas?

RR: ¡No, no, no! (casi en pánico) Ya me pongo, ya me pongo (Y se sentó rápidamente en la silla de la mesa del salón, no sin dejar de hacer una mueca de dolor al sentarse).

DM: Así me gusta. Y Richie después las revisaré, así que más te vale que te lo tomes en serio ¿estamos?

RR: Si, señor.

DM: Voy a abrir la tienda. Tu ves empezando, dentro de un rato ya desayunarás (mirándose el reloj) o mejor dicho harás un brunch.

Duncan aun se quedó unos minutos más hasta que Richie empezó a contestar las preguntas. Solo eran las nueve de la mañana y ya estaba agotado. Tessa al cabo de un rato entró con una bandeja con unos huevos revueltos, fresas y zumo de naranja. Se la dejó a su lado, le acarició el pelo y también bajó al estudio a trabajar. Richie se quedó solo toda la mañana, contestando los test uno tras otro. Lo cierto es que después de tres horas empezó a venirle un terrible dolor de cabeza. Pero por miedo que Duncan cumpliera su promesa no se levantó de la mesa y continuó hasta acabarlos todos. A la una y diez cerraba la última carpeta de ejercicios. Después de eso se levantó y se tiró en el sofá a descansar, a los pocos segundos estaba durmiendo. Hacía más de dos años que no pisaba un aula. Y de repente todos esos ejercicios. Richie estaba mentalmente agotado. Era imposible que él sobreviviera a un día entero de escuela. Estaba muy oxidado. Y con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido.

A las dos el repartidor del italiano llegó a la tienda con la comida que les había encargado a Duncan. Cerró la tienda y fue a buscar a Tessa para que todos comieran juntos. Al llegar al apartamento y ver a Richie durmiendo en el sofá, le sorprendió. Si que al chico le gustaba mucho dormir, pero jamás le había visto tomarse una siesta. Y mucho menos a la hora de comer. Fue a la mesa y miró con felicidad que el chico había completado todos los test. Los recogió y los guardó en el mueble de la televisión. Y dejó la comida en la mesa. Tessa le puso la manta del sofá por encima para taparlo. Y se sentó en la mesita de café para verlo dormir. Duncan también se quedó mirándolo un rato. Así dormido parecía un angelito. Duncan le agarró de la mano a Tessa y se fueron a su habitación a "relajarse" de la mañanita tan intensa que habían tenido.

Después de una larga e intensa sesión de relajación, Duncan y Tessa se ducharon se volvieron a vestir y por supuesto, tenían hambre. Y el chico también tendría que comer algo. Después si quería podría hacer otra siestecita.

DM: ¡Ey bella durmiente! (dijo con un tono de voz un poco más alto de lo normal) Es hora de comer.

Richie medío abrió los ojos y se incorporó. Tessa estaba poniendo la mesa. Se frotó los ojos, aun no acababa de situarse.

DM: A comer, Richie (le dijo sonriente y en un tono conciliador, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda para que se moviese).

RR: He hecho los test, los he hecho, de verdad, Puedes mirarlos, sin trucos. De verdad, Duncan.

DM: lo sé, tranquilo, es hora de comer (Richie se miró el reloj)

RR: ¿son las tres ya? Me debo haber quedado dormido. Son las tres ¿habéis cerrado más tarde? ¿Mucho trabajo?

DM: Nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Hay italiano para comer.

RR: ¡Italiano! ¿De il mercante?

DM: Giusto!

RR: Genial porqué estoy hambriento.

TN: ¿Y cuándo no lo estás tú? (removiéndole el pelo).

RR: ¡Teeeess, mi pelo! (apartando la cabeza)

TN: Rubio, muy bonito.

DM: vamos, a comer, me muero de hambre.

Los tres se sentaron y casi devoraron sus platos. Durante la comida no hablaron mucho algún que otro comentario sobre la comida o sobre algún cliente, pero nada más. Pronto los platos estuvieron limpios, Duncan se miró el reloj en 10 minutos tendía que volver a abrir la tienda. Tessa que ya podía ver por donde iban los pensamientos de Duncan se ofreció a abrir ella la tienda. Así Duncan se podría encargar de Richie y ella se quitaría del medio. Richie, al ver que se quedaba a solas con Duncan empezó a ponerse nervioso. Sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Duncan iba a cumplir con su palabra y le iba a zurrar y lavarla de nuevo la boca con jabón.

DM: bueno, jovencito, tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente ¿no es así? (Richi trago saliva y bajo la mirada). Vamos a tratar primero el asunto de ese vocabulario tuyo tan colorido (agarrrándolo suavemente por la nuca se dirigieron al cuarto de baño de la habitación de Richie).

RR: Duncan, ¿no hay otra forma? ¿qué te parece si me castigas sin postre? ¿o sin consola? o

DM: Richie, ya te dije, pero te lo repito, hijo. Ni las normas ni los castigos son negociables.

RR: Por favor, papá (Richie se paró en seco, abrió los ojos como dos ruedas de carro, se quedó paralizado, estaba a punto de entrar en pánico. Acaba de llamarle papá a Duncan. Duncan iba a matarlo) lo siento, lo siento, no quise decirlo.

DM: Richie soy tu padre, no hay ningún problema porque me llames papá. Es más a partir de ahora te agradecería que dejaras de llamarme Duncan o MaC o jefe y me llamarás solo papá.

RR: ¿De verdad?

DM: si, claro (acercándose a él y dando le un abrazo) No hay nada que me haga más feliz que me consideres tu padre.

RR: supongo que lo eres ¿no?

DM: Ni lo dudes ni un segundo. Ahora a tu padre le toca la dura labor de lavar con jabón al deslenguado de su hijo.

RR: Podríamos pasar.

DM: pero eso sería faltarte a mi palabra. Y faltarte a mi deber de padre de educarte.

RR: Ya voy a ir a ese estúpido colegio. Creo que tienes más que cumplido lo del deber de educarme.

DM: jajaja buen intento. Tira para el lavabo, listillo. Si en lo de los coches no te va bien puedes dedicarte a abogado.

RR: son motos (aclaró ofendido).

DM: Perdón, motos. Ahora siéntate en el lavabo y estate quietecito, mientras te lavo la boca con la pastilla de joven. Serán 10 minutos.

RR: ¡Diez! (gritó Richard levantándose del lavabo)

DM: Cinco no sirvieron, probaremos esta vez con 10, ¿pero quizás debaríamos probar con 15 para asegurarnos? (dijo maliciosamente para buscarle las cosquillas).

RR: diez está bien (volviéndose a sentar).

DM: Es lo que yo pensaba. Abre la boca (Duncan empezó a enjabonarle a conciencia cada recoveco de la boca) Cierra. Diez minutos. Después te enjuagas y vienes para tu cuarto para que acabemos nuestra charla de antes.

Los 10 minutos pasaron antes de lo que ambos hubieran querido. Richie prefería el amargor del jabón a las nalgadas. Y Duncan no quería tener que volver a poner al muchacho sobre su regazo. Sobretodo después de llamarlo papá y de decirle que iría a la escuela. Pero tenía que dejarle claras las cosas. Richie no podía desobedecerlos y faltarles al respeto de esa manera y cuanto antes le entrara eso en su dura cabecita, mejor le iría a él y a su trasero.

Una vez acabó de enjuagarse la boca. Richie entró en la habitación. Fue hasta donde estaba Duncan y se quedó de píe frente a él.

DM: siéntate Richie (apuntándole la silla del escritorio) primero quiero aclarar unas cosas contigo (Richie hizo lo que se le dijo y se sentó). No quiero volver a repetirte esto así que pon mucha atención. Si le vuelves a hablar a tu madre de esa forma vas a estar una semana entera sin poderte sentar. Tessa es una buena persona y no merece que la trates así (Richie avergonzado asintió, sabía que Duncan tenía razón). Somos tus padres, solo queremos lo mejor para ti, así que cuando te pidamos que hagas algo o que no hagas algo, es por alguna buena razón. Así que nos harás caso y nos obedecerás sin rechistar, y sinó acabarás sobre mis rodillas. ¿Quedó claro?

RR: si, señor,

DM: hijo, ¿porqué es esta azotaina? Perdón, zurra.

RR: Porque no os hice caso, os falte al respeto y destrocé algunas cosas del comedor.

DM: eso es. Y ¿cómo la hubieras podido evitar?

RR: no gritándole a Tessa ni diciéndole todas esas cosas. No pagando mi rabía y frustración con los muebles de la casa. Y (mirando a Duncan en busca de ayuda) obedeciéndote cuando me pediste que hiciera el test.

DM: Y que fueras a la escuelas.

RR: aun no he empezado la escuela, así que técnicamente esa no cuenta.

DM: Bueno me desobedeciste cuando te pedí que no me discutieras (Richie gruñó) Ahora que sabes porque te castigo y que deberías haber hecho para evitarlo, ya no hay nada más que hablar por mi parte. Pantalones abajo y sobre mi regazo.

RR: ¿Cuantas? (Richie se bajó el pantalón rápidamente y se recostó sobre las rodillas de Duncan)

DM: ¿Cuántas fueron la otra vez? (Duncan sabía que el chico necesitaba saber lo que vendría aquello le quitaba algo de angustia)

RR: Diez con la mano y 5 con el cinturón (recordando que le había doblado los minutos del jabón. Pero Duncán alzó la ceja y le echó una mirada que lo hubieran hecho mearse encima la mismo Napoleón) 30 con la mano 10 con el cinturón.

DM: Pues serán 50 con la mano.

RR: ¿Y con el cinturón?

DM: El cinturón esta vez se queda en sus sitio (Richie respiró aliviado) Pero no te equivoques, no van a ser palmaditas de bebé, quiero que te quede bien marcado el mensaje. RESPETARÁS Y OBEDECERÁS

Y con eso Duncan empezó de forma sistemática a castigar el trasero de Richie. Duncan no bromeaba con lo que le iba a quedar marcado el mensaje. A la tercera palmada Richie ya estaba aullando como si lo estuvieran despellejando vivo. Fue un poco más rápido que la última vez porque el chico parecía que finalmente había entrado en razón y no quería alargarlo ni un segundo más de lo estrictamente necesario. Al llegara a 30, hizo una pausa. Y levantó un poco más la rodilla para tener acceso a la zona donde descansa el trasero cuando te sientas. Por propia experiencia Duncan sabía que era donde se sentían especialmente más las nalgadas. Las últimas 20 fueron en esa zona y en los muslos. Richard creía que moriría. Los golpes que había recibido con las antiguas familias habían sido un millón de veces peor, pero por alguna razón aquellas nalgadas le dolían a rabiar. Y no podía evitar gritar y llorar y balbucear palabras de perdón y de arrepentimiento.

Cuando hubo acabado Duncan Le subió los pantalones, y lo abrazó, le aseguró que todo estaba perdonado y le besó en la frente. Richi se recostó boca arriba y se quedó dormido. Una vez el niño estuvo dormido, Duncan bajó a la tienda, y le contó a Tessa todo lo que había pasado. Tessa subió al apartamento y agarró los test y fue a llevárselos al director de la escuela. El director le aseguró que el miércoles tendrían los resultados y la clase en la que Richie se debería incorporar a partir del mes que viene, al inicio del segundo trimestre.

La tarde fue tranquila en la tienda así, que Duncan pudo cerrar antes y subir al apartamento para ver el partido en la tele con Richie. Ambos estaban inmersos en el partido cuando llegó Tessa que a penas ni se percataron que había vuelto. Duncan cada vez estaba más seguro que el chico tenía un desdoblamiento de personalidad. Tan pronto era un chico risueño y encantador como al minuto siguiente era chico mal hablado, lleno de rabia e insolencia. Vivir con un adolescente era como montar en una montaña rusa.


	16. Chapter 16: La paga de papá

Aquella noche después de cenar, Richie bajó con Duncan para ayudarlo con unas cajas con vajilla que acababan de llegar de China. Richie seguía un poco enfadado con el asunto de la escuela pero no quería caldear los ánimos. Sobretodo mientras su trasero seguía caldeado. Después estaba lo de que Duncan le dijera que le gustaría que le llamara papá, había estado buscando alguna excusa para volverle a llamar así, Pero Richie no sabía bien como usar lo de papá. Y si lo decía mucho quizás Duncan se cansara. Y sino se lo volviera a decir quizás se enfadara. Él le había dicho que a partir de ahora esperaba que siempre lo llamara así. Pero ¿Cuándo hay que decir papá? Richie había tenido una madre hasta los 4 años, pero jamás un padre. Aquella ansiedad lo estaba devorando por dentro. Duncan se dio cuenta que el chico estaba más callado de lo normal. Primero pensó que era debido a las azotainas que se había llevado el muchacho ese día. Pero había lago más, aunque con el nuevo Richie no podía saber lo que era. Hace un mes hubiera dicho que simplemente tenía hambre. Así que aprovechando que estaban los dos solos comprobando que todo hubiera llegado y que estuviera en buen estado, decidió sondear un poco al muchacho.

- DM: ¿Está todo bien, hijo? (a Duncan le gustaba llamarlo hijo, se le llenaba la boca y el corazón)

- RR: Si, claro (bajó la mirada y añadió bajito) papá (Duncan le sonrió, cada vez le gustaba más sentirle llamarlo papá).

- DM: ¿Seguro? No te ves como si todo fuera bien. ¿Qué es lo que te ronda por esa cabecita?

- RR: No es nada, da igual.

- DM: No da igual. Si te preocupa algo quiero saberlo. ¿Quizás pueda ayudarte?

- RR: Lo dudo (dijo flojo y apartando la mirada).

- DM: Prueba a ver. Por probar no se pierde nada.

- RR: Muy fácil para ti, no es a ti a quién le duele el culo horrores (Duncan le costó bastante aguantarse la risa a ese comentario).

- DM: Richie puedes contarme lo que sea, siempre que recuerdes hacerlo civilizadamente y con el debido respeto. ¿Es por lo de la escuela? (Richie asintió. Duncan dejó las cajas y se sentó en el suelo, le indicó a Richie que hiciera lo mismo)

- RR: Vale, pero tú no te pongas como un basilisco.

- DM: Siempre que tu mantengas esa lengua controlada, tienes mi palabra que no em pondré como un basilisco (respiró hondo, ¿acababa de llamarlo basilisco?, ¿qué concepto tenía Richie de respeto?)

- RR: Yo no quiero ir a la escuela. No soy bueno. Sé que Tessa y tú creéis que soy listo. Pero no lo soy. Los profesores empezaran a quejarse de mí y vosotros os enfadaréis conmigo y tu me pegarás y Tessa me odiará y (Richie había empezado a llorar, uncan se acercó y se sentó a u saldo y le pasó le brazo por encima y lo achuchó fuerte)

- DM: Ey, ey, alto el carro, muchachote. Primero eres listo, no quiero volver a oírte decir otra cosa. Segundo vas a ir a la escuela a aprender, y si te esfuerzas y das lo mejor para ti para aprender nadie se va a enfadar contigo. Y sobretodo Tessa ni yo te vamos odiar sean cuales sean tus notas.

- RR: ¿Entonces si me va mal en la escuela no me pegarás ni Tessa se enfadará?

- DM: Si, das lo mejor de ti, no. En absoluto. Tienes mi palabra. Pero tienes que ir a la escuela todos los días, hacer las tareas y estudiar para los exámenes (Richard resopló y puso una mueca de disgusto).

- RR: ¡Genial! ¡Entonces puedo despedirme de sentarme cómodo para el resto de mis días!

- DM: Oh venga, no seas así. No me digas que un chico que lleva des de los 13 años viviendo por su cuenta no es capaz de sentarse 8 horas en una bonita y calida aula. Hacer unos cuantos ejercicios y memorizar unos cuantos datos.

- RR: Duncan ¿hace mucho que no vas a la escuela, no?

- DM: Un poco más que tú.

- RR: Te aseguró que la escuela no es como te la imaginas. Es un infierno. Preferiría mil veces pasarme el día ordenando albaranes que pasar media hora en una clase de literatura inglesa.

- DM: tan malo no puede ser, además Tessa y Yo te echaremos una mano en todo lo que no entiendas. A mi se me da bien la literatura y la historia.

- RR: jajaja no lo dudo, la has vivido (Duncan removiéndole el pelo) ay dejad mi pelo en paz.

- DM: Lo siento, hijo. es demasiado tentador

- RR: ¿papá?

- DM: Si, hijo

- RR: ¿No hay posibilidad alguna que cambiéis de idea? con eso de la escuela, me refiero.

- DM: No. Ni con lo de la escuela ni con lo que seas nuestro hijo pase lo que pase.

- RR: Pero que conste que yo ya os he avisado, después no me gritéis cuando veáis las calificaciones.

- DM: Y yo ya te he dicho que no habrá gritos, malas caras, ni dolorosas represalias para tu trasero (Richie se le alegró la cara). Siempre que Tessa y yo veamos que te esfuerzas y que das lo mejor de ti.

- RR: Estoy muerto (escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos).

- DM: Mira, haremos algo, cada día Tessa o yo nos sentaremos una horita contigo para ayudarte con las tareas de la escuela. Y los sábados

- RR: Los sábados nada, horas a la comunidad ¿recuerdas?

- DM: Eso solo son 4 horas, Richard. El sábado tiene más que 4 horas.

- RR: ¡Oh venga ya, es sábado! Ya me jode lo suficiente tener que ir a la mierda de servicio a la comunidad para encima perder todo el día con los deberes.

- DM: Richard, vigila esa boca (dijo en un tono de advertencia muy serio) primer aviso.

- RR: Lo siento, lo siento. No más avisos, lo he pillado. ¿Y qué tal el domingo por la tarde noche? Y solo, si realmente lo necesito.

- DM: Ok, los domingos por la tarde, después de comer (remarcándole esto último mientras alzaba una ceja para indicarle que no permitía discusión en eso) Nos pondremos a repasar todo aquello que no entiendas (Richie gruñó y puso una mueca). Richie sé que ahora no lo ves así, pero es lo mejor para ti.

- RR: Mac, lo sería si yo fuera a ser arquitecto, medico o abogado. Pero yo quiero ser piloto. (al ver la cara de incredulidad de Duncan añadió) o mecánico.

- DM: Y no creo que por tener estudios no te dejen ser mecánico o piloto.

- RR: No hay manera de ganarte ¿no?

- DM: Bueno, quizás cuando tengas más estudios y más años.

- RR: JA - JA – JA (dijo con sarcasmo) muy gracioso, Mac

- DM: Si lo soy, Y sabes ¿qué también soy?

- RR: (un grano en el culo pensó Richie, pero se lo quedó para si mismo) ¿Qué?

- DM: papá, soy papá, no Mac, no más.

- RR: Pues vas a tener que gastarte una pasta en cambiar las tarjetas de visita.

- DM: Quizás lo haga. ¿Que té parece Duncan MacLeod, papá y especialista en enjabonadas de boca y azotainas de jovencitos deslenguado?

- RR: No te ofendas, papá (remarcando lo de papá, no le molestaba sino todo lo contrario se pasaría el día diciéndolo) Pero suena a pervertido

- DM: (Duncan se detuvo a pensarlo) JAJAJAJAJAJA Además es muy largo, me iba a costar una fortuna.

- RR: Tacaño (dijo burlonamente flojito pero lo suficientemente alto como para que lo pudiera oír Duncan)

- DM: ¿Tacaño, eh? Eso me recuerda que aun no hemos hablado de tu paga.

- RR: Cuando trabajaba en la tienda me pagabais 600 dólares.

- DM: Sé muy bien cuanto te pagaba.

- RR: Bueno yo solo quiero decir que ir a menos sería un menoscabo de mi situación económica previa.

- DM: ¿Seguro que no quieres ser abogado?

- RR: No (cruzándose de brazos)

- DM: 100

- RR: ¿100 dólares a la semana? Venga papá, eso es realmente una miseria. Estamos en el año 2000 no en el 1600.

- DM: No, 100 dólares al mes.

- RR: ¡QUÉ! ESTÁS DE BROMA. ¡Y CÓMO CARAJO PIENSAS QUE VOY A VIVIR! NO EM DEJÁSI TRABAJAR Y NO ME DÁIS SUFICIENTE DINERO. ¡CÓMO PAGARÉ MIS GASTOS! (Richie subió la vos y se puso rojo como un tomate).

- DM: De tus gastos nos encargamos Tessa y yo. Los 100 dólares son para ir al cine a la hamburguesería, comprarte algún dulce,…(Richie lo interrumpió)

- RR: ¡No tengo 10 años, Duncan! Tengo otros gastos.

- DM: Baja ese tonito, Richie (segunda advertencia, estás en zona pantanosa. (Richie tragó saliva y bajó la cabeza) Te recuerdo que estamos hablando cordialmente. De acuerdo hablémoslo (agarrando una hoja de la mesa y un lápiz) Muy bien, ¿cuales son esos gastos?

- RR: No seas así, Mac (enseguida rectificó), papá.

- DM: Tessa y yo estuvimos haciendo cuentas y 100 dólares nos pareció una buena paga, pero tienes razón estamos un poco desactualizados. Así que si me dices cuales son tus gastos normales podremos reconsiderar aumentarla o reducirla esa cantidad (Duncan hizo mucho hincapié en la posibilidad de reducirla).

- RR: (Richie se quedó pensativo un momento 100 dólares al mes era más de lo que ningún tutor le había dado jamás, pero los últimos meses había estado cobrando 600 y le gustaba la sensación de poder invitar a sus amigos, en vez de ser siempre él el que era invitado) Supongo que deberé arreglármelas con 100 dólares (haciéndose el mártir. Pero sabía que Duncan era muy capaz de reducirle la paga hasta 60 dólares como la de Scott y es Scott tenía 18 años. Que decía siendo Duncan era incluso a rebajársela a 40).

- DM: No. En serio, hijo (con toda la malicia de un viejo de 400 años). No quiero que pases penurias. Dí, ¿Cuáles son los gastos de un joven de 15 años de hoy en día?.

- RR: No he dicho nada, vale. 100 dólares está bien. Esta muy bien (dijo esto bajando la mirada y el tonito).

- DM: Entonces si la cuantía es aceptable, hablaremos de las condiciones ¿Qué te parece?

- RR: ¿las condiciones?

- DM: Si, la paga se te dará en 4 plazos, 25 dólares cada lunes. Siempre y que tu habitación haya permanecido recogida y limpia. Hayas tirado la basura todas las noches. Lavado los platos de la cena. Hecho los deberes de la escuela y no hayas notas de la escuela quejándose de tu vocabulario o actitud.

- RR: Jod…(estaba a punto de decir Joder cuando vio la vena de Duncan hincharse peligrosamente, tragó saliva) ¡Vaya! ¿Y soy yo el que vale para abogado? Tienes más cláusulas que un banco.

- DM: Si lo prefieres lo podemos hacer a mi manera. No tienes pagas y cada vez que quieras dinero para algo me lo pides y yo si considero oportuno te lo doy.

- RR: 25 dólares todos los lunes. ¿Y cuando cobraré esa primera paga?

- DM: aquí tienes los 25 del lunes pasado (dándole 25 dólares) y 5 más por ayudarme con las cajas (dándole 5). Y el lunes que viene te daré los 25 de esta semana. En serio no sé porque Tessa y tú decía que soy tacaño.

- RR: (y después de levantarse para metérselos en el bolsillo) porque lo eres (y salió corriendo escaleras arriba al apartamento) ¡y lento también!

- DM: ¡Ey, que no hemos acabado aun aquí! (pero Richie ya estaba en el apartamento. Duncan dijo en voz alta pero para si mismo) la próxima Duncan MacLeod, págale después de que haya hecho el trabajo.


	17. Chapter 17: Victoria

l- DM: ¿Preparado?

- RR: Acaso importa (dijo desanimado).

- DM: Venga, hijo. Quizás no sea tan horrible. Puede incluso que aprendas algo

-RR: Déjalo, papá, tengo que ir, son los servicios a la comunidad o la cárcel.

- DM: ¡Ese es el espíritu! (dijo sarcásticamente)

- RR: ¡Yuppie hei! (sarcásticamente también. Duncan le removió el pelo) Papaaaaa el peloooooo (dijo quejándose).

- DM: Venga, vamos, o aún acabaremos llegando tarde.

- RR: Si, y eso sería terrible (fingiendo estar conmocionado mientras se anudaba la zapatilla apoyando el píe en la cama).

- DM: Richie (amonestándolo) ese píe (Richie rodó los ojos pero obedeció y se anudó la zapatilla en el suelo. Duncan ignoró la actitud. Comprendía que el chico no estaba de humor, así que pensó que lo mejor sería darle algo de cuartel).

RR: Ya está, vámonos. Cuanto antes llegué antes podré largarme (Richie se levantó de mala gana y resoplando. Duncan le agarró por el brazo y lo detuvo ante la puerta).

- DM: No quiero quejas de ti.

- RR: Tranquilo Mac, no la voy a cagar, no soy tonto (hablándole con condescendencia. Y una vez más Duncan lo dejó pasar).

- DM: Nunca lo he pensado. HIJO (remarcándole lo de hijo. Richie lo pilló en seguida. Duncan se había fijado que Richie solía llamarles a Tessa y a él por sus nombres de pila cuando estaba molesto o enojado. Y les llamaba papá y mamá cuando estaba de buen humor o quería algo).

- RR: Lo siento (dijo sin mucho sentimiento). Me portaré bien, tienes mi palabra ¿vale? ( Richie dijo para firmar la paz pero sin darle importancia alguna al asunto).

- DM: Tu palabra me basta, hijo ( y le soltó el brazo y ambos salieron de la habitación para tomar el coche e ir hasta el centro cívico del distrito. Duncan estaba animado, puso la radio en el coche y fue tarareando. Richie le había dado su palabra. Y un hombre no falta a su palabra).

Las primeras cinco horas consistían en una clase de 40 minutos y dos conferencias de 90 minutos sobre el efecto de las drogas y sobre el efecto del alcohol a medio y largo plazo. Como Richie estaba ahí por ambos motivos tuvo que asistir a ambas. Girard le aconsejó que no fuera a ambas el mismo día, que eran bastante densas. Pero Richie que quería acabar con todo cuanto antes se apuntó a las dos conferencias y a la clase en el mismo día.

Girard fue el encargado de dar la clase. Todos eran chicos y chicas jóvenes, menores de 21. La clase duró solo 40 minutos pero a Richie le parecieron 40 años. Al acabar la clase Girard le hizo unas cuantas preguntas de cómo le iba con Tessa y Duncan. Y finalmente le dio una carpeta donde ponía el horario, los días y el lugar donde tendría que prestar el resto de servicio comunitario. Richie puso una mueca de asco cuando vio que era en un comedor público. Girard le dio una palmadita en la espalda. Y antes de despedirse le mostró las dos últimas hojas del dossier, eran la de asistencias y la de valoración sobre su servicio. Girard le dijo que debería entregarlas al encargado del comedor el primer día y que una vez finalizado, una copia sería entregada a su tutor, es decir Duncan, y otra al asistente social al cargo de su expediente, es decir él. Después de eso Girard le sonrió maliciosamente y le deseó una buena mañana.

En la primera conferencia Richie se sentó al final del aula y fue dando pequeñas cabezadas. Aquello era un coñazo y una pérdida de tiempo. ¡Él no tomaba drogas. Alguien las puso en sus bebidas! Pero los adultos no escuchan. Al fin, la conferencia sobre el consumo de drogas acabó. Richie fue a la cafetería a por un café y un bocadillo. Duncan le había dado 10 dólares extra por si le entraba sed o hambre. Cosa que en Richie era casi a cada hora.

El descansó terminó antes de lo que pensaba. Volvió a la sala de conferencias y se sentó hacía el final. Por su cabeza rondaba la desagradable idea que si apenas llevaba dos horas y cuarto allí y ya quería arrancarse las orejas y los ojos. Cuando en unas semanas empezara la escuela que no iba a desear. Sus pensamientos también iban dirigidos al grupito de tres chicas que se habían sentado en la sexta fila. Serían de su edad o un año o dos mayor. Con las chicas nunca se sabe entre el maquillaje y que unas desarrollan antes que otras. Y una de ellas en particular estaba bastante desarrollada. Rubia de pelo liso, piel blanca como la porcelana, ojos del color de la madera recién barnizada, no muy alta (Richie era muy alto tampoco) y con grandes curvas. La otra era una chica mulata, piel muy clara para ser negra y muy oscura para ser latina. Delgadita, con ropa cara y con el pelo alisado impecable. Y la otra era una chica vestida muy casual, el pelo castaño recogido en una coleta y que no paraba de enviar mensajitos con el teléfono. Las tres eran muy guapas, pero Richie tenía predilección por las chicas con grandes delanteras, así que la rubita fue el objeto de sus pensamientos durante el resto de la conferencia.

En el descanso Richie bajó hasta la fila donde estaban ellas y les trajo un refresco para cada una. Richie no tuvo ningún problema para entablar conversación. Tenía mucha labia y carisma y a las chicas enseguida les cayó bien. Le invitaron a sentarse con ellas el resto de conferencia. Y por supuesto Richie aceptó. Victoria, Frances y Kate que es como se llamaban y estaban allí porque las habían pillado bebiendo cerveza debajo de las gradas durante un partido. El instituto a cambio de no expulsarlas les había obligado a asistir a esas conferencias y a unos talleres sobre el alcoholismo. Victoria, la rubita, tenía 16 y Frances (la morena) y Kate (la de los mensajitos) tenían 17. Richie dijo que estaba a punto de cumplir los 18. Por costumbre y porque se quería ligar a Victoria.

El resto de la mañana pasó volando. El día no había resultado tan horrible al fin y al cabo. Justo fue pensar en eso y que la chica de la fila de delante se girara y le diera un fajo de cuestionarios. Richie había estado ocupado hablando con las chicas y no se había percatado que el último orador les había pasado unos test para rellenar en 20 minutos. La cara de estupor de Richie fue tal que la chica de delante tuvo que repetirle "pásalos" dos veces hasta que Richie tomó uno y pasó el resto. Kate se rió un rato de la cara de pánico de Richie. Cuando dejó de reírse le dijo que le diera su test. Victoria le explicóque Kate era una veterana en ese tipo de conferencias. Los tres le pasaron los tests a Kate y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los había contestado. Antes de salir los chicos se intercambiaron los teléfonos. Richie tuvo que inventarse una excusa para darles el número de casa en vez del Mobil. Pero pareció valerles. Tenía que hacerse con un Mobil, pero ya. Y quedaron para verse al día siguiente.

Duncan fue a recoger a Richie con Tessa y los tres fueron a comer a un restaurante chino que había en esa misma calle.

Después regresaron a casa. Duncan y Tessa tenían que abrir la tienda y Richie se quedó en la trastienda mirando por Internet teléfonos móviles. Tenía algo de dinero ahorrado. En parte de los 2 meses que trabajó para Duncan y en parte de su vida delictiva. Y precisamente por eso lo había omitido. Eso es omitido. Una vez dio con una tienda de teléfonos de segunda mano, anotó la dirección en un papel, borró el historial, apagó el PC y esperó que entrara algún cliente para salir pitando.

Lo primero que hizo al comprarse el móvil fue escribirle a Victoria. Se intercambiaron unos cuantos mensajes bastantes simpáticos. Después llamó a Kevin. Kevin aunque estaba un poco molesto habló con él un buen rato. Y después a Angie, que le dijo que ya venía siendo hora que tuviera un móvil. La tarde pasó volando. Ya eran casi las siete, así que decidió poner en silencio el teléfono, guardarlo en la mochila y regresar a casa. Estaba realmente feliz.

A la mañana siguiente Richie estaba realmente de buen humor cosa que era una bocanada de aire fresco para Tessa y Duncan. Durante la mañana siempre que tenía ocasión se excusaba y le escribía mensajitos cada vez más subidos de tono a Victoria. Victoria no se quedaba atrás. Esa mañana se ofreció a hacer un montón de tareas domésticas para poder continuar escribiéndose con Victoria. Si seguían así el dinero que venía de regalo con la tarjeta prepago le iba a durar un suspiro. Después de comer Richie se arregló para salir. Duncan y Tessa se acababan de estirar en el sofá y estaban viendo una película francesa bastante mala.

- TN: Oh que perfumado y que guapo (Richie se sonrojó pero fingió no darle importan ía). ¿A dónde vas tan arrebatador?

- RR: Ya sabes, por ahí a dar una vuelta. A acabar de aprovechar el domingo.

- TN: ¿Con quién? (Tessa lo preguntó super inocente).

- RR: Con unos amigos (dijo rápidamente e hizo el ademán de encaminarse hacía el recibidor. Tessa se incorporó rápidamente).

- TN: Espera ahí, jovencito. (Richie era muy hablador, el hecho que fuera tan impreciso le dio mala espina) ¿Qué amigos? (Richie se paró y miró al suelo sin contestarle. Deseaba decirle que se metiera en sus asuntos. Pero quería ver a Victoria y no le iba a dar motivos para que lo castigaran. Duncan se incorporó también) ¿Richie? (Richie tragó saliva y sin levantar la mirada susurró algo) Richie, cariño, no tengo súper-oído.

- RR: He quedado con una chica.

- TN: hijo, eso está claro, des de aquí puedo oler la colonia. Por cierto. ¿no es la de Duncan?.

- DM: Ey! Más vale que no hayas usado de la buena, me costó muy cara.

- TN: Cállate, te la regalé yo ¿recuerdas? (y volviendo a Richie) ¿Con que chica? ¿la conozco?.

- RR: ¡Tess! (Richie tenía las orejas rojas como un tómate).

- TN: Nada de Tess, jovencito, y contéstame (amonestándolo pero sin un tono muy severo).

- RR: Se llama Victoria y no, no la conoces ¿Me puedo ir ya, voy a llegar tarde?

- TN: ¿De qué la conoces? (ignorando la queja de Richie).

- RR: Del viejo barrio. Tess en serio, voy a llegar tarde (Richie se impacientaba).

- TN: Si tanto te preocupa llegar tarde Duncan te puede llevar.

- RR: ¡QUÉ! CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME ACOMPAÑE MI PADRE A UNA CITA!

- TN: Baja el tono, Richard (Richie masculló unas disculpas) No sabía que fuera una cita ¿Sabe ella tu verdadera edad? (Richie rodó los ojos).

- RR: sí, la sabe. A estás alturas la sabe toda Canadá. Kevin se ha encargado de ello.

- TN: ¿Y dónde vais a ir?

- RR: Esto parece un tercer grado.

- TN: ¿Disculpa? (irritada y cansada ya de la actitud de Richie).

- RR: He dicho que no lo sé, hemos quedado cerca del centro comercial ese grande de los espejos. No sé cuales son los planes.

- TN: Es domingo, mañana hay que trabajar, te quiero de vuelta a la hora de cenar.

- RR: Tess, (Tessa lo fulminó con la mirada) digo mamá, yo ya no trabajo y las ocho es muy pronto.

- TN: Pero nosotros si trabajamos. Así que a las ocho en casa. ¿No llegabas tarde? (Richie se miró el reloj, efectivamente iba a llegar tarde, dio un bufido y agarró las llaves del platito que habían en el taquillón de la entrada y dio un portazo).

- DM: Cuando regrese voy a hablar con él sobre esa costumbre que gasta ahora de ir dando portazos.

- TN: ¿Te había hablado a ti antes de esa tal Victoria?

- DM: Puede. No sé. Antes de que se supiera que tenía 15, solo hacía que hablar de motos, de comida y de chicas. Pero te mentiría si te dijera que recuerdo que me hablara de esa Victoria.

- TN: Debí haberle dicho que la trajera a cenar (dijo negando con la cabeza y diciéndose a si misma que ahí había estado lenta. Duncan interrumpió sus pensamientos).

- DM: Igualmente no creo que a Richie le hubiera hecho mucha gracia. Mi amor, (llamándole la atención) te has fijado que no sabemos casi nada de la vida de antes de Richie ni de sus amigos del "viejo barrio". (Tessa lo miró con preocupación, era cierto. Richie solo había dicho que era una amiga del viejo barrio. Richie tenía muy buenos amigos allí, pero también estaban sus compinches de fechorías. ¿Y si esa Victoria era una vulgar ratera y lo metía en un lío).

- TN: Idiota (pasándose la mano por la cara) debí hacerle más preguntas sobre la chica (Tessa se recriminaba su falta de experiencia con eso de ser madre de un adolescente).

- DM: Querida, es un chico y tú su madre, tratándose de chicas tampoco te hubiera dicho mucho más. Además me preocuparía más si hubiera quedado con un grupo de amigos. Pero con una chica. Creo que lo único que deba preocuparnos es que no le haga un chupetón muy grande. JaJaja.

- TN: Mac, viejo verde, Richie solo es un niño (esto lo dijo más para convencerse a si misma).

- DM: Tiene 15. ¿Cómo eran las cosas cuando tú tenías quince?

- TN: Era diferente, las chicas maduramos antes (Duncan se estaba riendo) Y aquello era Europa Y...(Duncan a esas alturas ya estaba llorando de la risa) De acuerdo señor MacLeod, nuestro niño lo más seguro es que esté por ahí besuqueándose con esa tal Victoria ¿Contento ahora?

- DM: ¿Contento? (acercándose más a ella) Yo diría más bien celoso (besándola tiernamente por el cuello. Tessa se rió pero le devolvió los besos y caricias). Aprovechemos que tenemos la casa para nosotros dos.

- TN: Eres peor que un adolescente.

- DM: Oh, mi amor, tú me haces peor je je.


	18. Chapter 18: Noche en vela

Richie decidió tomar un taxi para llegar a su primera cita con Victoria. Richie logró llegar antes que Victoria y sus amigas. Estuvieron mirando tiendas durante un buen rato. Después fueron a merendar algo a la cantina mariachi. Y oportunamente Kate y Frances decidieron que querían ir a ver una película que Victoria ya había visto. Ni Victoria ni Richie querían acabar la cita, así que Victoria le propuso ir a su casa a jugar un poco al ordenador. Richie por supuesto aceptó.

Los padres de Victoria vivían en unos apartamentos de lujos en pleno centro de la ciudad. Richie ya se había dado cuenta de que Victoria no era de clase media o baja. Pero eso era mucha pasta, durante los primeros 20 minutos se sintió un poco intimidado. Victoria había sugerido que fueran a su habitación que era donde estaba el ordenador con los juegos. Jugaron un par de partidas hasta que Victoria dio el primer paso y lo besó.

- V: No pensarás que te he traído a casa para jugar con el ordenador ¿verdad?

- RR: Confiaba que no (devolviéndole el beso).

- V: Eres muy guapo (acariciándole detrás de la oreja).

- RR: Y tú eres guapa y traviesa, menuda combinación ( con una sonrisa cautivadora).

- V: ¿Quiere hacer travesuras conmigo señor Ryan? (tirando de él hacía la cama).

- RR: No me imagino nada mejor que hacer travesuras con usted, señorita Victoria (dejándose arrastrar hacía la cama y sumiéndose en una incontable concatenación de besos, caricias y susurros).

Victoria y Richie empezaron a besarse con más intensidad y a deshacerse de alguna que otra prenda de ropa, molesta para tales menesteres. Los besos eran más intensos, de vez en cuando algún mordisquito o lametón que les hacía gemir tenuemente. Sus cuerpos se frotaban en busca de más intimidad. Victoria le desabrochó los pantalones y recorriero con su boca y su suave lengua desde la boca de Richie hasta el bulto prominente de sus calzoncillos. Richie estaba en la gloria. Estuvieron practicando sexo oral y otro tipo de preliminares un buen rato. Victoria tomó las riendas y se puso sobre Richie y empezó a cabalgarlo. Primero con movimientos suaves de cadera mientras disfrutaba de los besos y caricias que Richie le és los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y fuertes, ambos llegaron al clímax en seguida. Richie miró disimuladamente el reloj despertador que había en la mesita de noche, aun faltaba más de 90 minutos para las ocho. Hizo un cálculo rápido y pensó que les daba tiempo de echar otro polvo. Y ambos se pusieron de nuevo manos a la obra. El tiempo se les echó encima. Richie empezó a vestirse rápidamente.

- V: ummmmm ¿Te tienes que ir?

- RR: ummmm para Victoria (le dijo dulcemente mientras le apartaba délicadamente la mano de su escroto) ya te dije que tenía cena familiar. He de ir despedirme de mi tío Connor que regresa a New York. ( Richie le había mentido, no quería que se mofase de él por que su mamaíta no le daba permiso. Eso era algo totalmente nuevo para él. Tendría que trabajar en más excusas porque algo le decía que Tessa tenía la intención de ponerle un toque de queda en cuanto empezara la escuela).

- V: Oye, mis padres aun estarán unas semanas más en Nimbó ¿Porqué no vas cenas con tu tío, te despides bien de él y después regresas aquí y continuamos haciendo travesuras? (le dijo al oído melosamente).

- RR: Estoooo (buscando alguna buena excusa. Antes se congelaba el infierno que Tessa le dejara pasar la noche con Victoria) seguro que acabamos muy tarde.

- V: Yo no voy a ir a ningún sitio (y le sonrió maliciosamente) Si quieres puedes esposarme para asegurarte (y poniéndole pucheritos le dijo nuevamente con voz de niña pequeña). Tengo miedo de dormir solita (aquello le puso muy caliente a Richie. Entonces las hormonas de Richie hablaron a través de su boca).

- RR: Te escribiré un mensajito cuando vaya a salir de casa y en 20 minutos me tienes aquí.

- V: Grrrrr (ronroneó como una gatita y le dio un cachete pícaro en el trasero a Richie ).

- RR: Hasta la noche (besándola apasionadamente en la boca).

- V: Hasta la noche.

Richie llegó a las siete y cincuenta y ocho. Tessa quiso hacerle más preguntas pero Richie le contestaba con monosílabos y además le dijo que se había tenido que tomar el helado tan aprisa para poder llegar a la cena que le había provocado migraña. Tessa le dio una aspirina y dejó el interrogatorio, perdón las preguntas, para el desayuno. La cena fue bastante silenciosa y Richie a las diez dijo que se iba a la cama, que aún le dolía un poco la cabeza. Duncan aun estuvieron en el salón una hora más, a las once todos estaban ya acostados. Richie esperó hasta la una para asegurarse que estaban profundamente dormidos. Abrió la ventana de la habitación y saltó a la escalera de incendios. Una vez en la escalera descendió hasta el callejón y salió corriendo hacía casa de Victoria.

Duncan estaba profundamente dormido pero algo lo desveló. Tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta que había dejado de notar la débil presencia de un preinmortal. Se levantó como un rayo y fue a la habitación de Richie. Estaba en la cama dormidito. Pero no podía notar su presencia. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y le entró un sudor frío. Encendió la luz y fue a la cama de Richie y lo llamó flojito. Al ver que el chico ni se inmutaba se asustó y destapó rápidamente el edredón. Dos almohadas y un par de toallas enrolladas, eso es lo que había. Duncan se quedó petrificado. Tardó unos minutos en volver en si y conectar los puntos. Fue al armario del chico y efectivamente faltaban la ropa que había vestido esa tarde, las zapatillas y la cazadora que Tessa le había regalado. Además toda la habitación olía a colonia. A su colonia. Duncan entonces miró hacía la ventana, estaba abierta. Se asomó para mirar pero estaba muy oscuro. Entonces bajó corriendo hasta el callejón donde iba a parar la escalera de incendios y respiró aliviado al ver que no habían índicios de que nada malo le hubiera sucedido al muchacho. Nada malo hasta que Duncan pusiera sus manos en el, Duncan estaba pensando más concretamente en el trasero del muchacho. Oh si, a Richie se le iban a quitar las ganas de saltar por las ventanas de golpe. Duncan había pasado del pánico, al alivio y al cabreo en menos de un minuto. De repente el viento helado le hizo ver que estaba en el callejón de pie en medio de la noche con tan solo los pantalones del pijama. Mientras subía de nuevo al apartamento iba pensando si debía despertar a Tessa y ponerla al corriente o dejarla dormir y confiar que para cuando se hubiera despertado Richie ya estuviera de nuevo en casa. Pero Tessa y él habían llegado un acuerdo. Por lo que concernía a Richie no había secretos y debían apoyarse el uno al otro. Así que muy a su pesar tendría que despertar a Tessa y decirle que el niño no estaba durmiendo en su habitación, que no estaba en casa. Eso enojó a un más a Duncan. Duncan conocía muy bien a Tessa y sabía que se iba a angustiar mucho. Realmente ese chico iba a tener suerte si cuando cumpliera los 40 podría al fin sentarse. Hizo unos ejercicios de respiración para relajarse y entró en la habitación para despertar a Tessa.

- DM: Cariño, cariño, despierta (dijo casi susurrando, Tessa hizo una especie de gruñido) Tess, mi amor, despierta (Tessa se giró y aun medio dormida encendió la luz de la mesita de noche).

-TN: ¿Qué pasa? mmmmm (desperezándose) Es aun oscuro ¿Qué hora es? (aun estaba desorientada).

- DM: Tess, Richie no está en su cama (de repente Tessa abrió los ojos como platos), no está en casa.

- TN: ¡Qué! (Tessa agarró el teléfono de la mesilla) Yo llamaré a los hospitales, tu llama al sargento Powell y a Angie.

- DM: Tessa deja el teléfono, ha saltado por la ventana. Ha puesto unas almohadas y unas toallas enrolladas para simular que estaba en la cama. Sino fuera porque me he despertado y no he notado su presencia no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de su falta.

- TN: ¡Me da igual! Es un niño, son las dos de la madrugada, está ahí fuera, en la calle al alcance de cualquier degenerado o...

- DM: Por la cantidad de colonia que se ha puesto me apuesto lo que quieras que no está callejeando. Además no olvides que los últimos 2 años ha estado vi viendo en la calle, sabe cuidarse.

- TN: ¿Entonces qué sugieres, qué nos volvamos a dormir tan tranquilamente? ¡Mientras mi niño está por ahí dios sabe dónde, con dios sabe quién, haciendo dios sabe qué! (esto último lo dijo gritando)

- DM: Tessa, cálmate. Solo digo que no sacaremos nada de llamar a la policía y a los hospitales. Si mañana no ha llegado para el desayuno llamaremos a donde haga falta. Pero, cariño, confía en mí Richie mañana por la mañana estará sentado en la cocina tomando su desayuno (Tessa negaba con la cabeza). Rectifico, estará de pie tomando su desayuno, porque de la azotaina que le pienso dar no va a poder sentarse.

- TN: ¡Mañana mismo voy a poner una reja en esa ventana!

- DM: No hay ningún problema con la ventana. El problema lo tenemos con cierto jovencito que le gusta saltar por ellas.

- TN: De acuerdo, pero pienso poner esa reja igualmente (Tessa se cruzó de brazos con una expresión entre enojo y preocupación).

- DM: Acostémonos, sé que no vas a poder pegar ojo, pero no tiene sentido esperarlo de pie. Además cuando llegué yo lo notaré.

- TN: Ahora sé por lo que debió pasar mi madre todas aquellas veces. Dios, cómo podía ser tan... tan...

- DM: ¿adolescente?

- TN: Mañana llamaré a mi madre para pedirle perdón por todos los disgustos y preocupaciones que le di

- DM: Eso estará bien. De paso, mándale saludos de mi parte.

Mientras en el apartamento de los padres de Victoria, los dos jóvenes se dejaban llevar por la pasión y el deseo sin importarles nada más. Richie no es que tuviera una gran experiencia sexual, pero aquella era sin duda la mejor de todas. Richie llegó a creer por un segundo que le iban a salir los sesos de tanto placer. Ambos chicos se quedaron dormidos exhaustos abrazados el uno al otro.

A las cinco sonó la alarma del reloj de Richie.

- RR: ¡Mierda! Me quedé dormido

-V: mmmmmm ¿Qué hora es?

- RR: ¡Son casi las cinco! Nos quedamos dormidos.

- V: Geeez Richie, es pronto, hasta las ocho no empieza la escuela.

-RR: Tú no lo entiendes, si mi padre se entera que no dormí en casa me mata.

- V: tío tienes casi 18, lo va a entender. Vuelve a la cama.

- RR: No en serio me he de ir. Ellos se levantan a las seis y medía.

- V: ¿Qué son panaderos? (dijo riéndose pero Richie ya se estaba calzando las zapatillas)

- RR: Te llamo (dándole un beso apasionado y agarrando la cazadora para salir pitando).

Duncan y Tessa habían visto pasar las horas. A las cinco y veinte, Duncan se incorporó.

- DM: Ya está aquí (dijo serio pero en su voz se notaba que estaba aliviado de que el chico volviera a casa). Quédate aquí, voy a tener unas palabras con ese hijo tuyo.

Duncan entró en la habitación a oscuras y se sentó en la silla del escritorio, se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente a la ventana a esperar que Richie hiciera su gran entrada.


	19. Chapter 19: El duro amaneces

Richie corrió como alma que lleva el demonio. Sentía como los pulmones se le iban a salir por la boca. Llegó al callejón en tan solo 15 minutos. Estaba seguro que debía haber batido algún record mundial. Miró hacía arriba y respiró aliviado al ver que todas las luces aún estaban apagadas. Respiró hondo y sonrió triunfante. Subió los peldaños de la escalera de incendios de dos en dos. Fue entonces cuando se quedó totalmente frío. No había pensado en la vuelta. Era imposible saltar de la escalera de incendios a su ventana. Genial, Richie, eres idiota. Se dijo así mismo. Se quedó unos segundos ahí de píe, buscando alternativas. Al fin y al cabo tenía experiencia irrumpiendo en casas ajenas. Pero aquella no era una casa ajena, era su casa, incluso tenía las llaves. Idiota (golpeándose a si mismo en la frente), si tengo llaves, qué hago aquí parado, si puedo entrar tranquilamente por la puerta. Solo tengo que ser muy silencioso, pensó, recuperando la sonrisa de ganador. Richie bajó como un rayo las escaleras y entró por el estudio de Tessa. Atravesó el estudio, después la tienda, con sumo cuidado porque estaba a oscuras y no quería tropezar con nada y despertarlos. Al fin llegó a la trastienda, miró en su vieja habitación, y se alegró que Connor no andara más por ahí. Se descalzó y subió las escaleras que subían hasta el apartamento. Abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta, para no hacer ni un ruidito. Y no lo hizo. Sonrió de nuevo al comprobar que seguía en plena forma. Casi de puntillas atravesó el recibidor y el salón. Se hubiera puesto a bailar ahí mismo sino fuera que eso hubiera despertado a Duncan y a Tessa. Pasó por el pasillo con sumo sigilo, y abrió muy lentamente la puerta para que ni el picaporte ni las bisagras hicieran el menor ruido. Una vez dentro, cerró también con sumo cuidado y se apoyó contra la puerta y respiró profundamente. Lo había logrado, estaba de nuevo en su habitación y nadie se había percatado de su ausencia. Había tenido la mejor noche de su vida y además había logrado burlar la férrea vigilancia de sus padres. Fue entonces cuando Duncan encendió la lámpara del escritorio.

- DM: Supongo que no has podido saltar des de la escalera de incendios. (Richie dio un bote casi hasta la otra punta de la habitación).

- RR: Papá, cómo, qué, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? (dijo en pleno ataque de pánico).

- DM: ¡QUE QUÉ HAGO YO AQUÍ! NO SÉ HIJO, NO SÉ, QUIZÁS MORIRME DE ANGUSTIA PORQUE SON LAS TANTAS DE LA MADRUGADA Y MI HIJO DE QUINCE AÑOS NO ESTÁ EN SU CAMA DURMIENDO (Duncan se había prometido no perder los nervios, pero al ver la sonrisa de felicidad de Richie, mientras Tessa y él habían pasado una noche de perros por su culpa, le hizo perder los estribos).

- RR: Papá, por favor, lo siento no me eches (dijo poniendo ojitos de cachorrito).

- DM: ¡RICHARD RYAN NOEL-MaCLEOD! ( a Richard se le erizaron todos los pelos de su cuerpo) YA ESTOY SUFICIENTEMENTE ENFADADO CONTIGO POR TU ESCAPADITA DE ESTA NOCHE PARA SUMARLE ESE BURDO INTENTO DE MANIPULACIÓN EMOCIONAL. SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE JAMÁS TE ECHAREMOS DE NUESTRO LADO (Richie tragó saliva, estaba muerto).

- RR: Papá, yo...(mirando al suelo, la cara de furia de Duncan le aterraba) yo...

- DM: ¿TÚ QUÉ?, ¿LO SIENTES? ¡OH! Y TANTO QUE LO VAS A SENTIR. ESO TE LO PUEDO YO ASEGURAR, JOVENCITO (Richie estaba realmente asustado, nunca había visto a Duncan tan y tan enfadado. Duncan se dio cuenta que Richie estaba asustado. Bien, un poco de miedo no le vendrá mal pensó, pero estaba realmente furioso. No sabía como pero ese chico sabía que teclas pulsar para hacer que su presión subiera hasta la estratosfera) ¡A LA CAMA! (Duncan apuntó a la cama, e intentó calmarse un poco, al menos dejar de gritar). Dentro de un par de horas, tendremos que levantarnos e ir a trabajar. Antes de irme te traeré el desayuno, no quiero que salgas de esta habitación en toda la mañana. Te quedarás aquí pensando en lo que has hecho. No tele, no radio, no ordenador, no libros. Solo piensa (apuntándole con el dedo muy duramente) Y Richie más te vale que esta vez hagas lo que se te ha dicho (y con esto salió de la habitación).

Richie se tiró en la cama y empezó a llorar. ¿Cómo se podía haber girado tanto las cosas?, unas horas antes era el chico más afortunado de la tierra y ahora se sentía tan miserable. Maldecía su mala suerte. Cómo cojones lo hacía Duncan para pillarlo siempre. Duncan estaba furiosísimo. Iba a hacer trizas su trasero. No era justo. Él solo quería pasar un buen rato con Victoria. No hacían daño a nadie. ¿Porque Tessa y Duncan tenían que hacerlo todo tan difícil? Era súper injusto.

En la otra habitación Duncan estaba haciendo todo lo posible para calmarse. En ese mismo instante lo único que quería es poner al niño sobre sus rodillas y darle la paliza de su vida.

- TN: ¿Y cómo ha ido? (Tessa intentando no reírse. Hasta que Richie entrara en sus vidas Duncan había sido un hombre que jamás perdía los estribos, y ahora sacaba fuego por la boca).

- DM: Grrrrrr (gruñendo) No he podido. Ese maldito mocoso recalcitrante. Estoy demasiado furioso. Si me hubiera quedado un minuto más lo hubiera acabado matando.

- TN: Oh no Duncan, no puedes (fingiendo estar escandalizada) entonces sería inmortal. ¡Eternamente adolescente! Bueno yo solo lo tendría que aguantar unos cincuenta años más, pero tú eterno Duncan, tú serías eternamente el guardián de un ¿mocoso recalcitrante? (Duncan la miró de reojo) y de sus constantes cambios de humor, faltas de respeto y consideración. Duncan con un eterno adolescente.

- DM: Vale, Vale, lo he pillado, nada de matarlo. Pero su culo es mío.

- TN: Como diría Richie, eso ha sonado muy pervertido.

- DM: Pues va a ser de todo menos pervertido. (cambiando totalmente el tono) Corrígeme si me equivoco, ¿pero no eras tú la que ibas a poner una reja en su ventana?

- TN: ¡Y voy! Mañana mismo, bueno hoy (mirando el reloj) será lo primero que haga. Llamaré a David, que venga hoy mismo a ponerla.

- DM: No lo llames, sería tirar el dinero.

- TN: Duncan Allyster MacLeod, no te atrevas a ser tacaño con la seguridad de nuestro hijo.

-DM: Grrrr ¡Voy a matar a Connor! (Solo Connor podía haberle dicho cual era su segundo nombre). Ha entrado por la puerta (dijo cansado) ¿también vas a poner una reja en la puerta? Tessa no se trata de poner rejas sino de poder confiar en él.

- TN: Tengo noticias para ti. Richie tiene 15 años, no se puede confiar en un muchacho de 15 años, no en este tipo de cosas. Estamos en el año 2000, los chicos de su edad no son de confiar, no hasta que sus hormonas se hayan calmado.

- DM: Tessa, lo entiendo, los chicos han sido, son y serán siempre chicos. Pero los padres también tienen que ser padres. Lo siento, pero el rollo padre-colega no va conmigo. Soy su padre, me respeta y me obedece y sino mi mano se tomará su tiempo con su trasero.

- TN: No puedes pasarte la vida zurrando al niño.

- DM: Ni pretendo (sonriéndole malévolamente) solo hasta que se le meta en su cabecita que existen unas normas que hay que obedecer. Por cierto, ¿a qué es debido ese cambio tuyo tan repentino? Hace unas horas querías llamar a los SWATS ¡y ahora ni tan siquiera quieres que castigue al muchacho!

- TN: Yo no he dicho eso. Claro que creo que Richie debe ser castigado. Pero estoy feliz, está ahí en su habitación (señalándole la habitación), en su camita, sano y a salvo de cualquier desaprensivo. (dando unos golpecitos a su lado de la cama) Venga, mi amor, acuéstate, trata de descansar algo.

- DM: Tengo demasiada tensión no solo no dormiría que no te dejaría a ti descansar tampoco. Me voy a arriba a practicar. A ver si quemando adrenalina consigo calmarme.

- TN: ¿Cómo has quedado con Richie? (preguntó tapándose con el edredón y recostándose).

- DM: Mañana mientras yo estoy en la tienda él se quedará en su habitación, castigado, pensando en sus lamentables decisiones. Y después ya me aseguraré yo que su trasero lamente sus decisiones. ¡Saltar por la ventana! (exclamó levantado los brazos).

- TN: Mejor ves a practicar (dándose la vuelta para dormir).

Duncan estuvo más de dos horas practicando aikido y kendo. Hasta que finalmente se dio por calmado. Se dio una ducha para desentumecer los músculos y se fue a cambiar para abrir la tienda. Tessa estaba profundamente dormida, se vistió en silencio y se fue a la cocina para preparar algo para desayunar. Unas crepes, un poco de mango y kiwi y una taza de una infusión relajante. Duncan disfrutó de su desayuno. Sirvió un buen vaso de leche fresca, preparó una macedonia de plátano, fresas y uvas y un par de sándwich de pavo. Lo puso todo en una bandeja y se lo llevó a Richie. Al entrar vio al crío tumbado aun vestido y calzado (esa fea costumbre de poner las zapatillas en la cama), con el pelo revuelto, y la cara llena de chorretones de haber llorado. Duncan dejó delicadamente la bandeja y se quedó un rato mirándolo. No podría querer más a ese chico ni que fuera de su propia sangre. Sonrío lleno de alegría. A pesar de todo, ese tormento (porque a quién iba a engañar Richie era su mayor tormento y también su mayor alegría) de ahí dormidito como un bebé era lo que más felicidad les había llenado a Tessa y a él. Si tan solo escuchara e hiciera lo que se le dice (puso una medio mueca) y decidió ponerse serio y despertarlo.

- DM: Hijo, Richie (pero Richard seguía durmiendo. Duncan decidió levantarse y abrir las persianas y las ventanas) Richie, son casi las ocho, despierta.

- RR: ummmmm déjame papá (dijo aún dormido y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. Duncan no pudo evitar sonreír. Pero enseguida volvió a la pose seria.

- DM: ¡Richard! Levántate, ya es hora.

- RR: Papaaaaaa (estaba claro que seguía medio dormido).

-DM: ¡Richard! Levántate ahora mismo (utilizando un tono más severo) No te creas que te vas a pasar toda la mañana en la cama.

- RR: Grrrrr (gruñó, pero no se movió ni un milímetro, realmente estaba muy cansado. Duncan no pudo más y lo destapó, lo tomó por un brazo, tiró de él y una vez de píe, aun descolocado, le propinó 5 fuertes azotes en su muslo izquierdo PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFFF) Auuuuuuuuuuuu ay ay Auuuuu ay ¡Papá, para! Ya estoy despierto, ya, para por favor (mientras ponía la mano en su trasero para cubrirlo de posibles ataques. Esa es definitivamente la peor manera de despertarse. Pero ahora Richie estaba totalmente despierto. De repente le vino a la cabeza todo lo que había sucedido).

- DM: Ahí tienes el desayuno. Quiero que desayunes, te duches, te vistas y cuando hayas acabado te sientes aquí (colocando la silla del escritorio contra una esquina de la habitación) y pienses sobre tu escapadita de anoche. Al medio día, cuando cierre la tienda, jovencito, tú y yo tendremos una larga y desagradable charla (Duncan miró fríamente a Richie, Richie agachó la mirada). No, no bajes la mirada, estoy hablando contigo (Richie volvió a subir la mirada con los ojos vidriosos) Lo de ayer noche, (mordiéndose la lengua) espero que te lo pasaras muy bien mientras tu madre y yo pasábamos un auténtico suplicio. Porque créeme después de nuestra charla se te van a quitar todas las ganas de escabullirte por ahí de noche (y finalmente las lágrimas se le escaparon. Duncan lo abrazó y Richie se aferró a él mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido y patéticas disculpas) ¿Qué voy hacer contigo, eh? (dio un suspiro y rompió el abrazo) Anda, desayuna, que tus tripas te delatan (le dio un empujoncito hacía el escritorio) Nos vemos luego ( le dio un beso en la cabeza y salió de la habitación).


	20. Chapter 20: La fabulosa reja marroquí

La mañana pasó volando. Los lunes eran días de ajetreo en la tienda de antigüedades. La mayoría de pedidos que habían de pasar inspección aduanera eran liberados el lunes. Así que los lunes iban llegando como cuentagotas, según madrugara el proveedor.

Tessa se quedó un rato más en la cama. La escultura en la que estaba trabajando estaba muy avanzada, por lo que podía tomarse el lujo de quedarse en cama un par de horitas más. A las diez, por fin se levantó, tomó una larga ducha y se puso ropa cómoda. Más tarde bajaría a trabajar, se preparó un té y un par de tostadas y desayunó mientras veía las noticias en la televisión. Entonces recordó que tenía que llamar a David para lo de rejas. Buscó en su agenda el número de teléfono y lo llamó. David a veces le aprovisionaba de vigas, cerraduras y verjas, con las que trabajaba en algunas de sus esculturas. David le dijo que se pasaría en más o menos una hora. Tessa sonrió, se acabaron los saltos por ventanas de más de nueve metros.

Richie desayunó como Duncan le había dicho, se moría de hambre. Después se duchó y se puso los pantalones de tala kakis y el polo blanco. En su opinión iba como un gili-pijo, patético, pero sabía que Duncan y Tessa les gustaba cuando se vestía como un pringado. Era muy pronto, le quedaba una larga mañana de reflexión. Así que agarró el móvil y miró a ver si Victoria le había escrito algo. Tenía 4 mensajes a cual más obsceno y picantes. Aquello le alegró la mañana, pronto empezaron el intercambio de mensajitos. Richie se sentó en la silla, contra la esquina, tal y como le dijo Duncan. Claro que no reflexionó mucho. Richie se dijo a si mismo que su culo estaba ya vendido, y ni que llegara al puto Nirvana lo iba a salvar. Así que al menos se alegraría la mañana con los mensajes de Victoria.

Sobre las once Tessa picó a la puerta de Richie, Richie se guardó el móvil rápidamente en el bolsillo del pantalón.

- RR: Adelante.

- TN: Hola, cariño (Richie se levantó para hablar cara a cara a Tessa). Oh no, cariño, tú no te levantes, continúa ahí, sentadito, pensando sobre tu lamentable comportamiento de ayer noche (le dio un beso). ¡David! (gritó) es ésta. (David entró en la habitación) Richieeee (dijo en tono de advertencia y Richie volvió a mirar la esquina) Ves, (hablando con David) como te he comentado, es una ventana doble (David tomó las medidas de la ventana).

- DAVID: Si, tenías razón hace uno diez por noventa, perfecto. Bajo a por las herramientas y la reja a la furgoneta y te la pongo.

- RR: ¡REJA! (Richie se giró de golpe. David aprovechó y salió de la habitación)

- TN: Oh si, una reja. ¡Por si se te vuelve a pasar por la cabeza intentar romperte el cuello saltando por ella!

- RR: ¡Oh venga, mamá! (dijo quejándose) Eso no es necesario.

- TN: Eso ha dicho tu padre. Pero, hijo, no puedes culparme porque me preocupe sobre el futuro de tu trasero. Sé que mientras esa ventana tan tentadora esté ahí susurrándote: "salta, salta, salta por mi" (poniendo voz fantasmal) Duncan y tu trasero se van a hacer muy íntimos. Así que tu trasero debería agradecerle que tu mamá haya decidido poner una fabulosa reja marroquí de hierro forjado.

- RR: ¡Oh, una fabulosa reja marroquí de hierro forjado! ¿Porqué no lo has dicho antes? (con sarcasmo y fulminándola con la mirada).

- TN: Cómo diría tu padre, mi casa, mis reglas. No más saltos.

- RR: Mamaaaaaá (sonando como un niño que no se sale con la suya).

- TN: No quiero oírlo, Richard. No creo que puedas hacerte cargo de la noche que hemos pasado tu padre y yo. No nos merecemos esto. Te abrimos nuestra casa y nuestros corazones y tú solo haces que faltarme al respeto, chillarme, desobedecernos, huir poniendo en peligro tu vida y hacernos sufrir durante horas imaginando todo tipos de desgracias. Esto se acaba aquí y ahora. No me importa que castigo decida ponerte tu padre, vuelve a desaparecer así y créeme que vas a ver una parte de mí que no te va a gustar nada. ¿Quedó claro? (Tessa le había hablado tan duramente que Richie no supo que decir) Te he hecho una pregunta, Richard.

- RR: Si, señora (dijo flojito y bajando la mirada).

- TN: Ahora vuelve a tu sitio y piensa en lo que ha dicho Duncan. David no tardará nada en instalar la reja (Tessa seguía hablándole duro, pero antes de salir le acarició el pelo) Estaré abajo trabajando en la escultura.

Efectivamente, David instaló la reja en un momento y después se fue. Richie volvió a agarrar el móvil y continúo escribiéndose con Victoria un rato más. Richie miró la hora, eran ya la una. Así que se guardó el móvil de nuevo en su bolsillo y se sentó bien recto en la silla mirando fijamente a la esquina.

Duncan entró al cabo de un rato. Al ver a Richie sentado ahí, de cara a la pared y vestido con pantalones con pinza y polo blanco. Si hasta se había peinado. No pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Se puso de nuevo serio.

- DM: Venga, hijo, vamos a comer. Después ya hablaremos.

Richie se levantó y caminó hacia el salón como si fuera un condenado de muerte ante su última comida. Richie, Tessa y Duncan comieron en silencio. Nadie sabía que decir. Cuando los platos estuvieron limpios, Duncan agarró cariñosamente por la nuca.

- DM: Venga vamos ( y los tres se fueron hacía la habitación de Richie) tenemos una charla pendiente.

Al llegar a la habitación Richie dudó no sabía que pretendían Tess o Duncan que hiciera o dijera. Duncan agarró la silla donde había estado sentado Richie y la volvió a colocar en su sitio. Le indicó que se sentara en la cama y Tessa y él se quedaron con los brazos cruzados ante él.

- TN: Muy bien Richard. Quiero que empieces diciéndonos dónde, con quién y el qué estuviste haciendo ayer noche (eso si que no se lo esperaba. No se esperaba que fuese Tessa ni que le preguntaran por lo que hizo. Richie inocentemente pensó que solo le reñirían y después Duncan le zurraría).

- RR: Estuve en casa de una amiga ( bueno no es del todo mentira).

- TN: Richard, no estamos jugando al juego de las 100 preguntas, empieza a hablar. Des de que saltaste por la ventana (Richie miró a Tessa y a Duncan y sus caras no dejaban ningún tipo de duda ).

- RR: Salté por la ventana y bajé por la escalera de incendios. Después fui al centro, a casa de una amiga y me quedé dormido.

- TN: Quiero el nombre de esa amiga y el teléfono de su casa.

- RR: ¿PARA QUÉ?

- TN: Para hablar con sus padres. Y baja ese tono.

- RR: No sé su teléfono.

- TN: ¿Desapareces en medio de la noche para irte a casa de una amiga y no sabes ni su teléfono? (Richie bajó la cabeza) Vale, fuiste a su casa, dame la dirección.

- RR: ¡QUÉ! ¿QUÉ VAS HACER? ¿PRESENTARTE EN SU CASA?

- DM: ¡Richard!

- RR: Duncan, por favor, ayuda.

- DM: No, muchachote, contesta a tu madre, nombre de la chica y su dirección.

- RR: Lo lamento, pero soy un caballero, Duncan, pensé que tú me entenderías.

- DM: Primero es papá, no Duncan. Segundo no eres un caballero, sino un jovencito en serios problemas. Y tercero, contesta a tu madre.

- RR: Lo siento, no puedo. ( Tessa salió de la habitación farfullando en francés). Supongo que esto nos deja solos ¿no?

- DM: Eso parece. Cómo no pareces muy hablador, mejor nos ponemos en faena (dándose un golpecito en el muslo) Primero 40 con la mano. Después pantalones abajo y 12 con el cinturón.

- RR: La otra vez fueron 30 y 10.

- DM: Y aquí estamos otra vez. ¿Crees que 40 y 12 va a ser tu número? (dijo molesto) Venga, no lo alarguemos más.

Duncan lo puso finalmente sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a castigar el trasero de Richie. En seguida la habitación se llenó de auchs ays i arrgs. Las palmadas resonaban por toda la habitación. Duncan estaba siendo implacable. Si Richie seguía poniendo su vida en peligro de esa manera encontraría la inmortalidad antes que su cuerpo y su mente estuvieran del todo desarrollados. Cuando la última nalgada cayó sobre el trasero de Richie, Richie estaba llorando y balbuceando disculpas y las típicas promesas de ser bueno y de obedecer. Duncan quería acabar con el castigo cuanto antes. Pero aún así se tomó su tiempo para consolarlo. Fue en medio de las palabras de consuelo que Duncan notó que algo vibraba en el pantalón del muchacho. Duncan lo levantó y lo puso delante de él y con la mirada más aterradora extendió la mano y solo dijo.

- DM: Dámelo.

Richie no era un suicida, así que sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a su padre. Duncan agarró el teléfono y tomó de la oreja a su hijo y lo llevó hasta el salón donde estaba Tessa.

- DM: Mira lo que acabo de encontrar (con una mano agarraba la oreja de Richie y con la otra le enseñaba el teléfono a Tessa.

- TN: ¿Y ese teléfono?

- DM: De Richie. ¿Tú sabías algo?

- TN: No.

- DM: Yo tampoco, y creo que recordaría si mi hijo de 15 años me hubiera pedido permiso para tener un móvil.

- RR: Papá, por favor, suelta, duele. (Duncan dio un pequeño tironcito de la oreja) No es para tanto todo el mundo tiene uno.

- DM: Si estoy de acuerdo. Es más tu madre y yo te íbamos a comprar uno cuando empezaras la escuela.

- RR: Entonces no hay ningún problema.

- DM: No, excepto por el hecho de que nos lo has ocultado (Duncan abrió el teléfono y empezó a mirar la agenda y las llamadas, finalmente, los mensajes. Duncan soltó la oreja de golpe) Ve a tu habitación, ya acabaremos nuestra charla más tarde.

- RR: Papá ¿el teléfono?

- DM: Oh no hijo, no. Esta vez quiero que vayas a tu habitación para recapacitar no para escribirte obscenidades con un desconocido (Richie se quedó mudo y rojo de vergüenza) ¡Ve, ahora! (Duncan dijo entre dientes, Richie corrió a su habitación. Duncan le lanzó el teléfono a Tessa) Ahí tienes las respuestas de con quién, donde y qué estuvo haciendo ayer noche nuestro hijo (Tessa empezó a leer los mensajes, uno detrás de otro, hubo un momento que no pudo más y cerró el teléfono).

- TN: No quiero que vuelva a ver a esa Victoria (dijo entre dientes y con rabia).

- DM: Me temo que eso no está en nuestras manos Tessa.

- TN: Somos sus padres.

- DM: Si, lo somos, pero en eso no podemos decidir, si el chico está enamorado.

- TN: ¡Por favor, Duncan! ¿Has leído esos mensajes? Eso no es amor.

- DM: Tessa.

- TN: Me voy a trabajar ( y se levantó de golpe y salió del apartamento)


	21. Chapter 21: Un salto muy caro

Duncan empezó a venirle una horrible migraña. Pero porqué el chico tenía que hacerlo todo de la forma equivocada. Si le hubiera pedido el puñetero móvil se lo hubieran comprado. Pero el chico había preferido hacerlo a sus espaldas. Fue al lavabo a por una aspirina y se sentó un rato en la cama. El día estaba mejorando por segundos. Se levantó, se sacó el cinturón, lo dobló en dos y fue a la habitación.

- DM: Acabemos con esto. 12. Pantalones abajo (Duncan dijo sin ningún sentimiento en su voz).

- RR: Papá, escúchame, yo no quería ocasionaros un gasto (Duncan lo mandó a callar).

- DM: Richard acabemos con esto, después ya hablaremos de lo del teléfono. Pantalones y sobre el escritorio (Richie tragó saliva).

- RR: Papá, por favor (en un último intento de ablandar el corazón del escocés)

- DM: Richard, por favor (Sin perder la pose. Richard empezó a llorar. Le dolía horrores el trasero. Y algo le decía que esos 12 cuerazos no sería lo único que iba a recibir). Richard estos 12 son por haber saltado por la ventana, pudiendo fácilmente haberte roto el cuello. Y son 12 porque ya habíamos tenido esta misma charla hace menos de un mes. (Duncan lo colocó mejor, para tener mejor acceso a la parte baja de las nalgas y la parte superior de los muslos). Hijo, ni tu madre ni yo toleraremos que pongas en peligro tu vida, ni ahora ni nunca, así que realmente espero que sea la última vez que tengamos esta charla ZWASSS (ese primer correazo le pilló desprevenido y se puso erguido de golpe, cubriéndose con las manos el trasero)

- RR: Argggggggggg duele, no tan fuerte, duele au au au (Duncan lo agarró suavemente pero con firmeza y lo volvió a colocar)

- DM: Ya solo quedan once, ZWASSS

- RR: Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ay ay (Duncan estaba siendo más duro que la última vez) por favor, por favor (una vez más lo volvió a recolocar).

- DM: Diez ZWASSS (Richie se puso de píe con las manos en el trasero y dándose la vuelta para evitar más correazos)

- RR: Ayyyyyyyyyy ay au au Por favor, no tan fuerte, duele mucho. Dueleeee (Duncan esperó unos segundos y le señaló con el dedo que volviera a la posición, pero Richie solo hacía que frotarse las posaderas)

- DM: Richie, te quedan 9, si te he de volver a poner en el sitio, los calzoncillos irán también abajo. Ahora vuelve a tu sitio.

- RR: Pero duele mucho.

- DM: Puede doler mucho más, ¿Quieres comprobarlo? (poniendo los brazos en las caderas y arqueando la ceja. Richard abrió mucho los ojos ante la amenaza de Duncan, tragó de nuevo saliva y volvió a retomar la posición) Nueve ZWASSS.

- RR: auuuuuuuuuu au au (está vez, sin moverse) por favor, papá, por favor, no más.

- DM: ocho ZWASSS siete ZWASSS (Duncan aplicó dos cuerazos rápidos en los muslos)

- RR: Arrrgg Argggg au au aua au au (hizo le gesto de levantarse pero en seguida se volvió a recostar sobre el escritorio) bwuaaa bwuaaa lo siento, lo siento.

- DM: seis ZWASSS cinco ZWASSS (Duncan aplicó otros dos cuerazos rápidos en los muslos).

- RR: Arrrgg Argggg au au aua au au (Richie no se levantó pero puso las manos para protegerse) bwuaaa bwuaaa lo siento, lo siento. Por favor, papá, lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer, nunca más, lo juro.

- DM: Richie, la mano (dijo en tono de advertencia. Richard la retiró.) Quedan cuatro. No ZWASSS pondrás ZWASSS en riesgo ZWASSS tu vida ZWASSS (las últimas cuatro fueron en la zona donde se unen los muslos y las nalgas)

- RR: Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu buff buff arg au au au Nunca más, lo juro, nunca más, papá, por favor, papá, perdona. Seré bueno, no volveré a desobedeceros, lo juro bwuaa bwuaa sniff sniff (Richie balbuceaba mientras se sorbía los mocos e intentaba respirar con normalidad)

- DM: respira, Richie, respira (mientras le masajeaba la espalda, Richi seguía en la posición, llorando) Ya está, hijo, ya. Venga, ves a lavarte la cara (pero Richie no se movía solo lloraba) Richie, hijo, ya está.

- RR: Noooo (sin girarse) nooo, Me pegaste sniff sniff muy fuerte sniff sniff, y ahora sniff sniff vas a volver sniff sniff a pegarme sniff sniff por lo del teléfono sniff sniff .

- DM: Hijo, mírame (pero Richie continuaba llorando) Richie, hijo, mírame, quiero hablar contigo y me es muy difícil sin verte esa cara de vivo que tienes.

- RR: (Richie se giró y empezó a frotarse el trasero, ni siquiera hizo la intención de subirse los pantalones) sniff papá, te juro que no volveré a desobedeceros u ocultaros nada, lo juro, lo juro. Por favor créeme, pero no me pegues más no puedo, no puedo (abrazándose fuerte contra el pecho de su padre como si tuviera 7 o 8 años en vez de 15 y llorando a moco tendido. Duncan empezó a consolarlo con caricias en la espalda y en al cabeza y una voz suave y relajante)

- DM: Ya está, Richie. Ya está. Te creo, hijo (aunque conocía bastante bien al muchacho y sabía que tardaría poco en olvidarse de todas esas buenas promesas) Ya está. Se acabó, estoy aquí a tu lado, no me voy, ahora cálmate. Ya se acabó. (Richie dejó de llorar) papá te tiene. Anda ves a lavarte la cara. Aun hemos de hablar de lo del teléfono (Richie se puso otra vez a llorar) Solo hablar. Si tu lengua se mantiene civilizada, mis manos se quedaran en los bolsillos. Tienes mi palabra. (y con un suave empujoncito lo encamino al cuarto de baño. Fue entonces cuando Richie se dio cuenta que aun llevaba los pantalones en los tobillos, se los subió rápidamente y fue hacía el lavabo).


	22. Chapter 22: Apagado o fuera de cobertura

Richie se tomó su tiempo en el lavabo, no sabía porqué pero no podía dejar de llorar. Si, Duncan había sido muy duro, y el culo le dolía horrores. Pero había recibido palizas muchísimo peores y había podido controlar el llanto mucho mejor que lo estaba haciendo ahora. Richie se miraba en el espejo e intentaba razonar con él mismo. Venga Richie, no eres un niño pequeño. La has cagado, vale. Y Duncan te ha zurrado, ya está. Hace unos meses pasabas por un adulto y ahora mírate hecho un mocoso llorón. Se volvió a echar agua en la cara un par de veces más. Cuando las lagrimas parecían que ya había cesado, se bajó un poco los pantalones y calzoncillos para ver el gravedad de los daños. Richie esperaba de nuevo tener la piel hecha trizas, si que estaba realmente colorada, como si hubiera tomado sol sin protección solar. Y aun se podía intuir un poco donde había caídos los cintos. Se pasó la manó y si que irradiaba calor, y aunque la mano fría le aportaba algo de alivio, tenía 15 años, no iba a sobarse el culo como un mocoso de 3 años. Se subió los calzoncillos y los pantalones, se sonó los mocos y respiró un par de veces hondo antes de salir del baño y enfrentarse de nuevo a Duncan.

Duncan le había prometido que no le iba a zurrar más, quizás no le pegara más hoy, pero la cara de Tessa y Duncan cando se enteraron de que tenía un teléfono móvil a escondidas de ellos, le decían otra cosa bien distinta. Además Duncan había tenido la osadía de leerle los mensajes y llamadas, Eso era privado, no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo. Estaba casi seguro que incluso eso era un delito. Pero ¿Quién era el valiente que se lo decía? Al pensar en los mensajes, automáticamente Victoria vino a su mente. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué pasaría con Victoria? Sino le contestaba pensaría que él es un cerdo, y que no quería saber más de ella. Y ni una cosa ni la otra eran ciertas. Y si Tessa la llamaba y le contaba que tenía 15 años, y que estaba castigado. Entonces también se había acabado todo con ella. Aquellos pensamientos le angustiaron un poco más. Aquella chica era realmente muy divertida y le gustaba mucho, realmente le fastidiaría muchísimo no poder verla más.

Duncan mientras se había sentado en la cama y había empezado a mirar mejor el registro de llamadas y los mensajitos. El mensaje de activación era del mismo sábado. Y solo había llamado a Angie, Kevin, Steve y Sean (Richie puso una mueca de disgusto, no le gustaba nada que Richie andara con ese Sean) y claro, los numerosos mensajitos con esa tal Victoria. En tan solo 48 horas esos dos se habían escrito más mensajitos que Duncan había recibido en su vida. ¡Incluidos los de propaganda! Por no hablar que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia el lenguaje y tono que tanto Richie como la chica usaban. Algunos de ellos incluso le hubieran hecho sacar los colores al mismísimo Casanova. Entendía que eran jóvenes y tenían las hormonas descontroladas, pero todo tenía su mesura. Y algunos de aquellos mensajitos era pornografía, y de la dura. Duncan se dijo que debía hablar con el chico de las chicas y del sexo. ¿Pero en qué orden?. ¿Primero del teléfono y después de las chicas o primero las chicas y después del teléfono?

Cuando Duncan encontró el teléfono, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo en reprimir las ganas de agarrar la pantufla y darle a Richie tal azotaina que estaría al menos una semana sin poder sentarse cómodamente. Y después cuando vio que en vez de sentarse y reflexionar sobre lo de saltar por la ventana y escabullirse en medio de la noche, se había pasado la mañana escribiéndose obscenidades con esa chica. Duncan estaba seguro que ese chico lograría matarlo, pero no por decapitación sino por que le deba a dar una neurisma o un ataque al corazón. Pero ahora, después de haber visto como lloraba con el corazón en la mano, y la carita del muchacho y las palabras de perdón (que sabía que eran solo motivo de la zurra no de que realmente pensara que había actuado mal. Richie era terco como una mula) o la angustia en su respiración, ahora era él que no podía con otra azotaina. Solo esperaba que el chico no lo continuara provocando. Duncan estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando el chico salió del baño.

- DM: Siéntate (señalando en la silla del escritorio) vamos a hablar.

- RR: ¿puedo quedarme de píe? (dijo mirando al suelo y muy flojo).

- DM: No te he pegado tan fuerte como para que no puedas sentarte. Venga, siéntate (dijo un poco irritado por el comentario).

- RR: Eso lo dices porque no es tu trasero (dijo entre dientes mientras iba a sentarse).

- DM: Richie (Richie se paró en seco, en serio no lo había dicho para molestarlo) ven aquí (Richard tragó saliva, y arrastrando los pies fue hasta donde estaba Duncan. Una vez estuvo a su alcance lo agarró por el brazo y lo acercó aun más. Entonces tiró fuerte de los pantalones. Richie se quedó blanco. ¿Iba a pegarlo otra vez? Pero Duncan solo quería mirar el estado del trasero de Richie. Una vez lo vio, le volvió a subir los pantalones). Puedes sentarte, ve (señalándole con el dedo la silla. Richard estaba rojo como un tómate. Se sentó rápidamente, no importara lo que dijera Duncan a él le dolía el culo)

- DM: Richard, cómo te he dicho antes no te voy a zurrar. Pero eso no signifique que esté contento con lo que has hecho. No estoy nada contento. Pero nada (Richie bajó la cabeza aun más) Si quería un teléfono solo tenías que haberlo dicho. Puede que tenga 400 años, pero no estoy en contra la tecnología. Es más, me parece muy buena idea que tengas un teléfono (Richie iba a decir algo, pero Duncan levanto la mano para indicarle que no le interrumpiera). Lo que es inaceptable es que lo hicieras a nuestras espaldas. Richie somos tus padres, estoy cansado ya de repetírtelo, pero lo volveré hacer. Somos tus padres. Richard, somos tus padres y no nos puedes ocultar cosas como éstas.

- RR: pero, pero,… no he hecho daño a nadie, ni a mi mismo, ni os he desobedecido, ni os he faltado al respeto, ni nada (dijo Richie para defenderse).

-DM: Y es solo por eso, que ahora mismo no estás de nuevo sobre mis rodillas. Pero, Richie mírame a los ojos y dime que pensabas que estabas haciendo lo correcto, cuando el sábado saliste aprovechando que estábamos con mucho trabajo en la tienda, te compraste un teléfono sin pedirnos permiso, lo escondiste y para más INRI te has pasado toda la mañana escribiéndote mensajitos en vez de hacer lo que te había dicho que hicieras. Por cierto Richie ¿qué te dije que tenías que hacer?

- RR: papá, es injusto, dicho así suena peor de lo que es. Solo me compré un maldito móvil, todos tienen uno, tu mismo has dicho que es beuna idea tener uno. Y no os dije nada porque, des de que empezarais con el rollo ese de la adopción os habéis vuelto imposibles. Necesito mi espacio y mi intimidad. ¡Tengo 15 años no 5!

-DM: Richard (la voz de Duncan era dura y seca) Que no te vaya a poner sobre mis rodillas por el incidente del teléfono, no significa que no lo vaya a hacer por tu falta de respeto.

- RR: Lo siento (dijo triste). Pero ponte en mi lugar.

-DM: Y lo hago. Entiendo que tienes 15 años, te gusta tener tu espacio, salir con tus amigos, salir con chicas, pasártelo bien. Y que para eso no nos necesitas, tienes razón tienes 15 años. No te tengo que agarrar de la mano para cruzar la calle. Ni bañarte, acostarte o asegurarme que te laves los dientes. Pero hijo, ahora somos una familia. Tu familia. Y Tessa y yo estamos a tu cargo, cualquier cosa mala que te pasa será culpa nuestra. ¿Sabes qué es vivir con esa carga?

- RR: no me va a pasar nada malo.

-DM: ¡No, claro que no! ¡Como te puede pasar algo malo saltando de noche por una ventana desde un segundo piso!, ¡o caminado solo por las calles a las tantas de la madrugada! ¡ o yendo a casas de desconocidos en medio de la noche!

- RR: Victoria no e suna desconocida.

-DM: ¿En serio? ¿Cuánto hace que la conoces? Unas horas no hacen a alguien conocido y lo sabes. ¡Maldita sea Richie! Tenías más cabeza cuando vivías en la calle. Podía haber sido un atrampa, podían haberte hecho algo.

- RR: Oh si, si que me hizo algo, y ese algo es lo que os fastidia a ti y a Tessa.

-DM: ¡Richard Ryan Noel-Macleod! (Richard saltó un poco al oír el rugido de Duncan)

-RR: Lo siento (añadió rapidísimo).

-DM: Hijo, sé lo que es ser joven y sé lo que se siente cuando una chica te besa y te hace tocar el cielo con los dedos. Lo sé. Y me alegra saber que has encontrado una chica que te hace sentir así. Esta discusión no es sobre eso. Esta discusión es sobre el hecho que actuaste deliberadamente a nuestras espaldas y que esta mañana me desobedeciste cuando te dije que quería que te quedaras ahí (señalando a la esquina), sentadito, pensando sobre tu deplorable comportamiento de ayer noche.

-RR: ¿Me vas a pegar? (Richie se armó de valor, sabía que no iba a ganar en una lucha dialéctica con Duncan, así que quería acabar con aquello)

-DM: Ya te he dicho que no.

-RR: ¿Ni mañana?

-DM: No sé ¿tienes planeado algo más?

- RR: No, señor (las orejas de Richie estaban rojas, de vergüenza) No me vas a castigar, entonces.

- DM: Oh si, eso si, definitivamente si. Para empezar esto (señalando el teléfono se queda en buen recaudo por una semana). Ahora le escribirás a esa amiguita tuya y le dirás que estás castigado y por eso no vas a poder ni verla ni hablar con ella, ni con nadie (añadiendo en seguida, sabiendo que el chico podía tomarse las cosas muy literalmente). Nada de tele, radio, ordenador, consolas o calle. El sábado irás al comedor público para cumplir con tus horas, pero ya está. Y tranquilo, no te vas a aburrir. Por la mañana, vas a empezar a estudiar un poco y harás todas las tareas de casa. Y por la tarde te voy a cansar con flexiones, abdominales, saltos, y ejercicio, mucho ejercicio. La puerta de esta habitación restará siempre abierta mientras dure el castigo.

- RR: papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

- DM: No me vengas con "papaaaaaaaaaaa" a mí. Sino te gusta mi decisión, puedes hablar con tu madre (sabiendo que Richie sabía perfectamente que Tessa era bastante más creativa con los castigos y que estaba muy molesta con el tono de los mensajitos y que Richie hubiera saltado por la ventana y salido de noche para estar retozando con una desconocida).

- RR: ¿Leerás lo que le escribo? (Duncan no tuvo ni que contestarle la mirada de "te estás pasando chaval" fue suficiente)

- DM: El lunes que viene cuando regreses de la escuela volverás a recuperar tus privilegios. Para ser tu última semana en casa se te va hacer amena, hijo (alargándole el teléfono para que le escribiera a Victoria).

Richie lo tomó y tecleó tan rápido que Duncan no pudo ver que le había escrito. Pero una vez hubo acabado alargó la mano para que el devolviera el teléfono. Y una vez se lo dio, Duncan leyó el último mensaje enviado. "me pillaron, estoy castigado hasta el próximo martes, pero tu vales la pena, piensa en mi por las noches, yo pensaré en ti, Richie".

Duncan rodó los ojos, ¡adolescentes y sus hormonas! se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo. Y le pidió a Richie que le ayudara a sacar de la habitación, la televisión, las videoconsola, la mini cadena, y el laptop. Una vez la habitación de Richie estuvo totalmente desprovista de cualquier tipo de diversión. Duncan le indicó que subiera a la buhardilla, que iban a empezar con el entrenamiento.


	23. Chapter 23: El primer día de escuela

La semana efectivamente pasó muy pero que muy lenta para Richie. Duncan lo levantaba a las cinco para empezar con los entrenamientos antes de ir a trabajar. Después Tessa lo hacía bajar al estudio y mientras ella trabajaba en sus esculturas Richie hacía los ejercicios de las primeras lecciones de los libros de la escuela. Después almorzaban todos juntos, Richard hacía las tareas de la casa y cuando Duncan cerraba la tienda volvían a la buhardilla para recibir las primeras lecciones de kendo y esgrima.

Richie prefería mil veces hacer las tareas de casa y hacer ejercicio hasta caer extenuado a hacer deberes o estudiar. Y lo dejó muy claro des de el primer día. Tessa era la que se llevaba la peor parte del castigo de Richie. Hasta que un día incluso la sacó tanto de sus casillas, que sin darse ni cuenta lo agarró de la oreja y le aplicó 5 rápidas nalgadas. No fue hasta un rato después cuando Richie al fin dejó de quejarse y se puso a hacer los ejercicios de gramática que Tessa se dio cuenta lo que había hecho. El resto de la mañana fue tranquila, pero al día siguiente Richie volvió con las quejas, soplidos, malas palabras y maneras. Tessa estaba convencida que si era así con ellos en casa, cuando empezara la escuela la semana siguiente aquello iba a ser un infierno. El muchacho no era capaz de sentarse, concentrarse y hacer los ejercicios más de 20 minutos seguidos. Y las clases son de 50 minutos. Con dos recesos de 30 minutos. Uno a medía mañana y otro al mediodía. Tessa comentó su preocupación con Duncan y Duncan solo alcanzó a decirle que no podían adelantarse a los acontecimientos. Además confiaban que con los profesores no se tomara tantas confianzas como con ellos y se supiera comportar. Richie era muy capaz de comportarse con muy buenos modales, cuando trabajaba en la tienda lo había demostrado en un sin fin de ocasiones. El problema lo tenía cuando había confianza, que pasaba de ser un chico encantador a un jovencito pícaro y deslenguado.

Duncan se dio cuenta des del primer instante que Richie tenía muy buenas aptitudes para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Con la espada no era tan bueno pero le ponía muchísimo interés así que confiaba que cuando llegara el momento (dentro de mucho mucho mucho tiempo) en que la inmortalidad le sobreviniera estría más que preparado. La energía de Richie era encomiable. Duncan al final del día acababa rendido pero el muchacho estaba eufórico. Tuvo que darle una infusión cada noche para que se relajara y pudiera conciliar el sueño. Duncan habló con Tessa y decidió que cuando empezara la escuela la rutina de levantarse a las cinco y entrenar se mantendría. Así iría a al escuela más despierto y la tarde la podría dedicar exclusivamente a hacer los deberes de la escuela y a estudiar.

La semana tuvo tres momentos difíciles. Cuando llegaron los uniformes de la escuela de Richie. Cuando le comentaron que tendría una hora para acostarse y toque de queda. Y cuando Richie pilló una pataleta descomunal porque Tessa le hizo volver a rehacer todos los ejercicios de nuevo porque los había contestado al azar.

Richie se olía lo del toque de queda, pero no por eso dejó de hacer patente su total disconformidad. Y lo del uniforme, lo sabía, Tessa y Duncan se lo habían comentado. Pero fue cuando llegaron los 2 uniformes y el tracksuit que Richie se dio cuenta que debería ir vestido como un pringado. Y Richie les dijo que no iba a ponerse esa ropa, que parecería un tontito vestido así. Pero una mirada fulminante de Tessa y una amenaza muy seria de Duncan de ponerlo sobre sus rodillas, lo habían hecho recapacitar sobre si era oportuno seguir desafiando la paciencia de sus padres.

Pero cuando Tessa le hizo repetir aquellos estúpidos ejercicios de métrica. O por dios, a quien narices le importaba la poesía. Era una pérdida total de tiempo. Tessa solo le había puesto esos ejercicios para torturarlo. Y a ese pensamiento se le sumó lo del chasco del uniforme y el toque de queda. Así que Richie explotó como un volcán en erupción. Y empezó a tirar todo lo que había encima de su mesa: los libros, los lápices, el vaso con zumo, la libreta...incluso le dio una patada a la silla donde estaba sentado. Fue entonces cuando Tessa lo agarró por la oreja y le aplicó 5 nalgadas bien duras en el trasero del muchacho. Después lo obligó a recoger todo el desorden que había provocado y a rehacer de nuevo los ejercicios, pero esta vez bien hechos. Si Tessa estaba sorprendida por su reacción ante la pataleta de Richie, Richie estaba estupefacto. Tessa lo acababa de nalguear. No Duncan, Tessa. La dulce y cariñosa Tessa. ¡Su madre! Su madre lo había zurrado, vale solo 5 nalgadas, y nada que ver con las de Duncan, pero Richie se sentía igualmente dolido. Se suponía que Tessa era la paciente y comprensiva y Duncan el rígido y disciplinario. ¿Qué se suponía? ¿Qué ahora los dos iban a disciplinar así? Esa idea no el gustó nada, así que decidió aplicar la carta de la manipulación emocional con Tessa. Y le funcionó bastante bien, Tessa acabó pidiéndole perdón por haber perdido los nervios con él y aquel mediodía pidieron comida en el restaurante favorito de Richie e hizo una tarta de queso para merendar. Aunque no pudo catar ni un trozo de la tarta porque Duncan tras enterarse de la escenita de la mañana en el estudio de Tessa, le hizo disculparse con su madre y lo castigo también sin postre hasta el fin de su castigo.

Y así transcurrió la semana. Y llegó el lunes por la mañana, el primer día de escuela el último día de castigo. Richie se levantó a las 5 y subió a la buhardilla para entrenar con Duncan. Duncan decidió hacer un entreno más suave y más corto. Y así poder hablar con el chico antes de empezar la escuela.

- DM: Siéntate ahí (señalando una butaca que había en un rincón de la buhardilla donde habían ido a parra todos los trastos del cuartucho) Hemos de hablar.

- RR: si, si, ya sé, que me porte bien y no quieres quejas de mi (dijo aburrido)

- DM: Si, y deja esa actitud. (Arqueando la ceja) También quería decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Richie. Sé que no te apasiona la idea de volver a la escuela. Y lo de estudiar y hacer deberes ha quedado claro que no es algo que te guste. Pero hijo, es necesario. Y no me importan las calificaciones, yo sé perfectamente que eres listo, trabajador y un gran muchacho. También entiendo que no es fácil volver a la escuela después de tanto tiempo, y eso es algo admirable. No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario.

- RR: Papá, no te ofendas, pero tienes que revisar tu idea de "sin presiones".

- DM: jajaja hijo solo te pido una cosa, deja todos tus prejuicios aparte. Hoy quiero que vayas e intentes pasarlo lo mejor que puedas, hacer amigos, ¡Quizás podrías aprender algo y todo!

- RR: Vale, pero será muy difícil que

- DM: ¡Ey! ¿Qué he dicho? Nada de ideas preconcebidas. No juzgues el libro por su cubierta. (Richie gruñó por la frasecita) Ahora baja, dúchate, vístete, y por favor, intenta no preocupar más a tu madre de lo que ya está. No ha pegado ojo en toda la noche, parecía que fuera su primer día en vez del tuyo.

- RR: ¿Ella? Si soy yo quién tiene que ir a la escuela.

- DM: He leído que es normal que los padres estén nerviosos ante el primer día de escuela de sus hijos.

- RR: 'Oh venga papá! ¿Tú también? ¡No jodas! Creí que Tessa era la única que leía esos tontos libros sobre paternidad (dijo llorando de risa).

- DM: Richard (intentó regañarlo pero acabó riéndose también él) ¡Venga! ¡dúchate, apestas!

- RR: No soy el único que huele mal aquí, tu estás sudando como un pollo, creo que te haces viejo, papá.

- DM: ¡Pero si soy inmortal!

- RR: ¡Ooops! Entonces supongo que siempre has sido así de lento y flojo (dijo mientras corría hacía las escaleras)

- DM: Con que lento y flojo ¿eh? Os voy a demostrar a ti y a tu trasero insolente lo lento y flojo que soy cuando te pille (y salió tras de él pero sin ninguna intención de pillarlo)

Duncan, Tessa y Richie hicieron un desayuno de gala. Tessa se había cambiado 4 veces de ropa, Duncan 2 veces de corbata. Y Richie había repetido de 3 veces el desayuno. Y lo hubiera hecho una cuarta si Tessa no lo hubiera detenido. No quería que en el primer día de escuela tuviera una indigestión. Duncan le dio 20 dólares extras, por si surgía algún gasto no previsto. Y en el coche camino a la escuela, Tessa le recordó lo orgullosos que estaban de él, cuanto lo querían y que esperaba que diera lo mejor de él en la escuela. Tessa quería darle un beso de buena suerte, pero la cara de horror de Richie fue tal, que Tessa solo le deseó un rápido buen día. Duncan no pudo esconder la risa. Hay cosas que no importan los años que pasen, seguirán siendo iguales. Y que un joven sienta vergüenza ante las muestras públicas de afecto de su madre, es una de ellas.

La mañana pasó muy muy muy pero que muy lenta para los tres. Tessa se fue a trabajar, pero no hacía más que mirar el reloj y suspirar. Duncan, aunque estuvo bastante ocupado, también se preguntó varias veces como le estaría yendo al muchacho su primer día de escuela.

Para Richie la historia fue diferente. Al llegar, tuvo una charla con el que sería su tutor durante ese curso. Y después fue presentado al resto de sus profesores. La escuela tenái la política de que acda alumno tenía su ritmo de aprendizaje. Al acabar la escuela a los 18 años, todos acababan con los mismos conocimientos, pero el ritmo lo marcaba cada alumno. Por las pruebas que hizo, Richie iba con chicos de su edad en las clases de mates, física, ciencias, gimnasia y a los talleres. Pero en las clases de literatura, historia, inglés y filosofía iba con críos de 13 y 14 años. Y para sorpresa de todos, en las clases de francés y español iba con chicos de 17.

Lo cierto es que no le hizo nada de gracia, lo de ir con críos tan pequeños en las clases que precisamente menos le gustaban. Pero el tutor decía que dependiendo de su progreso en el siguiente podría avanzarlo o incluso retrasarlo aun más. Pero fuera como fuese al cumplir los 18, tendría una educación completa. Las clases fueron aburridas, los profesores fueron pedantes, los compañeros, no le interesó mucho relacionarse con ellos. Estaba obligado a ir a la escuela, pero nadie le podía obligar a relacionarse con ese atajo de niños de mamá y ricachones. Así que cuando sonó el timbre de la última clase, agarró la mochila y salió como un rayo.

Duncan fue a recogerlo en coche y efectivamente Richie fue de los primeros en salir y corrió hacía el coche de Duncan, abrió la puerta y casi se lanzó dentro.

- RR: ¿nos vamos?

- DM: Hola hijo, si mi día ha sido bastante liosos, gracias por preguntar ¿y el tuyo?

- RR: jajaja, muy gracioso papá ¿Nos podemos ir ya? (Duncan puso una mueca de desagrado, pero arrancó el coche).

- DM: ¿y cómo ha ido? (Richie puso la radio. Pero Duncan la apagó al momento) ¿Richie? (dijo mientras conducía).

- RR: ¡Un auténtico coñazo! No me gusta y no me puedo creer que me obliguéis a ir. ¿Contento?

- DM: Richie, siento mucho que tu día no haya sido bueno, pero no creo que yo deba pagar con tu mal humor.

- RR: Lo siento. Pero ha sido denigrante, ¡Voy a clase con niños de 12 y 13 años!

- DM: ¿El tutor no te ha dicho que será solo hasta que te pongas al día? (Richard le gruñó) ¡Richard!

- RR: Lo siento, disculpa papá, tienes razón no es culpa tuya que yo sea retrasado. Solo quiero llegar a casa (dijo triste).

- DM: Hijo, tú no eres retrasado. Has estado dos años sin pisar una escuela. ¿en serio, esperabas tener el mismo nivel que todos esos críos que llevan yendo a la escuela todo ese tiempo?

- RR: No, pero es denigrante.

- DM: Está en tus manos ponerle solución. El director nos dijo que si te lo tomabas en serio, en 6 meses podrías ponerte al nivel de lo chicos de tu edad.

- RR: Claro, es muy fácil de decir, pero mientras soy yo que va a la clase de los retrasados. ¡Joder, papá! Ya es una putada ir a la escuela. ¡No tan solo eso, sino que tengo que ir vestido así! (amarrándose la americana con el escudo de la escuela) ¿corbata? ¿En serio? ¿Quién coño se creen que soy el puto Donald Trump?

- DM: ¡Richard! (Duncan rugió) Si vuelvo a escuchar salir de esa boca una mala palabra más, en cuanto lleguemos a casa te voy a lavar bien la boca con jabón ¿entendido? (Richard se hundió en el asiento y se cruzó de brazos, poniendo morritos) HE - DI-CHO- ¿EN-TEN-DI-DO? (Dijo Duncan marcando cada sílaba)

- RR: Entendido (dijo pero sin abandonar la actitud).

-DM: Muy bien, cuando lleguemos a casa, quiero que vayas directo a cambiarte, después merendaremos algo mientras hablamos civilizadamente sobre tu día. Y después (Duncan hizo una pausa) harás los deberes.

- RR: ¿y mi teléfono? Dijiste que me lo devolverías hoy.

-DM: Está en casa. Y si, te lo voy a devolver, quiero que lo lleves siempre encima. Pero no se puede usar en la escuela, mientras estudias o haces los deberes o por la noche. Y hablo muy en serio sobre esto. Sino eres lo suficientemente maduro para tener un móvil, entonces no lo tendrás.

- RR: vale (seguía de morros)

-DM: Richieeeeee (con tono de advertencia).

- RR: Mira papá, he tenido un día horrible, lo mejor será que me vaya a mi habitación porque sino seguro que acabaréis gritándome o algo peor. Ya dejaremos esa charla civilizada para otro día.

-DM: Me parece bien, ya le diré yo a tu madre que te lleve algo para merendar a tu habitación

- RR: ¿Te parece bien? (Richie estaba sorprendido)

-DM: Si, no crees que puedas tener una charla civilizada con tu madre y conmigo y por eso prefieres quedarte en tu habitación y calmarte ¿por qué me iba a enfadar por eso?

- RR: ¿No sé, quizás, porqué siempre te enfadas? (dijo con sarcasmo y una medía sonrisa).

-DM: Hijo si no te sientes con humor para hablar, no te voy a obligar. Pero me gustaría que cuando "estés de humor" hablaras conmigo o con tu madre de todo aquello que te preocupa.

- RR: Gracias.

-DM: Sabes que tu madre y yo te queremos ¿verdad?

-RR: Si, lo sé (dijo aburrido ya de tanto sentimentalismo) ¿No te irás a poner emotivo ahora, tú también?

-DM: ¡oh, si! Estoy incluso planteándome mañana llevarte de la manita a la escuela y darte un besito en la cabeza cuando te deje en la puerta (dijo Duncan divertido)

-RR: ¡No te atreverás! (Richie le seguía el juego, el gustaba cuando Duncan y él estaban de bromas así)

- DM: No sé, no sé ¿No querrás negarle esa alegría a tu anciano, lento y flojo padre?

- RR: jajaja Rencoroso (dijo burlonamente)

- DM: ya te voy a dar yo rencoroso (y empezó a hacerle cosquillas)

- RR: jajajaja para jajaja papá jajaja por favor para jajajaja jajaja para jajaja papá para que estás conduciendo (Duncan paró, pero solo porque habían llegado y tenía que meter el coche en el garaje y necesitaba ambas manos para maniobrar. Richie en cuanto aparcó agarró la mochila y salió del coche para ir al apartamento).

- DM: No olvides saludar a tu madre (Duncan le chilló, porque el muchacho ya había salido escaleras arriba)

- RR: Hola mamá (le dio un beso rápido)

- TN: Hola Mon petit ¿Qué tal la escuela?

- RR: ¡Fatal! (y se metió corriendo en la habitación)

- TN: Richieeeee (pero el chico ya estaba en su habitación. Duncan justo apareció en ese momento) ¿Qué fue eso?

- DM: ¿Eso? Eso fue un mal día en la vida de Richard Ryan Noel-MacLeod. Déjalo, necesita enfriar los ánimos.

- TN: ¿Pero qué ha pasado?

- DM: Pues, resumiendo que no le gusta la escuela, no le gusta el uniforme y no le gusta ir a clases con chicos más jóvenes que él.

- TN: ¿Pero no le han dicho que es temporal, que a medida que vaya poniéndose al día irá avanzando?

- DM: Si, pero la paciencia no es uno de sus fuertes (Richard salió de la habitación ya vestido con ropa cómoda).

- RR: ¿Y mi teléfono? (preguntó impaciente mientras le alargaba la mano para que se lo colocara sobre la palma de la mano)

- DM: Ahora te lo traigo (Duncan suspiró hondo y fue a su habitación a por el teléfono. Al instante regresó con el teléfono en la mano) Richie, repíteme lo que te he dicho antes.

- RR: ¡Venga, papa! ¡Que no estoy de humor! (le dijo hastiado y poniendo cara de mártir)

- DM: Richard, (utilizando un tono muy paternal) repíteme lo que te he dicho antes (volvió a decir dejando de lado el comentario de Richie).

- RR: Que lo debo de llevar siempre encima. (Suspiró) Que no lo puedo usar en la escuela, mientras estudio o hago los deberes, ni por la noche (dijo como un autómata) ¿me lo das ahora? (alargando aun más la mano)

- DM: Aquí tienes (pero antes de ponérselo encima de la mano). Más vale que no me entere yo que me desobedeces. Porque hijo si me entero puedes despedirte del teléfono por una larga temporada (levantando la mirada y con un tono que no dejaba ningún resquicio a la discusión), haz buen uso de él (tan ponto como se lo dio el chico volvió a desaparecer a su habitación).

- TN: ¡RICHIEEEEEEEEEEE LOS DEBERES PRIMERO! (le gritó des de el salón)

- RR: ¡ES EL PRIMER DÍA, NO HAY! (le gritó desde la habitación)

- DM: Tessa ¿Tú también? (le dijo derrotado. Tessa se puso colorada y se rió)

- TN: Voy a mirar la web de la escuela.

- DM: ¿porque?

- TN: Porque en el a apartado de padres/alumnos, los profesores cuelgan los deberes que ponen de cada asignatura y la fecha y clasificaciones de los exámenes.

- DM: ¿En serio? ¿Dónde?

- TN: anda ve, que te lo enseño (y bajaron a la oficina de la trastienda que es donde ellos tenían el ordenador). Ves aquí, pones el nombre del alumno RICHARD RYAN NOEL-MACLEOD. Y aquí pones la contraseña: 430M2000RRNM110 y (apareció el expediente la foto de Richie, y unas cuantas pestañas: asignaturas, horarios, asistencias, comunicaciones, deberes, exámenes, calificaciones, permisos y material docente. Tessa fue abriendo una por una y enseñándoselas a Duncan. Todas estaban vacías, excepto asignaturas, horarios, asistencias, material docente y deberes) Ves (señalándole la carpeta de deberes) para mañana tiene de deberes (clickando en la agenda el día siguiente). Tiene que hacer una redacción de 150 palabras en francés y hacer las páginas 7,8 y 9 de la carpeta Klauss II de material docente.

- DM: Grrrrrrrrrr Pues empezamos bien.

- TN: Déjame a mi, ahora le llevaré la merienda y también le informaré a él de que miraremos todos los días la página web de la escuela. Dejémoslo así, por ser su primer día.

- DM: ¿Sabes como ponerlo en mi favoritos? (Tessa lo hizo). Habrá que mirarlo cada día (Y suspiró hondo).

- TN: ¡Oye! que en mis tiempos no había esto, mis padres tenían que ir a la escuela cada tres meses y hablar con los profesores. Esto es muchísimo mejor.

- DM: No, si lo del ordenador me parece genial. Lo que no me parce tan genial es que Richie no va a estar nada contento con que nosotros tengamos acceso a toda esta información.

- TN: Eso seguro, pero es mejor así ¿no crees?

- DM: Supongo. Pero me parece que vamos a tener que estar constantemente detrás de él para que haga sus deberes y estudie.

- TN: jajaja claro, ¿Qué adolescente quiere estudiar o hacer deberes?.

- DM: No lo sé (poniendo una mueca), pero seguro que el nuestro no.


	24. Chapter 24: Vida amorosa de un chico

- TN: Hola mi amor, te traigo la merienda (dejándole una bandeja con un sándwich de atún, una manzana y un vaso de leche).

- RR: Gracias mamá (dijo sin levantar la mirada, estaba ensimismado con el teléfono)

- TN: Richard, recuerda lo que te ha dicho tu padre del teléfono.

- RR: si si si (dándole la razón como a los locos)

- TN: nada de teléfono si no has hecho los deberes.

- RR: ya, pero no tengo deberes.

- TN: hijo, es tu primer día después de una semana de castigo, me apenaría mucho tenerte que castigar otra semana por mentir.

- RR: mamá, es el primer día, solo han hecho que hacer presentaciones y hablar blah blah blah (todo esto sin apartar la mirada del teléfono).

- TN: Richard, deja eso un momento, estoy intentando hablar contigo.

- RR: Ya le he dicho a Duncan que no me apetecía hablar (levantando por primera vez la vista y usando un tono bastante irrespetuoso).

- TN: Lo sé, me lo ha dicho. Así que tú no hables, solo escucha. (dijo Tessa cruzándose de brazos y poniendo cara de pocos amigos). Enciende el laptop (Richie se quedó descolocado). ¿No me has oído? (Richie, dejó encima de la cama el teléfono y fue al escritorio y encendió el ordenador) Ves a la página de la escuela (Richie se dio la vuelta para mirar a su madre con desconfianza). Muy bien. Entra en tu usuario.

- RR: aun no nos has dicho la contraseña (Mintiéndole descaradamente. Pero Tessa no quería entrar en una disputa. Era el primer día de escuela del chico).

- TN: el nombre del alumno es RICHARD RYAN NOEL-MACLEOD y la contraseña es 430M2000RRNM110 (dijo poniéndole una mueca, Richie sabía que Tessa lo había pillado de pleno en una mentira). Ahora entra en deberes. (Pero Richie no entró)

- RR: vale, vale, me has pillado, ahora me pongo (dijo hastiado).

- TN: Nada de distracciones hasta que hayas acabado los deberes (Richie gruño mostrando su disgusto ante lo que denominaba una nueva faceta de su madre, Tessa la controladora).

- RR: valeeeeeeee (dijo a disgusto, agarrando la mochila del suelo y sacando una carpeta y el estuche)

- TN: Y Richie, por si cabía algún tipo de duda. Miraré cada día la página de la escuela. Así que no más mentiras. Y yo no soy tu padre, no habrá 3 avisos. Si vuelvo a preguntarte si tienes deberes o que estudiar y me dices que no y después descubro que es mentira. Estarás una semana castigado sin privilegios y sin paga.

- RR: si, señora (dijo apenado).

- TN: Ahora merienda (dándole un beso en la cabeza) después te pones con los deberes.

- RR: ¿Mamá?

- TN: oui, mon petit?

- RR: Tengo una redacción en francés, a mi se me da bien hablarlo, pero escribirlo… ¿Podrás echarle un vistazo, después? Francés es una de las clases que no voy con los retrasados y no quiero que me saquen (dijo casi murmurando y un poco angustiado).

- TN: Claro que sí, tu padre y yo te echaremos una mano en todo lo que podamos (dándole otro beso) Ahora te dejo, cuando acabes llevas la bandeja a la cocina.

Richie merendó y se puso con los deberes, no tenía más remedio. Aquel estaba siendo un día de mierda. Tessa bajó de nuevo a la trastienda. Duncan continuaba investigando en la web de la escuela.

- DM: ¿Qué? ¿Está haciendo los deberes?

- TN: si (sentándose en su regazo y abrazándolo) ¿Sigues mirando la web?.

- DM: Si, está escuela está muy encima de los alumnos. Imagínate tener que meter toda esa información para cada alumno.

- TN: Duncan, (dijo aguantándose la risa) creo que solo lo ponen por clases, automáticamente aparece en todos los alumnos matriculados en esa clase. Lo único que es especial para Richie son los apartados de asistencias, calificaciones y el de notificaciones.

- DM: Tengo que hacer un curso de informática (dijo intentando entenderlo).

- TN: No sería mala idea. Jajaja

- DM: ¿Sabes? antes los padres simplemente iban y hablaban con el maestro.

- TN: En comunicaciones puedes concertar una cita con sus profesores o con su tutor (dijo intentando no reírse)

- DM: ja ja ja (dijo irónicamente) muy graciosa. No me has dicho cómo te ha ido con Richie.

- TN: Ha ido bien ¿Dudas de mis capacidades como madre?

- DM: No, para nada. Pero no he oído gritos ni portazos y solo es que me has dejado todo curioso.

- TN: Simplemente he ido allí y le he dicho que hiciera sus deberes. Richie no es tan malo como crees.

- DM: No creo que sea malo. Creo que a veces es recalcitrantemente imposible.

- TN: Oh, eso no te lo crees ni tú. Adoras a ese chico. Nada más hay que mirarte la cara cuando lo miras y piensas que nadie te ve (agarrándole la barbilla).

- DM: Pero a veces es un grano en el culo (haciéndose el tipo duro).

- TN: Nuestro grano en el culo (dándole un beso)

- DM: Si, nuestro grano en el culo (sonriéndole y dándole un beso aun más apasionado)

- TN: ¿Sabes qué? Creo que le va a ir bien en la escuela. Se hace el duro, ya sabes lo testarudo que es, pero estoy segura que acabará gustándole.

- DM: No sé Tessa, yo no soy tan optimista como tú. Simplemente me conformo con que vaya a las clases y no se meta en líos.

- TN: ¿Cómo era a su edad?

- DM: Un hombre (Tessa se rió) ¿Qué? ¡Antes con 15 años ya eras un hombre!

- TN: ¡Entonces Duncan MacLeod eres mucho más viejo de lo que pensaba jajajaja! Espera, espera, ¿cuánto años tenías cuando Connor te encontró?

- DM: Pues 27 (Tessa lo miró sorprendida) Si 30, tenía 30 años cuando me sobrevino por primera vez la muerte.

- TN: Duncan, pareces mucho más viejo. ¿No sé? 37 o 38 años. Jajaja (Tessa no podía parar de reír).

- DM: ¿37 o 38? No está mal, para un anciano de 408 años.

Las dos primeras semanas de escuela de Richie siguieron la misma rutina. Richie se levantaba a las 5:00 entrenaba con Duncan. SE duchaba, vestía y desayunaba y Duncan lo llevaba en coche a la escuela. Richie intentaba pasar lo más desapercibido en la escuela y en cuanto sonaba el timbre salía corriendo y llegaba a casa. Tessa y él tenía un tira y afloja con lo de hacer los deberes, que siempre acababa ganando Tessa. Hacía los deberes rápidamente. Y se ponía a escribirse mensajitos con sus amigos y Victoria. Veía un poco de tele o jugaba a la consola. Cenaba con Tessa y Duncan intentando evitar cualquier tema que estuviera relacionado con la escuela, veían un poco de tele juntos y se iba a su habitación a las diez. A las once, como decía Duncan, se cerraban luces. Los fines de semana eran algo mejor. Los sábados por la mañana se los pasaba en el comedor comunitario, pero después de cumplir con sus horas, Richie desaparecía hasta las 10:59 de la noche. Después de muchas negociaciones, unos cuantos gritos y un lavado de boca se acordo que los viernes y sábados podría llegar a las once y acostarse a la una. A Tessa le costó hacerse a la idea que Richie pasara todo el sábado y viernes por la tarde fuera. Pero Richie cumplía con su parte del trato, les decía donde y con quién iba. Así que a Tessa no le quedaba más remedio que hacerse a la idea.

Fue a la tercera semana que Richie empezó a maquinar la forma de poder saltarse alguna que otra clase sin que Duncan Y Tessa se enteraran. Lo cierto, es que la idea no había sido de él, sino de Victoria. Que volvía a estar una semanita sola en casa, y quería aprovecharlo. Richie al principio le dijo que solo podría pasar un par de horas quizás entre semana que ya se las apañaría, pero Victoria siempre se salía con la suya y no estaba acostumbrada a un no como respuesta.. Así que empezó a presionar más y más a Richie. Richie, finalmente cedió. Y le prometió que el viernes, se saltaría las clases y pasarían todo el día juntos. Solo tenía que encontrar la manera de engañar a los profesores a sus padres y a la dichosa carpeta de asistencias de la web. Sobre la cuestión de la web de la escuela, Victoria le dijo que se lo dejara a ella que el hermano de una compañera de clase suya, era un fenómeno con estas cosas. Que solo necesitaba su nombre de usuario y su contraseña y él se encargaba de todo.

Lo difícil estaría en engañara a Duncan y a Tessa, pero para eso estaba Sean, un experto en este tipo de cosas. Aunque ya le quedaba atrás su época de instituto, aun recordaba de algún par de cuartadas muy válidas para saltarse las clases. Sean le había dicho que se inventara que tenía que hacer un trabajo en grupo y que así no tendría Duncan que recogerlo a la escuela. Eso le daría unas 3 o 4 horas de margen. Y en la escuela, con tan solo decir que tenían que ir a la boda de una prima o algo así, ya valdría. Nunca poner la excusa de la muerte de alguien, la gente se siente con el deber de preguntar sobre ese tipo de cosas. Richie cada vez se sentía más seguro y emocionado por lo del viernes.

Lo del trabajo en grupo, había colado. Tessa incluso le había estado comentando como se reunía con sus amigas para hacer trabajos en al escuela cuando tenía la edad de Richie. Tessa, por supuesto, pidió el teléfono y nombre del compañero en la casa del cual irían a reunirse. Richie le dio el teléfono de Sean, y el nombre de uno de sus compañeros de clase de un tal Francis M. Becket. Si llamaban Sean se haría pasar por él y ya pondría alguna excusa. Pero Richie, sabía que no llamarían, que solo lo hacían para fastidiarlo.

El jueves Richie, le dijo a un par de maestros con los que tenía también clase el viernes que no asistiría al dia siguiente a clase porque su prima se casaba en NY ese mismo sábado y tenían que tomar el avión ese mismo viernes. Los maestros no dudaron de Richie ni un segundo. En clase Richie era un chico callado, más bien introvertido, así que no pensaron que estuviera maquinando una excusa para saltarse la escuela.

Al fin llegó el tan esperado viernes, todo salió a pedir de bocas. Duncan lo dejó en la escuela, como siempre, y salió a toda prisa para abrir la tienda, como siempre también. Pero esta vez, Richie en vez de entrar a la escuela pasó de largo y tomó un autobús hasta el centro y después fue andando hasta casa de Victoria. En la escuela a la hora de pasar lista, estuvieron apunto de llamar a Duncan y a Tessa para informarles de la ausencia de Richie, pero justo cuando iban a hacerlo el profesor de matemáticas, dijo que se ahorraran la llamada, que no había nadie en casa, que habían tenido que salir a una boda. Por lo que nadie llamó para informar de la ausencia de Richie.

Richie y Victoria se pasaron el día en la cama teniendo sexo y fumando, solo salían para comer, ir al lavabo e ir a por más cerveza al refrigerador.

Pero el día se les pasó volando y llegaron las siete y medía de la tarde. Richie debía de irse sino quería ser pillado. Pero Victoria insistía que llamara y les dijera que se quedaba a dormir a casa de ese compañero. Richie no era idiota y Duncan y Tessa tampoco. Sabía que eso no se lo iban a tragar. Así que muy a pesar de Victoria, y sobretodo muy a pesar de él, tenía que marcharse. Cuando ya salía por la puerta Victoria lo detuvo.

- V: Richie, ¿Porqué no lo repetimos mañana? Quiero decir, lo de pasar el día juntos. Mañana es sábado, no nos tendríamos que saltar las clases.

- RR: Mañana tengo que ir al comedor, y eso no es la escuela, sino voy puedo acabar en el reformatorio (al fin algo de cordura).

- V: Oh venga, hazlo por mi (Victoria no estaba acostumbrada a no salirse con la suya), porfa.

- RR: Te prometo que en cuanto salga del comedor vendré aquí como un rayo.

- V: ¿Por qué no les dices que te quedas a dormir en casa de un amigo? Así podríamos pasar la noche juntos ¿Recuerdas la última vez? (Richie no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo. Claro que solo recordó la noche con Victoria. Oportunamente no recordó la charla del día después con Duncan).

- RR: No sé, no creo que les haga mucha gracia que (Victoria le interrumpió).

- V: ¡Oh, por amor de Dios! Tienes ya casi 18. Lo que creo es que es a tí a quién no le hace gracia pasar la noche conmigo (cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda).

- RR: Victoria no seas así (intentando abrazarla pero ella seguía enfadada y no le dejó).

- V: ¿No tenías que irte? ¿No llegabas tarde? (Richie miró el reloj, efectivamente se le estaba haciendo tarde). Venga, vete, no querrás que mami y papi se enfaden y te hagan pam pam en el culete (Victoria lo dijo en plan burla para molestar a Richie, para nada podía imaginar que eso era lo que realmente pasaría si Richie llegaba tarde).

- RR: Si acaso, luego cuando estés más calmada me llamas (Richie estaba tan molesto por el comentario que no le dejó tiempo a replicarle agarró su mochila y se fue).

Richie decidió tomar el bus para ir más rápido y a las ocho y medía, estaba ya en casa. Ni Duncan, ni Tessa sospechaban nada. Después de cenar Richie se excusó diciendo que iba a ponerse puso los deberes y se metió en su habitación. Tessa se sorprendió un poco, siempre tenía que estar detrás de él para que hiciera los deberes. ¿Y de repente un viernes por la noche él mismo se ponía a hacer deberes? Sospechoso, si más no. Pero Tessa rápidamente pensó que había sido una excusa para irse a su habitación a ver la tele o jugar a algún videojuego. No fue hasta las once que decidieron irse a la cama para poder tener un poco más de intimidad. Ahora que Richie vivía en casa no podían ponerse a hacer el amor a cualquier momento en cualquier rincón. Su vida sexual se había visto afectada. Solo podían hacerlo cuando el chico estaba fuera de casa, en la escuela o en comedor o había salido con sus amigos. O ya esperar a la noche, que el chico se hubiera acostado y quedarse al fin a solas en el dormitorio. Así que ese viernes noche decidieron acostarse antes. Duncan mientras Tessa se preparaba para ir a la cama dio una ronda rápida a la casa. El gas cerrado, las luces apagadas, las puertas cerradas con llave, la alarma conectada y el hijo a salvo en su camita. La misma rutina desde que Richie empezó a vivir con ellos. Duncan entró con cuidado de no hacer ruido y quizás despertarlo. Pero Richie estaba con los auriculares haciendo deberes. Duncan sonrió, aún tendría que darle la razón a Tessa. Duncan entró y se sentó en una esquina del escritorio, fue entonces cuando Richie alzó la cabeza).

- RR: Ah, hola, papá.

- DM: ¿Muchos deberes?

- RR: Como siempre (Richie mintió, tenía que hacer los deberes del fin de semana, más lo que habían hecho en clase ese día).

- DM: ¿Ejercicios de lógica, eh? (mirando por encima de la cabeza de Richie en que estaba trabajando)

- RR: Si, es una gilipollez (suspiró agotado). El profesor de filosofía es un auténtico imbécil.

- DM: Richaaaard (en tono de advertencia) que no te tenga que lavar la boca con jabón antes de acostarte.

- RR: Lo siento, es que es una pérdida de tiempo. El tío piensa que solo tenemos su asignatura, se pasa un huevo (Duncan gruñó), un montón. Llevo más de medía hora con esto (apartando bruscamente las hojas). ¡Y no sirve para una puta mierda!

- DM: ¡Richard! (en algo más que un tono de advertencia, más bien sonó como una amenaza).

- RR: Si, vale, papá, lo siento, estoy cansado, disculpa, quiero acabar ya con esto y ponerme con los ejercicios de lengua (volviendo a agarrar las hojas y el lápiz).

- DM: No hay excusas, ya te hemos repetido muchas veces que queremos que hables bien. (Raro era el día que no le tenían que reñir por su vocabulario tan colorido) Déjalo, mañana ya te ayudaré con esto. Vete a la cama, mañana hay que madrugar.

- RR: Papá sobre mañana (Richie intentaba reunir el valor para preguntar)

- DM: Si, hijo.

- RR: Bueno me preguntaba, si bueno, si tú, bueno, si tú y mamá, si vosotros, si me dejarías dormir en casa de (iba a decir Victoria pero a último segundo cambió de idea)...de Angie mañana por la noche (Richie le puso ojos de cachorrito a Duncan, esto lo pilló por sorpresa, Richie solía hacérselo mucho a Tessa, pero a él no).

- DM: ¿De Angie o de Victoria? (la expresión de sorpresa de la cara de Richie era increíble). Hijo, por sino te habías percatado no nací ayer. Sé perfectamente que no había ningún trabajo en grupo (Richie se puso blanco como el papel y le comenzaron a venir nauseas).

- RR: ¿Lo-lo-lo-lo sa-sa-sabes? (tartamudeando).

- DM: Después de clase fuiste a casa de Victoria ¿verdad? (Richie seguía sorprendido pero ya no estaba en pánico).

- RR: ¿Pero cómo?

- DM: Porque, hijo, antes de general fui soldado (riéndose de la cara de horror de Richie).

- RR: ¿Y mamá, mamá lo sabe también?

- DM: ¿Tú que crees?

- RR: Que ni de coña me hubiera dejado ir, ella odia a Victoria.

- DM: Tu madre no odia a Victoria, ni siquiera la conoce, solo es que tiene miedo que te hagan daño.

- RR: ¿Y tú no?

- DM: Eres un chico duro, podrás con lo que sea (removiéndole el pelo).

- RR: ¿Entonces, me dejas ir? (dijo lleno de alegría).

- DM: No

- RR: Pero (Duncan lo interrumpió)

- DM: Hijo, no te prohíbo que veas a esa chica, me parece genial que hayas encontrado una chica que te haga feliz, pero a dormir a casa. ¿Además qué opinan sus padres que vayas a dormir a sucasa?

- RR: Sus padres están casi siempre de viaje.

- DM: Peor me lo pones, ¿Sin ningún adulto responsable al cargo? Cómo tú dirías "ni de coña".

- RR: Pero papá

- DM: Ahórratelo, Richie. A dormir en casa. Y no es negociable (Duncan le dijo aun de buen humor). Lo siento, hijo.

- RR: Por favor (suplicándole).

- DM: Acuéstate, ya acabarás eso en otro momento.

- RR: Papaaaaaaa (sonó como un niño pequeño quejica).

- DM: ¡No! (mándalo a callar con el dedo) Y Richie, más vale que mañana estés en casa a las once. Créeme que ni a tu trasero ni a ti os van a gustar las consecuencias.

- RR: No es justo. Dices que te alegras de que haya conocido a Victoria. Pero mientes. No quieres que sea feliz. Solo te preocupa que los de asuntos sociales te digan lo que yo sienta no te preocupa una mierda.

- DM: Richie, eso no es verdad y lo sabes. Entiendo que estás frustrado y enfadado, pero hijo, eso no te da derecho a hablarme así. No pienso discutir con un niño de 15 años porqué tomo las decisiones que tomo. Eres mi hijo y decido lo que es mejor para tí. Y la decisión que duermas cada noche en casa no tiene nada que ver con asuntos sociales ni con Victoria. (Duncan estaba furioso, él intentaba razonar y darle todo lo que estaba en su mano al chico y él tenía el temple de acusarle que no le importaba). Vete a la cama. Mañana con más calma hablaremos.

- RR: ¿PERO POR QUE NO PUEDO IR? (se levantó bruscamente y le gritó).

- DM: ¡PORQUÉ YO DIGO QUE NO! ¡SOY TU PADRE Y DIGO QUE NO PASARÁS LA NOCHE FUERA Y PUNTO! (Duncan se plantó y también alzó la voz).

- RR: Tú no eres mi padre (dijo entre dientes, en 408 años 5 palabras no le habían hecho tanto daño como esas 5 palabras).

Duncan estaba profundamente dolido. Decidió marcharse para no decirle alguna cosa de la que después tuviera que arrepentirse. Richie vio la cara de su padre después de decirle " tú no eres mi padre" enseguida se dio cuenta de que la había cagado. Pero una cagada de nivel descomunal. Claro que Duncan era su padre, el único padre de verdad que jamás había tenido. Y por lo general, Richie adoraba a Duncan, pero no era Richie quién hablaba sino sus hormonas. Richie le hubiera pedido disculpas a Duncan pero Duncan se había marchado demasiado rápido. Richie se tumbó en la cama y se maldijo por ser tan capullo.

Al día siguiente le pediría disculpas y le diría que claro que si que era su padre.


	25. Chapter 25: Las hormonas hablaron

Duncan se fue a la habitación, solo aparecer por la puerta Tessa supo que algo no iba bien. Había oído los gritos. Pero desde que Richie llegara del hospital, los gritos se habían vuelto algo más o menos cotidiano en casa. Fue la cara de Duncan lo que la inquietó, estaba ausente, triste y dolido. Tessa no soportaba verlo así, así que lo abrazó y se lo llevó a la cama. Una vez en la cama hablaron.

- TN: ¿Tan mal?

- DM: No, sólo es una pataleta.

- TN: Duncan, que nos conocemos, tú no estarías así, por solo una pataleta. ¿Qué pasó?

- DM: Nada en serio, una tontería.

- TN: ¿Me lo vas a decir o te he de castigar a ti también sin postre?

- DM: ¡No, sin postre, no! jajajaja (ambos rieron) Nada, el chico que estaba enfadado y como siempre lo paga con el primero que tiene a mano. Debería controlar ese temperamento suyo, porque a veces hiere con lo que dice.

- TN: ¡Pero me vas a decir que te ha dicho! (Tessa ya cansada).

- DM: No le he dejado pasar la noche fuera de casa, se ha enfadado y me ha dicho que yo no era su padre para mandarle. Y que lo único que me importaba era lo que dirían los de asuntos sociales, que su felicidad no me importaba.

- TN: No lo excuso, pero sabes que no lo dice en serio ¿verdad?

- DM: Lo sé (pero Duncan se sentía aun mal).

- TN: Normalmente esas perlas las deja para mí ¿Se puede saber a dónde quería ir, para soltarte eso?

- DM: Eso te va a gustar aun menos.

- TN: ¡A casa de esa descarada! ¡Pero, que le pasa a ese hijo tuyo, es que no tiene nada ahí arriba!

- DM: Ahora mismo, todo está ahí abajo.

- TN: Creo que tú y él deberías tener una charla padre e hijo sobre las chicas.

- DM: Tessa, creo que llego tarde para esa charla, Se te olvida que hasta hace unos meses Richie tenía casi 18 años. Y tenía mucho éxito con las chicas. Tenía y por lo visto sigue teniendo (decía un poco orgulloso).

- TN: ¡Oh, Duncan! Ni te atrevas (regañándolo con el dedo) ¿y si le pasa algo?.¿y si le hacen daño? ¿y si esa pilla alguna enfermedad? ¿Y si la chica se queda embarazada?, ¿Has pensado en alguna de esas cosas?

- DM: Tessa es preinmortal. No dejara a al chica embarazada, y seguro que toman precauciones.

- TN: ¿Estás seguro de eso? De lo de las precauciones, me refiero. Y bueno aunque así fuera, es muy joven y confiado.

- DM: Vale, vale, hablaré con él. Pero no hoy, ya ha quedado claro que no me ve como un padre, para tener ese charla padre-hijo.

- TN: Duuuuuuuuuuncan (intentando mantener la pose de enfado) Richie te quiere (le dijo Tessa mientras le acariciaba el pelo)

- DM: Lo sé (la besó tiernamente), es ese temperamento suyo grrrr (ahora fue Tessa quién lo besó).

- TN: Olvídalo, ya. Mañana ya hablaré yo con él (sonriéndole y empezando a desabotonarle la camisa del pijama)

- DM: (Duncan le devolvió la sonrisa y la acercó más) vale (la besó apasionadamente) lo dejo en tus manos.

A la mañana siguiente, Duncan no despertó a Richie para entrenar. Durmió un par de horas, que le vinieron muy bien porque no había pasado muy buena noche. A las siete, Tessa entró en la habitación de Richie, ya ni se molestaba en picar a la puerta. Cuando el chico dormía se le podría caer el techo encima que ni se enteraría. Abrió las ventanas, y después subió las persianas, vio como Richi emitía gruñidos y se tapaba la cara con la almohada. Fue entonces cuando llamó su atención tirando el edredón al suelo y dejando que el frío de la mañana lo despertara de golpe. Efectivamente Richard dio un salto de la cama.

- RR: ¡Qué frío! ¡Joder, mamá! ¿Qué pasa? (Tessa le lanzó unos pantalones, que por supuesto no eran jeans)

- TN: Vístete, en 10 minutos te quiero en la cocina par desayunar.

- RR: (miró al reloj, las siete) Son las siete ¿Y papá?

- TN: Entrenando (cerrándole la ventana para que no agarrara un resfriado).

- RR: ¿Sin mi? (dijo triste).

- TN: 10 minutos (dijo tajantemente, mientras arqueaba la ceja como lo hacía Duncan).

Richie se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió también lo más rápido que pudo. Mientras se duchaba se le escaparon un par de lágrimas, estaba seguro que Duncan lo debía de odiar por lo que le había dicho la noche anterior. No había querido ni entrenar con él. Ni siquiera lo había despertado. Si Duncan pensaba que él no quería que fuera su padre, quizás parar los tramites de la adopción, quizás lo devolviera a los de asuntos sociales y tendría que vivir en un orfanato o en casa de otro monstruo. Intentó alejar esos negros pensamientos de su cabeza. Aunque se recriminaba, debió disculparse esa misma noche. Él ni tan siquiera sentía eso, Duncan era su padre, su único padre. Cuando salió de la habitación esperaba encontrarse a Tessa y Duncan en la cocina sentados, esperándolo para regañarlo por su pésimo comportamiento de anoche y para intentar hacerle entender porque hacían lo que hacían, el rollo ese de "es por tu bien hijo". Pero no, al entrar en la cocina, estaba Tessa a solas, acabado de exprimir unas naranjas.

- TN: (sin girarse y acabando de exprimir la última naranja) siéntate, ahora acabo.

- RR: ¿Y Duncan?

- TN: ¿Ahora es Duncan?

- RR: Te lo ha dicho ¿no? (Richie susurró apenado, agachando la cabeza)

- TN: Si, me lo ha dicho. (Alargándole el zumo) Bebe, se le van las vitaminas (poniéndole cara de reprobación).

- RR: Mamá, yo no, yo no quise (Richie empezó a balbucear).

- TN: Bébete el zumo, Richie ( le insistió, Richi se bebió el zumo) ¿Quieres tortitas o cereales?.

- RR: No tengo hambre (dijo temblándole la voz).

- TN: Te haré un par de tostadas, tienes que desayunar algo (Tessa no pudo continuar con al pose de hielo, hubiera querido mantenerla un rato más, pero la carita del niño le estaba rompiendo el corazón). ¿Richie, me puedes contar que pasó ayer noche?

- RR: Le dije, le dije (se abrazó a la cintura de su madre) mamá, yo no quería decirle eso, yo solo estaba enfadado. Mamá, créeme, yo, yo le quiero. Sé que es mi padre, es mi padre, lo es. Lo siento, lo siento (sin soltar e Tessa y hundiendo su cara en el vientre de Tessa y llorando. Tessa no se soltó, le acarició el pelo hasta que se calmó un poco).

- TN: ya está, ya está, hijo, ya. Richie, mi amor, lo sé, ya está.

- RR: ¿me odia?

- TN: Hijo, no hay forma que tu padre te odie. Te quiere más que a su vida ¿entiendes? (Richie se apretó aun más contra el vientre de su madre). Hijo, mírame (Richie no se movía) venga, hijo mírame (Richie poco a poco se fue separando, Tessa tomo una servilleta de papel y le limpió la cara de una forma muy tierna).

- RR: Pero él me odia, no quiere ni verme, sé ha ido a entrenar sin mí.

- DM: Él no te odia (des de el quicio de la puerta) Y se ha ido a entrenar sin ti porque ha pensado que necesitabas dormir un poco más. A que ayer te quedaste hasta tarde haciendo deberes.

- RR: ¡Duncan! (dijo sorprendido mientras se giraba para verlo)

- DM: Para ti es papá.

- RR: papá, yo lo siento, lo juro, no quise decir eso, lo juro, perdóname papá (otra vez le saltaron las lágrimas).

- DM: Vale, vale, hijo, ya está (dándole palmaditas en la espalda para que se calmara) ¿Richie? Mírame. (Richie lo miró, Duncan le sonrió) Hijo. No te voy a mentir, lo que me dijiste ayer me dolió y mucho. Como también le duelen a tu madre todas esas cosas que le sueltas cuando te pide que hagas algo que no quieres. No puedes tratar así a la gente solo porque estés enfadado y frustrado. Es cruel e innecesario, y tú no eres así.

- RR: Lo siento, papá, perdóname (dijo aun triste, pero ya no estaba angustiado).

- DM: Claro, hijo. Pero esto se tiene que acabar ¿vale?

- RR: si, lo juro, nunca más.

- TN: Se acabó hacer sentirnos miserables cuando estés enfadado, preocupado, angustiado o molesto ¿Me entendiste?

- RR: si (bajó la cabeza)

- TN: Muy bien, ahora que todo quedó claro, continuemos desayunando (Tessa besó en la cabeza a Richie y después le dio un besito en la boca a Duncan y los tres desayunaron juntos).

- TN: ¿Richie? (Richie ya había acabado y estaba poniendo sus cubiertos y platos en el fregadero) Es sábado. Sé que tu toque de queda es a las 11:00 pero como estás 3 semanas has ido todos los días a clase y has hecho los deberes y los profesores no se han quejado de ti. Duncan ha pensado que como premio esta noche puedes volver a las 12, pero en taxi (dándole 20 dólares).

- RR: Mamá, yo (tragó saliva) ¿Pero por qué no puedo quedarme a dormir?

- DM: Richard, ya es suficiente (Duncan estaba perplejo por el temple del muchacho. Tessa le puso la mano sobre el hombro para tranquilizar a Duncan).

- TN: Hijo, porque eres aun muy joven, te pueden pasar muchas cosas, de noche aun más, y el lugar de un joven de 15 años por la noche es en su cama en su habitación, en su casa. Y no es tan raro, si quieres puedes llamar a Kevin o Steven y preguntarles si sus padres les dejaban pasar la noche fuera. O a cualquiera de tus compañeros de escuela. La respuesta será siempre la misma.

- RR: Seguro que de pequeña fuiste a un montón de fiestas de pijamas y te quedabas a dormir en casa de tus amigos.

- TN: Si, Richie, lo hacía, en casa con adultos responsables al cargo. Y me quedaba a dormir es casa de mis amigas, no de mis amigos.

- RR: ¿Y si fuera gay?

- TN: Pues lo mismo. (Tessa estaba exasperada ya) Si no hay un adulto responsable en casa no puedes ir y punto (Tessa se puso las manos en las caderas).

- RR: Es estúpido (dijo cruzándose de brazos y poniendo morros)

- TN: Quizás te lo pueda parecer, pero no lo es, Richie lo hacemos por tu bien.

- RR: Con el rollito ese de "es por tu bien" ya cansa. Solo hacéis que jod…fastidiarme la vida.

- DM: Richard, si has acabado de desayunar, ve a por la cazadora, te llevaré al comedor (Duncan dijo tan serio que Richie ni se le pasó por la cabeza continuar con la discusión).

Ya en el coche.

- DM: Richie, tienes que aprender que cuando te decimos que no es que no. Y no hay discusiones que valgan (Duncan le dijo molesto).

- RR: Ya, ya, ya, porque es por mi bien (dijo burlándose mientras rodaba los ojos)

- DM: Richard, ¿qué hemos hablado hace ni 10 minutos en el desayuno?

- RR: Lo siento papá, de verdad lo siento. Pero dame una sola razón para no dejarme quedarme a dormir en casa de Victoria y tienes mi palabra que no iré y lo dejaré estar. Y no vale por tu bien o porque lo digo yo.

- DM: Richard, soy tu padre. Aunque para ti solo lo sea cuando te convenga (Duncan uso un golpe bajo para acallarlo, ya estaba rozando los límites de la paciencia de un santo). Y no tengo porque darte explicaciones. Sé que Tessa opina que si, que debemos hablarlo todo y llegar a consensos. Pero no soy de la misma opinión. Así que has escogido el oponente equivocado. Y si no dejas ya la cantinela de lo de pasar la noche fuera, no tan solo no vas a pasar la noche fuera sino que los próximos 10 días te los vas a pasar encerrado en tu habitación castigado.

- RR: ¡Y es así, señoras y señores, como el gran Duncan MacLeod acaba todas sus discusiones, cuando sabe que no tiene razón pero no quiere reconocerlo!

- DM: (Duncan se apartó a un lado y frenó)Te equivocas, también las puede acabar así (y tiró fuertemente del brazo de Richie, colocando la chico sobre su regazo y empezó a aplicarle nalgada tras nalgada) PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

- RR: ay ay ay, para, papá, por favor para.

- DM: ¿Cómo cuando yo te he pedido a ti que lo dejaras? PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

- RR: auuuuuuuuuu ay arggggg ay ay lo siento, lo siento, no más, ya, ya lo dejo.

- DM: Más vale, porque a la próxima queja, PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS los pantalones irán abajo y te aseguró que serán algo más que 4 palmaditas lo que vas a recibir.

- RR: Lo siento, sniff sniff perdón

- DM: En la guantera hay pañuelos (volviendo a la carretera) Richie, no me gusta tener que pegarte, pero hijo, no me dejas otra. Parece que las palabras solo entran en esa dura cabecita de esta manera.

- RR: Eso no es cierto (dijo haciendo pucheros, mientras se limpiaba con el pañuelo).

- DM: Pues hijo, no me negarás que en días como hoy cuesta creerlo (intentando no reírse, Richie parecía tan pequeño ahí sentado haciendo pucheros, mientras se frotaba el trasero).

- RR: No tiene gracia, papá.

- DM: No, no la tiene (el resto del viaje pasó sin más incidentes. AL llegar al comedor, Duncan antes de abrirle la puerta, lo agarró por el brazo y lo detuvo) A las 12 en casa, y toma un taxi (Richie no dijo nada, solo tiró un poco para zafarse de la presa de Duncan) ¿Richie? (dejando claro que no lo soltaría hasta que se lo confirmara) .

- RR: Si, vale (dijo molesto y sin mirarlo a la cara)

- DM: Quiero tu palabra, hijo.

- RR: Ok, tienes mi palabra, ahora ¿puedo irme?, llegaré tarde.

- DM: Si (y le dio un beso en lo lato de la cabeza y lo dejó marchar) hasta la noche.

- RR: Adiós (dijo molesto y dio un portazo al coche. Duncan estuvo tentado en ir tras de él y hacerle cerrar bien la puerta pero la mañana ya había sido suficientemente intensa y aun tenía que abrir al tienda)


	26. Chapter 26: Cuestión de números

Tal como le había prometido a Victoria, Richie fue corriendo a casa de Victoria al salir del comedor comunitario. Victoria parecía enfadada. Richie pensó que era por no poder pasar la noche con ella. Pero iba muy pero que muy equivocado.

- V: Hola (esquivando el beso que Richie le iba a dar) Hemos de hablar.

- RR: Si, es por lo de esta noche, lo siento, créeme que lo he intentado, pero no puedo.

- V: Ya, me lo imagino, tus padres no te dejan ¿no?

- RR: Lo siento (intentando acariciarla pero nuevamente Victoria lo esquivó) No te pongas así mujer. No te enfades. Porque no disfrutamos del rato que si que podemos pasar juntos ¿eh? (un nuevo intento de aproximación).

- V: No me extraña que tus padres no te dejen, quizás debería empezar a cobrarles por hacerte de niñera (dijo con rabia).

- RR: Victoria, por favor. Mis padres son un poco anticuados en este tipo de cosas.

- V: ¿Cómo de anticuados?

- RR: ¿Qué? (que tipo de pregunta era esa)

- V: Te he preguntado cómo de anticuados son (Victoria no pronunciaba las palabras, las lanzaba como dagas).

- RR: Pues ya sabes, anticuados. Quieren saber siempre donde estoy, con quién y haciendo el qué.

- V: ¡Oh! Ya veo ¿Y saben ahora donde estás, con quién y haciendo el qué?

- RR: si (Richie quiso decirle si te refieres a tener una discusión tonta con mi novia, no, no lo creo. Pero no quería discutir con Victoria, solo quería pasar un buen rato con ella).

- V: ¿En serio? (Richie asintió) ¡Entonces no deben ser tan anticuados, si dejan a su hijo de 15 años estar con una chica casi dos años mayor que él! (Victoria ya no pudo más y explotó).

- RR: ¿Qué? ¡Pero que dices! (Richie lo estaba flipando)

- V: Corta el rollo ya Richie, ¡No me lo puedo creer!, ¡Me he estado acostando con un maldito niñato!

- RR: ¡Victoria! No sé quién te ha ido con esa historia, pero no es mentira.

- V: ¿Mentira? Se levantó y fue hacia su la mesa del salón. Allí tenía unas hojas, las tomó y se las tiró por la cara. Eran el expediente de la escuela) ¡15 AÑOS, JODER, ERES UN PUTO CRÍO!

- RR: Victoria, espera, te lo puedo explicar.

- V: SOY EL CHISTE DE TODA LA ESCUELA. El hermano de mi amiga les ha pasado tu expediente a todas. Todas saben que he estado saliendo con un niño. ¡Todas! Se han pasado toda la mañana burlándose de mí. Y no quiero ni pensar que dirán el Lunes cuando vaya a al escuela. ¡Y todo por tu culpa, maldito hijo de puta!

- RR: Victoria, yo

-V He quedado como una asalta cunas, como una idiota, como una …¡una degenerada! Me has jodido la vida Richard Ryan.

- RR: Victoria, yo

- V: ¡NO QUIERO OÍR MÁS MENTIRAS DE TI. ERES UN MALDITO MENTIROSO Y UN CERDO, Y NO QUIERO SABER NADA MÁS DE TI EN MI VIDA, VETE!

- RR: Victoria, yo lo siento, iré a hablar con ellos, les diré que fui yo, que yo te engañé.

- V: ¿NO ME HAS OÍDO? ¡HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES, DE UNA PUTA VEZ, JODER!

- RR: Victoria, por favor, escúchame.

- V: ¡Vete! ¡Vete! (llorando) ¡No quiero volver a verte, vete maldita seas!

- RR: Victoria, por favor (intentando calmarla).

- V: SI NO TE LARGAS, (se puso de píe y empezó a gritarle) TE JURO QUE LLAMARÉ A LA POLICIA Y LES DIRÉ QUE HAS INTENTADO VIOLARME. LÁRGATE, LÁRGATE CON TU MAMI! (Victoria empezó a tirarle cosas a la cabeza, Richie salió por piernas de allá)

Victoria se sentía traicionada, engañada, como si Richie se hubiera aprovechado de ella. Le había mentido, el había hecho creer que casi tenía 18 años. Y apenas tenía 15 años, era casi dos años mayor que él. Todas sus amigas se habían pasado la mañana haciendo chistes a su costa. Estaba dolida y furiosa. Estaba dolida porque realmente Richie le gustaba y dolida porque la había engañado para meterse en sus bragas. Victoria al emprendió con el mobiliario de su habitación y cuando ya estuvo exhausta, se quedó dormida llorando.

Richie se sentía fatal, no era su intención engañarla, pero si les hubiera dicho que tenía 15 años no le hubieran ni mirado. Además la edad no debería de importar, lo que importaba es que Victoria y él tenía muy buena química. Se quedó de píe parado ante la puerta del edificio donde vivía Victoria un buen rato. No sabía que hacer, no sabía a dónde ir. No podía regresar a casa. Duncan y Tessa le harían preguntas y él no podría contestarles. No podía ir a casa de Angie porque, Angie era una chica y seguro que se ponía de parte de Victoria. No sabía que hacer. Entonces pensó en sus amigos. Kevin, estaba con lo de la rehabilitación. Llamó a Steven, pero era el cumpleaños de su madre y no podía quedar. Finalmente llamó a sean. Sean se acababa de despertar, la noche anterior había estado de farra y se había ido a dormir esa misma mañana. Sean le dijo, que se pasara por su apartamento que hablarían. Richie no tenía ningún sitio más a donde ir así que agarró el bus y fue hacía el apartamento de Sean, en una de las peores zonas del viejo barrio. Pero Richie, estaba cansado de patear por esas calles, antes eran sus calles así que ni siquiera se lo pensó, tomó un autobús y fue para allí.

Sean seguía medio acostado cuando Richie por fin llegó. Le puso una cerveza y un poco de pizza fría que iba a almorzar.

- RR: Son casi las cuatro, Sean (riéndose y tomando un trozo de pizza).

- SO: Tienes razón, ¿mejor chino? Creo que en la nevera hay algo de Ku-back con gambas.

- RR: jajaja la pizza está bien.

- SO: Es del jueves, hubo fiesta, joder Richie, como se te echa de menos. Sobró algo de priva y de manduca (señalándole un par de cajas de pizzas en la mesa) Ves, aun está bien.

- RR: Si, yo también os echo de menos.

- SO: Claro, ahora solo te relacionas con las altas instancias.

- RR: Venga, ya, no seas injusto. No es eso. Duncan y Tessa no me dejan venir tan tarde por aquí.

- SO: Vale, vale, tranquilo. ¿Y qué te lleva a mi humilde morada? (riéndose y alargándole otra cerveza) ¿No deberías estar dándole candela a esa noviecita tuya?

- RR: Hemos roto (dijo triste, dándole un largo trago a la cerveza).

- SO: ¡Oh, man, lo lamento! No sabía nada ¿Qué ha pasado?

- RR: Se ha enterado de mi edad.

- SO: ¿Y?

- RR: ¡De mi verdadera edad Sean!

- SO: awwww ¿Y ella pensaba que tenías?

- RR: casi 18.

- SO: eso me suena (poniendo una mueca de desaprobación y dándole un trago largo a la cerveza) ¿Y cuantos tiene ella?

- RR: Hará 17 en un par de meses.

- SO: Mal asunto (negó con la cabeza) ¿Otra? (Richie asintió y Sean le alargó otra cerveza) Tío, siento decírtelo, pero la cagaste.

- RR: Lo sé, lo sé (bebiendo y negando con al cabeza) Y tío, es la mejor tía con la que he estado en mi vida.

- SO: ¿Sabes qué? no me gusta verte así. Sé algo que te animará.

- RR: Si es una fiesta, ya lo estás olvidando, no estoy para fiestas.

- SO: No es una fiesta, acabemos de comer y te voy a llevar a un sitio tope de guapo.

- RR: Sean, la última vez que me dijiste eso (agarrando otra cerveza) acabé en el hospital (dijo riéndose).

- SO: Oh Richie, hieres mis sentimientos (haciéndole un gesto que le pasara otra a él también) No, hombre, es un sitio guapo-guapo, además tú ya has estado.

- RR: No estoy de humor para un strip club (Sean le dio una colleja) auuuu .

- SO: No digas eso ni en broma tío.

- RR: vale, pero te recuerdo que tengo 15.

- SO: Y que cuando tenias 18 tampoco podías entrar es para mayores de 21. ¡Joder Richie, ni yo podría entrar! Pero antes te quiero llevar a otro sitio, confía en mí.

- RR: Sean, que no me puedo meter en mierdas, que tengo a los de asuntos sociales pegados a mi culo.

- SO: Joder, tío, no te pongas paranoico. Acábate la birra y pilla ese pack de 12, que nos vamos. Voy a por la furgoneta, ahora vengo.

- RR: Sean, hablo en serio (acabándose de un trago la cerveza) nada de líos.

- SO: Nada de líos, lo prometo (saliendo por la puerta) Tú déjamelo a mí.

- RR: Eso es lo que me preocupa (Se tomó otra cerveza mientras esperaba que Sean fuera a por la furgoneta).

Sean tardó unos 10 minutos en regresar, no es que tuviera la furgoneta estacionada muy lejos, pero le costaba arrancar. Así que no era el mejor vehículo para una huida rápida. Pero era el primer vehículo de Sean así que no quería desprenderse de él. Richie y él se habían pasado horas poniendo a punto ese cacharro y ambos le tenían mucha estima. Sean llevó a Richie a un circuito de motocross, y "tomaron prestadas" unas motos de motocross y se pasaron el resto de tarde en el circuito, disfrutando como niños, haciendo carreras, saltos y piruetas. Richie parecía que hubiera nacido con una moto entre las piernas. En el circuito un ojeador le echó un vistazo a Richie, parecía muy interesado en el muchacho. Finalmente se acercó para hablar con Sean y con Richie. Y les comentó que el domingo estaría allí con algunos promotores y que si les interesaba podían pasarse y hacer una demostración de lo mejor que podían hacer con esas motos. Ambos chicos estaban eufóricos. El ojeador se dio cuenta que iban un poco achispados, y les dijo que el domingo los esperaba allí mismo, pero sobrios. Ambos chicos chocaron las manos y se comprometieron a estar allí a primera hora. Richie y Sean regresaron las motos "prestadas" y se fueron a celebrarlo. Richie no tenía que regresar hasta las doce así que se olvidó por completo de Duncan y Tessa. Y por supuesto a las 9 estaban bastante borrachos en el club de strip "Las 1001 tetas" con la fabulosa compañía de las exuberantes Samantha y Maggie. Eran las 11:15 y Richie comenzaba a pasársele la borrachera, entonces cayó en la cuenta que apestaba como una destilería y que Sean fumara porro tras porro tampoco ayudaba mucho. Decidió regresar a casa andando, a ver si el aire frío de la noche le ayudaba a deshacerse del olor a alcohol, porros y perfume de mujer barato. Sinceramente si llegaba a casa en esas condiciones, el último de los problemas de Richie iba a ser no haber tomado un taxi. Por no hablar que tampoco había pasado el día con Victoria como Duncan pensaba. Victoria, no había pensado en Victoria en toda la tarde. Sean lo había logrado. Pero ahora caminando solo por la ciudad de noche, la tristeza había vuelto a apoderarse de él.


	27. Chapter 27: Jabón y más jabón

Richie llegó al callejón a las 11:55. Las luces del apartamento estaban encendidas. Se olió la ropa, el olor había marchado bastante. Se abrochó hasta arriba del todo la cazadora, se puso un caramelo de menta en la boca y tomó aire.

Aunque Duncan y Tessa le habían dado permiso para llegar a las 12, ingenuamente esperaban que el chico llegara a las 11 como siempre. Una estupidez pensar así se decía para si mismo Duncan, pero seguía mirando cada 5 minutos el reloj y cada vez estaba más y más inquieto. Tessa se había puesto a ver una película para disimular que también estaba intranquila. Esperaba que el chico no hiciera un acto de rebeldía y se quedara a pasar a dormir en casa de la chica esa. Sabía que si así era, Duncan era capaz de presentarse en casa de la chica y sacar a rastras al muchacho. Y aunque estaba de acuerdo, no le agradaba la idea. Así que cuando a las doce menos cinco Duncan, respiró aliviado y dijo "ya está aquí" con una sonrisa en la boca. Ella también respiró aliviada.

Duncan se sentó en el sofá con Tessa y se tapó con la manta, para parecer que no estaban esperándole sino que estaba viendo una película con Tessa. Pero Duncan llevaba más de una hora dando vueltas arriba y abajo por toda la casa.

La puerta del apartamento se abría a las 11:59. Duncan se preguntaba si el chico lo hacía adrede lo de apurar hasta el último minuto. Richie entró en casa, oía la tele desde el recibidor y la luz de la cocina y el salón estaban encendidas. Así que no había motivo para ser silencioso. ¿Pero es qué esos dos no duermen?

- RR: Ya estoy en casa (dijo aun desde el recibidor)

- TN: En el salón hijo (Richie rodó los ojos, claro que estaban en el salón, no era idiota).

- RR: Ey (dijo intentando poner una sonrisa)

- TN: ¿Cómo fue el día?

- RR: Bien, (fingiendo un bostezo) estoy agotado, (otro bostezo aun más grande) me voy a la cama (y empezó a caminar hacia su cuarto).

- DM: No tan rápido, quieto ahí (Richie puso una mueca de disgusto, pero obedeció) ahora te irás a dormir, no sufras (Duncan parecía de buen humor) ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?.

-RR: Bien (encogiéndose de brazos)

- TN: Vale, ha ido bien, ¿Pero qué es lo que habéis hecho en todo el día?

-RR: En serio, Tess, no quieres saber lo que he estado haciendo todo el día (riéndose socarronamente)

- TN: ¡Richie! (Tessa estaba escandalizada con la actitud de Richie).

- DM: Richard, pídele perdón a tu madre ¡AHORA!.

- RR: Lo siento, mamá (Bajó la cabeza apenado. Maldita sea Rich, aun no se te ha pasado del todo la borrachera ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso? Y si, lo de Tess, un gran detalle para joderlo aun más. Mejor te callas).

- DM: Supongo que has estado en casa de Victoria ¿no?

- RR: si, señor (sin levantar la cabeza)

- DM: ¿solo eso?, ¿no habéis ido a dar una vuelta o algo?

- RR: No, señor (aun mirando al suelo).

- DM: parece que no estás muy hablador, muy bien, dale un beso a tu madre y vete a la cama. (Richie respiró aliviado, al fin podría irse a su habitación, sin pensarlo corrió hací a Tessa y fue a darle un beso)

- RR: Buenas noches, mamá (le dio un beso a su madre. Pero Tessa después de darle el beso. Lo agarró por el cuello de la cazadora y lo olfateó como si fuera un perro policía).

- TN: ¡Richie, apestas a tabaco y a cerveza! (Richie se quedó blanco) ¿Has estado bebiendo y fumando?

- RR: ¿yo? (Tessa acercó la cabeza de Richie a Duncan, Duncan no tuvo que olerlo mucho, apestaba a cerveza y a tabaco) ¡No, que va!

- TN: ¡Richard, no te atrevas a mentirme!

- RR: Bueno, quizás haya bebido una cerveza con la cena, y el tabaco, bueno debe de ser de Victoria (ya no le venía de aquí solo pensaba en salvar su trasero).

- TN: ¡Richard! ¡Acaso me tomas por tonta! ¡Uno no huele así por una cerveza! Y a menos que te estuviera fumando encima tampoco se olería como un cenicero (Richie tragó saliva e intentó zafarse de la presa de su madre).

- DM: Ni se te ocurra moverte ni un milímetro de ahí (Duncan finalmente se levantó del sofá).

- RR: Papá, yo puedo explicarlo.

- DM: (Duncan estaba furioso) ¿Explicarme el qué, hijo?. Tienes 15 años, hasta los 21 años se supone que no podrías ni oler el alcohol. Apestas a tabaco ¿Sabes lo que hace el tabaco a tus pulmones? Estás cumpliendo horas de servicios a la comunidad precisamente porque bebiste alcohol y tomaste drogas.

- RR: ¡LAS PUSIERON EN MI BEBIDA, JODER!

- DM: ¿Y LA MARÍHUANA TAMBIÉN TE LA HAN PUESTO EN LA BEBIDA? (Duncan y Richie empezaron a gritarse)

- RR: LA MARIA NI SIQUIERA ERA MIA, ES DE SEAN (fue en ese mismo instante que se dio cuenta que acababa de meter la pata, se suponía que había estado todo el día con Victoria)

- TN: ¿Sean? Creí que habías estado todo el día con Victoria.

- DM: Más vale, que empieces a hablar, jovencito. Ya estás de problemas hasta aquí (señalando con la mano su flequillo) una mentira más y tienes mi palabra que el sentarse cómodamente va a ser un lejano recuerdo para ti (Richie tragó saliva).

**-TN: ¿No has oído a tu padre? ¡Habla! ¿Qué has estado haciendo hoy?**

- RR: Me pelee con Victoria y Sean trató de animarme un poco. Solo un poco, pero estábamos en un lugar muy cerrado y poco ventilado y por eso huelo así.

- DM: ¿Qué sitio era ese tan mal ventilado?

- RR: La casa de Sean (preferible la casa de Sean que decirles lo de las 1001 tetas)

- TN: ¡HAS ESTADO EN EL VIEJO BARRIO! ¡HASTA ESTAS HORAS! ¿HACIENDO QUÉ?

- RR: Nada, solo hablando y tomando.

- TN: ¿Y esperas que me lo crea? ¡Ese Sean no es trigo limpio! Ya te dije que no me gusta que andes con él.

- RR: ¡Es mi amigo! Y no pienso dejar de verlo porque una pija remilgada como tú no le guste. PLAFFF

- DM: (le dio un bofetón a Richie) Discúlpate de inmediato con tu madre (Richie se llevó la mano a la mejilla donde Duncan le había abofeteado)

- RR: Lo siento (dijo con lágrimas en la cara)

- DM: Ya me cansé, de tus constantes faltas de respeto. Ve al cuarto de baño y espérame allí (dijo apuntando al dormitorio de Richard)

Una vez Richie se fue al cuarto de baño Tessa y él hablaron.

- TN: ¿qué vas a hacer? Duncan estás muy alterado.

- DM: lavarle bien la boca con jabón y darle una buena azotaina. Tessa, constantemente nos está atacando, quizás no físicamente pero si verbalmente. Y sinceramente querida, no me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados, mientras nuestro hijo nos habla de esa manera. ¡Nadie debería hablarte así, y mucho menos nuestro propio hijo! (Duncan no bajó el tono quería que Richie lo escuchara también. Y tanto que lo escuchó, en ese mismo instante se le saltaron las lágrimas aun más) .

- TN: (pasándose la mano por la cara) Duncan, no seas muy duro con él (le dijo muy flojito)

- DM: No sufras, no le daré nada que no esté pidiendo a gritos (Tessa lo miró con cara de pocos amigos). Bufffff (está vez fue Duncan quien se pasó la mano por la cara) Solo trataremos la falta de respeto (agarrándole dulcemente la mano para tranquilizarla). Mañana ya tratáremos los tres los temas serios.

- TN: ¿Crees que fuma porros?

- DM: No lo sé, cuando empezó a trabajar en la tienda alguna vez lo pillé fumando en el callejón. Pero de ahí a que fume marihuana...no sé que decirte. No pensé que tuviéramos que pasar por esto con Richie. Se le veía tan en contra con lo de las drogas.

- TN: ¿Quizás diga la verdad? ¿Puede que huela por haber estado en casa de Sean mientras él fumaba?

-DM: Puede. ¿Pero cómo lo sabemos si últimamente solo hace que gritarnos y mentirnos?

- TN: En serio Duncan, no creo que tome drogas, pero podríamos hacerle unos tests. Los venden en la farmacia.

- DM: Acuéstate (dándole un beso) mañana comprarás ese test y hablaremos sobre lo de mentir y beber.

Tessa se fue a la cama, Duncan se fue a la habitación de Richie. Richie estaba sentado en el lavabo. Duncan no dijo nada, entró, abrió el botiquín, sacó la pastilla de jabón la remojó un poco. Y con el dedo le indicó que se acercara.

- DM: Abre la boca

- RR: ¿Cuántos minutos?

- DM: Hasta que yo te diga (agarrándolo por el brazo y acercándoselo) Abre (Richie abrió la boca y Duncan le enjabonó a conciencia la boca) Muy bien. Acabemos ya. (y sin dejarlo reaccionar lo puso sobre su regazo y agarró el cepillo de la espalda y empezó a aplicarlo sobre las posaderas de Richie). Ploof Ploof Ploof Ploof (Richie se giró para ver que estaba usando Duncan).

- RR: Auuuu ¡Papá no!

- DM: Ploof Ploof Ploof Ploof Tú mismo te has colocado en esta posición Ploof Ploof Ploof Ploof

- RR: Papá nooooo, por favor ayyyyyyy duele duele auuuuuu

- DM: Se te ha dicho muchas veces Ploof Ploof Ploof Ploof que no puedes faltarnos el respeto Ploof Ploof Ploof Ploof

- RR: Au auuuu ay para, para, no más, auuuuuu auuuuuu arggggg lo siento, lo siento (Duncan lo levantó)

- DM: Enjuágate la boca (Duncan ordenaba muy secamente) Has recibido 20 con el cepillo de baño y una enjabonada de boca. Y eso es lo que recibirás a partir de ahora cada vez que seas irrespetuoso. Sin avisos, ya se te ha avisado demasiadas veces. Ponte el pijama y acuéstate. Es ya muy tarde. Mañana hablaremos. (Duncan le dio un beso en la cabeza y se fue a dormir)

- RR: ¿papá? (Richie estaba de nuevo llorando)

-DM: (Duncan se volvió y lo abrazó hasta que se calmó) Ya está, hijo, ya. Te tengo, ya. Fue duro, pero no es para tanto. Venga.

- RR: No quise decirle eso sniff sniff por favor créeme, papá.

- DM: ¿Quieres ir ahora a pedirle perdón a tu madre? (dijo suavemente, Richie asintió) Ok. Ponte el pijama, lávate la cara y ven a la habitación a disculparte con tu madre.

Richie así lo hizo. Las disculpas fueron sinceras y muy sentidas. Tessa lo perdonó y lo mimó un poco, hasta que vio que el chico estaba más calmado. Después le desearon buenas noches y lo mandaron a su habitación.

Una vez se acostó Richie hizo repaso mental del día. Había sido un día de mierda. Primero Duncan no había querido entrenarlo porque él se había comportado como un capullo y le había dicho que no era su padre. Después el desayuno no había ido mucho mejor y para acabarlo de rematar la escenita del coche. Vale que Duncan no le había dado muy fuerte, pero la mano de ese escocés estaba hecha de hormigón o algo así. Después Victoria, no se podía creer aun que se hubiera acabado todo entre ellos. Todo por culpa del maldito expediente de la escuela. Menos mal que Sean lo había llevado al circuito. Eso lo había animado bastante, Sean sabía como animarlo, sin duda, era un tío legal. No en el sentido que Duncan y Tessa o la policía tenía de legal, pero si como colega. Gracias a que Sean lo había llevado al circuito de motocross el ojeador los había visto. Y gracias a él tenían esa mañana la oportunidad de que algún promotor se interesara por ellos y les hiciera un contrato. Dios Richie, serías motorista profesional. Richie se hubiera pellizcado pero el picazón del culo le hacía tener muy claro que no estaba soñando. Comenzó a fantasear con una vida de fama y lujos. Aquella era su oportunidad para hacerse motorista profesional. Quizás no hubiera otra. Tenía que ir si o si. Pero si iba sus padres se iban a poner como unos basiliscos. Duncan había dejado claro que quería hablar por la mañana sobre lo del alcohol y haber estado bebiendo y en el viejo barrio con Sean sin decirles nada. Duncan había dicho hablar pero Richie estaba seguro que lo que quería decir era gritarle y zurrarle. Estaba muerto muy muerto. Y más que lo iba a estar, porque no tenía pensado asistir a esa reunión familiar, sino que en vez de eso, iba a escaparse para ir al circuito.

Puso el despertador a las cinco y apagó las luces. Estaba muerto muy muerto.


	28. Chapter 28: Una oportunidad sobre ruedas

Richie se despertó 5 minutos antes que sonara el despertador, estaba demasiado nervioso. Quitó la alarma, se vistió, le escribió un mensaje a Sean diciendo que iba para el circuito, que "recogiera" las motos.

Richie salió con sumo cuidado de la habitación, con las zapatillas en la mano. Como había la verja en la ventana no le quedaba más remedio que salir por la puerta. Afortunadamente las puertas jamás fueron un problema para Richie, tenía mucha práctica en el allanamiento de morada. Y teniendo las llaves aquello no era ningún problema.

Richie esperó a que llegara Sean con la furgoneta en el callejón. Sean ni frenó solo hizo el cambio de sentido y Richie se montó en marcha. Aquella furgoneta no daba para muchas paradas.

Duncan y Tessa aun dormían, Ninguno habían dormido muy bien, estuvieron hablando durante horas que hacer con Richie. Ya eran pasadas las tres al fin cuando al fin se quedaron dormidos. Era domingo, no tenían que abrir la tienda, así que podían dormir hasta las ocho o las nueve. Y sobre las ocho Duncan se despertó, estaba muerto, pero no podía dormir más. Un poco de ejercicio físico le vendría bien, se levantó de la cama, se puso las zapatillas y fue entonces que se dio cuenta. Richie no estaba en casa. Corrió hacia la habitación de Richie. Había una nota encima de la cama.

_"Papá, mamá no me he escapado. Estad tranquilos. Tengo que hacer unas cosas. Estaré en casa para la hora de comer. Lo siento. _

_Sé que la he cagado. No debí mentiros, ni beber, ni hablaros así. Lo siento, no sé que hay de malo en mí. Papá, solo tomé unas cervezas con un amigo, como tantas veces lo había hecho antes, no pensé que hiciera nada malo. Pero te juro que yo no he tomado ningún porro ni ninguna droga. _

_No sé porque la tomo siempre con vosotros cuando me enfado, sobretodo con mamá, no me gusta ser así, de veras. _

_Papá, no estoy eludiendo nuestra charla, cuando regrese hablaremos, pero tengo una oportunidad única y no puedo dejarla escapar, espero que lo entendáis. _

_ Vuestro hijo, que os quiere. Richie" _

Duncan fue al comedor e intentó llamar a Richie al móvil pero tenía el teléfono apagado. Tessa se despertó al oír a Duncan colgar bruscamente el teléfono. Duncan estaba en el salón de píe en pijama con cara de estar perdido.

- TN: Que se passe-t-il? (le dijo acariciándolo)

- DM: Votre fils, c'est ça. Je vais tuer ton fils! (Duncan le alargó la nota y se sentó en el brazo del sofá)

- TN: Oh Richie (negando con la cabeza) Voy a llamar a Angie. A ver si ella sabe algo, de nuestro pequeño prófugo.

- DM: ¡No me puedo creer que haya tenido las agallas de largarse, después de lo de ayer a la noche!

- TN: Bueno, tranquilízate, ves (enseñándole la nota) dice que regresará para la hora del almuerzo.

- DM: ¡Lo hace solo para demostrarnos que aquí es él el que manda y que hace lo que le viene en gana, sin dar explicaciones ni nada! ¡"Tengo que hacer unas cosas"! ¿Qué cosas?. Nada bueno, eso ya te lo digo yo.

- TN: Mi amor, porque no preparas una de esas infusiones tuyas para los dos, mientras yo llamaré a Angie (le hablaba muy dulcemente para intentar calmarlo).

Tessa estuvo un rato bastante largo hablando con Angie. Después habló con Steven. Pero no hubo suerte, Steven no se movía mucho con Sean, no le gustaba el rollo que llevaba. Eso fue lo que el dijo. Y Angie, aunque conocía muy bien a Sean, no sabía donde podía estar. Le dijo que haría lagunas llamadas para ver si lo localizaba, y que la llamaría. Después llamó a Kevin. Kevin seguía con la rehabilitación, por lo que no se prodigaba mucho por la casa de Sean, pero le dijo que Sean no solía estar despierto a esas horas de la mañana, así que fueran a ver en su casa. Les dio la dirección y Tessa tomó nota.

Duncan en la cocina se puso a prepara una infusión que era para calmar los nervios. Mientras la preparaba no hacía más que darle vueltas a la nota. Ese crío hace lo que le viene en gana. Ellos llaman si van a llegar tarde, siempre sabe donde están, por si los necesita saber donde encontrarlos. Tessa insiste en hablar con el muchacho todo. Intentar que se implique con las cosas de la casa y tener momentos de calidad en familia. Y el muchacho cuando es algo que no le interesa o no le gusta se pone impertinente, irrespetuoso o simplemente como ahora hace lo que le viene en gana y después con ojitos de cachorrito abandonado pide perdón. Duncan, entiende que Richie ha tenido una infancia muy dura, solo pensarlo le gustaría partirle las piernas a esos monstruos con los que fue a parar. Pero eso no le da derecho a tratarlos así, a jugar con su vida. ¡Beber! Olía como una maldita destilería. Y aquellos ojos le indicaban que hacía un buen rato que la borrachera se le debía haber pasado, el suficiente para confiar en que ni Tessa ni él se darían cuenta. Y no se hubieran dado cuenta sino fuera porque al besar a Tessa para darle las buenas noches se hubiera acercado lo suficiente para olerlo. Le habían puesto pocas, muy pocas normas, pero el chico las había roto todas. No respetaba a nada ni a nadie. La presión de Duncan estaba por los cielos. Se tomó una taza de esa infusión, ahí mismo de pie en la cocina, y preparó otras dos para llevarlas al salón.

Su padre o sus tíos le hubieran dado una tremenda paliza, una que no hubiera podido caminar erguido en una semana, si él hubiera roto tan solo una de esas normas, Y Richie las había roto todas y algunas reiteradamente. Duncan no pensaba darle una paliza que no pudiera andar en una semana. Pero esta vez no importaba cómo se pusiera Tessa, el muchacho se había ganado una buena azotaina. Una que le recordara cada vez que se sentara en los próximos días que las normas están para ser obedecidas. Y también se podía despedir de todos los privilegios y de la paga por una larga temporada. Había dejado muy claro que no se podía confiar en él.

- DM: ¿Se sabe algo?

- TN: Tengo la dirección de ese Sean.

- DM: Ni siquiera sabemos si esta ahí.

- TN: Y Angie ha quedado en llamarme ahora, para ver si alguno de su amigos del viejo barrio sabe algo.

- DM: ¿Y crees que nos dirá algo? (Duncan estaba muy desconfiado)

- TN: Duncan, no seas así.

- DM: Lo siento, cariño. Me mata no saber dónde está y qué está haciendo.

- TN: A mi también.

- DM: Tessa es un preinmortal, a parte de todos los peligros que tienen los chicos normales de su edad hay que sumarle la posibilidad que algún inmortal quiera tomar su cabeza.

- TN: ¿Qué quieres decir? Pero si él aun no es inmortal.

- DM: Ni yo lo era cuando un inmortal me dio muerte en el campo de batalla. Hay inmortales que matan a preinmortales y justo a continuación cuando vuelven por primera vez a la vida tras la primera muerte, les cortan la cabeza. He conocido un par así.

- TN: ¡QUÉ! Oh, mon Dieu! ¿Y crees que uno de esos puede estar detrás de él?

- DM: No lo sé. Pero entiendes que no me vuelva loco la idea de no saber donde está o que está haciendo o con quién. Richie es muy desconfiado para según que cosas, pero para otras es muy inocente.

- TN: Prueba a volver a llamarlo al móvil (Duncan hizo un nuevo intento, pero el teléfono seguía desconectado).

Mientras Richie estaba haciendo la carrera de su vida. Nunca había montado tan bien, nunca había hecho saltos tan limpios, ni piruetas tan perfectas. Sean y los promotores estaban encantados. Un niño prodigio. Eso iba a encantar a los espectadores. Iban a hacer dinero a raudales. El chico era joven, tenía talento natural, era guapo y carismático. Lo tenía todo para funcionar. El ojeador miró a Richie y sonrió maliciosamente, Sean pensó que lo hacía porque pensaba que iba a hacerse rico a costa del muchacho. Pero se equivocaba si alguien se iba a hacer rico representando a Richie ese era Sean.


	29. Chapter 29: No es oro todo lo que reluce

El teléfono sonó. Los dos dieron un bote, Tessa corrió a responder el teléfono.

- ANGIE: Hola Tessa, soy yo Angie.

- TN: Hola Angie (mirando a Duncan que parecía un perro de presa) ¿sabes algo?

- ANGIE Angie: Nada, bueno, he llamado a algunos amigos de Richie y no saben nada. También me he pasado por casa de Sean y no hay nadie. Así que supongo que deben de estar juntos. Iba a llamar a Gary, es el primo de Sean, pero sé que los domingos descuelga el teléfono hasta las 12. ¿Si quieres me puedo pasar por su apartamento? Pero si ha dicho que estará en casa al mediodía…no sé Tess, estarán haciendo el cafre por ahí. No creo que debáis preocuparos.

- TN: ¿Quién hace el cafre a las cinco de la mañana de un domingo?

- ANGIE: ¿Sean? Lo siento Tess, pero Sean no es una persona que se rija mucho por horarios. Pero no te preocupes si está con él, no dejará que nada malo le pase a Richie. Quizás sus negocios no sean de todo legales pero es buen amigo, nunca pondría en peligro a Richie.

- TN: ¡Oh, si! ¿Cómo en la fiesta de cumpleaños? (con ironía)

- ANGIE: Eso fue Kevin. Y no sabía que el local estuviera tan mal, sino no nos hubiera llevado.

- TN: ¿Y las drogas en la bebida quién las puso? (Tessa empezaba a calentarse. Angie era muy buena chica como podía defender a un tipejo como ese Sean)

- ANGIE: No lo sé, Tessa. Pero puedo poner la mano en el fuego que no fue Sean (Angie entendía la preocupación de Tessa pero Sean era también amigo suyo y no le gustaba que lo acusaran de ese tipo de cosas).

- TN: ¡Si, claro! ¿Puedes? ¿Lo conoces muy bien, no? (alzando un poco la voz)

- ANGIE: Tessa debes calmarte. Conozco a Sean y a Richie des de hace más años que tú, siento decirlo así. Pero si Richie está con Sean estará bien, y si ha dicho que al mediodía estaría de regreso, lo estará.

TN: ¿Y SI NO LO ESTÁ? ¿Y SI LE HA PASADO ALGO? ¿CÓMO LO SABEMOS, EH? ¡NO CONTESTA AL TELÉFONO! (Angie pensó que no podía culpar a Richie por no contestarles el teléfono. Ella les estaba intentando ayudar y aun así le estaba gritando)

- ANGIE: Mira, ahora me paso por casa de Gary ¿vale? Si sé algo más te llamaré ¿ok?.

TN: Si, por favor (Y Angie colgó, y probó a llamar a Sean, le saltaba el buzón de voz, así que le escribió un mensaje "Llámame, cabezón. Es urgente!").

- DM: ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- TN: Cree que está con ese amigo suyo, Sean.

- DM: ¡Genial! (alzando las manos al cielo) ¿Y sabe donde pueden estar?

- TN: No, ahora va a preguntarle a un primo de ese Sean. Quizás él sepa algo.

- DM: Espero que no esté robando o haciendo cualquier otra cosa ilegal. ¡Más vale que no!

- TN: Duncan, no lo creo. Ya no lo necesita. Nosotros le damos todo lo que necesita.

- DM: Voy a llamar al Powell ¿Puede que sepa algo? Él parecía conocer bastante bien a esos muchachos.

- TN: si, esa es buena idea. Yo voy a probar a llamarlo otra vez.

Ni Richie contestaba el teléfono ni Powell sabía nada. Al menos no estaba preso. Tessa estaba preocupada y Duncan estaba preocupado y furioso. Y el tiempo transcurría muy pero que muy lentamente. El teléfono, volvió a sonar. Tessa volvió a lanzarse para contestarlo.

- ANGIE: Hola Tessa.

- TN: ¿Sabes algo?

- ANGIE: Si, pero no creo que te vaya a gustar mucho.

- TN: ¿Dime qué ha pasado?

- ANGIE: no, no ha pasado nada. Gary me ha dicho que Sean le había comentado que él y Richie iban a ir hoy a hacer un poco de motocross.

- TN: ¡QUÉ! (Angie se apartó el teléfono de la oreja)

- ANGIE: Tessa, no te enfades, ya sabes como son los chicos, no piensan.

- TN: ¡MOTOCROSS! ¡Me estás diciendo que eso tan importante que tenía que hacer es, es, es…MOTOCROSS! (Tessa no salía de su asombro. La cara de Duncan al oír a Tessa fue indescriptible, si se pudiera fulminar con la mirada Richie ahora mismo estaría reducido a un montón de cenizas).

- ANGIE: Ya te dije que no te iba a gustar.

- TN: Disculpa, querida. ¿Sabes donde están haciendo ese motocross?

- ANGIE: Bueno no, pero en Seacouver no hay muchos sitios donde hacerlo. Está el bosque que hay detrás de Whitelist, el parque Varley y el circuito RedBull.

- TN: ¿y dónde suele ir Richie a hacer motocross?

- ANGIE: Suelen ir al bosque, pero

- TN: ¿Pero qué?

- ANGIE: Hace unos meses Richie dijo que quería ir al circuito, lo que pasa es que había que pagar y hay vigilantes, por lo que… cito a Richie "eso corta mucho el rollo".

- TN: Gracias Angie.

- ANGIE: Tess, por favor me llamarás cuando lo encontréis o llegue a casa. Has conseguido ponerme un poco nerviosa a mí también.

- TN: Disculpa, querida, claro que si, te llamaré. Muchas gracias y disculpa por los gritos y mi humor y

- ANGIE: Tessa, tranquila, te entiendo, Richie, cuando se propone, es el peor que un grano en el culo. Dale un tirón de orejas de mi parte. Jajajaja

- TN: Oh, date por satisfecha, tienes mi palabra que se lo llevará.

- TN: (colgó el teléfono y miró a Duncan) Ya lo has oído. Está haciendo motocross.

- DM: ¿Estás segura?

- TN: Eso ha dicho Angie. Puede que estar en el bosque que hay detrás de Whitelist o en el circuito Redbull.

- DM: Pues a qué esperamos, vístete, nos vamos a ver motocross.

Duncan y Tessa se vistieron y salieron para el bosque de detrás de Whitelist. Allí habían 5 o 6 jóvenes haciendo motocross, pero ninguno de ellos era Richie o Sean. Los chicos de allí les dijeron que no fueran al circuito, que estaba cerrado, porque estaban haciendo las pruebas para encontrar a la próxima promesa Redbull. Y amenos que tuvieras invitación de algún ojeador o promotor, no podías entrar. Que fueran al parque Valley que los domingos se llenaba. Duncan y Tessa fueron al parque. Efectivamente estaba lleno de motoristas. Les llevó un buen rato, pero nadie había visto a Richie y a Sean. Duncan, entonces empezó a atar cabos. El sueño del chico es ser motorista profesional y allí se estaban haciendo pruebas para ser motorista profesional. Esa si le cuadraba más como lo de "oportunidad única" de la que hablaba en la nota.

- DM: Voy a matarlo (dijo mientras se subían en el coche para ir al circuito Redbull)

- TN: No, si lo mato yo antes (Tessa ya no estaba preocupada, solo estaba furiosa. El chico se había escapado para jugar con las motitos).

- DM: Creí que estaba en contra de la violencia. (dijo sonriendo por primera vez en toda la mañana).

- TN: Cariño, en estos momentos soy lo más lejano a la mama gallina, como sé que te gusta llamarme, que puedas imaginar.

- DM: Yo tampoco estoy dando saltos de alegría. ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando lo encontremos?

- TN: ¿QUÉ, QUÉ VAMOS HACER, DUNCAN? Yo pienso agarrarlo por la oreja y darle cachetes todo el camino a casa. A ese niño se le van a acabar las ganas de escaparse.

- DM: Creí que no podías zurrarle.

- TN: Eso es lo que yo pensaba hasta hoy. ¡Motocross! ¡MotoCross, Duncan!

-DM: Lo sé.

- TN: ¡Solo Dios sabe la mañana que hemos pasado!, ¡Y solo porqué al señorito le apetecía jugar con esas malditas motocicletas!

- DM: Estoces estás ahora de acuerdo conmigo que Richie necesita un poco más de mano dura.

- TN: Oh si, y tanto. Estaba equivocada, ese hijo tuyo, necesita una buena fessée.

- DM : Muy bien. Yo me encargo de la fesée y tú del resto de castigo.

- TN: Un mes sin ningún privilegio. Nada de paga. Llevarlo y recogerlo hasta la puerta de la escuela. Puerta abierta siempre. Extra tareas de la escuela. Ese mocoso va a adelantar en la escuela como me llamo yo Tessa Hélène Noel. Y media hora de nariz en la pared cada noche antes de irse a acostar. ¡Ah! y la hora de acostarse serán las 9.

- DM: Me parece bien. Y va a recibir dos azotainas. Una cuando lleguemos a casa con la alpargata y la mano por la escapada de esta mañana. Y otra esta noche con el cinturón y la alpargata por mentirnos, desobedecernos y beber. Esta vez me voy a asegurar que le llegue bien el mensaje.

Mientras tanto, Richie en el circuito recibía felicitaciones de todos. Lo había hecho realmente bien. Y era sin duda, el más joven de todos los chicos que estaban allí. Los promotores estaban encantados. Querían sabelotodo del joven. La historia del gamberrillo recogido por un matrimonio pudiente les fascinaba. Sean había empezado su labor de representante, iba dándole a los promotores lo que querían. Una historia con gancho. Quizás en algún que otro detalle estaba un poco maquillado, pero así es el mundo del espectáculo.

El ojeador, Willy Lyon, parecía realmente interesado en el muchacho. Dejó que Sean continuara haciendo el espectáculo con los promotores, mientras se llevó a Richie al aparcamiento, con la excusa de hablar de un contrato para una serie se exhibiciones. Richie estaba como en una nube. No sé lo podía creer, iba a ser motorista profesional, su sueño se iba a hacer realidad. Estaba tan contento, que ni se lo pensó dos veces cuando Willy le dijo que le acompañara al aparcamiento. El Richie de hace unos meses hubiera mal fiado de cualquier adulto que no parase de sonreír y de prometerle el oro y el moro. Ni harto de vino se le hubiera ocurrido acompañarlo a un aparcamiento para hablaren privado. Pero Richie se había relajado mucho des de que vivían con Duncan y Tessa. Como si por el solo hecho de tener padres le protegiera de todo lo malo que había vivido en el pasado. Y eso era lo que en el fondo pensaba Richie. Que Duncan y Tessa eran una especie de escudo mágico de todas las cosas malas que había en la calle. Ahora tenía unos padres, nadie el iba a hacer daño, nunca más.

Y de repente fundido en negro, un golpe seco en la cabeza y todo se apagó. Willy Lyon lo golpeó y una vez se hubo desplomado en el suelo. Lo agarró por los píes y lo arrastró hasta su coche. Fue entonces cuando Sean, bajó al aparcamiento para buscar a Richie, para que se hiciera unas fotos con uno de los promotores.

- SO: ¡Ey tu! ¿Qué coño haces? (corriendo hacía Willy)

- WL: Chico, no debiste bajar.

- SO: Suéltalo (agarrándole por el brazo para que soltara a Richie)

- WL: ¿Porqué siempre tiene que haber el entrometido de turno que lo estropee? (Dijo mientras le daba un puñetazo en la boca del estómago).

- SO: Auuuuu Hijo de puta (le lanzó un puñetazo en la cara)

- WL: Nchh nchh No debiste hacer eso hijo (soltando a Richie y tocándose en la boca, justo donde le había golpeado Sean)

- SO: ¡Lárgate, maldito degenerado. Sino quieres recibir tu merecido, cabrón!

- WL: ¡Juventud! ¡Cuanta energía desperdiciada! (y le devolvió el puñetazo a Sean. Willy no paraba de sonreír)

- SO: Arggg maldito hijo de perra te vas a enterar (lanzándose contra él para derribarlo, pero Willy lo esquivó y le dio un codazo en la espalda, haciéndolo caer. Sean se levantó en seguida).

- WL: Chico, no estoy interesado en ti. Mi trofeo es otro (sonriéndole mientras con la mirada le indicaba que se refería a Richie).

- SO: Tú no te vas a llevar a mi amigo a ninguna parte, hijo de puta.

- WL: Oh, ¿tu mamá no te enseñó a hablar con el debido respeto a tus mayores?. Bueno las putas jamás fueron famosas por la educación que les dan a sus bastardos (ese comentario le dolió especialmente a Sean, porqué había dado en el clavo. Sean se lanzó de nuevo contra Willy, está vez logró golpearlo de nuevo en la cara).

- SO: ¡Cállate, mamón!

- WL: Vaya, diría que he acertado ¿no?

- SO: ¡Cabrón! ¡Te voy a matar!

- WL: Eso sería interesante (lo agarró del brazo y lo doblegó y empezó a darle rodillazos en las costillas) Pero me temo, muchachito, que eso no es posible (sean le dio un pisotón y consiguió alejarse un poco de él).

- SO: Sabes un par de trucos, pero yo también sé unos cuantos (y sacó una navaja del bolsillo de su cazadora). ¿Qué opinas ahora? ¡Largo!

- WL: Oh, el niño tiene una navajita. Chico, ten cuidado no te vayas a hacer daño con esa cosa. Eso ouchie, chico estúpido (a Willy se el iluminó la mirada).

- SO: ¡Cabrón! (se lanzó contra Willy de nuevo, éste se apartó, pero sean logró cortarle en un costado)

- WL: grrrrrr ahora me enfadaste (quitándose la americana)

Y fue entonces Willy que se lanzó contra Sean pillándolo por sorpresa, que tipo de zumbado se lanza contra alguien con una navaja. Sean y Willy rodaron y forcejearon durante un buen rato. Sean le dio un cabezazo que le abrió una brecha en la nariz a Willy. Willy le arrancó parte de una oreja de un mordisco, aquello le dolió tanto que bajó la guardia y Willy acabó clavándole su propia navaja en el estómago.


	30. Chapter 30: Cosa de mayores

Sean abrió mucho los ojos. Aquello ardía, dolía como nunca antes le había dolido una puñalada. No era la primera pelea en que se metía. Pero aquella sin duda era la peor puñalada que jamás había recibido. Pensó que se moriría en el instante, pero no. Podía sentir la hoja de la navaja como entró para después salir. Sentía como ahora sonde tenía sus manos salía la sangre. Los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos. Willy le estaba contemplando ahí, encima de él. Contemplaba como la corta vida del muchacho se le escapaba.

- WL: ¿Qué se siente al saber que vas morir? (Sean no hablaba estaba en shock . En ese momento Willy dio un salto, y se separó de Sean) Me tengo que ir, una pena que no me pueda quedar a ver tu patético final. Pero es hora de que tu amiguito y yo nos vayamos.

Willy había notado el zumbido de otro inmortal, tenía que largarse, ya, de allí. No le interesaba batirse en duelo con ningún inmortal. Agarró de nuevo a Richie, que seguía inconsciente y empezó de nuevo a arrastrarlo hacía su coche. Estaba ya metiéndolo en el maletero cuando sintió un tremendo golpe en la espalda. Se giró y vio a Sean agarrándose el estómago y con una barra de hierro en la otra mano. Sean sin dejarle más tiempo a reaccionar volvió a golpearlo en la cabeza. Willy se desplomó encima de Richie. Sean apoyándose en la barra se acercó al maletero y apartó a Willy . Agarró por un brazo a Richie y empezó a tirar de él. Pero estaba muy débil no conseguía sacarlo del maletero. Fue entonces cuando aparecieron Duncan y Tess. Duncan llevaba una katana en la mano, pero Sean no se dio cuenta solo sonrió.

- SO: ¡Los padres de Rich ! (les sonrió) ¿Es ya la hora de comer? (y se desplomó)

Duncan corrió hacia el muchacho y vio la herida abierta en el estómago. Después fue al maletero y se cargó a Richie al hombro. Puso a Richie en el asiento trasero y a Sean en el asiento del copiloto .

- DM: Tessa, llévalos al hospital, yo iré después.  
>- TN: ¡Duncan !. - DM: ¡Tessa! ¡Haz lo que te he dicho! Pronto volverá en si. No os quiero aquí. Largo. (la voz de Duncan sonaba como el hielo, fría pero quemaba. Sus ojos estaban llenos de odio y furia) - TN: ten cuidado (Tessa asintió y arrancó el coche)<p>

Duncan metió a Willy en el maletero de su propio coche y lo cerró. Buscó las llaves en la americana que había encima del capó del coche y condujo hasta las afueras de la ciudad. Tessa llevó a los chicos al hospital. Sean fue directo al quirófano y Richie se quedó en urgencias, en observación, mientras le hacía pruebas. Una vez Richie estuvo en un box y le pidieron a Tessa que aguardara en la sala de espera de urgencias, se desplomó y empezó a llorar. Richie estaba inconsciente y Duncan había ido a pelearse con un inmortal. No podía imaginarse la vida sin ninguno de sus dos hombres.  
>Eran las cinco de la tarde y Tessa seguía en el hospital esperando que algún médico le dijera algo y que Duncan apareciera por la puerta de urgencias. Pero ni una cosa ni la otra, de repente el teléfono empezó a sonar. Era Angie . Había quedado en llamarla, pero con todo lo que había pasado se había olvidado. Tessa estuvo hablando un buen rato con Angie . Una vez estuvo al corriente de todo, Angie le faltó tiempo para presentarse en el hospital y hacer compañía a Tessa y esperara que Sean saliera del quirófano.<p>

- ANGIE: Hemos de dejar de vernos en los Hospitales. - TN: jajaja Por mi encantada. Se lo dirás tú a ese %85 a ese %85 a ese cabezota de ahí dentro.  
>- ANGIE: Cuando salgan esos dos, voy a tener una charla muy sería con ambos. - TN: creo que vas a tener que pedir turno (abrazándose para darse ánimos y reconfortarse mutuamente)<p>

Al cabo de un rato salió un médico, Richie había recobrado el conocimiento y lo habían llevado a planta. Tessa fue en seguida a verlo a la habitación, Angie se quedó en urgencias a esperar que los cirujanos salieran y la pusieran al día. Al llegar Tessa a planta, Richie estaba despierto, le dolía un poco la cabeza pero estaba bien. Los médicos le dijeron que debía quedarse en observación esa noche, y que si todo iba bien, al día siguiente le darían el alta médica. Tessa les dio las gracias y entró en la habitación.

- RR: Mamá, yo, yo, yo lo siento. La he cagado. (dijo con lágrimas en los ojos) otra vez (bajó la cabeza).  
>- TN: Shhhhhhhh ya pasó, mon petit , ces't fini.<br>- RR: No recuerdo nada ¿Qué ha pasado ? Estaba hablando con Willy y de repente sentí un golpe seco y todo se hizo oscuro ¿Está bien Willy ?  
>- TN: Hijo, ahora no debes preocuparte de eso. - RR: ¿Os ha llamado Sean ?<br>- TN: No, yo misma te he traído al hospital, nos hemos pasado la mañana intentando localizarte, finalmente dimos contigo, pero ya estabas inconsciente. - RR: No puedo recordar nada, solo recuerdo que iba a firmar un contrato de cuatro años con Redbull y que Willy decía que era todo un hallazgo. ¿Me desmaye ?  
>- TN: No, hijo te golpearon y perdiste el conocimiento (Tessa lloraba, si hubieran llegado unos segundos más tarde quizás ahora estarían muertos). - RR: Por favor, mamá, no llores, no quise asustaste. No llores mamá (intentando reconfortarla) Estoy bien, ves, estoy bien. No ha pasado nada.<br>- TN: ¿Qué no ha pasado nada? ¡Hijo, casi te matan! ¡Soy tu madre, se supone que debo protegerte! (volviendo a llorar).  
>- RR: Mamá, para, no llores, estoy vivo, estoy bien. No fue culpa tuya. Si tan siquiera sabías que estaba ahí.<br>- TN: ¿Qué tipo de madre no sabe dónde está su hijo?  
>- RR: Mamá, por favor, déjalo ya, fue solo culpa mía. Además, no has dicho que me encontrásteis.<br>- TN: Sé que hace muy poco que soy tu madre, pero si te pasara algo me moriría (secándose las lágrimas con un kleenex) Hijo, te lo suplico, no lo vuelvas a hacer. - RR: Mamá, créeme cuando te digo que no era mi intención. (Tessa le sonrió y le acarició el pelo).  
>- TN: Lo sé, mon petit, lo sé. - RR: ¿Y papá? (Tessa no sabía si debía contarle la verdad, y lo cierto era que no sabía dónde estaba Duncan).<br>- TN: Ahora vendrá. Tú descansa.

Duncan había llevado a William Lyon a la antigua zona industrial de Seacouver. Un lugar, bastante apartado para no ser molestados. Y había abierto el maletero del coche y había sacado a William de él. Esperó a que volviera a la vida.

- WL: Vaya, vaya. (aún un poco aturdido) ¿Cambio de escenario? ¿Dónde está mi joven amigo? ¿Lo quieres para tí? (Duncan estaba furioso, decidió calmarse, necesitaba estar al 100% para luchar con otro inmortal).  
>- DM: Soy Duncan MacLeod, del clan MacLeod. Agarra tu espada, voy a matarte (la voz de Duncan era como el filo de su espada fría y cortante)<br>- WL: Mira ¿Duncan? no estoy interesado en la caza mayor, solo pequeñas presas. Continúa por tu camino y yo continuaré por el mio.  
>- DM: He dicho que agarres tu espada (remarcando cada sílaba).<br>- WL: Yo no me dedicó a eso (mirando la espada de Duncan), solo saneo la tierra. Arranco los hierbajos. (dijo condescendientemente) Ya somos muchos en este juego, sin gente como yo esto sería el caos. - DM: Mala suerte, porque yo si que me dedico a esto (levantando la espada). No te lo repetiré, toma tu espada, voy a tomar tu cabeza.  
>- WL: Se razonable, solo son despojos. - DM: Ya me cansastes. ¡Cállate y lucha!<p>

William fue a su coche y sacó una magnífica espada italiana de finales del siglo XIX. Y se preparó para batirse en duelo. Willy hacía décadas que no se batía en duelo. Desde hacía siglos que se dedicaba a la búsqueda y caza de preinmortales. Que por lo general y sobre todo en el último siglo no tenían ni idea de luchar con espadas. Trabajo fácil, según él hacía una especie de servicio de mantenimiento del juego. Pero eso no significaba que William H Lyon no supiera luchar. Duncan se dio cuenta en seguida las estocadas eran suaves y limpias, tenía una muy buena técnica. Pero Duncan tenía mejor técnica y sobre todo muchísima más práctica. No le costó mucho cortarle la cabeza y tomar su inmortalidad.  
>Después de deshacerse del cuerpoy del coche. Duncan se sentó unos instantes y se puso a llorar. Solo que se hubieran quedado en casa esperando a que Richie regresara a comer, como ponía en la nota. Y Richie estaría muerto, y lo más probable que su amigo también. Duncan debía hablarle de los inmortales, el chico debía saberlo. Debía de tener más cuidado. Richie ni tenía ni idea de la suerte que había tenido esta vez. La idea de que William hubiera podido matar a Richie lo destrozaba. Richie era su responsabilidad como padre y como inmortal. Cualquier cosa mala que le ocurriera sería responsabilidad suya. Lloró durante un rato más y después se serenó, tenía que mostrarse fuerte y seguro para Tessa y Richie.<br>Eran las siete cuando finalmente Duncan llamó a Tessa. Tessa respiró aliviada. Le puso al corriente del estado de Richie y le dijo en que hospital se encontraban. No tardó ni 30 minutos en aparecer por la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Richie.

- RR: ¡Papa! (Dijo con alegría de ver que su padre no estaba tan furioso que no quería ni verlo).  
>- TN: (abrazándolo y besándolo) ¿Todo bien? (Duncan le sonrió dulcemente y asintió con la cabeza)<br>- DM: Hola, campeón. ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
>- RR: Bien, solo estoy aún aquí por sus putos protócolos.<br>Duncan empezó a reirse, acababa de pasar por una experiencía horrible por haberles desobedecido una vez más y estaba ahí tumbado en la cama diciendo palabrotas como un estibador. No parecía muy asustado ni traumatizado, solo molesto por tener que quedarse la noche en observación.  
>-DM: ¡Richaaaard, esa boca! (Richie abrió muchos los ojos y después agachó la cabeza y masculló unas disculpas).<p>


	31. Chapter 31: Verdadera amistad

Angie subió a la habitación sobre las nueve de la noche, Sean había salido del quirófano, los cirujanos habían dicho que habían hecho lo que habían podido, pero el muchacho había sufrido una herida muy grave y que había perdido mucha sangre. Confiaban que en las próximas 48 horas despertara y para poder hacer un diagnóstico más preciso.

No hubo que esperar tanto Sean despertó esa misma noche. De buen humor y fanfarroneando como siempre, Angie después de abrazarlo y besarlo le dio un puñetazo en el brazo y empezó a reñirlo como si fuera un niño pequeño que se cae del patinete por ser imprudente. Duncan y Tessa no pudieron evitar reírse al ver la escena. Estaba claro que Angie aun quería mucho a Sean, aunque ya hiciera tiempo que no salían juntos. También salpicó algo para Richie, Angie estaba furiosa con ambos y a la vez feliz de que todo hubiera acabado en tan solo un susto.

A Richie le dieron el alta el lunes a las 8:00 de la mañana, les dijeron que mejor esperaran a mañana para regresar a la escuela y que el lunes se lo tomara con calma y que Duncan y Tessa lo llevaran de vuelta al hospital si tenía nauseas, fiebre o e mareaba. Duncan llamó a la escuela para decir que Richie no iría ni hoy ni al día siguiente. Fue una sorpresa cuando el tutor le preguntó si era debido a la boda. Duncan no entendía así, que sin querer destapó el engaño de Richie. Duncan en cualquier otro momento hubiera montado en cólera, hubiera colgado el teléfono y hubiera agarrado a Richie por la oreja y hubiera exigido una explicación. Pero se sentía tan aliviado que Richie estuviera vivo, que solo hizo una mueca de reproche y le pidió que a partir de ahora se le comunicara automáticamente por teléfono cualquier falta de asistencia de Richie. El tutor que tampoco parecía muy contento con el engaño de Richie estuvo de acuerdo con Duncan, y concertó una reunión con ellos para ese mismo miércoles. Ya que a pesar del chasco del viernes, y que su participación en clase era nula, Richie había demostrado mejorar mucho en el mes que llevaba de clases. Por lo menos, no todo eran malas noticias, pensó Duncan. Respiró hondo y se despidió hasta el miércoles.

Richie que había estado presente en toda la conversación telefónica de Duncan con su tutor, se quedó mudo mirando cautivamente a su padre.

- RR: papá, yo (empezó Richie pero Duncan le detuvo enseguida)

- DM: Richie, está bien, ya hablaremos en casa (dijo pasándole el brazo por encima de la cabeza y achuchándolo cariñosamente para demostrarle que todo estaba bien entre ellos).

- RR: ¿La he cagado, pero a base de bien, no?

- DM: Oh si, definitivamente debes de haber establecido alguna especie de record (riéndose) Pero ahora no pienses en eso. Lo importante es que estés bien (sonriéndole de nuevo)

- RR: ¿Sabes Qué papá? (Duncan negó con la cabeza) das más miedo cuando te pones así que cuando me gritas.

- DM: ¿ah si? Tira para delante, granujilla (removiéndole el pelo). Vamos a ver a ese amigo tuyo antes de irnos.

- SO: ¡Ey, rubia! ¿Ya te soltaron?

- RR: Si demasiado guapo para estar aquí encerrado (chocando las manos)

- SO: ¿quieres ver la cicatriz? (subiéndose el camisón)

- RR: tío, córtate, que está mi madre delante (Sean sonrió maliciosamente) ¡Puajjj eres un degenerado!

- SO: Disculpe mademoiselle Noel.

- TN: Disculpado (dijo poniéndose colorada pero riéndose del descarado del amigo de Richie).

- RR: ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- SO: Bien, bien, ya sabes mala hierba nunca muere jajaja ¿Pero, Richie me puedes hacer un favor?

- RR: Claro, lo que sea,

- SO: llévate a Angie, está en plan enfermera de la GESTAPO. Pobre Kevin, lo que debe haber estado sufriendo estos meses.

- RR: Pide otra cosa. No sabes que rapapolvos me dio ayer. Como si no fuera a tener suficiente con el que me vaya a dar ellos (señalando con la cabeza a Duncan y a Tessa).

- SO: es que ya te vale, bajar a un garaje solitario con un desconocido. Tío, en serio ¿en qué estabas pensando?

- RR: Creo que no pensé (ruborizándose).

- SO: ¡No jodas, man! Ey, antes que desaparecieras, conseguí un par de teléfonos de gente importante, tío vamos a hacernos de oro.

- DM: Bueno, quería agradecerte que fueras en ayuda de Richie. Sino fuera por ti, quizás no estaríamos todos ahora aquí.

- SO: ¡Ey! Ni lo menciones, nunca dejaría que nada malo le pasase a Rich, es como un hermano pequeño para nosotros.

- DM: arriesgaste tu vida por salvar la suya, no importa los años que pasen, te estaremos eternamente agradecidos.

- SO: ¿En serio? ¿Cómo de agradecidos? Porque si están agradecidos rollo cazadora de cuero como la de Rich, estaría genial.

- RR: ¡SEAN!

- SO: ¿Qué? Eran broma, man. (pidiéndole con el dedo que Tessa se acercase) tengo una L.

- RR: ¡SEAN!

- SO: También acepto besos de gratitud (sonriéndole de forma lasciva a Tessa. Pero antes que Tessa o Richie pudieran decir nada Duncan le plantó un beso en la frente).

- DM: Date por agradecido jajajaja

- SO: Mmmmmm (Poniéndole morritos sexys) hueles muy bien, cariñito (guiñándole el ojo a Duncan como si fuera una conejita Playboy. Duncan se quedó blanco e instintivamente dio un paso atrás) ja ja ja ja Joder Richie, no me habías dicho que tu viejo fuera tan gracioso (agarrándose la herida porque el reír de esa manera le producía dolor).

- TN: jajaja Cuando te den el alta, date por invitado a cenar en nuestra casa. Richie, no trae a ninguno de sus amigos. Creo que se avergüenza de nosotros (dijo intentando molestar a su hijo).

- SO: Y nosotros que pensábamos que se avergonzaba de nosotros (golpeando a Richie en el brazo). Ok pero con una condición que… (dirigiéndose con malicia a Duncan) que te pongas esa colonia cuando vaya ¿verdad? Jajaja

- DM: Para ti, es señor MacLeod (intentando aguantar la pose) y tranquilo si tanto te gusta te regalaré un frasco entero.

- SO: Me la pondré para dormir, solo tu colonia (y le lanzó un besito. Richie y Tessa estaban llorando de la risa).

- DM: Nos tenemos que ir, muchas gracias Sean. En serio, no hay palabras para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por Richie. Mañna nos pasaremos por aquí, para ver cómo vas, cualquier cosas que necesites, solo tienes que decirlo.

- SO: tranqui, papi, estoy bien, Angie se encarga de eso.

- DM: entonces te dejamos en buenas manos.

- RR: Las mejores.

- SO: eso lo dices porque no eres tú, el que la tienes que aguantar. No bromeaba cuando decía que está en plan enfermera GESTAPO. Y cunado me imagino a Angie de enfermera no es precisamente en ese plan ¿sabes? (guiñándole el ojo a Richie)

- RR: Tuviste tu oportunidad, man.

- SO: Lo sé, pero nadie me impide fantasear con Angie y un muy pero que muy corto uniforme de enfermera.

- RR: Quizás Kevin.

- ANGIE: (entrando en al habitación) quizás Angie. (sonriéndole a Tessa) ¿ya os marcháis?

- TN: Si, para casa.

- ANGIE: Bueno (abrazando a Richie) pórtate bien, ¿eh?

- RR: si, mamá (riéndose y rodando los ojos) Auuuuuuuuu (Angie le dio un tirón de orejas) Angieeeeeeeeee! (dándole un beso en la mejilla)

- ANGIE: iré llamando, ¿ok?

- RR: Mejor llámame al teléfono de casa, me da a mi que el móvil va estar apagado por una larga temporada (buscando la con la mirada la confirmación de Tessa y Tessa se lo confirmó en seguida)

Tessa, Duncan y Richie se fueron para casa. Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Richie se quedó de píe en la entrada del salón, esperando que los fuegos artificiales empezaran. No es que quisiera que empezasen, pero esa actitud de Duncan y Tessa le ponían los pelos de punta. Ya saben eso de la calma que precede a la tempestad. Púes si había lago de cierto en eso, se precedía un tsunami.

Tessa le dijo que se fuera a la cama a descansar, que ya lo llamarían al medio día para comer. Richie obedeció sin rechistar, no era momento para hacerse notar. A pesar de lo que inicialmente se había pensado, se quedó dormido nada más tumbarse en la cama. Estaba exhausto, demasiadas emociones. Aunque Richie desconociera como de cerca había estado de la muerte.

Tessa y Duncan aprovecharon que Richie se había quedado dormido y hablaron un poco. Aunque Tessa se había mostrado rehacía a contarle a Richie lo de su inmortalidad, comprendía que con el espíritu indómito de su hijo, quizás no fuera tan mala idea que supiera del juego. Existían más inmortales aparte de Connor y Duncan. Y que había una especie de juego que consistía que al final solo podría quedar uno. Por lo cual los inmortales se iban matando los unos a los otros, decapitándose, para ser más exactos. Y qué él era preinmortal, por lo cual algún desalmado quizás quisiera decapitarlo a él también. Tessa le preocupaba cómo podría reaccionar Richie, temía que aquello fuera demasiado para asimilar. Y Duncan temía que Richie pensando que era inmortal tuviera aun menos cuidado. Y no es que en el pasado hubiera demostrado tener mucho cuidado. Pero debía saberlo, y debía empezar a dedicar más horas a entrenar o al menos tomárselo un poco más en serio. Richie era bueno, pero Duncan se daba cuenta que se lo tomaba todo como si se tratara de un juego, y su vida dependería de lo bueno que fuera defendiéndose con la espada.

Decidido esto, solo quedaba esperar a que el muchacho despertara y hablar sobre el castigo por todo lo que había pasado en los últimos dos días y de comunicarle la noticia de su inmortalidad. Duncan decidió que solo habría una azotaina, pero que ésta sería memorable para el pobre trasero del muchacho. Tessa después de la charla se iría a abrir la tienda, ya que como era lunes, tenían un montón de cosas que tenían que llegar. Y así dejaría un poco de privacidad a los chicos para tratar las ofensas más graves con un poco de mano dura.

Happy Saint George!


	32. Chapter 32: Sermoneando a un preInmortal

- TN: Hijo despierta, es casi hora de comer.

- RR: Mmmmmm (desperezándose) ¿mamá? Me quedé dormido

- TN: Esa era la idea ¿has descansado bien, no?

- RR: Si mmmmm (estirándose) ¿Qué hay de comer?

- TN: Pizza

- RR: ¡En serio! (miró con desconfianza a Tessa)

- TN: si, llegará en medía hora.

- RR: ¿mamá?

- TN: ¿si, cariño?

- RR: ¿Cómo de malo? (poniéndole ojitos)

- TN: ¿Cómo de malo el qué? (sin entender)

- RR: Una previa. ¿Cuando salga ahí fuera que me espera? ¿Debo hacer testamento?

- TN: (rodó los ojos, que melodramático) Primero vamos a hablar de una cosita antes. Después, Richie, sabes mejor que yo lo que has ehcho estos dos últimos días así que sabes de lo que vamos a hablar.

- RR: Ya, ya, pero ¿está muy enfadado?

- TN: (respirando hondo) Richie, no te voy a mentir. Si, ESTAMOS muy enfadados. Pero hijo, te queremos y no importa lo recalcitrante que seas o lo deplorable que sea tu comportamiento, eso no va a cambiar. ¿entiendes?

- RR: Si, no es eso lo que me preocupa.

- TN: ¿Qué es entonces lo que te preocupa?

- RR: (sonrojándose) mi culo.

- TN: (Tessa no pudo evitar reírse a eso) Está bien que te preocupes por tu culo.

- RR: ¿Y eso qué significa?

- TN: Eso significa, qué te levantes y vayamos para el salón. ¿No querrás hacer esperar a tu padre?

- RR: Eternamente (dijo entre dientes, Tessa hizo como que no lo había oído).

- DM: Siéntate (indicándole el sofá). Antes de nada tu madre y yo queremos hablarte de una cosa. Es sobre Willy.

- RR: ¿Ya se sabe algo de él? ¿Lo ha encontrado la policia?

- DM: Willy está muerto, yo lo he matado (Richie abrió los ojos como platos). Era un inmortal, hijo. Iba detrás de preinmortales para cazarlos y robarles la inmortalidad.

- RR: ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

- DM: (respiró hondo) Tú eres uno (Richie ponía cara de no estar entendiendo nada). Un preinmortal. Un día morirás, pero volverás a la vida y entrarás en el juego.

- RR: ¿Como Connor y tú?

- DM: Exacto.

- RR: ¿Cuando?

- DM: Eso no se sabe. Pero hijo, tienes que tener mucho cuidado, porque eres una presa muy fácil para inmortales como Willy. Y por desgracia, hay más como él.

- RR: ¿Voy a tener una espada?

- DM: (vale, esa no era la reacción que Duncan se esperaba) ¡No!

- RR: ¿Y cómo se supone que debo defenderme? (dijo indignado)

- DM: ¿Qué tal no poniéndote en peligro? (en el mismo tonito altanero que había usado Richie) Yo me encargo de los inmortales. Soy tu padre, es cosa mía protegerte. Pero para eso debo saber con quién y donde estás en todo momento ¿entiendes?

- RR: Si (bajó la cabeza y dijo en un tono muy respetuoso. Sabía que la temida charla iba a empezar)

- DM: Y eso nos lleva a nuestra charla pendiente.

- RR: Grrrrrrrrrr

- DM: Oh si Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. (si alguien tenía que gruñir ese era él) Richie, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando firmamos los papeles para ser tus tutores e iniciamos los tramites de la adopción?

- RR: Hablamos de muchas cosas (intentando sonar inocente).

- DM: Sobre las normas en mayúsculas.

- RR: Si.

- DM: ¿Qué fue lo que te dije?

- RR: (respiró hondo) qué si desobedecía alguna de las normas en mayúsculas, a parte de lo que mamá decidiera tu me zurrarías.

- DM. Si, algo así. Te dije "Miéntenos, Métete en líos con la policía o con los de asuntos sociales, Falta a la escuela, Desobedécenos, Fáltanos a respeto a nosotros o a cualquier otro adulto, No nos digas donde y con quién estás o pon en peligro tu vida y créeme estarás tan rápido sobre mis rodillas que te vas a marear" (Richie bajó la cabeza y empezó a estudiar el dibujo de las betas de la madera del suelo).

- TN: (viendo que el silencio era algo más que incomodo decidió interrumpir) Richie, mírame, hijo (Richie tímidamente levantó la cabeza). ¿Puedes decirnos cuáles son las normas que has desobedecido?

- RR: venga, mamá (suplicando) ya sabes cuales son.

- TN: Richard (con tono de advertencia).

- RR: Os he mentido. Ha faltado a la escuela. Os he faltado el respeto. No os dije donde o con quién he estado. He bebido alcohol. Y he puesto en peligro mi vida.

- DM: Y has bebido alcohol, has fumado y tomasteis "prestadas" (haciendo las comillas con los dedos) las motos.

- RR: ¡Lo de las motos fue Sean!.

- DM: ¿Entonces tú no sabías que las motos eran robadas cuando te subiste a ella? (Richie se calló) Ya, eso es lo que me parecía. Hijo, no es que no hayas ordenado tu cuarto, o que te hayas ido a costar más tarde de tu hora ¡Es que has roto todas las normas que te pusimos cuando decidimos que serías nuestro hijo!.

- RR: No lo hice adrede.

- DM: ¿En serio? ¡Me estás diciendo que fue un accidente! (Duncan alzó un poco más la voz, Tessa le puso la mano en el hombro para que se calmara)

- RR: Quiero decir que no lo planee.

- DM: ¿No planeaste saltarte las clases? ¿No planeaste huir de casa para irte al motocross ese? ¿No planeaste mentirnos? Tienes 15 años Richard, sabes muy bien lo que haces. Sabías perfectamente que estabas bebiendo alcohol a pesar de que te lo prohibimos. Sabías perfectamente que te escapabas de casa para ir al motocross a pesar que te prohibimos escaparte de casa, ¡Richard incluso pusimos una verja en tu ventana!.

- RR: papaaa

- DM: ¡NO ME VENGAS CON PAPAAA. TE HAS SALTADO TODAS ESA NORMAS POR UNA SOLA RAZÓN, PORQUÉ HAS QUERIDO!

- TN: (tuvo que intervenir Duncan estaba gritando y tenía toda la sangre en la cabeza) Richie hijo, lo que tu padre y yo queremos decir es que te pusimos unas normas para que las obedecieras, por tu bien, no porque nos guste oír como suena nuestra voz.

- RR: Lo sé, pero

- TN: No hijo, no hay peros. Eso también lo sabes. No hay peros cuando se trata de tu bienestar. Tu padre y yo nos lo tomamos muy en serio. Pero tu está claro que no. Y eso se tiene que acabar ¿Entiendes hijo? (Richie tragó saliva y asintió). Muy bien. El próximo mes vas a estar castigado. (Richie iba a abrir la boca) ¡Si todo el mes! Pero pueden ser dos (arqueando la ceja). En este mes tu padre o yo te llevaremos y recogeremos a todos los sitios. Que solo van a ser la escuela y el comedor comunitario. No habrá tele, teléfono ni móvil ni fijo, música, juegos o reparar la moto. Habrá un montón de deberes extras, que mañana ya le pediremos a tu tutor y las tareas de la casa serán todas tuyas. La hora de dormir será la misma durante toda la semana las 9:30. Pero a las 9 te quiero ver plantado en esa esquina (señalando una esquina del salón) pensando en todo lo que has hecho mal.

- RR: mamaaaaaaaaaaaaa

- TN: ¡No! (apuntándole con el dedo y con la otra mano en la cadera) A menos que quieras doblar tu castigo, jovencito, te recomendaría cerrar ahora mismo esa boquita (Richard la fulminó con la mirada pero no dijo nada) Y ahora vamos a comer, tu padre y tú ya acabaréis de hablar después de comer.

- RR: Si, señora (se levantó y fue a poner la mesa como si fuera un reo condenado a la horca).


	33. Chapter 33: Charla culo-cerebro

La comida fue incómodamente silenciosa. En cualquier otra ocasión Richie hubiera devorado la pizza. Pero en este caso masticó 37 veces cada bocado. Y se comió la pizza en un plato con cuchillo y tenedor. Degustando cada mordisco como hacen con su última comida los condenados a muerte.

Duncan tampoco estaba ansioso por acabar. La única que parecía querer acabar el almuerzo era Tessa, para quitarse lo antes posible de en medio y no estar presente cuando la caja de las galletas se destapara.

En cuanto hubieron acabado, Tessa le dijo a Richie que retirara la mesa y lavara los platos, cubiertos y vasos que había utilizado. Mientras Richi estaba en la cocina Tessa aprovechó para decirle a Duncan de nuevo que no fuera muy duro con el chico, aunque esta vez Tessa sabía que el chico se había ganado a pulso la zurra que iba a recibir.

- RR: (entrando tímidamente en el salón) ¿Y mamá?

- DM: Bajó a la tienda (mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos).

- RR: (Richie tragó saliva) nos quedamos solos ¿no? (intentando aguantarle la mirada a Duncan)

- DM: Eso es. No creo que sea necesario que te diga porque vas a recibir la azotaina que vas a recibir ¿no? Creo que ya hemos hablado mucho. Muy bien, vamos por faena, ven aquí.

- RR: ¿aquí, en el salón?

- DM: (dubitativo) ¿Qué tiene de malo el salón?

- RR: Supongo que nada.

- DM: Muy bien (Richie dio un paso atrás cuando Duncan empezó a sacarse la correa) pantalones fuera y sobre el sofá (Richie no se movía) Richard, he dicho pantalones fuera y sobre el sofá (con un tono que no daba lugar a la discusión) venga, acabemos con esto, hijo.

- RR: papá, por favor no.

- DM: Richard. ¿Sabías o no sabías que si rompías alguna de las normas acabarías recibiendo una buena azotaina? (Richie puso una mueca cuando Duncan dijo azotaina, esa palabra era ridícula. Richie encogió los hombros)

- RR: Sinceramente no pensé que me pillarais.

- DM: Agradezco tu sinceridad, pero permite que tu anciano padre te de un consejo, hijo, tarde o temprano todo se sabe.

- RR: Pero podría ser dentro de 3 años, cuando sea mayor de edad.

- DM: Una cosa que et quede clara, si vuelves a cagarla como la has cagado, no importará la edad que tengas no vas a poder sentarte a gusto en una semana.

- RR: (abrió mucho los ojos) ¿Qué quieres decir que esto va a ser así siempre?

- DM: ¿Que si va a ser para siempre que Tessa y yo nos vamos a preocupar por ti y queramos los mejor para ti? Si, no te quepa duda.

- RR: ¡Pero tu has dicho que seré inmortal!. ¡No me irás a zurrar cuando tenga ¿no sé? 400 años!.

- DM: Entonces yo tendré 800, y si haces algo tan estúpido como lo que has hecho, no te quepa la más mínima duda, acabarás con un culo bien adolorido.

- RR: ¡Eso es ridículo!

- DM: Claro que es ridículo, es imposible que alguien de 400 años sea tan inconsciente como poner en peligro así su vida.

- RR: ¡Yo ni tan siquiera sabía que Willy era inmortal, ni que yo era preinmortal!

- DM: Richard. No debiste estar ahí y punto. No debiste ir. No debiste desobedecernos. No debiste engañarnos. Si hubieras estado en casa de Victoria como nos dijiste Willy no hubiera puesto sus ojos sobre ti. ¡Y si ayer te hubieras quedado en tu habitación como se suponía que debías hacer Willy jamás te hubiera intentado raptar y matar! (Duncan se estaba encendiendo por segundos, la actitud de Richie lo crispaba).

- RR: Yo no planee, pelearme con Victoria.

- DM: No he dicho eso. Pero cuando saliste de casa de Victoria debiste llamarnos y decirnos que ibas a casa de Kevin. Y después cuando fuisteis al circuito, debiste volver a llamarnos y decirnos que ibas al circuito. Eso fue lo que acordamos. Que siempre sabríamos donde, con quién y qué estabas haciendo.

- RR: ¡Ninguno de mis amigos llama a sus padres, ES DENIGRANTE! (Richie había olvidado totalmente porque se encontraba delante de su padre y empezó a pillar una pataleta)

- DM: (contando con los dedos) Primero, ninguno de tus amigos tiene 15 años. Segundo no es denigrante, nosotros también te decimos donde estamos y cuando vamos a llegar siempre, se llama cortesía. Y tercero ¡YO NO SOY EL PADRE DE NINGUNO DE TUS AMIGOS; SINÖ EL TUYO! ¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE LES PUEDA PASAR, SOLO ME IMPORTAS TÚ!

- RR: ¡PÚES UNA MIERDA!

- DM: ¿SABES QUÉ ES UNA MIERDA, RICHIE? ¿QUIERES SABER LO QUE ES UNA MIERDA? (Duncan hizo una pausa)¡ENTERRAR A UN SER QUERIDO. ESO SI QUE ES UNA MIERDA, RICHARD. AHORA PANTALONES ABAJO Y APOYADO EN EL RESPALDO DEL SOFÁ! (aquella última frase que rugió Duncan devolvió a la realidad a Richie).

- RR: papá (con voz de arrepentimiento y ojitos de cachorrito abandonado en una cuneta de la carretera en noche lluviosa y fría. Duncan no podía creerse el poder que tenía esa mirada. Una milésima de segundo antes le hubiera arrancada la piel a tiras y ahora solo quería acurrucarlo y decirle palabras de consuelo).

- DM: Richard, si te lo tengo que volver a repetir, no te va a gustar.

- RR: por favor (con lagrimas en los ojos) te juro por lo más sagrado que jamás, jamás jamás volveré a desobedeceros (suplicando)

- DM: Eso espero, pero esto (enseñándole el cinturón) no es por tu futuras ofensas sino por las pasadas. Vamos a dejar una cosa clara, las normas están para obedecerlas (Richie estaba paralizado. Duncan fue hasta él y lo agarró bien por la nuca y lo colocó en el sofá) zwasss ¿que, te bajas tu el pantalón o te lo bajo yo?

- RR: AUUUUUUUUUUUUU yo yo (se bajó los pantalones a cámara lenta, Duncan decidió esperar)

- DM: Muy bien vas a recibir 50 con el cinturón y después una por cada año de tu vida con la zapatilla.

- RR: ¿50? (se giró escandalizado)

- DM: Iban a ser dos, pero cómo has pasado por una experiencia bastante traumática, tu madre y yo hemos pensado que con una bastaría. Pero siempre se puede volver al plan inicial.

- RR: papá 50 son muchos (intentando negociar) ¿porque no me das 25 y entrenamos una hora más cada día?

- DM: 50 con el cinturón y 15 con la zapatilla ahora. O (hizo una pausa) 50 con el cinturón y 15 con la alpargata ahora y además a la noche 15 con la alpargata y 30 con mi mano. Y es mi última oferta. (Duncan volvía a perder la paciencia estaba intentando ser condescendiente con el chico pero el chico insistía en buscarle las cosquillas) ¿qué va a ser, Richard?

-RR: 50 con el cinturón y 15 con ahora (dijo derrotado y volviendo a tomar la posición).

- DM: NO VOLVERÁS A BEBER ALCOHOL HASTA QUE CUMPLAS LOS 21 ZWAS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWAS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS (Los 10 primeros chirlos fueron todos a caer sobre el mismo muslo)

- RR: AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU AY AY AY YA NO MÁS AY AY AY POR FAVOR, PARA AUUUUUUUUUUUUU AU AU PAPÁ NOOOO ARGGGG

- DM: NO VOLVERÁS A SALTARTE LAS CLASES ZWAS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWAS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS (Los 10 siguientes chirlos fueron todos a caer sobre el otro muslo)

- RR: AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU coff coff (empezó a toser) AY AY AY coff coff AY AY AY NO PUEDO, PAPAAAAAA, NO PUEDO, POR FAVOR, PARA AUUUUUUUUUUUUU AYYYYYY AU PAPÁ NOOOO sniff sniff sniff (Richie estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Duncan estaba castigando sus muslos muy duramente) ARGGGG bufff (resoplando para intentar apaciguar el picazón)

- DM: NO VOLVERÁS A ESCAPARTE DE CASA ZWAS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWAS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS (Los 10 siguientes chirlos fueron todos a caer sobre la nalga derecha)

- RR: AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU AY AY AY YA NO LO HARÉ MÁS, SERÉ BUENO, POR FAVOR, PARA AUUUUUUUUUUUUU AU AU PAPI NO MÁS ÁRGGGG NOOOO ARGGGG sniff sniff seré bueno, seré bueno.

- DM: NOS DIRÁS SIEMPRE DONDE ESTÁS, CON QUIÉN Y QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO ZWAS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWAS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS (Los 10 siguientes chirlos fueron todos a caer sobre la nalga izquierda)

- RR: AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU AY AY AY YA PERDONA PAPÁ, POR FAVOR, PERDONA AY AY AY NO MÁS POR FAVOR, PARA, LO SIENTO, AUUUUUUUUUUUUU AU AU PAPÁ NOOOO ARGGGG LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO MUCHO AAAAAAAAAAAAH .

- DM: ESTOS ÚLTIMOS 10 SON PARA QUE RECUERDES QUE NO DEBES PONER EN PELIGRO TU VIDA ZWAS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWAS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS (Los 10 siguientes chirlos fueron todos a caer la zona donde las nalgas se juntan con los muslos).

- RR: AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU AY AY AY YA NO LO HARÉ MÁS, , POR FAVOR, PARA AUUUUUUUUUUUUU AU AU PAPI NO MÁS ÁRGGGG NOOOO ARGGGG sniff sniff seré bueno, seré bueno (y acto seguido empezó a dar saltitos por el salón intentando así aliviar la picazón de los cuerazos).

- DM: Quiero que vayas a esa esquina y pienses porque te he dado esos 50 chirlos, después te daré los 15 con la zapatilla y volverás a la esquina. (Richie iba llorando hacía la esquina mientras se sobaba el trasero) Richie, (llamando la atención del chico) las manos en la cabeza (en un tono de advertencia que no permitía la desobediencia).

Richie estuvo un cuarto de hora aparcado en la esquina, no pensó mucho, solo se sentía miserable, pero al menos sirvió para que se calmase un poco. Duncan se sentó en el sofá e intentó reunir el valor para acabar con el castigo del niño. Pero aquel llanto le estaba desgarrando el corazón. Había pensado dejarlo allí una medía hora pero no pudo, así que cuando vio que la respiración del chico volvían a la normalidad, decidió acabar con el castigo.

- DM: Richie, ven aquí (Richie se giró y empezó de nuevo a llorar cuando vio la zapatilla en la mano de Duncan) ¿Por que fueron esos chirlos?.

- RR: por favor, papá no más, te juro que nunca más os desobedeceré, seré el mejor hijo del mundo, lo juro, papá, pero por favor no me pegues con la zapatilla.

-DM: Richie ya eres el mejor hijo del mundo. Pero soy tu padre y es mi deber enseñarte a escoger bien en la vida. Y sino lo haces es mi deber encaminarte por el buen camino.

- RR: papá ya dejaste claro, muy claro (dando énfasis frotándose el culo) que que que… (le salía que la jodí, pero no creía que a su padre le hubiera agradado mucho en ese preciso momento que hubiera blasfemado) que me porté mal Por favor, dueleeeeeeeeee (Duncan no pudo más que sonreír al oír a su hijo hacer pucheritos así).

- DM: Sé que duele hijo, se supone que debe de doler. Quizás así la próxima vez que creas que está bien desobedecernos tu culo hable con tu cerebro y consiga disuadirlo.

- RR: Oh papá, créeme mi culo ya ha convencido por completo a mi cerebro.

- DM: Me alegra oír eso, porque hijo no quiero volver a tener que zurrarte por ninguna de esas transgresiones. Venga, Richie (indicando le que esperaba que se pusiera sobre su regazo) quiero que después de cada zapatillazo digas "no desobedeceré a mis padres".

- RR: GRRRRRRRRRRR ¿En serio? (Duncan lo fulminó con la mirada) papá (Richie iba a empezar a protestar cuando Duncan lo interrumpió).

- DM: Hijo, te voy a hacer un favor. Cierra la boca y haz lo que te he dicho. Si te encuentras en esta posición es precisamente porque no eres capaz de cerrar la boca y hacer lo que se te dice, así que no hagas que tengamos que repetir esta charla cada noche hasta que se acabe tu castigo (levantando la ceja).

- RR: No señor, no. Ya voy (y fue hacia Duncan tragó saliva y haciendo un último esfuerzo se colocó sobre las rodillas de Duncan. Duncan colocó bien a su hijo y levantó un poco la rodilla para tener mejor acceso al trasero del joven).

- DM: Ok, **UNO**. PLAFF (la zapatilla cayó justo donde la pierna se junta con el culo).

- RR: Grrrrrr no desobedeceré a mis padres.

- DM: **DOS** PLAFF (de nuevo en el mismo sitio)

- RR: Agrrrrrr no desobedeceré a mis padres.

- DM: **TRES** PLAFF

- RR: Agrrrrrr no desobedeceré a mis padres (apretando los dientes, esa había picado un poco más).

- DM: **cuatro** PLAFF (de nuevo en el mismo sitio pero con un poco más de fuerza)

- RR: Ufff au no desobedeceré a mis padres.

- DM: **CINCO** PLAFF (de nuevo en el mismo sitio)

- RR: Arggg no desobedeceré a mis padres (aquello empezaba a ser difícil de aguantar).

- DM: **SEIS **PLAFF (de nuevo en el mismo sitio pero con aun más fuerza)

- RR: Argggg au au Grrrrrr no desobedeceré a mis padres.

- DM: **SIETE** PLAFF (de nuevo en el mismo sitio. Duncan iba aumentando la intensidad a cada golpe)

- RR: Auuuuu ay ay no desobedeceré sniff sniff a mis padres.

- DM: **OCHO** PLAFF (de nuevo en el mismo sitio. Duncan iba aumentando la intensidad a cada golpe)

- RR: ay Auuuuu ay ay no desobedeceré sniff sniff a mis padres sniff sniff.

- DM: **NUEVE** PLAFF (de nuevo en el mismo sitio. Esta vez aplicando con una dureza ya considerable)

- RR: ay Auuuuu ay ay no desobedeceré sniff sniff a mis padres sniff sniff (Richie empezó a retorcerse).

- DM: **DIEZ** PLAFF (de nuevo en el mismo sitio. Duncan ahora empezó a aplicar las nalgadas con fuerza, para asegurarse que el chico no se sentaría a gusto en los próximos días)

- RR: Ay ay ay Auuuuu ay ay no desobedeceré sniff sniff a mis padres sniff sniff, no más papá (poniendo la mano para cubrirse el trasero, Duncan le apartó la mano y la agarró para que no volviera a cubrirse).

- DM: **ONCE** PLAFF (de nuevo en el mismo sitio. Duncan quería asegurarse que Richie aprendiera, de una vez por todas, la lección)

- RR: Auuuuu ay ay no desobedeceré sniff sniff a mis padres auuuuuu bwuaaa bwuaaa (Richie empezó lloriquear y a revolverse cada vez más).

- DM: **DOCE** PLAFF

- RR: Auuuuu ay ay no desobedeceré sniff sniff a mis padres auuuuuu bwuaaa bwuaaa No más, no más papá, bwuaaa

- DM: **TRECE **PLAFF

- RR: Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyy auuuuu ay ay no desobedeceré sniff sniff a mis padres auuuuuu bwuaaa bwuaaa

- DM: **CATORCE** PLAFF (Duncan intentaba cerrar el corazón para continuar hasta el final)

- RR: Auuuuu ay ay no desobedeceré sniff sniff a mis padres auuuuuu bwuaaa bwuaaa

- DM: **QUINCE** PLAFF (los últimos 5 zapatillazos fueron realmente duros. Duncan no quería repetir esa escena en una larga temporada, así que aplicó con fuerza el correctivo)

- RR: Auuuuu ay ay no desobedeceré sniff sniff a mis padres auuuuuu bwuaaa bwuaaa

- DM: Ya está hijo, ya está, ya pasó (mientras le acariciaba el pelo intentando calmarlo) Ya pasó, te tengo, estoy aquí, ya, ya,

- RR: bwuaaaa duele, bwuaaa

- DM: lo se hijo, lo sé. Tranquilo, respira, el dolor se pasará, shhhhhhhhh ya está hijo.

- RR: bwuaaa lo siento, papá lo siento, bwuaaa perdóname, por favor.

- DM: ya está todo perdonado, hijo. Sabes que tu madre y yo te queremos, no queremos verte sufrir así, pero prefiero tenerte llorando sobre mis rodillas que tener que enterrarte ¿entiendes?.

- RR: Si snif sniff lo entiendo, sniff sniff pero fuiste muy duro.

- DM: ¿Crees que fui injusto?

- RR: No, (acurrucándose en los brazos de su padre) pero duele (dijo quejándose como si tuviera siete años).

- DM: El dolor pasará, hijo. Lo que no quiero que pase es la lección (Richie apretó la cara contra el pecho de Duncan) Richie, hijo, que has aprendido hoy.

- RR: Que odio tus pantuflas.

- DM: jajajaja pues son muy calentitas.

- RR; ¡Calentito mi culo!

- DM: Richard (con tono de advertencia)

- RR: Que debo de obedecer todas las normas que me ponéis porque son por mi propio bien (dijo con resignación).

- DM: ¿y?

- RR: y que sino las obedezco habrá consecuencias.

- DM: Siempre. ¿Y que más?

- RR: ¿Qué más? (intentando descifrar cual era la respuesta que buscaba Duncan)

- DM: Que pase lo que pase, tu madre y yo siempre te querremos y estaremos a tu lado (dándole un beso en la cabeza)

- RR: papaaaaaaaaaaa que tengo quince, no puedes besarme.

- DM: Te llevo besando cada noche cuando te quedas dormida desde la primera noche que entrantes en nuestras vidas.

- RR: ¿qué? ¿Cómo? Entras en mi habitación mientras duermo y me besas en la frente (con cara de horror)

- DM: Y te tapo y vigilo que todo esté bien. Eso es lo que hacen los padres.

- RR: papá, (rojo como un tomate y agachando la voz dijo tímidamente) no hace falta que esperes que esté dormido.

- DM: Me alegro. A partir de ahora no esperaré.

-RR: ¡Pero ni se te ocurra hacerlo en público! (levantando el dedo e imitando a al perfección el tono de advertencia paternal).

- DM: eyyyyyy que yo tampoco quiero que tus amigos piensen que soy un blando (fingiendo indignación).

-RR: oh papá eres muchas cosas, pero mi culo y yo somos prueba que no eres ningún blando.

- DM: Venga (levantando al chico de sus rodillas), ves abajo a ayudar a tu madre con la tienda. Con los gritos que has dado debe pensar que te he estado matando (Richie se puso colorado, pero bajó a la tienda para ayudar a Tessa. Duncan sabía que a Richie el encantaba trabajar en la tienda, así que pensó que para compensar el mal rato pasado y sin ser un premio del todo, lo mandaría a ayudarlos en la tienda el resto de la tarde).

Lo cierto es que Richie no tardó mucho en volver a estar encima de las rodillas de Duncan, tan solo tres semanas. Richie tenía muy buen corazón, era trabajador, fiel y era un buen chico. Pero la vida estaba para ser vivida, y Richie también era un hombre de acción. Primero dispara y después pregunta. Así que al cabo de tres semanas de estar castigado cuando unos compañeros de clase, aprovechando que las clases de la tarde se habían suspendido porque se había ido la luz, le invitaron a ir los recreativos al salir de las clases, ni se lo pensó dos veces y se fue. Olvidando que estaba castigado y que debía informar a Duncan y a Tessa siempre donde, con quién y qué estaba haciendo.

Por supuesto, el colegio informó a los padres que se habían suspendido las clases y cuando Duncan fue a la escuela a recogerlo y ver que se había marchado. Lo hubiera llamado, pero aun estaba castigado sin teléfono. Así que se fue a casa a esperar que fueran las seis para recogerlo de nuevo. Al recogerlo, Duncan maliciosamente le preguntó como había ido el día. Richie que ignoraba que Duncan supiera que habían cancelado las clases de la tarde le mintió y le dijo que bien. Duncan no esperó a llegar a casa, empezó a reñirlo en el coche. Para cuando llegaron al apartamento Richie sabía perfectamente que esa noche dormiría boca arriba.

Nota: Decidí añadir un par de capítulos más, espero que no les importe.


	34. Chapter 34 : Hay prisa

_"Querido Connor,_

Ya te envié por mensajero las cosas que John se dejó en casa el mes pasado cuando estuvimos celebrando el cumpleaños de Richie. Dieciséis años ya, pues bien parece a veces que tenga 4. Sí, en eso también llevabas razón, los chicos a veces parecen tener más cabeza cuando son pequeños que cuando crecen. Pero tú tienes suerte, John es un encanto de chico.

Gracias por la caja de vino. Sabes que estaremos esperando a tu regreso para abrir una de esas excelentes botellas y brindar contigo.

Me alegra mucho saber que vuestro regreso a Marrakech después de tantos años haya ido tan bien, dale muchos recuerdos de mi parte a Said. ¿Sigue igual de cascarrabias? Seguro que sí, seguro que ahora mismo está leyendo sobre tu hombro y refunfuñando que él no es ningún cascarrabias"

* * *

><p>En ese momento entró Richie corriendo a la tienda y saludó rápidamente a Tess que estaba con un cliente u subió como un torbellino al apartamento. Desde que el muchacho había llegado a sus vidas la paz y tranquilidad se habían ido derechitas al cubo de la basura. Pero a cambio había traído un montón de alegría, felicidad y risas a sus vidas. Duncan dejó el bolígrafo, respiró hondo, y guardó la carta, ya la acabaría más tarde.<p>

-DM: RICHIE NO SE CORRE EN LA TIENDA, NO SE CORRE EN CASA (gritó aún desde su dormitorio, y se levantó para saludar. Pero al salir al salón no encontró a nadie, y al ir a la cocina el segundo lugar favorito de Richie, tampoco había nadie) ¿Richie? (pero para entonces escuchó ruido en l habitación de Richie, y fue hacía allí) Richie, cuantas veces tengo que…(Duncan se quedó de hielo, al ver que Richie se había vuelto loco y había empezado a vaciar el contenido de todos sus cajones en el suelo) ¡Richie! ¿Pero qué demonio pasa aquí?

- RR: Ahora no tengo tiempo Mac, luego te explico.

- DM:¿Mac? (arqueó una ceja)

- RR: Papá, quise decir papá ¿vale? Y ahora no puedo…

- DM: Richie, estás destrozando tu habitación, claro que ahora puedes. ¿Qué estás buscando de esa forma tan salvaje?

- RR:¿Salvaje? (Miró a su alrededor, vale si quizás la habitación estuviera un poco patas arriba, pero igualmente era él a quien le tocaría arreglarla, así que no entendía porque Duncan siempre insistía en que estuviera todo super limpio y ordenado) ah bueno, luego lo recojo, tranqui, antes de cenar estará todo como antes. ¡Aha! ¡Aquí está! Sabía que no lo había perdido (dijo agarrando un pendiente, estaba claro que era una baratija, pero aún así a Duncan le extrañó que Richie tuviera un pendiente de mujer de ese estilo, y solo uno. Richie se puso de píe, y se abrió camino hacia la puerta dándole patadas a la ropa ).

- DM:¡Richie! Que eso es ropa no un balón (dijo enfadado Duncan)

- RR: Sí, sí. Sí, luego…salgo.

- DM: No, nada de eso.

- RR: Oh, venga Mac…digo papá, lo recogeré todo, te lo prometo, pero es que me están esperando.

- DM: Alto ahí (lo agarró del brazo) ¿A dónde vas es casi la hora del almuerzo).

- RR: Sí, almorzaré fuera, es sábado, los sábados puedo ¿recuerdas?.

- DM: Recuerdo muy bien, hijo. ¿Recuerdas tú que debemos saber siempre donde vas y con quién? Y que no hay permiso si no se han acabado las tareas.

- RR: Sí, lo sé, voy a las canchas, estoy con los chicos del instituto (Duncan alzó la ceja, los chicos de su instituto no irían jamás a un sitio como las canchas). Sí, de verdad, luego te explico (y Richie hizo algo que le dejó a cuadros a Duncan. Le dio un beso en la frente) luego, lo juro (y salió como un rayo, tal y como había entrado).

Al cabo de una media hora Tessa cerró la tienda y subió al apartamento.


	35. Chapter 35: ¿Qué hiciste qué?

Al cabo de una media hora Tessa cerró la tienda y subió al apartamento.

- TN: ¿Se puede saber que pasaba con Richie? ¿A que venían esas prisas?

- DM: Ni idea, dijo que me lo contaría cuando regresara. Y más vale que tenga una muy buena explicación (Tessa lo miró extrañada) No me mires así, ve a su cuarto y después ya me miras todo lo mal que quieras (Tessa se levantó del sofá y fue a la habitación de Richie, la puerta seguía abierta y al ver todo el desastre que había hecho en qué ¿Un minuto? ¿Dos? Se le pusieron los pelos de punta)

- TN: ¡Pero se puede saber que diantre le ha dado a tu hijo para destrozar su habitación! (Duncan sonrió y solevantó y fue hacia el dormitorio de Richie al entrar, Tessa estaba recogiendo la ropa del suelo).

- DM:¿Ahora es mi hijo, no? Tessa deja eso, el chico fue quien se volvió loco y lo tiró todo, y él será quien lo recoja.

- TN: Esto hay que volverlo a planchar (enseñándole un polo) y esto, y esto…

- DM: Pues lo hará Richie, déjalo…(agarrándole dulcemente las manos)

- TN: ¿Richie planchar? ¡De verdad Duncan, que tienes unas cosas!

- DM: Lo planchará, aunque tenga que obligarle lo mismo.

- TN: No, sino es necesario que le obligues, él lo hará si se lo pides, ese no es el problema, el problema es que cuando haya acabado de planchar tendremos que ir a comprarle ropa nueva (Duncan no puedo evitar reírse).

- DM: jajaja

- TN: Deja de reírte y ayúdame a recoger la ropa, al menos la de lino.

- DM: Eso te pasa por comprarle ropa tan bonita.

- TN: Esto es del uniforme (enseñándole el pantalón) y no sé qué demonios hacía en la cajonera, debería de estar colgado en un percha (abriendo la puerta del armario y al abrir una pila de ropa hecha un ovillo se le vino encima) Yo lo mato (dijo furiosa).

- DM: Anda, amor, salgamos de aquí, antes que te dé algo (le dijo Duncan sacándola de allí dulcemente).

- TN: ¿Pero tú has visto eso? Así claro que no tarda nada en arreglar su habitación, si lo mete todo hecho un guiñapo en el armario. Pero cuando llegué a casa va escucharme, y tanto que me va a escuchar Quand votre fils va arriver, il va m'entendre. (Decía en francés Tessa. Tessa cuando estaba realmente enfadada no podía evitar hablar en francés).

Tessa acabó de recoger toda la habitación a pesar de que Duncan le dijo que no lo hiciera y planchó de nuevo las camisas y pantalones del chico. Mientras iba haciendo, iba refunfuñando y maldiciendo en voz baja. Duncan iba calentándose a medida que oía a Tessa. Porque cuando Tessa se enfadaba, empezaba relatar todas las cosas que le molestaban. Y por lo visto Richie, últimamente había descuidado mucho, o del todo, sus tareas en casa. Tessa le había disculpado de sus tareas para que estudiara para los exámenes de final de trimestre, y de eso ya hacía 3 semanas, pero el chico no había vuelto a hacer nada en casa des de entonces. Duncan por su parte también le había disculpado de trabajar los sábados en la tienda, por la misma razón. Y lo cierto es que los exámenes ya habían pasado pero Richie no había vuelto a bajar a la tienda los últimos tres fines de semana. Duncan, ni se había dado cuenta, precisamente esos últimos sábados Tessa había estado en la tienda con él, porque ahora no tenía ningún encargo importante. Así que no se había dado ni cuenta. Pero que morro tenía ese chico, pero se iba a enterar cuando llegara a casa. Duncan miró el reloj era ya hora de bajar a la tiendo, un poco de trabajo le vendría bien a los dos. Así dejarían de darle vueltas al descaro que gastaba su hijo, últimamente. A las ocho echaba la cancela Duncan, y daba por acabada la semana laboral. Haría caja y subiría al apartamento a cenar con su familia, el domingo irían de paseo al campo, comerían algo y disfrutarían del un día al aire libre.

Duncan aún estaba revisando las cuentas, cuando escuchó el leve zumbido de un preinmortal y la puerta trasera de la tienda cerrarse. Miró el reloj de la pared eran las 21:26 minutos, ese chico realmente apuraba hasta el último segundo. Ellos cenaban a las 21:30 todos los días. Y Richie, sabía que Duncan y Tessa se ponían de bastante mal humor si no estaba sentado a la mesa a las 21:30 para cenar todos juntos, como hacen las familias.

- DM:¡Richie! (gritó des del despacho Duncan)

- RR: Sí, soy yo ¿Qué hay de cenar? (dijo alegremente aún des de la puerta. Duncan respiró hondo).

- DM: ¿Puedes venir un momentito a mi despacho? (volvió a gritar Duncan, que odiaba tener que gritar como si estuviera vendiendo pescado en un mercado. Richie rodó los ojos y se fue para el despacho, sin abandonar esa sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad y vitalidad entró en el despacho de Duncan y se sentó en una de las sillas y puso los píes sobre la otra) Esos píes (le riñó Duncan sin ni levantar la cabeza de los papeles que le ocupaban. Richie puso una mueca de fastidió pero quitó los píes).

- RR: ¿Qué querías? (dijo jugando con unos cuantos clips que Duncan tenía encima de la mesa)

- DM: Acabo esto, un segundo (Duncan estuvo aún un par de minutos más con las cuentas hasta que decidió darles carpetazo por aquel día). Richie, hemos de hablar muy seriamente tú y yo antes de subir allí arriba.

- RR: Sí es por lo de hoy, te lo puedo explicar.

- DM: Si, esa es otra, lo de hoy, destrozar tu habitación como lo hiciste, si vuelvo a verte a hacer algo así, no te dejaré salir hasta que la habitación esté ordenada.

- RR: Valeeeeeeeeee (dijo poniendo pucheritos) pero ¿Quieres saber o no lo que ha pasado hoy?

- DM: Sí, claro. Cuenta. Después continuamos tú y yo.


	36. Chapter 36: El pendiente de M Antonieta

- RR: ¿Sabes lo capullos que son los gilis eso de mi clase, verdad?

- DM: Richieee

- RR: Lo son Duncan, lo son, pero me porto bien con ellos, como dijiste. Bueno pues lo muy capullos tiene un equipo de baloncesto en la escuela, y hacen partidillos y todo, pero no en mierdas canchas como las que jugamos nosotros, sino en las de las escuelas.

- DM: Sí, Richie, las escuelas suelen tener equipos de distintos deportes y hay una especie de liguilla entre las diferentes escuelas.

- RR: Vale, tú eso ya lo sabías, ya veo.

- DM: Sí, Richie, tu madre me hizo un intensivo de cómo funcionan las escuelas hoy en día.

- RR: Ok, bueno pues empezaron a hacerse los chulitos, porque por lo visto, este año aún están invictos…bueno el hecho es que uno de esos gilipollas se apostó conmigo 50 pavos (Duncan levantó la ceja, ahí estaba la razón por la cual no había ayudado en la tienda esas últimas semanas, no necesitaba el dinero) a ver quien encanastaba más bolas seguidas. Le di una paliza a ese pijito jajaja tenías que ver la cara de gilipollas que se le quedó.

- DM:¡Richie esa boca! ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con lo de tu habitación?

- RR: Ahora llegó, jooo que impaciente (Duncan le echó una miradita que hizo que Richie tragara saliva). Pues los idio…los bobos esos se picaron, y me retaron a un partido de verdad. Así que llamé a mis amigos.

- DM: ¿Los del viejo barrio?

- RR: Si (dijo bajando la cabeza). Pero no fui al viejo barrio, solo los llamé, quedamos en las canchas. Y a las canchas puedo ir.

- DM: Puedes (dijo muy serio Duncan que según que amigos de Richie no le hacía mucha gracia que los viera mucho).

- RR: Pues es bueno, habíamos quedado hoy para el partidito del siglo. Los estábamos vapuleando, te juro que ha sido apoteósico. Orgásmico, Duncan. Esa cara de lerdos que se les ha quedado, creían que iban a darnos una paliza, con sus zapatillas caras y sus ropitas de marcas, jajaja (Richie estaba tan emocionado que ni se había dado cuenta que por tercera vez ese día le había llamado por su nombre en vez de papá. Pero Duncan si se dio cuenta, y aquello no le hacía ni pizca de gracia).

- DM: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que entrarás en casa como un vendaval y destrozaras tu habitación?

- RR: Epa, papá, no seas así, no la destrocé, solo la puse un poco patas a arriba (la cara de Duncan era un mapa), ok, ok, ahora llego a eso. Les vapuleamos, pero los muy gili…(Duncan le echó una miradita que le hizo temblar las rodillas) idiotas no podían aceptar que un puñado de matados les hubiéramos dado una paliza. Así que decidieron subir la apuesta. Pero claro nosotros no teníamos pasta (Duncan empezó a ponerse tenso, no le hacía nada lo de las apuestas) así que decidí marcarme un farol. Les dije que en la tienda teníamos un pendiente que había pertenecido a Maria Antonieta y que valía una pequeña fortuna (a Duncan le empezó a subir la presión). Así que corrí a casa a por un pendiente de Angie, de carnaval, cuando se disfrazó de Maria Antonieta. Angie perdió un pendiente en la fiesta y recuerdo que me dio el otro para que se lo guardara. Estaba seguro que no lo había tirado.

- DM: Esos pendientes eran bisutería, Richie (dijo muy serio).

- RR: si pero esos pijos no sabrían diferenciar una mala imitación de uno real ni que se lo metieran por el mismísimo…

- DM: ¡RICHARD!

- RR: bueno, lo que importa es que coló, porque lo aceptaron. Y los muy inútiles volvieron a perder. Jajaja ha sido glorioso, Duncan, glorioso.

- DM: ¿y qué se apostaron ellos? (preguntó con suspicacia Duncan).

- RR: eso no e slo importante Duncan, lo importante es que les enseñamos una lección a esos prepotentes y bravucones de mierda.

- DM: RICHARD, esa boca, si he de avisar solo una vez más que hables bien, te lavaré la boca con jabón.

- RR: Lo sientooo (dijo poniendo pucheritos) bueno, me subo a arreglar la habitación antes que la vea Tessa y se ponga a fliparlo (dijo levantándose de la silla. Duncan rechinó los dientes).

- DM: Alto ahí, no tan rápido, jovencito. Tú y yo aún no hemos acabado de hablar. Primero contesta a mi pregunta que se apostaron tus compañeros de clase.

- RR: Nada, una capullad…tontería.

- DM: Richard ¿QUÉ?

- RR: (Richard se remangó su chaqueta dejando ver un reloj muy bonito y muy caro también) sus relojes (dijo sin atreverse a mirar a su padre a los ojos. E hizo bien porque Duncan lo estaba mirando como si estuviera a punto de sacar su katana y partirlo a cachitos).

- DM: mañana mismo les devolveréis a esos chicos sus relojes. Y te disculparas con ellos.

- RR: Pero papá, si ellos hubieran ganado no nos hubieran perdonado la deuda (protestó Richie).

- DM: Primero apostaste una cosa que no tenía valor ninguno, diciéndoles que era una joya muy cara de nuestra tienda. Segunda las apuestas son ilegales, tercero engañasteis y os aprovechasteis de esos pobres incautos, cuarto yo soy tu padre no el de esos chicos y lo que hagan o dejen de hacer los otros me importan tres pepinos y quinto si te he dicho que los devolveréis es que los devolveréis y punto (dijo Duncan contando con los dedos).

- RR: pero papá. Los demás chicos, no van a querer devolver los relojes, los ganamos justamente.

- DM: No fue así, mentisteis. Y anquen los hubierais ganado justamente te los haría devolver porque como ya te he dicho apostar es ilegal. Y habíamos dejado muy claro que se acabaron los escarceos con la ley.

- RR: Pero papá…(protestó de nuevo).

- DM: pero nada. Mañana mismo. Yo mismo te acompañaré para asegurarme que los devuelves y te disculpas.

- RR: Como tú has dicho eres mi padre, no el de los otros. Mis amigos no van a querer devolvérselos.

- DM: ¿A ver si adivino qué amigos fueron? Kevin, Sean, Patick, Dave y el otro se me escapa pero seguro que si les pregunto a tus amigos me lo dirán.

- RR: Duncan, por favor, no me hagas esto, no me hagas quedar como un maldito niño de pañales con mis colegas.

- DM: si no querías quedar así con tus amiguitos, no haberte metido en apuestas y estafas

- RR: ¿Estafas?

- DM: Sí, Richie, si, les hiciste creer que ese pendiente tenía valor. ¿Quieres acabar en un correccional? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

- DM: ¡Duncan no se iban a enterar son idiotas!

- RR: claro porque esos niños no están acostumbrados a las joyas de verdad. En cuanto llegaran a casa y enseñaran esa baratija, te habrían descubierto y si hubieran querido habrían podido buscarte la ruina.

- RR: Primero de todo, no íbamos a perder, y aunque así hubiera sido ¿qué, si al llegar a casa se hubieran dado cuenta? Tú mismo lo has dicho apostar es ilegal, si hubieran ido a la poli se hubieran delatado ellos mismos (dijo haciéndose el listillo. Pero se arrepintió de inmediato de haberlo hecho. Porque eso dejaba claro que des de un principio esa era la intención. Duncan apretó fuerte los músculos de la mandíbula y se echó hacia atrás en la silla. Richie tragó saliva).

- DM: Sube a tu habitación y arréglala, y Richard arréglala bien, tu madre, que no Tessa (recordándole que se debía dirigir a ellos como mamá y papá y no por sus nombres), mirará después, y ya sabes lo concienzuda que es tu madre con lo del orden...después llamas a tus amigos y mañana iremos a recoger los relojes y los devolverás y te disculparás. Y cuando regresemos a casa vamos a tener una charla tú y yo. Una charla muy, muy, muy, pero que muy seria. Ahora fuera de mi vista antes que me lo repiense y decida tener esa charla ahora mismo (Richie lo miró con carita de estar muy apenado, pero Duncan ya conocía esa cara, no era de arrepentimiento era de miedo por el castigo).

- RR: (se levantó y salió del despacho, pero cuando ya estaba en la puerta se giró y le puso ojitos as u padre) papá y si no quieren…quiero decir si no quieren devolver los relojes.

- DM: Entonces me pasas a Sean y yo hablo con él (sabiendo que de los muchachos Sean, aunque un buen amigo de Richie, era el único cuyas actividades eran un poco sospechosas. Richie emitió una especie de gruñido, porque eso sería my vergonzoso. Y subió a arreglar su cuarto).

Al subir el piso, Tessa le empezó a reñir por como había dejado la habitación y como trataba la ropa. Tessa estaba furiosa no soportaba que le tomaran el pelo y estaba claro que Richie lo había estado haciendo la última semana. Así que le anunció que se acabó el estado de gracia, y que volvía como era "ex ante" , volvía a tener que hacer todas sus tareas diarias más las extras de los fines de semana. Y pobre de él que volviera a tratar sus cosas de esa manera. Richie estuvo tentado de mandarla a la mierda varias veces, pero sabía que con lo cabreado que estaba Duncan eso hubiera sido un suicidio. Así que aguantó la bronca como un campeón y después fue a recoger su habitación.

Una vez la habitación estuvo bien de acuerdo a los estándar de Tessa, Richie agarró su teléfono y llamó a sus amigos, todos protestaron pero no querían meter en un lío a Richie, así que accedieron a devolver los relojes. Todos menos Terry, Terry no era bien-bien un amigo, era un colega de sean, y Richie sabía que no estaba del todo limpio, pero no esperaba que el chico le dijera que ya se había deshecho del reloj. ¿Si que había corrido? Solo hacía unas horas que los habían ganado y él ya se lo había vendido. Duncan no lo iba a entender. Se recostó en la cama y maldijo su mala suerte. Solo había sido una apuesta amistosa. No era justo que Duncan se pusiera tan cabezota con lo de devolverles los relojes. Cuando tocaron las ocho, sonó el interfono era uno de los compañero de la escuela, uno con los que había estado jugando a baloncesto aquella mañana. Venía acompañado con su padre. Duncan, Tessa y el padre de Harry, que es como se llamaba el chico, estuvieron hablando un largo rato en el salón mientras Richie y Harry estaban en la habitación de Richie incómodamente sentados esperando que sus padres acabaran de hablar.


	37. Chapter 37: Mil disculpas y una llamada

- HARRY: Lo siento (dijo al fin sin ni mirarlo a la cara. Richie lo miró extrañado). Mi padre es un capullo. Le dije que lo había perdido pero…mi hermano se chivó. Y entonces se puso como un basilisco. De verdad, no quería ponerte en esta situación.

- RR: No pasa nada, mi padre cuando se ha enterado (dijo poniendo una mueca de disgusto) me ha dicho que debía devolveros los relojes, también es un poco paranoico. ¿cuál era el tuyo?

- HARRY: Un Hublot negro y azul, se lo llevó el tipo es que le levantó la camiseta a Francis.

- RR: Kevin. Hemos quedado que me lo traerá cuando salga del trabajo.

- HARRY: Si le pasa lago el reloj mi padre me matará.

- RR: Te equivocas, si les pasa algo a esos relojes, el mío será el que me mate (pero Richie se dio cuenta que eso no era mucho consuelo para Harry). Tranquilo, Kevin ni se lo ha puesto, me ha dicho que aún está en su mochila.

- HARRY: De verdad que siento mucho todo.

- RR: Cállate Harry, no debimos apostar con vosotros por vuestros relojes, no fue justo, es como robar un caramelo a un niño a la puerta del colegio.

- HARRY: ¡Eeeeey no te pases no sois tan buenos!

- RR: ¡Ja que no! Lo somos. Os hemos dado una paliza no una sino dos veces.

- HARRY: Eso solo es porque estábamos cansados del partido de ayer.

- RR: Sí, claro y mis amigos curran.

- HARRY: Esa es otra tus amigos son mayores. Cuando dijimos que te tarjeras a tus amigos, pensamos que serían de tu edad, eso es trampa.

- RR: No, no lo es, jamás pusisteis un tope de edad. Además mis amigos ya eran mejores que vosotros cuando tenían nuestra edad.

- HARRY: Seguro, ¿si eran tan buenos porque ningún observador los fichó?.

- RR: Porque por si no te has dado cuenta los observadores no van mucho por las canchas. Y menos por mi viejo barrio.

- HARRY:¿Dónde vivías antes?

- RR: En el distrito noveno (dijo tímidamente, sabiendo que era una de las peores zonas de la ciudad).

- HARRY: No lo conozco ¿Por dónde cae?

- RR: Cerca del antiguo estudio de televisión, ¿Sabes esa torre tan alta con forma de embudo invertido?

- HARRY: Ah, sí. Nunca he ido por ahí, ¿Qué tal? (Richie solo se encogió de hombros) yo también vine nuevo el año pasado. Antes vivíamos en Montreal. Pero mi padre se cansó de aquello y nos mudamos aquí. Echo de menos a mis viejos amigos. Tú al menos, aún puedes quedar con los tuyos.

- Sí, cuando a Duncan no le da la neura.

- HARRY:¿Tu padre te deja que lo llames por su nombre? (dijo sorprendido)

- DM: No, no le deja (contestó Duncan des de la puerta, poniendo cara de no estar muy contento). Harry tu padre me ha dicho que ya os vais, mañana Richie y yo os traeremos el reloj y se disculpará.

- HARRY: Sí, señor (dijo nervioso Harry y salió de la habitación. Al cabo de unos segundos se escuchó la puerta de la calle. Duncan se sentó en la cama justo donde segundos antes se había estado sentado Harry).

- RR: Valeeeeee, tenías razón (dijo molesto Richie)

- DM: Sí, la tenía y la sigo teniendo. Tienes suerte que el padre de ese chico haya preferido acudir a nosotros en vez de a la policía.

- RR: Ya (dijo sin mirarlo a la cara, odiaba que Duncan tuviera razón). Kevin me ha dicho que se pasaría al salir del trabajo para traerme el reloj de Harry.

- DM: Me parece bien ¿Y los otros? (Richie bajó la cabeza)¿Richard? (preguntó alzando una ceja)

- RR: uno de los chicos ya se deshizo del reloj

- ¿cómo? ¿ya lo vendió? ¿Cómo pudo darse tanta prisa? (Riche solo se encogió de hombros)

- Llamaré a Sean, que me diga la casa de empeños donde…

- No es Sean. Sean lo lleva puesto, se ha hecho hasta fotos con el reloj (Richie el molestaba que Duncan siempre estuviera tan predispuesto de pensar mal de Sean. Duncan intentó no reírse).

- ¿Quién Richard? (Duncan no tenía paciencia ya para jugar a las adivinanzas) Un tipo, no lo conoces (Richie pudo oír como su padre empezaba a dar grandes respiraciones por la nariz, como un toro a puntito de embestir. Duncan intentó no perder los papeles). ¿Tienes su teléfono? (ya hablaría él con ese otro muchacho, él sabía como hablar a esos chicos para que entraran en razón. Pero Richie negó con la cabeza intentando hacerse diminuto y que su padre no lo viera) Al menos tendrás su dirección ¿no? (Richie se mordió el labio inferior, Duncan se pasó por la mano la cara) Richard, estoy teniendo mucha paciencia contigo, hijo, pero te aseguro que ya se me está agotando. Dame el número de teléfono de ese muchacho.

- No, lo tengo papá, no lo conozco mucho, solo de vista (Richie no podía decirle a su padre de que conocía a Patrick. No porque Duncan desconociera el pasado de Richie. Sino porque su padre lo iba a matar si le decía que seguía relacionándose con delincuentes).

- Richard, por si no te has dado cuenta aún estás metido en un buen lío. Y mentirme no va ayudarte en nada. Con mentiras solo vas a lograr que me enfade aún más contigo. Así que ya me estás dando el nombre y el número de teléfono de ese chico (dijo intentando sonar muy calmado y razonable pero se notaba a la legua que Duncan no estaba para nada calmado).

- Es que no lo tengo (dijo desesperado. Dunca ya tuvo suficiente, ese hijo suyo parecía qué era incapaz de hacer nada a las buenas, todo tenía que ir abajo amenazas. Se puso de píe y se empezó a sacar el cinturón).

- No, no, no ya te lo doy (dijo en pánico Richard) , ya te lo doy. Pero por favor, déjame que hable yo con él.

- Quiero el altavoz puesto. (le ordenó volviéndose a abrochar el cinturón. Richard respiró aliviado y sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Patrick y puso el altavoz).

- RR: Hola Patrick

- Patrick: Eyyy rubia (era como lo llamaban la mayoría de amigos del antiguo barrio. Duncan permanecía atento a la conversación). ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ahora?

- RR: Estoooo..es sobre el reloj.

- Patrick: Ya te he dicho que ya no lo tengo, un "peluco" como ese vuela. Era un Patek Philippe auténtico. Tío ¿Sabes algo de relojes?

- RR: No, no mucho.

- Patrick: Pues ese es de los que ni tú ni yo podremos comprar ni ahorrando toda la vida. ¡Y que ese mocoso se lo llevase a la cancha de baloncesto! Dios como detesto los ricachones, merecen que les robemos (Richie miró asustado a su padre, pero Duncan solo apretó los puños y le indicó con un movimientos eco de cabeza que continuará).

- RR: Si, esto…necesito recuperarlo ¿A qué casa de empeños lo has llevado?

- Patrick: Tío, olvídalo. Hasta me deshice del recibo. Pero hay unos de imitación, que dan el pego, solo el mismísimo fabricante sabría diferenciarlos, si quieres hago unas llamadas y (Duncan le decía con la cabeza que no. Richie tragó saliva).

- RR: Patrick, a que casa de empeños lo llevaste? (insistió una vez más)

- Patrick: Se lo llevé al joyero ese amigo mío, el de la avenida Hoffman ¿te acuerdas, una vez te llevamos?

- RR: Sí, sí ya recuerdo.

- Patrick: Ey tenemos que quedar más con esos nuevos amiguitos tuyos, podemos hacer muy buenos negocios a costa de esos panolis (Duncan estaba que echaba fuego por la boca, le indicó con un gesto que cortara la conversación y Richie asintió).

- RR: Si, bueno, ahora te tengo que dejar, me llaman a cenar, ya hablamos.

- Patrick: Si, ya hablamos, rubia ( y Richard colgó).

- DM: ¿Sabes cuánto puede valer un reloj de esos? (Richie negó con la cabeza) tirando por lo bajo unos 27.000 dólares (Richie abrió mucho los ojos. Como un chico de su edad podía llevar algo tan sumamente caro. Richie sabía que Paul era hijo del cónsul de Honduras pero como iba imaginar él que el chico llevaba una pequeña fortuna en su muñeca).

- RR: Podemos comprar una de esas imitaciones que ha dicho Patrick.

- DM: Cállate (lo mandó a callar con mucha rabia. El chico aún insistía en recurrir a trucos deshonestos para salvar el pellejo). La falsificación es un delito. La estafa es un delito. Ambos delitos muy graves, con penas de prisión muy largas, Richard. No estamos hablando de una pequeña sanción por apostar en un partido de baloncesto callejero. Estamos hablando de cosas muy pero que muy serias. Y me pone los pelos de gallina que mi hijo, mi propio hijo, las pueda a llegar a tener en consideración como solución a sus problemas (Richie bajó la cabeza e intentó contener las lágrimas. Podía aguantar que Duncan le gritará como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Podía aguantar que Duncan lo regañase tan duramente. Incluso que lo castigara. Pero no soportaba decepcionarlo, y eso es lo que estaba Duncan. Duncan estaba muy decepcionado con él).

- RR: Lo siento (dijo temblándole la voz. Duncan se dio cuenta que había sido bastante duro, pero no era para menos).

- DM: Más lo siento yo. Porque está claro que tu madre y yo estamos haciendo algo mal. Porque teniéndolo todo, comida, casa, amor, unos buenos estudios sigues considerando la vida de delincuencia como una opción factible. Cuando pedimos los papeles de la adopción, lo hicimos con la intención de sacarte de ese mundo y ofrecerte un gran abanico de posibilidades para llegar a ser un hombre de provecho. Lo hicimos porque creíamos que en el ambiente adecuado lograrías brillar como una estrella. Lo hicimos porque te queríamos tanto que no podíamos consentir que nada malo te pasara. Pero míranos aquí, un año más tarde y parece que nada ha cambiado. Es evidente que tu madre y yo estamos haciendo algo mal, muy mal (Richie estuvo tentado en dejar recaer toda la culpa sobre Duncan y Tessa, pero no era tan mezquino).

- RR: Papá, no. Vosotros lo estáis haciendo bien. En serio.

- DM: Entonces Richard, dime ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigues prefiriendo seguir en el mal camino? explícamelo, hijo, porque yo no lo entiendo (dijo alzando las manso al cielo. Richie bajó la cabeza y se le escaparon un par de lágrimas) Contesta, no era una pregunta retórica, hijo. Realmente quiero entenderlo. Quiero saber porque demonios sigues cayendo una y otra vez en los mismos errores.

- RR: Lo siento (dijo llorando)

- DM: Lo siento, lo siento. Eso es lo único que oigo. Y Richie a un juez no le van a valer ni esas lágrimas ni ese "lo siento" ¿entiendes?

- RR: Sí, señor.

- DM: Pues si lo entiendes, empieza a pensar dos veces antes de lanzarte de cabeza en una de tus genialidades. Ahora vamos a cenar, después te quiero directo a la cama. Mañana pasaremos por esa casa de empeño y después iremos a casa de tus compañeros les devolverás SUS relojes y te disculparás con ellos.

- RR: Sí, señor (dijo como si fuera un perro apaleado)

- DM: Y no me pongas esa carita, Richard, que aún cobras. Cuando llegaste esta tarde todo espitoso y exultante de alegría sabías lo mismo que sabes ahora, que apostar está mal, que engañar está mal, que aprovecharte de la gente está mal y que lograr algo mediante engaño, intimidación o fuerza es un delito. Y no te importaba, solo te importaba que ganasteis a esos chicos y que les quitasteis sus bonitos y caros relojes.

- RR: No, lo vi así.

- DM: Lo sé hijo, sé que no eres un mal chico, no disfrutas haciendo daño. Pero hijo, a ese chico, lo has metido en un lio con su padre, y como ese lo más seguro que el resto de tus compañeros cuando sus padres se lleguen a enterar que han perdido sus relojes por un estúpido partido de baloncesto. Y todo porque no te pasarte a pensar, simplemente te lanzaste. Como haces siempre. Y eso es lo que me reconcome, Richard. Que si te detuvieras y pensarás solo un minuto, en la vida te iría todo mucho mejor (Duncan vio que Richie ya lloraba con el corazón en un puño, se acercó a él y lo agarró por el pescuezo y se lo acercó y lo abrazó un rato hasta que el chico dejó de llorar). Ya Richie, ya. No más lágrimas, tu madre y yo te queremos mucho y solo queremos lo mejor para ti. Entiende que nos preocupemos y nos enfademos cuando te expones de esa manera a que te vuelvan a procesar y acabes en un reformatorio. Anda ve a lavarte y vamos a cenar. Tu madre ha comprado comida china (sabiendo que Richie llevaba días diciendo que el apetecía chino).


	38. Chapter 38: El valor del tiempo

La cena fue bastante silenciosa, Tessa ajena a lo que habían hablado Duncan y Richie, seguía un poco molesta por el asunto de la habitación y del descuido de las tareas de las últimas semanas. Richie era de la opinión que si abría la boca lo más probable acabara metiendo la pata. Y Duncan no paraba de darle vueltas al hecho que Richie no parecía adaptarse del todo a la vida en ese lado de la ley. En el año que hacía desde que habían obtenido la patria potestad del chico, se había metido e líos serios, afortunadamente el chico tenía una suerte milagrosa y nunca había llegado a oídos de las autoridades. Todo siempre había quedado entre las partes involucradas, gracias también a la labia y a la cartera de Duncan. Duncan se le había pasado por la cabeza darle una lección a Richie y no limpiarle las mierdas y que se las apañara él. Pero sabía que con su expediente a la primera cagada iba directo al reformatorio. Eso se lo habían dejado muy claro los de asuntos sociales, ya habían hecho demasiado la vista gorda con el señor Ryan, en el pasado y ahora que tenía una familia y una estabilidad, esa manga ancha se iba a acabar. Así que ahí estaba una vez más Duncan dispuesto a taparle las travesuras (no tan travesuras) a su chico.

Richie recogió la mesa y lavo los cacharros, Tessa no le tuvo que decir anda, la charla de esa tarde aún estaba demasiado fresca. Así que se tomó su tiempo, tampoco quería hacer un poco de vida familiar mientras veían alguna serie por la tele los tres sentados en el sofá.

- DM: Richie (le dijo des del salón) ¿Tienes deberes, verdad? (sabía que así era por que se había pasado todo el sábado fuera o arreglando la habitación).

- RR: No muchos (cosa que era cierta justo habían acabado los exámenes parciales y aún no estaban de pleno en faena).

- DM: mejor, así los acabas todos hoy. Mañana tenemos un montón de cosas por hacer. Y a las seis y media te quiero arriba, que no te creas que no me he dado cuenta que esta semana no has hecho ni el huevo. (Richie rodó los ojos des de la cocina. Le encantaba entrenar con Duncan, pero des de hacía un tiempo Duncan se tomaba los entrenamientos demasiado en serio haciendo incluso que resultaran un coñazo),

- RR: ¿Tan pronto? (dijo sacando la cabecita para ver si la carita de pena esta vez funcionaba) Es domingo, Mac (se le escapó, lo cierto es que llevaba unas semanas intentando volver a establecer lo de llamarlos por sus nombres. Sus amigos del barrio se descojonaban a su costa cuando le oían decir "mamá" o "papá" aunque ellos mismos llamaran así a sus padres. Pero Richie siempre había ido de sobrado y de tipo duro y les hacía gracia que ahora era un adolescente que decía "papá y mamá").

- DM:¿Richard, he de recordarte que no soy tu colega, sino tu padre?

- RR: Lo siento, a las seis y media (dijo con resignación y se fue para su habitación. En cuanto Tessa sintió la puerta de la habitación de Richie, dejó el libro que estaba leyendo).

- TN: Últimamente me llama mucho por mi nombre ¿a ti también, no? (Duncan asintió) ¿crees que está cansado de nosotros?

- DM: Si, lo está, tendrá que aguantarse, somos sus padres, nos va a tener que aguantar el resto de su vida.

- TN: Jajaja (Tessa empezó a reírse. Duncan la miró y entendió de que se reía Tessa) si, eso es mucho tiempo, al menos por lo que se refiere a vosotros dos. Pero ahora mismo me compadezco del pobre Duncan (dijo agarrándole de la nariz cariñosamente) pobres Duncan, pobre, pobre, Duncan.

- DM: Jajaja si, ya lo pillé. No sé que hacer con él. No piensa nunca antes de actuar. ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es eso para un inmortal?

- TN: Duncan, Richie es un niño aún, todos los niños son impetuosos, irreflexivos, apasionados, impulsivos y un poco egocéntricos. Richie no es distinto de los demás chicos de su edad.

- DM: Lo es (Duncan rezumaba preocupación).

- TN: Solo digo, que es un buen chico, es solo cosa de la edad, ya verás en unos años, se habrá calmado todo.

- DM: Espero que tengas razón.

- TN:¿Cuándo no la he tenido? (Duncan sonrió y le agarró el libro y se lo quitó de las manos y la besó dulcemente) Cielo, el niño (Tessa le paró, viendo que empezaba a desabrocharle la blusa).

- DM: Está con los deberes y después de la bronca que le he dado no creo que tenga muchas ganas de asomar su naricita por aquí.

- TN: ¿y si le da sed, o hambre? (Duncan lo reconsideró y eso si que era algo muy factible. Así que se cargó a Tessa cono si fueran una pareja de recién casados y se la llevo entre risitas a la intimidad de su dormitorio)

Al día siguiente Richie estaba puntual como un reloj suizo arriba en el desván preparado para una sesión de aikido y de artes marciales diversas matutina, muy matutina. Richie tras acabar los deberes se había tumbado en al cama y había estado pensando en su sábado. Richie sabía que apostar y negar estaban ml, pero también pensaba que Duncan era muy exagerado e intransigente. No se iba a acabar el mundo si se tomaba la vida con un poquito más de calma.

Es cierto que aunque el entrenamiento se le hizo pesado, pero más por haber estado casi dos semanas si hacer ni el huevo, como dijo Duncan, que por la dureza en si del entrenamiento o por la actitud de Duncan. Lo cierto es que Duncan se veía, muy calmado.


	39. Chapter 39: Repasando viejos conceptos

- DM: Dúchate, desayunaremos en el Templo de las tortitas (Richie lo miró extrañado. El Templo de las tortitas era un sitio donde Duncan lo llevaba como premio o para celebrar algo). Richie, he dicho que te duches (le repitió pensando que el chico no lo había oído).

- RR: Sí, ya va(y Richie bajó a su habitación a ducharse y cambiarse. Cuando salió de su cuarto, Duncan estaba acabando de tomar una taza de café con Tessa y cuchicheaban sobre algo, no era sobre él, porqué se veía reír mucho a Tessa. Así que puso una mueca de asco al imaginarse sobre qué podrían estar hablando). Papá, ya estoy.

- DM: Muy bien, ves bajando y me esperas en el coche, yo tengo que agarra una cosa antes (y le dio un trago rápido al café y besó a Tessa en el cuello arrancándole unas carcajadas nuevamente. Richie rodó los ojos ¿Por qué no podían dejar ese tipo de cosas para cuando él no estuviera? Y bajó al garaje a esperar a Duncan. Duncan puso un poco de música. Realmente todo aquel buen humor le crispaba los nervios a Richie). Los chicos ¿pasaron ayer?

- RR: Sí, tengo todos los relojes (enseñándoselos) excepto el de Patrick.

- DM: Si. Ahora desayunamos y después nos pasamos por la casa de empeños esa que dijo. Pasaremos primero por casa de tu amigo Harry

- RR: No es mi amigo (le corrigió de inmediato, Duncan puso una mueca de disgusto).

- DM: Pues de tu compañero de clase ¿O eso tampoco? (Richie se calló) le prometí a su padre que le traerías el reloj a primera hora. Es un hombre atareado pero quería asegurarse que el muchacho recuperaba su reloj.

- RR: Su padre es neurocirujano, creo.

- DM: Si, trabaja en el East Mercy. Un hombre muy agradable.

- RR: Seguro (poniendo una mueca de asco).

- DM: Richard, no quiero ver muecas o malas caras o ninguna bordería. Quiero que te disculpes con esos chicos y quiero ver humildad y arrepentimiento en ese perdón ¿He hablado claro?

- RR: Sí, señor (dijo flojito. Richie no volvió a abrir la boca hasta que llegaron al Palacio de las Tortitas, y allí solo abrió la boca para llenarla de tortitas. Cunado hubieron desayunado Duncan y Richie se dirigieron a la casa de empeño. A Duncan no le hizo ni pizca de gracia que un perista tratar con esas familiaridades a su hijo. Pero Richie tenía un pasado y era imposible hacer como si no. La gracia de recuperar el reloj les costó 25.000 dólares, afortunadamente un reloj de segunda mano no vale tanto cómo uno nuevo. Aun así Richie sabía que 25000 era el sueldo de dos años de cuando Richie era empleado a full time en la tienda.) Papá, te juro que encontraré la forma de devolverte ese dinero.

- DM: No, Richard, visto lo visto, serías capaz de atracar un banco. Está claro que tu primera opción no es conseguir la cosas de una forma honrada y decente, con el esfuerzo y la tenacidad (no era ningún secreto que al escocés le ponía de muy mal humor gastar dinero. Más aún si el gasto era totalmente innecesario).

- RR: Papá, no te pongas así (protestó, tampoco era tan malo, solo fue una apuestecita deportiva entre caballeros).

- DM: Tu apuestecita me acaba de costar 25000 dólares, ¡Me pongo como quiero, Richard! Y ahora vamos a casa de tu "compañero" Harry. Quiero acabar con todo esto cuanto antes.

- DM: Pues anda que yo (dijo flojito poniendo los ojos en blanco y subiéndose en el coche. Duncan en ese momento tuvo suficiente. Lo sacó del brazo del coche y allí mismo en medio de la calle le dio 5 azotes en el trasero, bien fuertes, con la mano abierta).

- PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

- RR: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

- DM: RICHARD RYAN NOEL-MACLEOD Ya he sido muy paciente contigo. Pero ya me colmaste, hijo. Una impertinencia más y no esperaré a esta tarde a tener esa charla contigo (Duncan casi escupió esas palabras Richie se quedó helado y solo negó con la cabeza). En ese caso, te sugiero que a partir de ya hasta lo que queda del día, me muestres tus mejores modales (Duncan le abrió la puerta del copiloto y esperó a que entrara. Una vez sentado dio media vuelta al coche y se subió también y pusieron rumbo a casa del primer compañero de escuela de Richie).

Cuando llegaron a casa de los Collins (la familia de Harry) les abrió la puerta un niño de unos ocho o nueve años, que estaba jugando con una videoconsola, ni les miró solo abrió la puerta y preguntó si era Richie. Richie dijo que si, y el mocoso chilló papá (un chillido que bien podría haberse oído hasta en Japón). El doctor Collins les recibió y pareció muy contento con la visita. Contento y aliviado, para que engañarnos. Duncan y el estuvieron hablando cordialmente unos minutos, hasta que el doctor Collins llamó a su hijo Harry. Cuando Harry hizo su aparición en la sala Richie se hizo cruces, aquel chaval no levantaba la cabeza del suelo. ¿Dónde había quedado el gallito y prepotente de Harry? Duncan le echó una mirada a Richie que supo automáticamente que era el turno de su disculpa. Richie, tragó saliva, y dio una disculpa propia de un político o de un catedrático. Al acabar Richie miró de reojo a su padre y Duncan asintió dando se conformidad. Por su parte el padre de Harry también le hizo disculparse por haberlo provocado y por haber participado en esa apuesta. Duncan sonrió, al menos ese chico estaba bien educado ¿Por qué Richie no podría hacerse amigo de chicos como eso en vez de los delincuentes con los que se ajuntaba normalmente? Lo que Duncan desconocía es que toda esa educación y buenas maneras en parte eran debidas a que el doctor Collins había tenido algo más que unas palabritas con Harry. Es decir que el doctor Collins era de la misma escuela que Duncan y cuando convenía recetaba una buena dosis de jarabe de palo.

El resto de visitas fueron totalmente distintas, empezando porque los padres no tenían ni conocimiento de la apuesta y que sus hijos habían perdido sus relojes y acabando que los despacharon rápidos ya que no entendían nada. Lo peor vino cuando llegaron a la residencia del cónsul de Honduras. Tras todos los controles y formalismos que tuvieron que pasar Pablo Soler, el padre de Paul les dijo que se quedaran con el reloj, que así le serviría de lección a su hijo. Y aunque Duncan insistió en que Richie debía devolvérselo, el cónsul era un hombre de difícil contradecir. Agradeció profundamente A Duncan el gesto y que hiciera disculparse y dar la cara a "su muchacho" pero le hizo ver que él también era padre y también debía enseñarle a su hijo esa lección "cuando apuestas, tienes muchos números de salir perdiendo. Así que si le tienes aprecio a alguna cosa y no quieres perderla, lo mejor es no apostársela". Eran las dos de la tare cuando salían de casa del cónsul Richie, Duncan y el reloj de Paul.

- RR:Podríamos regresar a la casa de empeño, no cierran hasta las 4 (dijo con una sonrisita tímida) aún tenemos el tiquete.

- DM:: Sube al coche (dijo de muy malas maneras Duncan, pero puso camino a la casa de empeños. Y efectivamente devolvió el reloj y recuperó el dinero- ese hijo suyo tenía una suerte providencial).

- RR: Al menos hemos recuperado la pasta (dijo intentando iniciar una conversación).

- DM: Richard, no te mentiré, me alegra recuperar ese dinero, es mucho dinero, pero no te equivoques ni un poquito…sigo muy enfadado contigo (apretando los puños fuertemente contra el volante).

- RR: Si, lo sé, no paras de repetirlo, y cuando lleguemos a casa me rustirás el culo, lo sé. Solo quería decir que (Duncan apartó un segundo la mirada de la carretera y lo miró con cara de muy pocos amigos)…olvídalo, diga lo que diga haga lo que haga estará mal (y se cruzó de brazos y miró hacía la ventanilla).

- DM: ¿En serio? ¡En serio Richie! Ahora encima quieres jugar la carta de la mujer despechada conmigo. Tú eres el ofendido, tú eres el dolido, él traicionado (iba subiendo el volumen).

- RR: ¡Mierda Mac, no! (le interrumpió) No es eso, ¡Ves, ya estás otra vez! (ahora era Richie el que estaba enfadado) lo giras todo en mi contra, cualquier mierdecita que digo te las apañas para que parezca un maldito crimen contra la humanidad.

- DM: No estoy sacando nada de quicio Richard, eres tú que pareces no quererte dar cuenta de la gravedad de tus decisiones. Hijo, no eres uno de tus compañeros de escuela, lo sé. Tampoco eres uno de esos amigos tuyos. Eres mi hijo. Mi hijo el cual está a esto (dijo soltando un momento el volante y ajuntando mucho los dedos) a que no lo metan en un reformatorio por alguna de sus brillantes ideas. Hijo, tiene un bonito expediente a tus espaldas, y aunque ya no te dediques a esa vida, ese expediente está ahí, y el juez y los de asuntos sociales ya te avisaron, se acabaron los toques de atención, la próxima vez que acudas ante el juez de menores, caerá todo el peso de la ley sobre ti. Y eso significa el reformatorio, hijo ¡EL REFORMATORIO!

- RR: Papá, nadie presentó ninguna denuncia, era una apuesta amistosa (exclamó ya frustrado de repetirle lo mismo una y otra vez).

- DM: ¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que esos no eran tus amigos? (dijo con veneno Duncan).

- RR: Jooo (dijo resoplando de pura impotencia era imposible razonar con su padre).

- DM: Jooo, eso digo yo, Richard. Sabes hay una cosa que me enfurece más que hicieras algo ilegal a pesar de conocer tu especial situación con la justicia. Y esa cosa es que te empecinas en no reconocer que la cagaste, y la cagaste mucho. Hijo, soy tu padre, y te ayudaré en todo lo que esté en mi mano, pero si te pilla la policía mis manos estarán atadas ¿entiendes? Y con eso no te estoy diciendo que no te pille la policía, te estoy diciendo que se acabaron las ilegalidades ¿Entendiste? (Richie seguía enfadado de brazos cruzados y sin hablar) Richard te he preguntado si entendiste.

- RR: ¿Si te digo que "sí", no me zurrarás? (dijo con toneladas de sarcasmo)

- DM: si, hijo, si, anda, sigue así, venga, sigue, que la próxima vez que puedas sentarte cómodamente será cuando te gradúes… ¡De la universidad!

- RR: Te odio, tú nunca me escuchas, solo me riñes (protestó Richie cómo un niño de 10 años. Duncan estaba alucinando, ¿ese era el mismo Richie que se había hecho pasar por un chico de 19 años? ¿De verdad que lo era? Duncan tuvo suficiente y cerró la boca, no dijo nada más el resto del trayecto. Cuando llegaron al fin a casa. Richie subió veloz las escaleras que daban al apartamento, seguía enfadado y Duncan, que se había quedado poniendo la capota al coche, ya no estaba enfadado estaba rabioso).

- TN: Hola petit, Comment ça va? (dijo Tessa con una tierna sonrisa y fue a acariciarlo)

- RR: Ma vie c'est de la merde! (le apartó la mano bastante brusco)

- TN: ¡Richard! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? (Tessa no entendía porque Richie actuaba así)

- RR: Demandez à votre mari! (y se metió a su habitación dando un portazo. Al cabo de un minuto entraba Duncan)

- TN: ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Alguno de los padres quiere presentar cargos?

- DM: No (dijo muy seco y se fue hacía le pasillo que daba a las habitaciones)

- TN: Duncan Allyster MacLeod, alto ahí ahora mismo, quiero saber que diantre ha pasado, porque el niño ha vuelto de ese mal humor?

- DM: ¿Te ha dicho algo? ¿te ha faltado al respeto? (dijo a punto de saltar)

- TN: Duncan, contesta a mi pregunta.

- DM: Lo que pasa es que tu hijo (dijo elevando la voz para que Richie lo oyera) es aún un niño que coge rabietas cuando le riñen. ¡Eso es lo que pasa! (al oírlo Richie furioso salió de su habitación y fue al salón pare enfrentarse a su padre)

- RR: Lo que pasa es que tu marido es un paranoico amargado que solo disfruta de la vida haciendo la mía miserable. ¡Eso es lo que pasa! (dijo exactamente en el mismo tono de voz que había utilizado Duncan)

- TN: ¡Ya está bien de tantos gritos y tanta tontería! (dijo Tessa molesta, eso hizo que tanto Duncan como Richie tragaran saliva) ¿qué es lo que está pasando? Y no quiero más pullitas, solo quiero la verdad (dijo poniéndose las manos en las caderas)


	40. Chapter 40

- DM: Richard que no quiere ver la gravedad de lo que hizo ayer ni las horribles consecuencias que podría haber tenido

- RR: Eso es "podría", pero no las ha tenido, y me quieres zurrar por algo hipotético.

- DM: Apostaste, y apostar es ilegal, eso no tiene nada de hipotético. Estafaste a tus compañeros de escuela, y eso también es ilegal y no me parece nada hipotético (dijo Duncan fulminándolo con los ojos).

- RR:¿Y? (en ese instante tanto Tessa como Duncan abrieron mucho los ojos al ver el desplante del chico) te lo repito no me pillaron, si tú no fueras tan estrecho de mente y tan inflexible, nadie se habría enterado nunca. Y no habría pasado nada.

- DM: ¿Quieres decir cómo no se enteró el doctor Collins? (Richie tuvo que morderse la lengua).

- RR: Bueno vale, pero le devolví el reloj, ya está (Richie volvía a subir el volumen. Tessa los estaba mirando como quien veía un partido de tenis).

- TN:¿Cómo que ya está? (saltó Tessa, sorprendida de esa actitud tan beligerante de Richie) Richard Ryan Noel- MacLeod contéstame ¿Cuándo te adoptamos te explicamos que en esta casa habrían unas normas y que de no seguirlas tu padre o yo te castigaríamos? ¿Sí o no?

- RR: ¿Qué?

- TN: Me has oído muy bien jovencito. ¿Sí o no?

- RR: Si (dijo bajito)

- TN: Y entre esas normas no estaría por un casual "no meterse en líos con la ley", ¿Verdad?

- RR: Si (volvió a repetir aún más bajito)

- TN: Si porque esa es una de las normas en mayúsculas. Una de esas normas que pusimos por tu propio bien (Richie bajó la cabeza al oír a su madre hablar tan duramente) ¿Y qué te dijo tu padre que pasaría si rompías alguna de las normas en mayúsculas?

- RR: Qué si desobedecía alguna de las normas en mayúsculas, aparte de lo que mamá decidiera, papá me zurraría (Richie arrastraba las palabras, pero tanto su padre como su madre entendieron perfectamente lo que estaba diciendo).

- TN: Muy bien, ahora quiero saber ¿En qué convierte en eso a TU PADRE (remarcando el hecho que era papa no Duncan, Mac, o tu marido) en un paranoico amargado que solo disfruta de la vida haciendo la tuya miserable? (Richie no dijo nada) ¿Qué pasa hijo? ¿Ya no hay más gritos, ya no hay más enfrentamientos? Tu padre te va a castigar porque tú, hijo, tú has roto una de las normas en mayúsculas de esta casa. solo por eso, y te aseguro que ninguno de los dos disfrutamos castigándote. La única razón por la que lo hacemos es para que aprendas una lección. TODAS NUESTRAS MALAS ACCIONES CONLLEVAN CONSECUENCIAS DESAGRADABLES.

- RR: Pero, él…digo papá ya me hizo disculparme y devolverles los relojes.

- TN: Eso es lo mínimo que debías hacer, pero no es el castigo, y no te hagas el loco conmigo, que sé muy bien que tú también lo sabes.

- RR: Pero mamá…

- TN: No hay peros que valgan, Richard. Ve a tu cuarto y espera a tu padre (dijo en un tono tan serio que no daba píe a discusión alguna. Cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Richie cerrarse miró fijamente a su marido) Y tú (señalando con el dedo a su marido) siéntate ahí y ponte a hacer esos ejercicios de meditación, estás demasiado alterado como para que te deje que lidies con NUESTRO hijo. Yo iré a preparar un par de tilas.

Al cabo de una hora y media Duncan entraba en la habitación de Richie, era obvio que le chico había estado llorando, pero Duncan sabía que era más por frustración, por impotencia y por rabia que por otra cosa. Él también se sentía un poco así.

- DM: Richard ¿Entiendes el porqué de esta azotaina? (Richie gruñó si no era bastante recibir una zurra como un nene pequeño su padre lo mejoraba utilizando esas palabras).

- RR: Porque fui contra la ley apostando y estafando a esos chicos

- DM: ¿Y? (dijo arqueando una ceja)

- RR: Y la ley está para cumplirla, aunque no estuvieran los de asuntos sociales respirando en mi nuca, aunque no tuviera mi expediente criminal, La Ley hay que respetarla.

- DM: Woooooa, hijo, ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor (dijo sorprendido Duncan)

- RR: Has tardado un montón, he tenido rato para preparármelo (sonando de nuevo como un niño de 10 años, pero esta vez no le molestó a Duncan)

- DM: Jajaja ojala siempre hicieras lo mismo, ojala siempre te tomaras tu tiempo para pensar antes de actuar. Eres un gran chico y muy listo, solo tienes que trabajar un poco más en reflexionar un poquito antes de actuar, y no después. Muy bien acabemos con esto, estoy deseando pasar hoja.

- RR: Pues démoslo ya por zanjado,

- DM: No tan rápido, listillo, todo crimen tiene su castigo, así que pantalones y calzoncillos abajo y sobre el escritorio.

- RR: ¿Cuántos? (preguntó poniendo su mejor carita de huerfanito abandonado).

- DM: 16 con la alpargata, 16 con la correa y 32 con mi mano.

- RR: Papaaaaaaaaaaa Eso es mucho

- DM: No hay regateo en esto, así que a menos que quieras doblar tu castigo, yo si fuera tú, le diría a esa boquita que se estuviera bien cerradita (Richie probó una vez más con su miradita de cachorrito abandonado en una noche de tormenta, pero no coló. Así que se bajó pantalones y calzoncillos, se apoyó sobre el escritorio y se preparó para lo peor. Duncan agarró una de las zapatillas de la piscina de Richie y se colocó a un lado del chico sujetándole la espalda para que no se moviera) NO VOLVERÁS A INFRINGIR LA LEY PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF (Los 8 primeros zapatillazos fueron todos a caer sobre el mismo muslo)

- RR: AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU AY AY AY YA NO MÁS AY AY AY POR FAVOR, PARA AUUUUUUUUUUUUU AU AU PAPÁ NOOOO ARGGGG

- DM: NO VOLVERÁS A INFRINGIR LA LEY PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF (Los 8 siguientes chirlos fueron todos a caer sobre el otro muslo)

- RR: AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU coff coff (empezó a toser) AY AY AY coff coff AY AY AY DUELE , PAPAAAAAA, DUELE , POR FAVOR, PARA AUUUUUUUUUUUUU AYYYYYY AU PAPÁ NOOOO sniff sniff sniff (Richie estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Duncan estaba castigando sus muslos muy duramente) ARGGGG bufff (resoplando para intentar apaciguar el picazón. Duncan dejó la zapatilla y se arremangó la manga y empezó a descargar su dura y pesada mano)

- DM: NO VOLVERÁS A INFRINGIR LA LEY PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS (Esas primeras 10 nalgadas fueron a parar todas en la zona donde el muslo se encuentra con la nalga)

- RR: AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU AY AY AY YA NO LO HARÉ MÁS, , POR FAVOR, PARA AUUUUUUUUUUUUU AU AU PAPI NO MÁS ÁRGGGG NOOOO ARGGGG sniff sniff seré bueno, seré bueno

- DM: NO VOLVERÁS A INFRINGIR LA LEY PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS (Las 10 siguientes nalgadas fueron todos a caer sobre la nalga derecha)

- RR: AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU AY AY AY YA PERDONA PAPÁ, POR FAVOR, PERDONA AY AY AY NO MÁS POR FAVOR, PARA, LO SIENTO, AUUUUUUUUUUUUU AU AU PAPÁ NOOOO ARGGGG LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO MUCHO AAAAAAAAAAAAH .

- DM: NO VOLVERÁS A INFRINGIR LA LEY PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS (Las 10 siguientes fueron todos a caer sobre la nalga izquierda) Muy bien hijo, ya solo quedan los 16 chirlos con el cinto

- RR: AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU AY AY AY YA NO LO HARÉ MÁS, SERÉ BUENO, POR FAVOR, PARA AUUUUUUUUUUUUU AU AU PAPI NO MÁS ÁRGGGG NOOOO ARGGGG sniff sniff seré bueno, seré bueno. Pero no me pegues más, no con el cinturón, te lo suplico (Richard se levantó y puso las manitas juntas suplicándole)

- DM: Richard, está zurra te la has ganado a pulso, pero no hagas que te tenga que dar otra por desobedecerme. Vuelve a colocarte sobre el escritorio, hijo (Richard aún hiperventilando se colocó de nuevo en su sitio. Duncan aprovechó para quitarse la correa y doblarla en dos, sujetando con la mano la hebilla para no lastimar a Richie seriamente).

- ESTOS ÚLTIMOS 16 SON PARA QUE RECUERDES QUE SI LA CAGAS CON LOS DE ASUNTOS SOCIALES O LA POLICIA ACABARÁS EN UN REFORMATORIO ZWAS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWAS ZWASS ZWASS (Los 8 chirlos cayeron sobre los muslos del pobre chico que estaba resoplando y agitándose como si tuviera el baile de san vito) ZWAS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWAS ZWASS ZWASS (Los otros 8 chirlos cayeron sobre el trasero ya todo colorado de Richie que aullaba como un lobo)

- RR: Ay ay ay Auuuuu ay ay no os desobedeceré nunca más, me mantendré dentro de la ley, lo juro sniff sniff seré bueno, muy bueno, me portaré siempre bien sniff sniff, ayyy ya no más papá (poniendo la mano para cubrirse el trasero, Duncan se apartó para dejar que le chico se levantara y se sobara un poco el trasero para calmar la quemazón. Richie de inmediato hizo el baile típico de los niños después de ser nalgueados. Al cabo de unos segundos, se dio cuenta y todo avergonzado, corrió a subirse calzoncillos y pantalones).

- RR: bwuaaaaa lo siento, lo siento papa, siento haberme portado tan mal, y haber sido tan malooo contigo y con mamá.

- DM: Shhhhh Ya está hijo, ya está, ya pasó (mientras le acariciaba el pelo intentando calmarlo sin soltarlo del abrazó) Ya pasó, te tengo, estoy aquí, ya, ya( dándole palmaditas en la espalda como se les hace a los bebés).

- RR: bwuaaaa duele, bwuaaa

- DM: lo se hijo, lo sé. Tranquilo, respira, el dolor se pasará, shhhhhhhhh ya está hijo.

- RR: bwuaaa lo siento, papá lo siento, bwuaaa perdóname, por favor (repetía como un mantra tibetano)

- DM: ya está todo perdonado, hijo. Sabes que tu madre y yo te queremos, no queremos verte sufrir así, pero prefiero tenerte llorando sobre mis rodillas que en prisión ¿entiendes?.

- RR: Si snif sniff lo entiendo, sniff sniff pero no era necesario ser tan duro.

- DM: Jajaja y eso que tu madre me obligó a tomarme una tila y meditar por más de una hora, dale gracias a tu madre que fuera "tan duro" (dijo con ironía)

- RR: RECUERDAME QUE LE ENVÍE UNA CESTA DE FRUTAS AAAAAAAAAAU AÚN DUELE (sobándose el trasero)

- DM: No debe doler tanto si aún te quedan ganas de hacer comentarios mordaces.

- RR: Mira quien fue hablar

- DM: Eyyyyy que yo soy tu padre y tengo más de 400 años, ya me gané el derecho de ser mordaz. Anda recuéstate un poco, yo mientras iré a preparar algo para almorzar. Que es tardísimo, se nos va ajuntar con la merienda (y lo dejó que se recostara un poquito)

- RR: ¿Papá?

- DM:¿sí, hijo? (dijo des del quicio de la puerta)

- RR: De verdad que lo siento. (Duncan le sonrió dulcemente y volvió entrar y le dio un beso en la frente)

- DM: Duerme un poco hijo… te quiero (y le acarició la carita y se fue a preparar el almuerzo).

FIN


End file.
